Zombie Piece
by Usako92
Summary: Zoro es un estudiante de universidad con una rutinaria dinámica diaria. Uno de esos días, conoce a Robin, quien va a comenzar a tambalear su mundo interior, el mismo día en el que el mundo exterior se derrumba por completo por culpa de, ¿Zombies?. ZoRobin, universo alternativo.
1. Dulce Introducción al Caos

**Dulce Introducción al Caos**

Zoro, 21 años, estudiante de universidad. Aquel día no tenía nada de especial para él. Como siempre, a pesar del ruidoso despertador, él no conseguía despegarse de las sábanas, y como era costumbre, siempre acababa saliendo a toda prisa de su casa para coger el metro que lo llevaría a la facultad.

El día era espléndido, completamente soleado y sin una nube, lo que hizo mejorar el ánimo de un Zoro que aún refunfuñaba por haber dejado sus cómodas y cálidas sábanas. Su aspecto aquel día, era parecido al de siempre, un poco desaliñado por culpa de su siempre prisa a causa de su amor por Morfeo. Su pelo verde estaba revuelto, vestía pantalones vaqueros claros algo rotos y un poco ajustados, que resaltaban su espléndida figura de cintura para abajo, unas converse bajas y rojas, bastante viejas, que más bien parecían color vino tinto por la suciedad acumulada, y en la parte de arriba una camiseta completamente blanca, muy ceñida, acompañada de una sudadera roja con capucha, listas blancas a los brazos, y con cremallera. Además le acompañaba una mochila azul muy oscuro, muy ajada del uso, donde guardaba algunos libros, apuntes y una bata. Desentonando un poco con su estilo, llevaba tres pendientes de oro en una de sus orejas.

Torció varias calles con prisa, hasta dar con la parada de metro, que en ese momento se encontraba completamente abarrotada de gente que acudía a sus obligaciones. Le irritaba esa situación, era un chico al que le gustaba la tranquilidad, y bajo cualquier circunstancia evitaba el ajetreo, pero en esa ocasión no le iba a ser posible. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, chocando con bastante gente ocupada en sus propios problemas, hasta que llegó a su andén, donde todavía quedaban varios minutos hasta la llegada de su tren. Ese día había tenido suerte y no lo había perdido. En ese momento, una chica se posicionó junto a él.

– Deberías lavar esa bata, está tan sucia que seguramente tenga vida propia – le dijo una chica pelirroja.

– ¿Nami? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! – le preguntó un sorprendido Zoro.

– Mira que eres grosero, ¿Así tratas a antiguas amigas con las que aún tienes deudas? – le replicó la joven soltando un suspiro.

– ¿De..deudas? Yo no recuerdo tener ya nada de eso, maldita, de todas maneras, ¿Cómo sabes lo de mi bata? – dijo Zoro bastante asustado, con la cara pálida.

– ¡Pedazo de baka!, la llevas asomando por la mochila, de no decirte nada, seguramente no llegarías a la facultad con ella... y esto, suma una deuda más a tu incontable lista, que lo sepas.

– Eres una maldita usurera aprovechada, y creo que eso te viene de tu padre el banquero; yo sigo con mi teoría de que todo va en los genes – dijo molesto el peliverde, mirando hacia el panel que indicaba cuánto tiempo faltaba para que llegara el tren.

– ¿Genes? Ya veo... así que al final te saliste con la tuya, y estudiaste Biología; seguramente en tu casa no haya sido muy buena noticia, después de todo, tus padres siempre quisieron que fueras un buen médico, y no un investigador, con suerte – dijo Nami dando a entender que sus posibilidades para serlo, eran bastante escasas.

– Ya ves... – dijo mientras frotaba su mano contra la nuca mirando al andén – la verdad es que tengo poco contacto con ellos por culpa de eso, y yo mismo me estoy pagando mis estudios trabajando en un bar varias noches a la semana. – esto último lo dijo con cansancio en su voz – Por cierto, esa carpeta tan grande... al final, decidiste ¿hacer arquitectura?

– Ah esto... sí, ya sabes, me gustaba dibujar, diseñar, me costó mucho decidirme, es lo que verdaderamente me gusta, pero como mi padre quería una hija sucesora, estuve bastante indecisa entre arquitectura y economía – dijo Nami distraída, dibujando círculos en el suelo con su pie.

– Maldita suertuda. – dijo el chico mientras la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nami era un año menor que Zoro, pero se conocían desde la infancia, ya que habían sido vecinos. Ambos, venían de familias bastante acomodadas, el padre de Nami era un hábil banquero, mientras que en casa de Zoro, el linaje familiar era de médicos, y Zoro, saliéndose de él se enfrentó a su conservadora familia, razón por la que ahora él mismo se encarga de mantenerse. La chica era alta, aunque no más que él. Tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo ondulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y unos enormes ojos marrón miel. Vestía bastante atrevida, llevaba una minifalda a cuadros rosa claro, marrón oscuro y beige, unas medias hasta sus muslos de color beige, una camiseta de tirantes rosa claro, con un borde de encaje bastante escotada, y sobre ésta, una rebeca también de color marrón, al igual que sus manoletinas, y el bolso a juego, donde seguramente llevaba su portátil y apuntes. En una de sus manos llevaba una gran carpeta roja que la delataba como estudiante de arquitectura.

– ¡Mi tren! Ya viene – dijo Nami efusivamente, mientras comenzaba a moverse.

– ¿El tuyo también? – dijo Zoro un poco desconfiado.

– Bakka, estamos en el mismo campus ¿Cómo quieres que vaya si no? – le replicó una Nami sorprendida de que no supiera ni las facultades que formaban el campus en el que estudiaba.

– Sí... lo que tú digas, bueno venga, corre, ya ves toda la gente que hay – le dijo Zoro mirando hacia todos los lados.

La cogió del brazo, y la metió corriendo. De pronto, todo el tren se llenó de gente hasta rebosar, pareciendo sardinas en lata. Se encontraban pegados al cristal, sujetados a un barrote para no caer con los frenazos.

–Dime Zoro, ¿Cómo te está yendo? Nunca fuiste de los más estudiosos, pero eras bastante inteligente, aunque sólo lo demostraras de vez en cuando – dijo Nami mirando hacia arriba, haciendo ademán de recordar algo del pasado.

– No me puedo quejar, es mi último año, y además tengo una beca de investigación – dijo el peliverde bastante orgulloso, mientras miraba hacia el cristal, al oscuro túnel. – ¿y tú?

– Vaya con el peliverde, nunca pensé que fueras a llegar tan lejos, la verdad. – dijo una Nami completamente sincera, con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa – Yo por el contrario, no te voy a decir nada nuevo, soy muy inteligente, cosa que ya sabes de sobra, y por ahora soy la primera de mi promoción, pero, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? ¡QUE NO PAGO NADA DE MATRÍCULA! Por mis méritos, por supuesto – dijo altivamente una Nami que irradiaba luz por todos sus poros mientras que sus ojos tenían una forma.. extraña.

– Tan humilde como siempre – soltó Zoro con resignación y un leve suspiro, mirándose los zapatos.

– ¡Ah! Ya salimos, venga démonos prisa, quedan pocos minutos para las nueve. Te honraré con mi presencia, y te acompañaré hasta tu edificio, tengo que gestionar allí algunos papeles. Mira que tienes suerte, todo el mundo te mirará preguntándose qué hace alguien como tú con una chica tan guapa como yo – dijo una coqueta Nami haciendo alarde de su belleza, mientras miraba a Zoro metiéndole prisa.

– Lo siento, pero voy a pasar antes por los laboratorios a mirar unas cosas que dejé ayer, además, estoy invitado a una conferencia que da una famosa arqueóloga y antropóloga sobre evolución y comportamiento – dijo Zoro con pocas ganas, pues a pesar de que le parecía interesante el tema, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ver a una señora seguramente muy mayor hablando de cosas de las cuales ya tenía bastante idea.

– Bueno, si tienes otros planes, lo vas a perder tú, da igual, estamos cerca, seguramente nos veamos en breves – dijo Nami sin darle importancia al hecho de ir sola a solucionar el papeleo – No tengo tiempo – dijo mirando su reloj – nos vemos en otro momento, y ¡espero que me pagues lo que me debes! – dijo Nami mientras salía corriendo agitando su mano y sacándole la lengua a Zoro a modo de burla.

– Pasan los años y esas maldita bruja no cambia – pensó Zoro con el ceño fruncido.

Se dio la vuelta, y caminó hasta llegar a unos jardines, los atravesó, hasta que llegó al edificio donde se encontraban los laboratorios. Entró por la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue un gran ajetreo frente al salón de actos. Había un gran cartel que decía "Conferencia de la famosa profesora titular en Arqueología y Antropología Nico Robin. Evolución del ser humano y el comienzo hacia la sociedad". Se paró a mirar por allí, y reconoció a varios de sus profesores hablando con gente desconocida. Esperaba encontrar a alguna señora de bastante edad, para hacerse una idea de cómo sería la persona que diera la charla, pero no encontró ninguna. Por el contrario, se quedó sin aliento al ver a una mujer de unos 30 años, pero que aparentaba bastantes menos, de una belleza indescriptible. Era muy alta, un poco más que él, con una larga melena azabache hasta la cintura, con su frente al descubierto, aunque con un par de mechones caían hacia delante. Tenía una piel clara, unas facciones finas, y sobre todo, unos preciosos y profundos ojos azules. Su cuerpo también era espectacular, tenía un busto muy generoso, y unas larguísimas piernas. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que su lugar no era ese, sino una pasarela de modelos. Vestía para la ocasión, una camiseta de media manga, de encaje negro sobre un fondo dorado muy claro, metida dentro de unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, acompañados de unos tacones altos negros con la plataforma dorada, y de finísimo tacón también dorados. En su cuello lucía un collar bastante ancho dorado, pero ajustado, y en sus manos, varias carpetas muy gruesas que parecían tener muchos documentos.

No podía dejar de mirarla, nunca había visto una chica tan guapa, era hipnótico, pero pensaba, que como no se moviera rápido, iba a parecer un acosador mirándola allí tan fijamente. De repente, ella acabó la conversación con la persona con la que estaba hablando, se dio la vuelta, y se encontró a un Zoro mirándola fijamente. Al principio se sorprendió, incluso se incomodó, pero no pudo evitar, fijarse concretamente en el chico, que le pareció terriblemente atractivo, por lo que le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. En ese momento, Zoro salió de su mundo, y vio que ella se había dado cuenta de él, así que, vergonzosamente, con toda la cara colorada, y sin volver a mirarla, se dirigió corriendo hacia los ascensores, para subir a la cuarta planta.

– _¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Desde cuando te quedas así de embobado mirando a una mujer? Ni que fuera para tanto... no te puedes permitir distracciones baka, tienes muchas cosas por hacer, y además, la concentración siempre ha sido una parte de tu entrenamiento_ – Se dijo furioso asimismo, mirando la luz en el techo del ascensor, mientras subía planta por planta.

Salió del ascensor, y entró en uno de los departamentos, a ver cómo había quedado su trabajo del día anterior. Hay que decir, que con la beca que Zoro había recibido, decidió realizar un proyecto sobre cómo utilizar virus para transportar moléculas de ADN a un hospedador. Mezclaba sus dos grandes pasiones en la Biología, la Genética y la Microbiología, por lo que se sentía muy sereno cuando se encontraba en el laboratorio. Además, era un sitio silencioso, donde poder concentrarse, y sin excesiva cantidad de gente molestando. Comprobó los resultados, y se sintió satisfecho al ver que habían sido positivos.

– Menos mal, no lo tendré que repetir de nuevo, esto me hace avanzar mucho – dijo con una leve sonrisa en su cara – ¿Qué hora será?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Faltan diez minutos para las doce?! Mierda, la conferencia empieza ya.

Salió corriendo del laboratorio, y no se esperó ni al ascensor, bajó las escaleras corriendo, y mientras, no puedo evitar pensar en que ella estaría allí, con su hermosa presencia, por lo que decidió darse más prisa, para ver si podía encontrar un sitio cercano a ella. Llegó a la sala de actos, y al entrar por la puerta, la buscó con la mirada por todos sitios, pero no la encontró, por más que la buscaba, no estaba allí.

– _Tsk, ¿No estaría aquí para esto? Entonces, ¿Qué hacía hablando con la gente que asiste a la conferencia? Maldita mujer, dónde te has metido..._ – Zoro suspiró, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo por su orgullo, se sintió algo decepcionado por no encontrarla allí.

Decidió sentarse cercano a la pantalla, para así atender y quitarse de la cabeza a esa maldita mujer de la que ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Avanzó, y se sentó frente a la pantalla en primera fila, junto a otros alumnos, profesores e invitados. De repente, se apagaron la mayoría de las luces de la sala, quedando alumbrado sólo el escenario, apareciendo el decano de la facultad, que dio un breve discurso de introducción sobre esa tal Nico Robin, que no le interesaba para nada a Zoro, porque, seguramente no tenía nada que ver con aquella chica. Pasado un rato, el decano por fin terminó, y dio paso a la mujer cuya conferencia iba a escuchar. Se abrió la puerta, y entró. Zoro no le prestó atención, sacó su móvil y comenzó a distraerse con cualquier cosa, hasta que inevitable la mujer terminó de subir, y se posicionó en el atril, saludando a todos. Aquella voz juvenil, sacó a Zoro de su distracción, subió su mirada, y se encontró con la mujer que quería ver.

– _No puede ser, ¡imposible! ¿ella es Nico Robin? Imposible, imposible, ¡imposible! Tan joven, y ¿ahí? ¿esa mujer es acaso un genio? _– pensó atónito Zoro, cuyos ojos iban a salirse de sus órbitas.

Ella se sentía algo nerviosa, no había dado muchas conferencias de esa magnitud, aún era joven, e inexperta en esos sentidos, pero intentó serenarse lo más que pudo. Miró al público para ver a qué se enfrentaba, y vio a muchos alumnos, numerosos profesores de esa y otras facultades, y también a varios catedráticos, lo que hizo que se sintiera más nerviosa. En una de esas veloces miradas, se percató de la presencia de cierto joven, ¡en primera fila! y justo delante de ella. No pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos cuando los encontró, sorprendida de verle allí, no lo había esperado, pero eso, la hizo sentirse inesperadamente más tranquila, y no sabía el por qué. Eso le dio la fuerza para arrancar en su discurso.

– Buenas a todos los presentes, ya sabéis de que os vengo a hablar, y muchos dirán, ¿Qué relación guarda aquí la Arqueología? Pues ciertamente la Antropología está muy relacionada con la evolución, y ello implica la Genética, pero el ser humano, es un animal un tanto especial, y también os voy a hablar de comportamiento, el comienzo de los asentamientos, y como los hombres de aquella época no pueden hablarnos en el presente, para eso está la arqueología, porque a través de ella, podemos descifrar su comportamiento, podemos desde el presente proyectarnos hacia el pasado – dijo una Robin cada vez más segura de sí misma, cuya conferencia deleitaba a todos.

Especialmente a Zoro, le gustaba cada gesto de la mujer, sus pasos de un lado hacia otro, el movimiento de su pelo, el sonar de su voz, todo ello hacía que no pudiera atender a otra cosa que no fuera esa conferencia, pero, aún así, no quería admitir que esa mujer le gustaba.

– _¿Por qué has pensado así hace unos momentos? Es guapa, sólo eso. Bueno, también es inteligente, pero sólo esas dos cosas. Quizás por eso cualquiera se sentiría atraído por ella, pero no es nada importante, ni fuerte, simplemente atracción básica. Sí, seguro es eso, disfruta de la conferencia, es muy buena, pero luego sales y sigues con tu vida normal, es sólo una mujer más_ – se intentó autoconvencer Zoro mientras vertía su interés en la charla.

Todo siguió normal, hasta que de repente, notaron un griterío que provenía del exterior. La gente empezó a cuchichear y a sobresaltarse, los gritos cada vez se hicieron más desgarradores y violentos, y Robin calló para que pudieran escuchar mejor todo eso. Se escuchaban cristales romperse, estanterías caer, muchos, muchísimos gritos de personas, como si estuvieran perdiendo sus vidas, y la gente comenzó a entrar en pánico. Varios encargados de la conferencia salieron para ver qué pasaba mientras otros intentaban mantener la calma en la sala. Zoro tenía un mal presentimiento, su instinto nunca le engañaba, y lo primero que le pedía su cuerpo era salir corriendo de allí hacia un sitio despejado. Estaba inquieto, no podía dejar de moverse en su silla, necesitaba salir de allí. De repente, una de las personas que salió irrumpió en la sala cubierto de sangre, lo que provocó el pánico de la gente. Se encontraba en un estado deplorable, en su cuello, un enorme ¿mordisco? había destrozado sus arterias carótidas, por lo que a la velocidad a la que se estaba desangrando, moriría en pocos minutos. Fue el detonante de la sala, la gente se levantó enloquecida, alterada, pisándose unos a otros, empujándose, llevados completamente por el pánico. Todos buscaban lo mismo, las dos puertas que había en la gran sala. Zoro se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sido más rápido cuando sus instintos si lo eran, y llegó a la conclusión que entrar en pánico como toda esa gente y saltar encima de los demás no era la solución. Debía esperar una oportunidad, un hueco para correr hacia la puerta. De repente, se acordó de la mujer, se levantó de su sitio corriendo, se volteó, y allí la vio con su rostro totalmente sereno. _Es fuerte_, pensó. Sin saber por qué, corrió hacia el escenario, subió, y se posicionó frente a ella.

– ¿Vienes? – le preguntó el joven sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, sus palabras salían solas, no reflexionaba en lo que decía.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué vaya contigo? No sé... ni tu nombre – Dijo Robin con cierta desconfianza. Una parte de ella se hubiera ido sin pensarlo, hubiera agarrado su mano, y hubiera salido corriendo, pero su razón era más fuerte, y a menudo ganaba la lógica.

– ¿Qué importa eso ahora? – dijo el joven sorprendido, tanto de su propia actitud, inesperada para sí mismo, como de la contestación de ella, muy normal en un momento tan anormal.

– ¿Por qué me has preguntado eso? No nos conocemos siquiera, seguramente en esta sala tengas amigos por los que sí preocuparte – dijo la morena duramente, cosa de la que después se arrepintió.

– Como veas, no importa, creo que tienes razón... hasta nunca – le dijo el peliverde, que rápidamente se giró y bajó corriendo del escenario, aprovechando un hueco para salir ágilmente.

– Esp... – no pudo acabar cuando ya lo había perdido de vista – _Robin, otra vez así, él sólo, quería ayudarte, no todo el mundo es igual... ¿Verdad?_ – se dijo reprochándose a sí misma, mientras se mordía su labio inferior y apretaba sus puños.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, y pensó que ya iba siendo hora de darse prisa en salir también. Se descalzó esos incómodos zapatos para correr, y con la elegancia de un pájaro, evitó a todas las personas, hasta dar con la salida. Lo que vio al pasar la puerta era aterrador, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, todo estaba sembrado de cadáveres desmembrados, el suelo era rojo por toda la sangre vertida, y lo peor de todo, había gente que se comportaba de manera extraña, andaban lentamente, y sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente llagados y parcialmente descompuestos. Era imposible de creer, aquello parecia una historia de ciencia ficción, el escenario de una película de serie B, pero no era así, era real, lo estaba viendo, comprobando con sus propios ojos, aquellos eran... ¡Zombies!. Imposible de creer, si no fuera por la magnitud de todo, pensaría que era una broma de cámara oculta. Rápidamente se repuso, y comenzó a correr evitando todos los obstáculos, pero eran muchos. De buenas a primeras, el edificio empezó a temblar, habían estrellado un camión contra una pared cercana, lo que hizo tambalear la estructura de la zona, produciendo un derrumbamiento.

– _¡Debo darme prisa! Si no me muevo rápido, todos esos escombros caerán sobre mi_ – pensó nerviosa, muy nerviosa Robin. Sorteó varios, pero distraída con los trozos que caían del suelo, un zombie se dispuso a agarrarla por su pelo atrayéndola hacia él. Robin entró en verdadero pánico, no lo podía hacer allí, había demasiada gente, tenía que valerse de sus dos únicas manos para forcejear con él. Afortunadamente, cogió una de las grandes piedras del suelo, y la estrelló con fuerza contra su cabeza, quedando completamente salpicada de sangre y cubierta de polvo. Eso la tranquilizó, pero no pudo ver lo que se le avecinaba, y de buenas a primeras su mundo se convirtió en silencio y oscuridad.

Un pequeño cascote le golpeó en la cabeza con la mala suerte de que cayó desmallada allí mismo, quedando cubierta de pequeñas piedras, aunque con suerte, no volvió a caer ninguna de gran tamaño.

En otro lugar, Zoro corría casi sin aliento en busca de algo concreto. Sabía cuál era su rumbo lo tenía muy claro, pero sin saber por qué, dio más vueltas de las que tenía planeadas, era obvio que a pesar de conocer el camino, se había perdido. Durante el trayecto, no pudo dejar de pensar en el ridículo que le había hecho sentir aquella mujer rechazando su ayuda de aquella manera en un momento tan delicado. Pensó que era un idiota por perder la concentración y dejarse llevar por ese tipo de sentimientos, que además, no hacía más que convencerse que no tenía. No le gustaba esa mujer, se decía a si mismo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Esto es una auténtica locura, es imposible que haya zombies, eso sólo pasa en la literatura y en el cine. Es imposible, pero por otra parte, la evidencia es muy grande, no puede ser una broma – Se decía en voz alta sorprendido contemplando el panorama.

Un panorama desolador, los jardines estaban ardiendo, los coches se encontraban en total desorden en la carretera, muchos, chocados contra las tiendas y edificios, mientras por todos lados los cadáveres sembraban el suelo, la sangre fluía constantemente, y los vivos huían despavoridamente. Los zombies eran cada vez más, y atacaban en numerosos grupos a la alterada gente que allí estaba.

Zoro continuó corriendo, hasta llegar por fin a un edificio anexo al campus con una gran puerta. Estaba abierta y se dispuso a entrar. Mirando el interior, cualquiera sabría que se trataba de un gimnasio, había numerosas colchonetas, espalderas, y demás objetos típicos, pero Zoro no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuó y entró a una sala con una pequeña llave que tenía. Encendió la luz, y frente a él se encontró una magnífica katana cuya vaina era de color blanco

–_W__adō ichimonji__ – _susurró lentamente Zoro. La cogió y desenvainó, dejando a la vista una hoja afilada y brillante. Esa espada había sido propiedad de la hija de su sensei, Kuina, una íntima amiga suya, que murió con poca edad debido a un accidente. Ambos soñaban con ser los mejores del mundo en la disciplina del Kendo, y por eso entrenaban muy duro. Cuando Kuina murió, juró realizar ese sueño por los dos, y para ello, su sensei le regaló esa katana. La volvió a enfundar, y se la colocó en la cintura del pantalón. Ya estaba preparado para enfrentar la situación y ayudar a su familia y amigos.

Salió del gimnasio, y corrió hacia la zona del metro, no lo iba a coger, pero esa era la dirección hasta su casa. Para ello, debía pasar de nuevo por delante del edificio de los laboratorios, y al llegar frente a él, sin saber por qué, sintió la necesidad de entrar. No había ninguna razón, simplemente su corazón se lo pedía, y esa vez si decidió hacerle caso. Entró, avanzó unos metros, y se encontró el panorama anormalmente tranquilo, ya no quedaba gente viva por allí corriendo alocada, pero en cambio sí había una gran cantidad de cadáveres, y de zombies que vagaban por la zona. Al parecer, no se percataron de la presencia del joven, que rápidamente desenvainó su katana, y comenzó a cortarlos a todos. Era hábil, muy hábil, y eso se notó en la rapidez en la que hizo su trabajo. Cuando terminó, limpió la hoja y la volvió a envainar. Todo aquello le había salpicado de sangre, en su sudadera no se notaba, pero en lo que quedaba a la vista de su camiseta blanca sí, y varías gotas adornaban también su rostro. Miro hacia los lados, sin buscar nada concreto, pues en realidad ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí, y de pronto, escuchó un ruido de tos a su izquierda. Se percató de que un camión había impactado contra la pared, provocando un pequeño derrumbamiento, de donde venía ese ruido, y de pronto, la encontró allí, tumbada e indefensa en el suelo, cubierta de polvo y sangre, y rápidamente, acudió a ayudarla. Se puso de rodillas, la tomó y la giro para poder ver así su cara, y se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente. Parecía desorientada, pero aún así ella le reconoció, abrió sus ojos, y en el fondo de su corazón se alegró de verle allí.

– Maldita mujer, ¿Qué se supone que has hecho para acabar así? Mírate, cubierta de sangre y con ese golpe en la cabeza, ¡podías haber muerto! – le regañó un enfurecido Zoro, alterado por verla así.

– Gracias pos salvarme... kenshi-san – dijo con una musical risa. No sabía aún como se llamaba, y como vio que ahora llevaba una katana, decidió apodarle así hasta que lo supiera.

– ¿Kenshi... san? – preguntó Zoro extrañado por el apodo – en fin, llámame como quieras, pero, esta vez, ¿Qué harás? – le preguntó muy serio el peliverde.

- Esta bien, iré contigo – le dijo convencida Robin. El verle ahí le indujo una confianza muy grande en él, tan grande, que incluso le asustó, pues nunca había confiado tanto en alguien.

El espadachín la ayudo a levantarse, y con su pulgar le retiró una gran costra de sangre y polvo que tenía en la mejilla a la morena, y afeaba sus rasgos, aunque claro, eso era completamente imposible, pero, él sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Ambos salieron por la puerta, y comenzaron a correr mientras sorteaban a los numerosos zombies que los abordaban.

Próximo capítulo: Estado Policial.

* * *

_He aquí el primer capítulo de mi historia. Zombie Piece ¿lógico no? no se me ocurría nada más original, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que es justo su título. Llevo tiempo amasándola, pero ahora es cuando me encuentro con un poco de tiempo para desarrollarla, y la verdad, estoy bastante satisfecha para ser mi primera historia con la evolución que estoy teniendo. Ya tengo hechos los primeros cuatro capítulos, e hilada la trama para los tres siguientes, pero queda mucho por hacer, y hay muchas cosas que aun tengo que situar y a las que dar formar, por eso prefiero postear poco a poco, para no dejar cabos sin atar, contando también que quiero saber cuál va a ser la aceptación, igual no os gusta cómo lo estoy haciendo, y no me gustaría hacerle perder el tiempo a nadie (juuu). Hablando un poquito de la historia, tiene poco de original, para que me voy a engañar ( D:) son recortes de una cosa y de otra. ¿El por qué de escribir sobre zombies? Os va a hacer gracia, no es por nada de películas y series de modas, fue por una cosa que me pasó durante una clase de Zoología, dando clasificaciones taxonómicas de peces salió el tema de la tetrodotoxina, el veneno del pez globo, y de que se dice que la usan ciertas tribus para dar lugar al "polvo de zombi". Y eso nos lleva a que Zoro en esta historia sea estudiante de Biología, como yo (así tengo la cabeza :S), ¿quién mejor que un biólogo para encontrar la solución a un problema de arma biológica? *guiño**guiño*. Bueno, por otra parte, el nombre del capítulo está basado en una canción de un grupo de mi tierra, Extremoduro, "Dulce Introducción al Caos", de "La Ley Innata" (muuuuy recomendable para escuchar el grupo y el disco), y voy a tomar la dinámica de nombrar todos los capítulos con canciones de este grupo. Tanto si os gusta como si no, por favor, dejad **reviews**, ya que es la única manera de yo saber como está siendo recibida la historia, y los que escribáis, ya sabéis que es un incentivo para seguir hacia delante. Una cosa más, si no entendéis alguna rallada biológica en este capítulo, o en los que vienen, no dudéis es preguntarme para poder entenderlo todo, pero de todas maneras, no pondré cosas muy técnicas, o si las pongo, serán todas completamente explicadas :) _

_Un saludo, y espero que os guste el primer capítulo ^^_


	2. Estado Policial

**Estado Policial**

– ¡Cabrones! ¡Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer! Se ha disparado la alarma máxima, debemos intervenir, la ciudad es un caos, y nuestra función es mantener el orden – dijo un chico moreno con un sombrero de paja – Nosotros, el escuadrón delta de las fuerzas secretas especiales, debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para ayudar a los ciudadanos.

– ¡Cuenta con nosotros capitán! Asistiré a todo aquel que esté herido, con mis técnicas avanzadas, no dejaré morir a nadie – sonrió un joven adolescente, de pelo castaño, pequeña nariz respingona y baja altura, mientras se golpeaba levemente con un puño en el pecho.

– Con mi puntería, salvaré a todo aquel que se encuentre en peligro, ¡soy el mejor francotirador del país! – intervino otro joven, de larga nariz, rizadísimo pelo negro y rasgos africanos, mientras sostenía un arma en su mano.

– ¡Así me gusta pequeños! Vuestra actitud es ¡SUUUUPEEER! Ese es el ánimo que quiero para este escuadrón – dijo por último un hombre de mediana edad, unos 37 años, con el pelo azul rapado, de gran corpulencia y nariz metálica, mientras juntaba sus brazos tatuados con dos estrellas azules en el aire.

Estos sujetos salieron de una gran sala, y pasaron varias puertas con controles de seguridad, mientras se encontraban con otros escuadrones que también se disponían a ir a la ciudad. Todos se conocían, y algunas relaciones eran mejores que otras. Cada escuadrón se caracterizaba por destacar en determinadas funciones, especialización en movimiento por agua, tierra, espionaje, asesinato, y concretamente el escuadrón delta, se salía de todo eso, pues era muy polivalente, y encajaba bastante bien en cualquier situación, por lo que se puede decir que esa era su especialidad.

– Mira quienes aparecen, la panda de enchufados – Dijo un muchacho pelirrojo, con numerosas cicatrices en su cara, y unas grandes gafas como de bucear en su frente, mirando al escuadrón delta – yo me encargo de esto, vosotros no estáis a mi altura – se encaró al grupo con un rostro serio y una mirada desafiante.

– Déjalo ya, Kid – le replicó un chico moreno, sereno, de grandes patillas, con pendientes y una gran _nodachi_ a su hombro.

– Law... recuérdalo de una maldita vez, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes – le dijo el pelinaranja mientras pegaba su frente a la del moreno con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – gritó una chica de largo pelo rosa, de ojos violeta, con una media luna dorada adornando bajo uno de éstos mientras los separaba – No quiero problemas con los de arriba, así que dejad de provocar a los otros escuadrones, además, con tanta pelea me está entrando hambre – dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago y con cierta irritación.

El escuadrón sigma, compuesto por feroces soldados expertos en el despliegue en tierra. Su poder es tan grande que pueden oponerse directamente a máquinas de guerra. Sus integrantes, Eustass Kid, como el capitán del escuadrón, Trafalgar Law, médico, Jewelry Bonnie, Scratchmen Apoo y Capone Bege.

– ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Kid, chico-Trafal! Shishishi – dijo el chico moreno con una amplia sonrisa es su rostro.

– Mugiwara no Luffy, vaya, te recuperaste desde la última vez que te vi – dijo Law mientras lo miraba fijamente.

– ¡Sí! Gracias a ti y a la ayuda de Jinbei – dijo el chico del sombrero de paja tocándose el pecho.

– Luffy, vamos, estamos a punto de llegar a la sala de reuniones – le dijo su francotirador.

– Esta bien, continuemos, Usopp –

Una vez pasaron una gran puerta, llegaron a una enorme sala, cuyas paredes eran de grandes y gruesas vigas de acero, y en el centro,se encontraban unos sillones de terciopelo rojo para acomodar a quienes llegaban. Cuando llegaron los escuadrones delta y sigma, se encontraron con el resto que los estaban esperando. El escuadrón alfa, expertos en el movimiento por agua, cuyo capitán era Jibei. El escuadrón beta, la élite de los asesinos, cuyo nombre alternativo es CP9, siendo su capitán un sádico pero efectivo hombre, Rob Rucci, y por último, el escuadrón gamma, cuya especialidad era el espionaje, no eran tan efectivos en batalla, pero se encargarían de recaudar la información necesaria para elucidar ese gran problema a escala mundial, capitaneados por Buggy, el payaso.

– Buenas tardes a todos. No voy a perder más tiempo, ya estáis al corriente de la situación, se ha desatado la máxima alarma por uso de un arma biológica cuyos efectos aún no tenemos muy claros, y por supuesto, nada de su antídoto o curación, por lo que recomendamos precaución, sois los soldados más cualificados del país, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de perderos. Vuestra mayor prioridad es salvar a los civiles que se encuentren en peligros extremos, y eliminar a esas criaturas. Equipo gamma, vosotros capturad varios especímenes y traedlos a la base, necesitamos sujetos para que el equipo de laboratorio comience a hacer pruebas para elucidar la situación – dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, pelo y barba canosa, y con un gorro de perro en la cabeza.

– Entendido, general de división Garp – dijo el capitán Buggy, de largo pelo azul y nariz roja de payaso mientras cerraba sus ojos y asentía.

En ese momento, Buggy junto con sus compañeros abandonó la sala, para partir a la ciudad.

–Los demás ya sabéis qué hacer, por ahora las órdenes son muy generales, estaos pendientes de nuevas órdenes a medida que afinemos los datos que poseemos – dijo el hombre mayor mientras se levantaba de su sillón rojo.

– ¡A SUS ÓRDENES! – respondieron todos los que se encontraban en la sala en aquel momento.

En ese momento, Garp, caminó hacia Luffy con paso decidido. Éste lo miro desde lejos con cara algo sorprendida, sin saber cuáles eran las intenciones del hombre mayor.

– Espero que no hagas de las tuyas, maldito chico – le dijo Garp a Luffy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

– Shishishi – río gustosamente el pelinegro con una mano sobre su sombrero – seguiré mi propio camino, abuelo, y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

– Maldito imbécil, hay gente inocente, ten cuidado de no perjudicarles a ellos – le dijo mientras le daba un gran puñetazo en la cabeza creándole un gran chichón.

– ¡Viejo! Eso duele mucho – dijo mientras se tocaba el enorme chichón.

– Sólo ha sido un puñetazo del amor – le dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello y lo atraía hacia él – Ahora ve, y hazlo lo mejor que puedas – le dijo a Luffy mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta.

Luffy y sus compañeros fueron los últimos en abandonar la gran sala, salieron por la puerta de acero, y caminaron por varios pasillos de alta seguridad hasta llegar a una gran zona descubierta donde una gran cantidad de operarios ponían a punto un gran tanque de aspecto bastante excéntrico. Era bastante más grande de lo que se puede considerar normal, podría ocupar perfectamente más de dos carriles, y de largo era casi el doble. La discreción era mínima, el color predominante era el verde, pero a cada lado aparecían dos grandes estrellas de color azul, y la correa era de color rojo. El cañón parecía un poco extraño, no parecía que fuera a disparar misiles, y en la parte de atrás se podía encontrar un gran fusil de francotirador. Aunque no sea apreciable para la mayoría, había numerosos compartimentos con más armas secretas.

– ¡CÓMO MOLA FRANKY! – dijeron los tres chicos con estrellitas en sus ojos al peliazul.

– Gracias chicos, es un diseño muy ¡SÚUUUPER! Que yo mismo me he encargado en realizar paso por paso, entrad y descubrid todo lo que he incorporado – dijo Franky mientras se levantaba sus gafas de sol y caminaba hacia el tanque.

Todos se subieron y entraron dentro. Era suficientemente espacioso como para tener en su interior a unas quince personas dentro con total comodidad, cualquiera que lo viera, pensaba que había una casa en su interior. Estaba equipado con muchas armas, pero también con amplios sillones para poder descansar y tumbarse, incluso una pequeña cocina.

– Venga cabrones, demos uso a esta magnífica creación mía – dijo el peliazul mientras se sentaba en frente de los controles y comenzaba a ponerlo en marcha.

El tanque comenzó a moverse, era rápido a pesar de su gran tamaño y peso, y con esa velocidad se puso en camino a la ciudad, donde el caos reinaba, las columnas de humo se veían desde lo lejos, y numerosos helicópteros la sobrevolaban. Muchos edificios estaban ya derrumbados, y el descontrol era tal que la gente comenzaba a saquear y a amotinarse sin control, ejerciendo la violencia entre ellos mismos. Pronto comenzó a construirse una jerarquía entre los vivos, donde los reyes eran aquellos que poseían las armas de fuego. Era igual de peligroso caminar entre los vivos que entre los muertos, el estado de alerta debía de ser máximo.

En cierto lugar de la ciudad...

– ¿Cómo puedes ir descalza con semejante caos? – le preguntó el espadachín entre jadeos sin parar de correr entre los cadáveres.

– Hago lo que puedo, es mejor que correr con tacones ¿No crees? – le dijo la arqueóloga siguiéndole el ritmo.

Zoro se quedó pensativo mientras corría, miraba hacia los lados, y de pronto vio el cadáver de una chica en el suelo, con unas botas de agua puestas que parecían ser bastante cómodas para correr. Se paró en seco sin decirle nada a Robin, y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo. Se agachó, y comenzó a descalzarlo. La morena se acercó en un principio sin saber que hacía el chico, hasta que se dio cuenta de qué pretendía.

– Espero que te valgan, aunque sean de un cadáver, siempre será mejor que ir andando sobre sangre y escombros – le dijo el chico extendiendo el brazo con las botas sujetas.

– Cierto, kenshi-san – dijo ella cogiéndolas y dedicándole una gran sonrisa – ¡arigatou!– se agachó y comenzó a ponérselas, con cuidado, pues quería responder con gentileza ante ese bonito gesto por parte del espadachín.

Zoro no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa sonrisa, se puso algo nervioso, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a vigilar la zona frente a posibles sorpresas. Cuando la chica terminó, se levantó y se acercó al peliverde.

– ¿Cuál será nuestro rumbo? Sólo correr no es una buena solución, podríamos acabar en algún rincón acorralados por un grupos de zombis hambrientos que nos comerían poco a poco hasta no dejar un hueso de nosotros – dijo la chica mientras se tocaba la barbilla imaginándose la situación.

– Tú... t-tú, déjalo mujer, ¡eres una maldita sádica! No digas más esas cosas – la señaló Zoro mientras decía lo anterior con la voz entrecortada y la cara pálida.

– Bueno, ¿tienes algún plan? – le repitió Robin.

– ¿Yo sólo? ¿Y tú? ¿No te gustaría ver a tu familia? ¿A tu marido? – No sabía por qué había dicho eso último, simplemente le había salido solo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ella ya le estaba contestando.

– Marido... yo no tengo de eso. Ni siquiera familia – dijo la morena sin querer poner demasiados sentimientos y explicaciones en sus palabras – no tengo nadie a quien acudir ahora mismo, eres el más cercano – le dijo ella sonriendo sin darle importancia a lo anterior, ya que no le habían herido las preguntas del chico.

A pesar de ello, Zoro no pudo sentirse mal, y miró hacia el suelo culpable mientras manoseaba la empuñadura de su katana. La chica pareció darse cuenta, así que le dedicó una sonrisa completamente sincera para evitar que él se preocupara más, y le preguntó.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún lugar al que quieres ir? – le preguntó ella con delicadeza mientras se sentaba en una piedra cercana, cruzando sus brazos. Tenía algo de frío, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, y aunque aún era temprano y hacía calor, toda esa situación la había destemplado.

– La verdad es que me gustaría ir a casa de mis padres – dijo el chico mirando las nubes, cuando de repente comenzó a andar y se sentó frente a la chica – aunque no creo que vaya a ser bien recibido. De todas maneras, tengo buscar algo en esa casa, y ver si se encuentro por allí algunos amigos de la infancia – dijo Zoro mirando a Robin.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con tus padres? – preguntó sorprendida la morena. Aunque el chico tenía pinta de rebelde, no pensaba una razón coherente en relación a él por la cual no tuviesen relación.

– La libre elección. Yo simplemente no la tenía, me salí de la línea establecida – le contestó el chico con resignación mientras se levantaba. Decidió que ya llevaban bastante tiempo allí de cháchara – Vamos, el camino es largo, y no me gustaría que nos cogiese la noche – le dijo mirándola mientras se estiraba.

– Tienes razón, kenshi-san – le dijo ella animada, no sabía por qué, pero a pesar de la situación, se sentía feliz y llena junto a él, quizás era ¿algo más?

– Oi, otra vez con kenshi-san... no es que me importe, pero es extraño – le dijo el chico pensativo, pues no entendía por qué no le nombraba por su nombre.

Robin comenzó a reírse sonoramente, con todo el ajetreo, el chico ni siquiera se había presentado, pero al parecer, él no era consciente de eso.

– Me gustaría que me dijeras tu nombre, te llamo así porque aún no te has presentado – le dijo la chica aún riéndose mientras se levantaba de aquella incómoda piedra dirigiéndose hacia el chico.

Era cierto, y en ese momento Zoro se dio cuenta de que él sabía su nombre por la conferencia, pero en realidad no había habido nada de presentación. Avergonzado, la miró y comenzó a presentarse.

– Soy Roronoa Zoro – dijo nervioso, queriendo apartar la vista de ella.

– Es todo un placer Zoro, como ya sabes, yo soy Robin, ¡encantada de conocerte! – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que le dejó embobado.

Un poco irritado y muerto de vergüenza, se dio la vuelta, se alborotó el pelo y comenzó a andar sorteando los cuerpos.

– Sí... como sea, venga vamos, se va a hacer tarde – le dijo el peliverde girándose para mirarla.

Ella estaba muy sorprendida, a pesar de que era ya un hombre, su reacción había sido la de un adolescente, y eso le había gustado más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado. Se quedó mirándolo mientras caminaba, no podía negar que le atraía. Era alto y atlético, le gustaba más de lo normal cómo se veía, y ese aspecto desaliñado y su pelo revuelto no hacían más que provocarla. En su interior había comenzado a encenderse un fuego que ella sabía muy bien que no iba a poder apagar, y eso le gustaba, la hacía sentirse más viva de lo que nunca había estado. En ese momento, él se giró, y sus ojos la miraron con intensidad, una intensidad que empezó a despertar su lado más salvaje.

– Oi, ¿Vienes? ¿O ya te has arrepentido de lo que me dijiste allí dentro? – le preguntó el chico distraído apoyando su katana blanca en el hombro.

– Por supuesto que no, adelante, guíame – le dijo la chica con un tono coqueto que confundió al peliverde, mientras se quitaba algo de polvo de sus pantalones.

Ambos comenzaron a andar el uno junto al otro intentando salir de aquellos jardines, cosa que les costó un poco. Ya no partía el peliverde en dirección al metro, sino que siguió por la avenida principal. La casa de sus padres, por desgracia, se encontraba bastante lejos del lugar, y si querían llegar antes del anochecer debían darse prisa. La facultad se situaba más o menos en el centro de la ciudad, mientras que la casa se encontraba en uno de los barrios más famosos, el barrio Gyoncorde, famoso por ser una zona de gente adinerada, con unas casas grandes y lujosas, un poco alejado en dirección sur. Anduvieron por la avenida durante un rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado peligroso ir por ahí, por culpa de numerosas hordas de zombies, y el constante tiroteo entre la gente. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a mermar por la lucha, sobre todo las de Zoro, que llevaba ya tiempo enfrentándose a esas criaturas. Su ropa se encontraba ajada, sus pantalones estaban ennegrecidos, le faltaba una de las mangas de su sudadera y presentaba varios arañazos en su brazo que sangraban. Robin, aunque no los cortaba, no se quedaba atrás. En uno de los enfrentamientos, cogió una gruesa tubería del suelo y se dedicó a atacar con ella a la cabeza de sus enemigos, destrozándolas por completo. Su ropa aún se veía peor que la del espadachín, una de las piernas de su pantalón se enganchó con un gran alambre en una de sus huidas, y se rasgo desde la parte superior de su muslo hasta donde empezaba la bota, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su pierna, algo que no pasó por alto Zoro, que se deleitaba al ver aquella blanca piel, y los músculos de la morena en tensión al luchar. La parte superior no había corrido mejor destino, un zombie se le había enganchado de tal manera que la rasgó y ahora era posible ver el ombligo de la chica y parte de su escote. A Zoro le gustaba mucho más su ropa ahora, así mostraba más piel de aquella morena que al espadachín le encantaba observar. Si era posible, cada vez le gustaba más, el verla en acción encendía más al peliverde, ya que se daba cuenta de que ella no era ninguna mujer indefensa, sino que tenía las suficientes agallas para defenderse sola. Cuando terminaron con el último grupo de zombis que se encontraron, la morena se dispuso a arrancarse el collar del cuello, le quitaba aire y dificultaba su respiración, bastante necesaria en su situación. Su larga melena, estorbaba un poco ahora, por lo que se dispuso a recogerla en una elegante coleta alta, que resaltaba sus finos rasgos. Cada vez le gustaba más, no lo podía evitar, cada gesto que realizaba, sus posturas, la situación en la que se encontraba, le enloquecían, y aún así se empeñaba en engañarse y decir que eso no era verdad, no quería reconocerlo, y menos en esa situación. De repente, la morena comenzó a alejarse, partía en una dirección concreta, y sin decirle nada a Zoro. Éste se extrañó, la miró con detenimiento, y cuando la sintió alejarse bastante, no pudo evitar salir en dirección hacia ella. No contemplaba la opción de separarse tanto, se estaba volviendo una maldita necesidad estar cerca de esa mujer, y automáticamente movió su cuerpo. Robin llevaba desde hacía rato pensando que a ese paso y con todos esos impedimentos, iban a tardar bastante en llegar al barrio Gyoncorde, y la única manera de aligerar el paso era con un vehículo a motor. De momento descartó un coche, era demasiado grande, y no podían meterse en los callejones con él, además, si se encontraban acorralados por los zombis, iban a perder mucho tiempo huyendo del interior de él, por lo que llegó a la conclusión que el mejor vehículo era una moto. No sabía por qué, pero le estaba costando bastante trabajo encontrar una, hasta que en ese momento le iluminó la suerte y vio una de lejos. Era una magnífica Harley Davidson Chopper, de color negro, con los manillares bastante altos. Estaba un poco abollada, y el cadáver de su conductor andaba por allí cerca medio comido, por lo que la arqueóloga dedujo que se encontró a la horda de zombies en medio de la carretera, y eso le hizo perder el control, chocó contra la pared, y en ese momento comenzaron a devorarlo. Tras terminar ese pensamiento, se situó Zoro a su lado, ella lo miró y le preguntó.

– ¿Te gusta? – mientras le miraba de reojo, deteniéndose para ver cuál era su expresión.

– Por supuesto, con esto llegaremos en nada – le dijo a la morena, mientras la miraba con una media sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿Harás los honores? – le preguntó la chica sonriendo, comenzando a pensar en cómo se sentiría el pegar todo su cuerpo al del chico.

– Como quieras – le contestó el peliverde mientras comenzaba a levantar la moto.

Tras poner la moto en pie, la arrastró con dificultad hasta la carretera, por culpa de los numerosos cadáveres que había. La arqueóloga lo siguió, y lo miró cuando este se subió sobre la moto, y comenzó a arrancarla. Por suerte para ambos, la moto estaba en perfectas condiciones para comenzar su trayecto. Robin estaba esperando ese momento ansiosa. Todo lo anterior era cierto, una moto tenía mejores características que un coche para esa situación, pero la idea que más le agradaba a ella sin ninguna duda, era la de acercarse al cuerpo del espadachín, pegándose por completo a él, inhalando su aroma como si fuera una droga, mientras sus manos tenían la libertad de recorrer su torso. Él la miró esperando para ver su acción, y en ese momento, la chica se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar de pie muy cerca de él. Esa posición puso nervioso a Zoro, pues eso hizo que se encontrara a escasos centímetros de su pecho, que ahora se encontraba bastante expuesto por culpa de los jirones en su camiseta. Durante los segundos que miró su escote, se pudo percatar del color de su ropa interior, su sujetador era de color morado, con una puntilla de encaje que subía de tono a cualquiera que lo mirara. Zoro apartó la vista hacia su cara, y la miró desafiante a los ojos. Ella no apartó los suyos, y en ese momento, se dispuso a montarse en la moto. Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del espadachín, y acto seguido se abrió de piernas, y se sentó tras él. En ese momento, aún se encontraba despegada del chico, pero poco a poco fue acercándose y pegándose a él. Bajó sus manos hacia el torso del espadachín, y acto seguido apretó con fuerza sus pechos contra la espalda del peliverde, saltando en ese momento chispas entre ellos. Empezó a subir la temperatura entre ambos, y la tensión era cada vez mayor. Zoro levantó su cuello, y giró un poco la cabeza hacia el lado, momento que Robin aprovechó para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle:

– Es hora de partir ¿No? –

Zoro no contestó, no sabía que decirle en ese momento, la situación le desbordaba. Le resultaba tan agradable sentir la presión de los pechos de Robin sobre su espalda que no pensaba en otra cosa. Quería girarse, devorarla con su boca, pero no podía, era sólo un crío pensaba, y ella seguramente no estaba interesada en él. Arrancó, y salió con velocidad de allí. Por culpa de eso, la morena se apretó aún más al cuerpo del chico, prácticamente abrazándolo. Esa sensación la llenó tanto, sintió tanta seguridad que no quería que el momento terminase. Por otro lado, el peliverde comenzó a experimentar también cosas a las que no podía ponerle nombre, se sentía completo, protector con ella, y no quería que ese viaje terminase nunca. Tras recorrer varios cientos de metros de la gran avenida, giraron en una salida hacia la derecha, y acabaron saliendo a una zona más descubierta, en obras. Continuaron hacia delante, y giraron después hacia la izquierda. El viento les azotaba en la cara, y la melena recogida de Robin ondeaba salvajemente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho del chico, que irradiaba calor. Llevaban unos treinta minutos en la moto, y ya se encontraban bastante cerca del lujoso barrio, aunque la mitad de ese tiempo hubiera sido suficiente para llegar. Se comenzaban a divisar las carísimas tiendas de la zona, los altos y enormes edificios de lujo. Eran más o menos las seis de la tarde, y ya podía verse el cielo algo naranja. El chico aminoró la velocidad, y comenzó a callejear, hasta que llegó a unas enormes casas de dos plantas. Por todos los sitios estaban esas criaturas, y en algunas partes, podía verse que atacaban a grupos reducidos de vivos llevados por el pánico. Cuando llegaron cerca de la casa de él, escucharon un grito que al peliverde le resultó bastante familiar. Detuvo la moto, y se separaron, cosa que no le gustó a ninguno de los dos, pero la situación era seria. Comenzaron a caminar en la dirección de los gritos, y allí pudieron ver a una chica pelirroja que acababa de caer en el suelo, con una larga barra en sus manos.

– ¡NAMI!, ¡TEN CUIDADO! – le gritó Zoro con fuerza mientras se aproximaba a rescatarla. Comenzó a desenvainar su katana, cuando de repente, alguien pasó por encima de él como un rayo, en dirección a la joven.

Un chico rubio, con perilla y la ceja rizada, elegantemente trajeado, comenzó a repartir patadas a todos los zombis. Su estilo, parecía una mezcla de varias artes, capoeira, taekwondo, e incluso Tan lui, pero cualquiera que lo viera podría apreciar que era un estilo bastante personal. Comenzó apuntando al pecho de las criaturas, pero cuando vio que se levantaban como si no les hubiera hecho nada, comenzó a dirigirse a la cabeza, acabando en un instante con todos los enemigos, cosa que causo que su impoluto traje negro quedase manchado completamente de polvo y sangre.

– Mi querida Nami-swan, he escuchado de lejos esos gritos de socorro que me llamaban, y vine a rescatarte lo antes que pude como tu príncipe azul que soy – le dijo el chico rubio mientras le hacía una reverencia, apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo, y extendía uno de sus brazos cediéndole su mano a Nami para ayudarle a levantarse.

– HA FALTADO POCO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA – dijo Nami con los ojos en blanco y los dientes de sierra, mientras se levantaba de golpe y le atizaba un golpe en la cabeza, que le dejó un enorme y humeante chichón al rubio.

Zoro y Robin estaban atónitos ante la situación, sobre todo el primero, que hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a su amigo. Tras un momento, Sanji y Nami se percataron de la presencia de los dos, y los cuatro acudieron al encuentro.

– Tan pervertido como siempre, maldito ero-cook – le dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa – ha pasado mucho tiempo y no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de irritante – le dijo para provocarle.

– Igual que tú pedazo de alga. Maldito marimo, eres un desconsiderado, frente a ti hay una dama en peligro, y no acudes a rescatarla – le contestó mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarros de uno de sus bolsillos, y se encendía un cigarrillo – por culpa de esa actitud, seguro que no te se acerca ninguna muj- – quiso terminar Sanji, pero en ese momento, se percató de la presencia de Robin – ¡MELLORINEE! ¿Quién eres tú bella flor? ¿Te ha secuestrado este marimo idiota ahora que el mundo es un caos? No te preocupes preciosa, yo te protegeré de esos monstruos, seré tu príncipe azul ahora y para siempre, soy Sanji, mucho gusto en conocerte – le recitó poéticamente el rubio girando sobre sí mismo y con corazones en sus ojos, cogiendo una de las manos de la chica, para besarla.

Eso a Zoro no le gustó nada, su sangre comenzó a hervir, y sintió la creciente necesidad de rebanar al rubio. ¿Quién era él para decirle esas cosas? No se lo iba a permitir, él la había conocido primero, él la salvó de aquellos escombros, él le buscó esas botas, él la defendió de esas criaturas, él llevaba todo el día junto a ella, hablando, profundizando su relación, y no iba dejar al cocinero interponerse.

– Yo soy Robin, encantada de conocerte – le dijo sorprendida, puesto que nadie se había presentado ante ella así nunca, lo que también hizo que se riera a la hora de contestarle, cosa que comenzó a poner de mal humor a Zoro.

Las dos chicas se miraron, y de repente, Nami se acercó hasta la morena con una sonrisa torcida en su boca extendiendo su mano.

– Soy Nami, encantada – le dijo la pelirroja – sé que este pedazo de baka no nos va a presentar, así que mejor nos autopresentamos nosotras ¿No? – recalcó amistosamente mientras la miraba a la cara.

– Cierto, yo soy Robin, como ya sabrás, encantaba también – y justo después de decir eso estrechó su mano con la de la otra chica.

Zoro observó la situación irritado, y sin decir palabra, se giró y continuó hacia delante, hasta llegar a las puertas de aquellas grandes casas. Los otros tres no sabían que le pasaba para tener esa cara, pero le siguieron en silencio. Zoro se paró frente a una gran casa con una enorme valla y un amplio jardín. Era muy bonita, y en su parte superior se podía ver una cristalera, seguramente para poder observar el cielo de noche.

– ¿Vas a entrar, marimo? – le dijo delicadamente Sanji. Aunque aparentemente parecían no aguantarse, en realidad eran muy buenos amigos, y se ayudarían a muerte si eso fuera necesario.

– Qué remedio, después de todo, son mi familia ¿No? – dijo el peliverde resignado revolviendo su pelo aún más de lo que estaba, mientras miraba fijamente aquella gran puerta de madera a través de la verja.

– Tus padres... ya se han ido – dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado – No sólo ellos, sino la mayoría de los vecinos. El viejo Zeff vino con unos señores trajeados del gobierno aquí a tu casa, y se los llevaron a un refugio por la zona de las montañas – le dijo el cocinero intentando excusar a sus padres.

– ¿Y tú no te fuiste? – le preguntó Zoro distraído, aún mirando aquella puerta.

– No es obligatorio, mientras tenga esto – dijo mientras sacaba una placa con un chip y se lo enseñaba a los tres – les dije que tenía que buscar a Nami-swan, que iría más tarde. Ah, y eso me recuerda una cosa – se buscó en otro bolsillo y sacó otra chapa con un pequeño papel – esto es para ti, Nami-swan, me lo dejaron tu madre Bellemere y tu hermana Nojiko para cuando te encontrara. Ellas partieron junto con tu padre Gen-san también con esos agentes del gobierno. En el papel dicen que no te preocupes, y que les hubiera gustado esperarte, pero tu padre se vio en la obligación de partir con ellos – se lo tendió todo a la muchacha, que parecía aliviada por la noticia de que su familia estuviera bien.

Eran gente adinerada, por eso tenían esos privilegios con el gobierno. Pagaban un dinero extra a modo de impuestos, por lo que así se ganaban una plaza para la salvación. Zoro se alegraba de que sus amigos y las familias de éstos estuviesen a salvo, y le restó importancia a lo que sucedía con sus padres, pues llevaba varios años sin hablarse con ellos, y seguramente ya no lo consideraban su hijo. Robin se dio cuenta de todo eso, y se le partió el corazón por no saber qué decirle en aquella situación, quería ayudarle, y no era capaz. Zoro, finalizaba esa conversación, se dispuso a abrir la verja, y se sorprendió al ver que sus padres no habían cambiado la contraseña. Pensó que eso era extraño, pero no quiso devanarse mucho los sesos pensando, así que se dispuso a entrar.

– Espera Zoro, ¿Cuál es el plan? – Le preguntó Nami – ¿Esto significa que pasaremos todos juntos la noche en tu casa? Porque creo que no deberíamos separarnos – dijo seriamente la pelirroja mientras los miraba a todos.

Zoro se paró, se giró, sopesó lo que dijo la chica, y pensó qué era lo mejor que podían hacer en aquella situación.

– La casa es lo de menos, tenemos todo el vecindario libre. Voy a entrar porque tengo algo que coger, pero si queréis, pasamos la noche aquí. Es buen sitio para vigilar, podemos subir a la parte superior, la parte acristalada, se ve toda la ciudad por la altura, y gracias a los cristales, podemos tener una buena visión de todos los ángulos – le contestó Zoro, mientras se apoyaba en la verja, esperando una respuesta del grupo.

– Creo que el marimo tiene razón, Nami-swan – le animó el rubio a decidirse.

– Sí, es cierto Zoro, por una vez has pensado cabeza hueca – le dijo Nami dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda felicitándolo – pero voy a pasar un momento por mi casa, esta ropa tan sucia y rota no hace más que incomodarme, así que voy a buscar algo para cambiarme – dijo mientras se miraba de arriba a abajo con cara de asco – Sanji-kun, tú vienes conmigo, como no sabré decidirme pronto, cargarás con todo mi armario – le ordenó la chica con gesto normal, mientras se giraba en dirección a su casa – vosotros dos, ahora nos vemos – les dijo despidiéndose.

– ¡POR SUPUESTO, NAMI-SWAAAAN! – le contestó Sanji irradiando corazones y girando alegremente sobre sí mismo.

Zoro y Robin los observaron alejarse poco a poco, aunque tampoco es que Nami viviera demasiado lejos. Ambos pasaron la verja, el uno junto al otro, hasta que llegaron a la gran puerta de madera. En ese momento, Zoro se quedó quieto, y sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo. Cogió una, y probó suerte. La introdujo, giró, y sonó un pequeño clic. La puerta ya estaba abierta, y ambos entraron por ella, cerrándola después.

Próximo capítulo, Ábreme el Pecho y Registra.

* * *

_Como prometí, el segundo capítulo ha salido rápido. Rápido teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de los siguientes capítulos, son el doble de éstos, por tanto, me cuesta un poquito más de tiempo escribirlos, pero más para leer no creo que suponga un problema, ¿No? ^^ Bueno pues aquí aparecen nuevos personajes, bastantes, incluídos la mayoría de nakamas. La historia va a ser compleja, un poco culebrón, no me limitaré sólo a Zoro y Robin, pues sinceramente creo que una historia larga como la que quiero no se puede mantener sólo con dos personajes, pero eso sí, no penséis que habrá poco ZoRobin, os vais a hartar, os lo aseguro jijijiji. ¿Qué son estos escuadrones? ¿Qué papel desempeñan? Todo en los próximos capítulos señores. Ah! pequeño homenaje a Chopper con el tema de la moto *_* y una aclaración, aunque Nami y Sanji aparecen junto a Zoro y Robin , ya adelanto que no habrá nada entre ellos, no me gustan como pareja, pero, y un ¿Luffy x Nami? uii, ya veremos ya veremos, por ahora no se han visto todavía (wahahaha).El título de hoy viene de la canción Estado Policial, como ya podéis esperar del grupo Extremoduro, de su discazo "Deltoya". La canción no deja en muy buen lugar a las fuerzas del orden, ¿servirá de premonición? Ya lo veremos jijijiji. No me enrollo más, espero que os guste el capítulo, y lo de siempre, **reviews** por favor, animan a la hora de escribir, y por la sensación que me está dando en ese sentido, parece que la historia no está tirando mucho :'( pero como hay criaturitas a las que les interesa la historia, daré lo mejor de mi para ellos :) Me gustaría agradecer por aquí las reviews a Elie y Neytan, a quienes no he podido responder personalmente por no estar registrados en la página, ¡muchas gracias! :DD actualizaré lo antes posible, un saludo :D_


	3. Ábreme el Pecho y Registra

**Capítulo 3: Ábreme el pecho y registra.**

Nami caminaba por delante de Sanji directa hacia su casa, pensando qué ropa era la que iba a elegir, cuando de repente escuchó un lamento que venía de una de las casas.

– Oye, Sanji-kun, respecto a lo de antes... ¿eres el único que decidió quedarse? – le preguntó una asustada Nami, que comenzó a mirar a todos los sitios mientras temblaba.

– Bueno... que yo sepa, sí, mi preciosa Nami-swan – le contestó dulcemente el rubio a la chica mientras se disponía a cogerle una de sus manos – pero si hay alguien, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré con mi vida si fuera necesario –

– Pues ya estás tardando porque, de ahí sale un ruido muy extraño – le dijo la chica mientras se movía evitando que cogiera su mano y apuntaba hacia una de las casas.

– ¿De la casa de Brook? – Dijo el rubio pensativo – ¿Se habrá quedado? –

– Sólo hay una manera de saberlo... así que allá vamos – dijo la chica aún un poco asustada, pero tomando la iniciativa de la situación.

Ambos cambiaron el rumbo, y se adentraron a un estrambótico jardín. Estaba muy bien cuidado, pero las flores eran de lo más extrañas, exóticas, y los adornos bastante llamativos.

– Este sitio no ha cambiado nada desde la última vez – dijo Nami mientras miraba sorprendida a todos los sitios – y de eso hace ya bastante tiempo –

– Cierto... todavía recuerdo cuando nuestros padres nos solían dejar a pasar las tardes con Brook en la piscina – recordó el rubio con añoranza mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro – lo pasábamos tan bien con él, siempre tenía tiempo para nosotros a pesar de su apretada agenda musical – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, recordando aquellos viejos momentos.

– Sanji-kun, esto es preocupante, este jardín está demasiado tranquilo – le dijo la chica comenzando a mirar por todos sitios.

– No te preocupes, yo iré primero y cubriré el interior de la casa – le dijo el rubio poniéndole una mano en el hombro – ten cuidado mientras voy por delante –

Sanji abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba al interior de la casa, pero aún así ésta rechinó un poco. Entró, y se encontró con una amplia sala que hacía de recibidor en cuyo techo colgaba una gran lámpara de araña, habiendo numerosos cuerpos de zombies cortados por el suelo. Unas grandes escaleras con una alfombra roja conducían hacia la parte superior, y el rubio pudo escuchar de allí una extraña risa.

– ¿Yohohoho? – Repitió el rubio – no hay duda, ¡es la risa de brook! – dijo mientras saltaba los escalones de aquella escalera de tres en tres.

Subió las escaleras con restos de cuerpos mientras jadeaba, y cuando llegó al final, pudo recordar aquel largo pasillo bifurcado en dos. Fue en dirección a las risas sorteando los cadáveres, y cuando pasó varias puertas, se encontró con el músico, que sujetaba una espada en una de sus manos. Llevaba un sombrero con una corona puesta, sobre su pelo estilo afro y en la cara unas enormes gafas de sol. Vestía unas plumas naranjas alrededor de su cuello, unos pantalones rojos con margaritas, y una chaqueta negra con un pañuelo azul al cuello. Su estilo era idéntico al de su casa, bastante llamativo.

– ¡SANJIIII! ¡ESTOY TAN ASUSTADO! ¿Qué son estas cosas? – Le dijo mientras comenzó a zarandearlo – me he asustado tanto que me he desmayado, y mientras, soñé que se comían mi cuerpo, y que ¡SÓLO QUEDABAN HUESOS!, entonces me he despertado de golpe, y ¡pensaba que era cierto!, creo que estoy traumatizado de por vida, ahora sólo pienso que soy un esqueleto, eso se ha grabado a fuego en ¡mi subconsciente! – le dijo el músico atropelladamente y aún zarandeándolo.

– Maldito, ya basta, no te ha pasado nada, ¿Ves? Sabes utilizar una espada, ¿Por qué te asustas tanto? – Le dijo el rubio mientras lo paraba y se encendía un cigarro nuevo – ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente aquí? ¿Por qué no te has ido con todos a las montañas? – le preguntó con interés el rubio mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano.

– ¿A las montañas? No sé nada de eso, he estado hasta hace unos minutos en el sótano inspirándome para mi nuevo disco, y cuando he salido, me he encontrado ¡CON ESTE PANORAMA! Tengo el corazón que se me sale por la boca, aunque, si fuera un esqueleto como en mi sueño, ¡eso no sería posible! ¡yohohoho! – dijo más animado y tranquilo al ver que se encontraba con buena compañía.

– Vaya mala suerte la tuya, vienen a buscarte, y tú ahí abajo metido. Me temo que vas a tener que sufrir este infierno con nosotros, si quieres claro – le invitó indirectamente el rubio a unirse al grupo que hace unos minutos ellos había empezado a formar.

– Por supuesto Sanji-san, sé que soy mayor ya, 50 son ya unos pocos años, pero qué mejor compañía que uno de mis queridos vecinos de toda la vida – le dijo agradeciendo que se preocupara por él en aquella situación.

– No estoy solo Brook, Nami-swan está esperando abajo, íbamos de camino a su casa a coger unas cosas, para ir después a la casa del marimo, que está allí con una preciosa señorita llamada Robin-chwan – le dijo Sanji mientras se alegraba pensando en las dos hermosas mujeres.

– ¿Zoro-san también está? Nami-san lo supuse, pero él hace mucho tiempo que no le veo, desde que... bueno, tuvo su pequeño problema familiar – dijo Brook mirando hacia otro lado, recordando aquello con pena.

– No te preocupes, ese baka-marimo está bien, y estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verte y de que estés con nosotros. Venga vamos, Nami-swan está esperando abajo y no me gusta dejarla sola tanto tiempo con estas bestias por todos lados – le dijo el cocinero a Brook mientras se levantaba del sofá y salía por la puerta.

Ambos bajaron y vieron a Nami esperando al pie de las escaleras mirando a todos los sitios, vigilando que no pasara nada extraño. En ese momento, se percató de la figura de Brook, y acudió a saludarlo, alegrándose de que se encontrara bien, y de que se uniera al grupo. Cuando terminaron su ligera charla, los tres salieron por la puerta en dirección a la casa de Nami, para recoger lo que tenían previsto desde el primer momento.

Por otro lado, Zoro y Robin se encontraban cruzando la puerta de la casa del espadachín. En este caso el recibidor también era amplio, aunque no tanto como en el anterior caso. La casa tenía una decoración moderna, y era muy luminosa por la gran cantidad de ventanales. Zoro no avanzó, se quedó estancado en la puerta, pensativo, recordando los momentos que había pasado allí hace ya varios años. Pasaba la mirada de unos sitios a otros, sin articular ningún gesto en su rostro, era evidente que se estaba guardando todo, y esto no pasaba desapercibido para Robin. En ese momento, sintió la necesidad de agarrar su mano, más por el beneficio de él que el de ella, aunque no podía negar que le gustaba la idea de volver a entrar en un contacto físico con el espadachín. Alargó poco a poco sus dedos, mientras miraba cautelosamente la mano del distraído chico. Cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de ella, extendió sus dedos para rozarle suavemente la piel, y así avisarle dulcemente de sus intenciones. Comenzó a enroscar sus dedos a los del chico, mientras éstos les hacían cosquillas, hasta que terminó por tomar toda su mano. En ese momento, le apretó con la suficiente fuerza para que el chico se volteara y la mirara. Su mirada era seria, pero poco a poco se reblandeció al ver tan cerca aquellos dulces ojos azules, que le estaban ayudando en aquel momento. Como agradecimiento a la morena, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y aún con las manos enlazadas, comenzó a moverse.

– Vamos, te enseñaré la casa – le dijo sin parar de mirarla – siéntete libre de ir por donde quieras, y hacer lo que quieras, en esta situación, será igual para todos – le dijo mientras la llevaba hacia la derecha.

Llegaron a un acogedor salón, con una gran chimenea de piedra en su pared central, y unas estanterías repletas de libros sobre medicina a los lados. Frente a la chimenea, había un enorme y cómodo sofá de color blanco, tan amplio que podía sentarse seis o siete personas sin ni siquiera tocarse, y en el centro había una amplia mesita baja con velitas encima. A los lados, había dos cómodos sillones también blancos. Había una gran alfombra marrón en el suelo, y los cojines y cortinas iban a juego. A un lado, había una barra de bar, con unos taburetes y unos armarios repletos de bebidas. Parecía ser un salón para acoger a las visitas.

– Es muy bonito, kenshi-san, y ese sofá parece muy cómodo – le dijo la morena mientras lo miraba.

– A mi no me gusta mucho este lugar... cuando era pequeño, siempre había gente extraña, no me parecía un lugar familiar, y por eso quizás no me gustaba, aunque, tienes razón en que es bonito – le dijo el chico sin querer profundizar más en esos sentimientos, después de todo, había ido a la casa por una razón concreta que nada tenía que ver con lo que le estaba pasando – Sigamos –

Siguió mostrándole la casa, la cocina, los amplios cuartos de baño, el comedor, las salas de juego y las habitaciones, incluso la de sus padres, donde se encontraban en ese momento.

– ¿Y tu habitación kenshi-san? ¿No me la vas a enseñar? – le preguntó Robin de una manera coqueta y curiosa.

– Será lo último, primero vamos a ir al lugar por el cual he venido a esta casa – le dijo a la morena mientras soltaba su mano.

Caminó hacia delante en la habitación de sus padres, en dirección a un enorme cuadro que había en la pared. Lo miró unos segundos, y acto seguido, comenzó a moverlo hacia un lado. Apareció una especie de puerta, con una cerradura que sólo era posible abrir con una llave. Robin comenzó a sentir verdadera curiosidad por la situación, ya que aquello parecía algo como un tesoro, aunque no podían ser ni joyas ni dinero, pensó, pues en aquella situación ya de nada valían.

– Eres la primera persona fuera de la familia que va a ver esto en años – le dijo el chico con una media sonrisa mientras se sacaba una pequeña llave del pantalón, que encajó con la cerradura y permitió abrir esa puerta.

Allí se encontraba un preciosa katana de color negro, que el espadachín se dispuso a coger al momento. La desenvainó, y dejó a la vista una brillante hoja también negra.

– Esta katana es _Shuushi_, una reliquia familiar. Perteneció a un legendario samurai del pasado, famoso por cortar un dragón – dijo Zoro mientras la volvía a envainar – o eso al menos dice la leyenda, aunque eso del dragón será la parte irreal de la leyenda – terminó de decir, mientras la colocaba junto a su otra katana.

– ¿Querías venir sólo por eso? – preguntó Robin un poco molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

– No – contestó secamente Zoro – pero si es cierto que era la razón principal – le dijo mientras salía del cuarto de sus padres.

A Robin le parecía dura la situación, pero podía entender su actitud, y al menos reconoció que aún le interesaban algo sus padres, por lo que no quiso profundizar más en esa espinosa conversación, y se dedicó a seguirle en silencio. Zoro continuó hacia delante, y llegó a una puerta cerrada de color blanco frente a la que se paró. La morena lo alcanzó, y dedujo que ese lugar era el rincón más personal de la casa, su habitación. Zoro cogió el pomo, y lo giró abriendo lentamente la puerta. Allí se encontraba su cuarto, igual que como lo dejó, no había cambiado nada. O quizás sí, ya que pudo ver un trozo de papel doblado sobre su cama. Eso descolocó al chico, que entró en la habitación, y acudió a cogerlo. En ese momento, algo cayó de entre el folio doblado.

– ¿Una placa igual que la de Sanji y Nami? – preguntó retóricamente muy sorprendido.

– Lee la nota, kenshi-san, seguramente te aclare la situación –

Zoro desdobló el papel, y lo miró por encima, dándose cuenta de que eso era una especie de carta, que inmediatamente comenzó a leer en voz alta.

– _Hijo, es difícil empezar por algún sitio en concreto, y más con la situación ocurrida. Lo sentimos, de verdad sentimos que hayamos tenido que entrar en contacto de algún modo por esta situación tan drástica, y que esto haya sido lo que nos ha hecho ver el verdadero miedo de no volverte a ver nunca más. Por culpa de las estúpidas tradiciones hemos estado años alejados de ti, que sólo perseguías tu sueño al igual que nosotros quisimos en nuestra juventud. Perdónanos hijo, por querer cortar los deseos que nosotros mismos tuvimos miedo de mostrar una vez y reprimimos en nuestro interior, perdónanos por no haber sido tan fuertes como tú. Te dejamos esta pequeña placa para poder encontrarnos en un futuro, acude con ella al refugio de las montañas, allí nos encontramos. Sanji-kun se quedó por allí, seguramente lo veas, él te podrá explicar mejor. Ojalá hayas leído esto, eso significaría que por un lado te encuentras bien, y que por el otro aún sientes que te queda alguien en esta casa. Te queremos._

Zoro se sentía tan confundido al terminar de leer ese papel, por un lado estaba enfadado, pues sus padres habían reconocido que esa estúpida tradición también les había torturado a ellos, pero por otro lado, estaba tan contento de seguir formando parte de esa familia, que decidió que dada la situación, dejaría todo de lado para reconciliarse con ellos. No pudo evitar apretar sus puños y arrugar esa nota, pero su rostro se veía sereno. Robin se alegró al ver esa expresión, significaba que les perdonaba, y le dedicó al espadachín una amplia y sincera sonrisa. En ese momento, se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante un rato, pero ambos terminaron desviando sus miradas a sus respectivos labios. Robin, para no hacer tan tensa esa situación, volvió a cogerle al chico la mano de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar pasar su mano por encima del brazo de él, recorriéndolo, hasta llegar a su hombro. Hizo lo mismo con la otra, y cuando tuvo ambas manos colocadas, las acercó por detrás de su cuello para rodearlo. Zoro no pudo evitar actuar también, y cuidadosamente puso sus manos alrededor de las caderas de la morena. Mientras más se acercaban, más estrechaban sus manos el uno en el otro, quedando completamente atrapados, sin ninguna salida que no fuese el contrario. Estaban tan cerca que sentían sus cálidos alientos, y a ambos los recorría la misma sensación, unas enormes ganas de besar al otro apasionadamente. Se acercaron aún más, ya estaban a punto de bes-

– ¡Yohohoho! Zoro-san, estoy tan contento de verte después de tantos años – dijo Brook mientras se abalanzaba sobre la puerta sin ni siquiera mirar qué sucedía en el interior.

Por otro lado, Sanji y Nami si se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, y se miraron un momento pensando que habían metido la pata, hasta que Sanji reaccionó ante aquello, y se abalanzó también sobre Zoro, aunque enfurecido.

– MALDITO MARIMO, ¿QUÉ HACES PONIENDO TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE EL ESPECTACULAR CUERPO DE ROBIN-CHWAN? – le dijo mientras intentaba patearle por todos lados.

– ¡Idiota! No estábamos haciendo nada, era... fue... no... ¡Mira esto! – le dijo Zoro titubeando, sin saber cómo excusarse de esa situación.

Sanji cogió el papel, y se lo leyó a Brook y a Nami. En cierto modo, podían entender ya el por qué de esa situación entre Zoro y Robin, y ellos también se alegraron por su amigo. A continuación, el caballeroso Sanji presentó a Robin y a Brook, que no pudo evitar preguntarle amablemente si podía enseñarse sus bragas, cosa que hacía con todas las mujeres, acción por la cual se ganó un chichón en la cabeza cuya causante había sido Nami. Entre risas, bajaron por las escaleras, hasta que llegaron al salón, donde se acumulaban montañas de ropa que Nami había traído.

– ¿Estás loca? ¿De dónde has sacado tanta ropa? Y ¿Para qué? – le preguntó furioso Zoro mientras comenzaba a quitar montañas de ropa del sofá para poder sentarse.

– Baka, no me hables así, es que... no podía decidirme, así que traje todo lo que pude – le contestó Nami con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado – además, también es para Robin, y como no sé cuál es su estilo, pues para que elija.

Zoro no le quiso contestar, sabía que era absurdo, y no quería seguir con una conversación que no iba nada. Habían bajado al salón para hablar sobre su situación actual, sobre qué iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

– Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó directamente Zoro.

– Por hoy, creo que deberíamos terminar el día aquí, es de noche ya, y ponernos al día sobre los bichos esos – contestó Sanji encendiéndose un cigarro.

– Sanji-kun tiene razón, estamos heridos, sucios, y hambrientos – dijo Nami mientras cogía un mullido cojín y se sentaba entre la mesita y la chimenea – deberíamos pasar la noche aquí y coger fuerzas, ducharnos y descansar.

– Bien, ese será el plan más inmediato, pero ¿Y luego? – volvió a repetir Zoro, que quería ideas a más largo plazo.

– Podríamos conseguir recursos y huir de la ciudad en dirección a las montañas – dijo Robin

– Eso tiene lógica, todos tenemos las placas – dijo Brook

– Robin-chwan no, ¿Y si eso se vuelve un problema? – dijo Sanji dando una calada onda a su cigarro.

– Eso no va a pasar, no lo permitiremos – dijo Zoro mirando a la chica – no creo que pongan pegas por una sola persona, y más si el resto sí tenemos tarjetas. Si no, ya pensaremos qué hacer, pero nadie se quedará atrás, ¿entendido? –

– Vale, entonces mañana nos vamos, pero ¿habéis pensado cómo? – dijo Nami inmediatamente que Zoro terminó – necesitamos un vehículo –

– ¡Yohohohoho! Eso no es problema, podemos tomar mi todoterreno, es espacioso y tiene mucha potencia – dijo Brook a sus compañeros.

– En resumen, pasamos la noche aquí, nos ponemos al día y preparamos, y mañana partimos hacia las montañas – dijo Zoro un poco irritado, no le apetecía hablar, tenía ganas de darse una ducha, cambiarse esos trapos, y sentarse junto a aquella cristalera que tenían en la parte superior de la casa – Yo me voy a dar una ducha, podéis hacer lo que queráis, es vuestra casa – les dijo a todos mientras se levantaba y masajeaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

– Zoro, ¡maldito desconsiderado! Robin y yo vamos primero, ¿No ves cómo nos encontramos? – le gritó Nami al peliverde mientras se levantaba de golpe en dirección a él.

– Bruja, ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cómo va la casa? – Le dijo Zoro enfrentándose cara a cara con ella – Yo iré al baño que hay en mi cuarto, y vosotras podéis usar el de aquí abajo, el de la bañera grande y las duchas.

– Yo iré con vosotras, mis preciosas damas – dijo Sanji entrometiéndose en la conversación.

– ¡TÚ TE ESPERAS PERVERTIDO! – Le replicó Nami enloquecida por aquello golpeándole en la cabeza – mientras podrías prepararnos algo para comer, las dos estamos muy hambrientas – le dijo al rubio esto último en un tono más tranquilo y coqueto – ¡ah!, y lleva nuestras ropas a la sala que conecta con el baño, para vestirnos tranquilas –

– ¡A sus órdenes Nami-swaaaaan! Vamos Brook, tú ayúdame, después de que salgan las señoritas nos duchamos nosotros – le ordenó el rubio al músico, y ambos comenzaron a llevar los montones de ropa.

Zoro se había perdido todo desde que Sanji comenzó a hablar, le dolía la cabeza, y necesitaba descansar algo. Al entrar en su casa fue cuando comenzó a sopesar el tamaño de aquello. Era una locura, no podía entender nada de la situación. ¿Un arma biológica? Debía ser eso, no quedaba otra, pero ¿Con qué fin? Con las prisas no había mirado ni las noticias. Desde hacía rato, ya sabía que los móviles no funcionaban, y vio varias patrullas de policía de camino a casa, pero no sabía cuál era la magnitud del problema. Mientras subía las escaleras, se decidió a encender la tele primero y enterarse de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Entró en su cuarto, y comenzó a pasar de cadena en cadena.

– _Esto es una locura, no dicen nada, sólo muestran más y más caos, del que además tenemos constancia – _se dijo a sí mismo el chico mirando fijamente aquella pantalla. Continuó pasando canales, hasta que se paró en uno que le resultó interesante – _¿A nivel mundial? ¿Esto está sucediendo en todo el mundo? Imposible, si es así, tiene que ser algo organizado ¿tendrán algo que ver los países? ¿Quieren quitar gente del medio? Joder, es una locura, es imposible encontrar respuestas – _se dijo furioso mientras apagaba la tele y se tumbaba en la cama boca arriba.

Cerró los ojos y todo comenzó a sucederse en su cabeza, y la última imagen que le vino, fue la de Robin. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué no se la podía quitar de la cabeza? Se restregó las manos contra el rostro, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Se quitó sus katanas y las puso encima de su cama con cuidado, y acto seguido comenzó a desnudarse. Se quitó aquella desgarrada sudadera y la tiró a un rincón de la habitación. Le siguió la camiseta, que dejó al descubierto su moldeada parte superior. Se miró al espejo, y se tocó una cicatriz que le atravesaba todo el pecho, desde su hombro hasta su cadera, y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que se la hicieron, pero lo retiró rápido de su cabeza y desvió la vista del espejo. Se volvió a sentar en la cama, y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones, quitándose todo lo que le quedaba hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Se movió por la habitación, hasta que entró al cuarto de baño anexo, y se metió en la ducha donde comenzó a relajarse.

Por otro lado, las chicas hacían lo mismo, disfrutaban también de un agradable baño. Ambas desnudas, se encontraban sentadas en unos pequeños taburetes, frente a unas duchas que en ese momento estaban apagadas, pues se estaban enjabonando.

– ¿Desde cuándo conoces al baka de Zoro? – preguntó Nami con interés, mientras se masajeaba el pelo formando mucha espuma.

– Desde hace unas horas, nos conocimos en una conferencia –

– ¿En la aburrida conferencia de la vieja? – le dijo Nami cómicamente, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Zoro por la mañana.

– Bueno... tengo 30 años, pero no me considero aun tan mayor – le contestó Robin sin darle importancia al comentario de Nami.

– ¿Quéeee? ¿Tú eras la de la conferencia? ¡Pero si eres demasiado joven! –

– Gracias por el cumplido, Nami-san – le contestó con una sonora pero educada risa mientras cogía una esponja y se empezaba a enjabonar también.

– Así que... en realidad no os conocéis de nada. Vaya, qué mala suerte, se acaba el mundo, y te tienes que topar precisamente con Zoro – le dijo la pelirroja mientras encendía la ducha, y comenzaba a quitarse el jabón de su cuerpo.

– Yo no pienso igual que tú... si no fuera por él, nosotras no estaríamos hablando ahora – le contestó la morena imitándola.

– No lo decía enserio, en realidad, fuiste muy afortunada, tener a Zoro de amigo, es lo mejor que a una persona le puede pasar, nunca los abandona, y siempre los ayuda hasta el último momento, aunque, he de decir en su contra, que tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación – dijo Nami a favor del espadachín, excepto lo último, mientras se levantaba y se metía en la bañera llena de agua muy caliente.

–Cierto, me pude dar cuenta de ello mientras veníamos hacia la casa, hemos tardado bastante más tiempo de lo normal, y no había tráfico al que echarle las culpas – dijo Robin pensando en lo último que le había dicho Nami, mientras la volvía a imitar.

– Este baka nunca cambiará– dijo la pelirroja, y acto seguido comenzó a reírse.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre varios temas sumergidas en aquella cálida agua, que las aislaba del drama que había de la casa hacía fuera. Cuando dieron por concluido su baño, cogieron unas toallas y se secaron completamente, para después ir a la habitación donde se encontraba la ropa de Nami. Robin buscó en toda la cantidad de ropa, pero no encontraba nada cómodo para ponerse allí en la casa que le agradara, salvo unos pequeños shorts elásticos de color negro que se ajustaban perfectamente a su trasero. Pero aquello no era suficiente para ir vestida, así que sin gustarle mucho, cogió una camiseta celeste de la pelirroja, y se la puso. Se dispuso a salir de la sala dejando dentro a una Nami que había elegido un sugerente pijama rosa, de pantalones bastante cortos, y una camiseta de tirantas, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, y bastante parte de su escote. De repente, se le pasó una idea por la cabeza, y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Zoro, le apetecía ponerse una de sus camisetas, olerla, y sentir toda la esencia del espadachín en ella. La habitación se encontraba cerrada, y ella, con cuidado y silenciosamente, abrió la puerta. Antes, no le había dado tiempo a pararse en los detalles, y ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Era bastante grande, y no le faltaba detalle alguno. Tenía una enorme cama pegada a una de las paredes, con una colcha gris oscura puesta, y a su lado, una mesita con una lámpara. Frente a la cama, se encontraba una tele, y al lado que quedaba libre, un escritorio con un ordenador de mesa sobre él, y varias estanterías a los lados con un montón de apuntes y libros. Opuesto al escritorio, realmente junto a la puerta, había un gran armario, al que Robin se acercó con cuidado. Lo abrió de par en par para ver la ropa en su interior. Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, sin saber concretamente lo que quería, pero lo que sí sabía era que lo que llevaba puesto en ese momento no le gustaba, así que comenzó a registrar allí dentro, hasta que encontró una camiseta sin mangas que probablemente Zoro usaba para hacer ejercicio. Acto seguido, se quitó la que ella llevaba puesta, y dejó por completo al descubierto su torso, echando su larga melena hacia delante. Sin perderse ningún detalle, Zoro observaba todo desde la ducha, con la puerta entreabierta, envuelto sólo de cintura para abajo con una humilde toalla azul. No se atrevió a moverse, a preguntarle a la morena justo en el momento que entró qué era lo que hacía allí, simplemente permaneció en silencio, apoyado contra la mampara de la ducha, observando todos sus gráciles movimientos, pero aquello estaba acelerando tanto su pulso, que decidió pasar a la acción por miedo que éste le delatase. Hizo un poco de ruido para que ella le notase, y no pensara que la estaba espiando, y se encaminó a abrir la entreabierta puerta. Y allí la encontró, de espaldas a él, pero con su cabeza vuelta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con esos penetrantes zafiros, mientras envolvía su torso con sus brazos, apretando las delicadas manos contra ellos, sujetando en una de ellas la camiseta blanca. Uno de sus mechones negros, se deslizó suavemente, y tapó parte de su cara. Ante aquello, Zoro actuó automáticamente, en ese momento, sólo quería seguir mirando aquellos preciosos ojos, y ese mechón de pelo impedía su visión. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella lentamente, sólo cubierto por esa escueta toalla. La temperatura aumentaba entre ambos, sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse, y la necesidad de entrar en contacto con el otro era cada vez mayor. Eran conscientes de su necesidad, y estaban dispuestos a satisfacerla. El pulso de Robin comenzó a acelerarse también cuando vio a Zoro acercarse lentamente hacia ella pero decidido, y no pudo evitar quedarse petrificada, esperando ver el movimiento del espadachín. Él se paró justo delante de ella, y alzó una mano para retirarle el cabello de la cara, y así poder volver a ver esos ojos que tanto estaban revolucionando su interior. Eran indescriptibles, y sabía que podían ver hasta su alma, rebuscar en lo más profundo de su ser y alterar su estado, del que siempre había tenido mucho control gracias a su arduo entrenamiento, y Robin, era muy consciente de todo eso. Zoro, después de este gesto, cogió su barbilla con delicadeza, y la movió para colocar a Robin completamente de espaldas a él. Acto seguido, posó sus manos junto a las de ella, y comenzó a levantar sus dedos para que soltaran sus brazos. Robin no sabía qué era lo que el espadachín quería, pero se sentía tan calmada con él, y sobre todo, sentía una gran confianza. Una confianza que pensó que nunca iba a sentir por nadie en su trágica vida. El peliverde siguió desenroscando sus dedos, hasta que pudo tomar las manos de la morena. Estaba completamente pegado a ella, sus pieles volvían a estar en contacto, y ahora podía oler mejor su cuerpo, aspirar su aroma a flores que le estaba haciendo perder el sentido. Estiró sus brazos, y por ende los de la morena, para justo después ponerlos paralelos a sus cuerpos, retirándole a Robin la camiseta de su mano. En ese momento, ella se confundió, pensó que eso le había molestado al espadachín, que no quería que cogiese sus cosas, y menos invadir de esa manera su intimidad, una intimidad en ese lugar que no disfrutaba hacía años. Cuando se disponía a perdirle perdón a Zoro por eso, éste volvió a tomar los brazos de Robin sin decir una palabra, alzándolos, mientras desdoblaba esa camiseta para ponérsela. Fue deslizándola poco a poco, haciendo suaves caricias en su piel, con una delicadeza que nunca nadie se había molestado antes en dedicarle a la morena, y que comenzó a conmoverle su interior aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Zoro continuó con sus movimientos, y cuando llegó a la zona de esos grandes pechos, bajó los brazos de ella de nuevo, y comenzó a tirar de la camiseta hacia abajo, con la suficiente fuerza como para superar la resistencia que éstos hacían. Por último, terminó de acomodar la camiseta a las caderas de la chica, que tantos deseos estaba despertando en él. Para alejarlos, tomó su larga melena, que aún dejaba al descubierto su espalda, ahora por dentro de esa camiseta, y la sacó con cuidado haciéndole cosquillas a Robin, para volver a ponerla sobre sus hombros. Muchos en esa situación no hubiesen hecho lo que Zoro hizo, se hubieran aprovechado, pero él no era así. Aunque él la estaba deseando en esos momentos más que a otra cosa en el mundo, no podía obrar de manera tan ruda, no podía ser tan egoísta sin saber siquiera lo que ella pensaba y sentía por él, era respetuoso con ella, y bajo ningún concepto la iba a tratar como un trozo de carne. Robin por otro lado, se sentía feliz por ello. No es que hubiese rechazado otra acción del espadachín, pues su deseo por él también era desbordante, pero eso le demostró que no era como el resto de hombres con los que se había topado en su vida. En ese momento, la chica se giró para quedar cara a cara con el espadachín, y se pudo dar cuenta de que sólo llevaba una toalla a su cintura. Prácticamente estaba desnudo delante de ella, y la sorpresa hizo que se sonrojara un poco, aunque rápidamente dejó a un lado todas esas imágenes subidas de tono que se estaban viniendo a su mente, para fijarse en una gran cicatriz que tenía el chico en su pecho.

– ¿Qué te ha sucedido para tener semejante cicatriz, Kenshi-san? – le preguntó Robin mientras pasaba cuidadosamente las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie de la cicatriz.

– Un duelo – le contestó escuetamente el chico, mientras observaba el dulce movimiento de los dedos de la morena sobre su pecho.

– Si no quieres contarme no pasa nada... después de todo, sólo soy una desconocida para ti – le dijo la chica mientras cesaba sus acciones y se daba la vuelta para observar más detenidamente las cosas de aquel cuarto.

– No es eso mujer – le replicó el espadachín con el ceño fruncido – es sólo que no tiene más que contar. Hace unos años reté en un duelo a muerte al mejor espadachín del mundo, y esto fue lo que me pasó –

– ¿A muerte? – le dijo la morena mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a centrar toda su atención en él.

– A muerte. Fue una deshonra quedar con vida, pero parece ser que los médicos y mis padres no pensaron lo mismo – le continuó contando Zoro mientras abría su armario para coger algo de ropa.

– Seguro que fue cosa del destino que quedaras con vida, posiblemente depare cosas importantes para ti – le dijo la morena sonrojándose un poco por esto último.

– ¿En esta situación?... lo dudo, todo es un caos ahora mismo – le contestó Zoro un poco distraído mientras seguía mirando el interior de su armario.

– Yo me alegro de que quedaras con vida... si no hubiese sido así, nunca te hubiera conocido, sin contar que ahora mismo estaría bajo aquella montaña de escombros – le dijo Robin mientras se sentaba en la cama y se dedicaba a observar aquella espalda que despertaba sus más salvajes pensamientos.

– Como sea, qué importa ya el pasado, lo que importa es lo que sucede ahora – le dijo Zoro mientras cerraba la puerta del armario con la ropa en una de sus manos – me voy a vestir al baño –

– A mi no me molestas aquí – le dijo Robin cambiando totalmente la conversación, llevándosela a su terreno. Le apetecía saber a dónde iba a llevar todo eso, y más aún, le apetecía coquetear seriamente con Zoro.

– Pero a mí sí, además, esta es MI habitación – le dijo el chico perdiendo sus nervios, pues sabía que Robin estaba llevando los hilos de aquella situación.

– Pero Kenshi-san... tú dijiste nada más entrar que teníamos total libertad en toda la casa, no entiendo tu actitud ahora – le replicó Robin con aire inocente.

– T-tú, sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero – le contestó Zoro mientras se ponía rápidamente la ropa interior aún envuelto en la toalla. Justo después, la dejo caer para ponerse unos pantalones de chándal cómodos para estar allí en la casa, de color azul marino. Robin se sorprendió ante aquello, no se esperaba que fuera a tomar una decisión tan rápida, y más una decisión así, por lo que decidió cambiar todo lo que tenía en mente hacia una nueva estrategia. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el espadachín, al que sólo le quedaba ponerse una camiseta de mangas cortas negra que tenía preparada en su mano.

– Es que pensaba en ayudarte igual que tú has hecho conmigo – le dijo Robin mientras se quedaba tras él sujetándose un brazo y mirando al suelo.

Estaba tan adorable que en ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que le hubiera pedido, resistirse hubiera sido imposible. Sin decir nada, Zoro extendió su mano y dejó frente a ella su camiseta. Robin muy satisfecha por haberlo conseguido, le quitó la camiseta a Zoro de su mano e imitó todos los movimientos que previamente él había realizado, aunque la morena decidió recrearse un poco más, para elevar la temperatura que había entre los dos. Mientras le colaba aquella ceñida camiseta por los brazos, ceñida porque hacía años que Zoro no renovaba el vestuario en casa de sus padres pero sí había seguido con sus entrenamientos, Robin aprovechaba la oportunidad para pegarse a él, para sentir todo el cuerpo del espadachín sobe ella, y para que él sintiera de nuevo la presión de sus pechos en su espalda, ahora de una manera más intensa que la vez anterior, ya que la chica no llevaba sujetador. Antes de comenzar a tirar de aquella camiseta hacia abajo, recorrió con sus manos el torso desde abajo hasta arriba, y cuando llegó al trozo de tela, comenzó a tirar lentamente, para seguir incrementando el roce entre ambos cuerpos. Una vez que llegó al final, le dio la vuelta al espadachín para que quedara justo frente a ella. Ambos estaban ardiendo, ambos necesitaban encontrarse de una vez por todas, fundirse y volverse sólo uno, y el hecho de que cada vez se acercaran más aceleraba sus pulsos. Zoro la comenzó a coger de las caderas mientras la atraía más hacia él, y Robin acariciaba su ahora vestido torso, para finalmente pasar una de sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico, y utilizar la otra para comenzar a acariciar su rostro. Habían pasado ya un punto de no retorno, y sólo era cuestión de segundos que sus labios se rozaran y rompieran en un buscado y apasionante beso. Estaba a punto de suceder cuando de pronto:

– ¡Zooooro-san! Es la hora de la cena, Sanji-san nos espera abajo con un espectacu- – interrumpió Brook mientras abría de golpe la puerta del cuarto interrumpiendo el esperado momento – Vaya, parece ser que interrumpo algo, ¡yohohoho!, Robin-san, también la buscaba, esto es bueno, ya no tengo que recorrer toda la casa. Los esperamos abajo – les dijo Brook mientras dejaba la puerta completamente abierta y salía en dirección a la cocina. Se habían quedado petrificados en esa posición, sin digerir lo que acababa de pasar. Aquella interrupción les había sentado como un jarro de agua fría, y toda la líbido que sentían se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– Deberíamos bajar, o el príncipe azul subirá las escaleras, raudo y veloz en busca de la princesa para él secuestrada, por supuesto – dijo Zoro irritado por la interrupción de Brook, en el momento menos oportuno.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, bajemos, no me gustaría ser "salvada" de esa situación por cook-san – le contestó Robin mientras reía por el comentario.

Una vez bajaron, ya todos se encontraban en la cocina. Era muy amplia, con una gran mesa en la que aún sobraban bastantes sitios por ocupar. Sanji se encontraba sumergido en la preparación de la cena, Brook acababa de sentarse después de haber llamado a Zoro y Robin, y Nami se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba el televisor. En una de sus manos sujetaba un pequeño bloc en el que parecía tener algunas anotaciones. Zoro y Robin se sentaron el uno frente al otro sin decir nada, esperando a que alguno de ellos hablase.

– Es absurdo seguir mirando, no dicen nada – dijo Nami mientras bajaba el volumen de la televisión y se daba la vuelta para hablar con sus recién llegados compañeros.

– Lo extraño es que aún sigan emitiendo, aunque no sea nada – le dijo Robin mientras se servía un vaso de agua. No lo había notado con el alboroto, pero llevaba todo el día sin comer, por lo que sentía bastante hambre en aquellos momentos.

– Oi ero-cook, eres demasiado lento, llevo todo el día sin comer y necesito hacerlo YA – le dijo Zoro al cocinero mientras golpeaba la mesa impaciente con uno de sus dedos índice.

– Estúpido marimo desconsiderado, estoy tardando un poco más porque las comidas para mis preciosas señoritas necesitan más cuidado y esmero que las vuestras – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Zoro y a Brook.

Pasados unos minutos, Sanji sirvió una abundante cena en la mesa, pues no eran sólo Zoro y Robin, el resto de sus compañeros tampoco había comido nada, y este era el momento para recuperar fuerzas. Comenzaron a comer sin decir nada, centrándose sólo en sus platos para saciar el hambre de todo el día. Una vez se sintieron medianamente satisfechos, comenzaron a hablar para poner en orden los sucesos de aquel día.

– Creo que deberíamos poner el común toda la información que tenemos de esos seres – dijo repentinamente Robin mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

– Oi Robin, deberíamos al menos terminar de comer, se me van a quitar las ganas hablando de esos bichos – le dijo Nami mientras comenzaba a mirar su comida con asco al recordar algunas escenas vividas aquel mismo día.

– Qué más da, eres una quejica – le dijo Zoro a Nami mientras seguía comiendo sin importarle nada que estuvieran hablando de seres putrefactos.

– ¡Baka! A mí no me hables así – le dijo Nami mientras le tiraba un trozo de pan al peliverde.

Comenzaron a saltar chispas entre los dos, y seguramente iban a tardar poco en tirarse los platos a la cabeza, por lo que Robin volvió a intervenir rápidamente.

– Bueno, tenemos claro que están muertos, por el evidente estado de descomposición de algunos, sin contar que con graves heridas, muchos pueden seguir moviéndose – apuntó primeramente Robin sobre el tema, mientras cogía el bloc de Nami para apuntar eso, aunque la pelirroja ya había puesto algo parecido.

– Lo que no entiendo es cómo se ha desencadenado en unas horas y ya hay cuerpos en tan avanzado estado de descomposición – dijo Nami resignada a hablar sobre el tema, dando por terminada su cena.

– Pueden influir varios factores – dijo Zoro mientras le daba un largo trago a su cerveza hasta vaciar la jarra por completo, quedando totalmente satisfecho – para mí el más importante es la temperatura.

– ¿La temperatura? Explícamelo Zoro-san ¡yohoho! – le pidió Brook un poco perdido en ese tema.

– Estamos a principios de junio, las temperaturas son de las más altas del año, cosa que favorece a la rápida descomposición – dijo Zoro mirando a Brook – aunque, eso no explica que pase tan inmediatamente de un día para otro –

– Puede que influyan también las heridas y las infecciones – apuntó Robin para completar el discurso del espadachín.

– Eso probablemente influya bastante también, pero no puede ser de un día para otro – volvió a remarcar Zoro.

– Quizás muchos de esos cuerpos no sean de hoy – intervino Sanji por primera vez en la conversación mientras se encendía un cigarro.

– Te refieres a que esto está pasando de antes y... ¿no nos hemos enterado? – le dijo Nami sorprendida por lo que había oído.

– Puede ser, si el brote ha sido en una pequeña localidad puede tener sentido – dijo Robin mientras pensaba sobre el tema.

– Es imposible, aunque los medios tapasen eso, es algo de demasiada magnitud – dijo Nami – sin contar que eso tiene que haber pasado así, en todo el mundo ¿Cómo tapas eso? –

– Es cierto, pero durante unos días se podría hacer – le dijo Zoro mientras se recostaba en su sitio – además, no estamos teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de la sustancia. ¿Y si produce una rápida muerte celular y degeneración de los tejidos? Eso explicaría el avanzado estado de descomposición junto con la hipótesis de que ha sido tapado por los medios – dijo Zoro fijándose en lo que estaba haciendo Robin, que tomaba nota de todo lo que allí se estaba hablando.

– ¿Sabéis qué quiere decir eso? Que sólo alguien con mucho poder puede manipular los medios de esa manera y financiar ese estudio, y a mi sólo se me ocurre un organismo que pueda hacer eso – dijo Nami visiblemente asustada por lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

– Como mínimo el gobierno – dijo Sanji dando una calada profunda a su cigarro, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a retirar los restos de la cena.

– Es a nivel mundial según las noticias, así que tiene que ser un organismo supragubernamental – dijo Zoro dando un nuevo dato acerca de la invasión.

– No muertos, a nivel mundial, y organismo supragubernamental es lo único lógico y claro que llevamos – le dijo Robin al grupo – ¿Algún dato empírico? –

– Los que mueren a manos de esos seres, al poco tiempo se levantan convertidos en lo mismo, cuando lo vi, pensaba que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca del susto, ¡yohohoho! –

– Cierto, y además tienen una asombrosa fuerza – dijo Nami asustándose por todo lo que estaban sacando de aquella conversación – una mujer estaba en el interior de su coche, y uno de esos seres ¡arrancó la puerta de cuajo! – dijo mientras miraba a Robin llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– También son lentos, y débiles ante mi espada –

– Ese último dato era innecesario marimo – le dijo Sanji mientras se secaba las manos – señoritas, ¿Desean algo especial de postre? Estoy a vuestro entero servicio – dijo mientras hacía una reverencia a sus dos damas.

Zoro le lanzó una mirada de esas que mataban, tanto por el comentario dirigido hacia él, como por el trato que le daba a Robin. Es cierto que esa era la manera de ser de Sanji, y lo recordaba así desde que tenía memoria, pero aún así era irritante que lo hiciera con Robin. Pero más le irritaba aún que ella le dedicara esas cordiales sonrisas. Cada vez que lo hacía, sus deseos por desenvainar sus katana aumentaban.

– Para mí un café, cook-san – le dijo Robin dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que despertaban los mayores celos en el interior del espadachín, cosa de lo que parecía darse Robin, y le gustaba apreciar – bueno, todo se resume en no muertos, alguna sustancia que lo produzca, a nivel mundial, por un organismo supragubernamental, infeccioso, asombrosa fuerza y lentos –

– Por favor, dejémoslo aquí o no podré dormir y repararme de lo vivido hoy – dijo Nami mientas recibía su postre por parte de Sanji.

– Vale, tema zanjado, ahora toca otra cosa importante de la que hablar – dijo Zoro para el pesar de Nami, que creía que por fin iba a poder desconectar del tema.

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres? – le dijo Nami irritada.

– Deberíamos hacer guardias, ¿Y si esos bichos nos asaltan durante la noche? – Dijo Zoro sin poder asimilar un descuido así por parte de la inteligentísima Nami – Yo me presto a hacerla, no me apetece dormir esta noche –

– ¿Alquien en contra? ¿Alguien? – preguntó Sanji aliviado de poder descansar esa noche.

– Yo también quiero hacer guardia, Kenshi-san, ¿Te importa que me una? Parece ser que tienes muchos libros interesantes en la biblioteca – le dijo Robin mientras daba un sorbo de su café, recién trañido por Sanji.

– Como quieras – dijo el peliverde mientras se encogía de hombros y se levantaba de su silla – haremos la guardia en la habitación del observatorio – y dicho esto, salió de la cocina.

Robin, tras terminar su café, también abandonó la sala, dejando atrás a un Sanji que no hacía más que maldecir, pues no soportaba que una de sus señoritas fuera a pasar la noche con el marimo, aunque fuese vigilando. Algo llevaba tiempo pinchando en su cabeza, pero no quiso compartir nada con sus nuevos compañeros. Entró en el baño y se lavó la cara para despejarse, para luego quedarse un buen rato mirando su rostro, pensativa. Había demasiadas similitudes entre lo que estaba pasando y cierto trabajo que tuvo una vez. No pudo evitar recordar su viaje a Haití hace unos cinco años, donde tuvo que estudiar un misterioso _Poneglyph_ que hablaba de una cultura ahora extinguida llamada los _Eklere, _y de una historia acerca de un "veneno" que podía hacer caminar a los muertos, un veneno que cuando llegara el momento adecuado, se extendería por toda la población. En su momento no le dio importancia, y lo consideró como una leyenda más de las que componen el mundo, pero lo que más le molestaba no era el contenido de esa piedra, sino que fue allí porque ese trabajo se lo había propuesto el gobierno al ser la mejor en su rama, y por supuesto, no le dieron detalles ni razones para llevar a cabo ese trabajo, en un país extranjero. Todo apuntaba a que sus compañeros habían acertado, aunque su cabeza le decía que aún quedaban muchos cabos por atar posiblemente en ese tema. De buenas a primeras, salió de su ensimismamiento y se centró en la actualidad, en la noche que iba a pasar a solas junto al espadachín, cosa que le conseguía acelerar el pulso violentamente. Cuando iba a salir del baño, se paró al ver un pequeño botiquín en una de las paredes, y recordó los enormes cortes que tenía el espadachín en uno de sus brazos, así que se dispuso a coger lo necesario para curarle las heridas, ya que seguramente el peliverde no se había parado en eso. Tras eso, terminó de salir por fin del baño, y subió las escaleras en dirección a la acristalada sala, y una vez que llegó, se quedó parada en la puerta, observando al espadachín que se encontraba tumbado en una amplio sofá que más bien parecía una cama, mientras observaba el cielo más estrellado de lo normal, con una botella de sake en una de las manos.

– ¿Kenshi-san? – dijo solamente Robin mientras se adentraba en aquella sala… en ese peligroso territorio desconocido que estaba dispuesta a conquistar.

* * *

_Por fiiiiiiiiiiin! por fin puedo subir este capítulo! T_T Vaya semana infernal, en serio... empiezo fuerte este cuatrimestre, he tenido prácticas de Microbiología todas las tardes (teoría por las mañanas), por lo que mi tiempo para escribir ha sido cero, un par de páginas, y eso es lo mismo que decir nada... :_( Lo siento, pero parece que va a ser la dinámica ya, aunque no creo que todas las semanas vayan a ser tan agobiantes como esta, así que poquito a poquito iré escribiendo más :D Bueno, ya vamos por el capítulo 3, y la cosa apunta a que va a ser larga. El nombre, Ábreme el pecho y registra, de nuevo, Extremo (sieeempre así) del disco "Agila". Lo pongo de manera simbólica, la letra es muy metafórica, lo que más guarda sentido el el propio título. Por otro lado, ya están todos los Mugiwara, la última incorporación, Brook :D. La edad que debía ponerle me ha dado un poquito de dolor de cabeza, pues la actual no encajaba para nada en el contexto, así que lo he dejado en 50 años, para que entre dentro de la lógica y la acción. También se sabe algo más de estas criaturitas tan famosas llamadas zombis, pero parece ser que todo es divagar, aunque, el gobierno ha quedado en mala posición, vaya, como vaticinaba "Estado Policial", será así siempre? uuuuuu, ya se sabrá :) Muchos vais a pensar... esta tía es una troll, lo sé, pero me apetecía dejaros con la miel en los labios :P (para compensaros, el próximo capítulo cumplirá todas vuestras expectativas :PPPPP). Por culpa de mi falta de tiempo, no he podido contestar personalmente las reviews, así que aprovecho estas líneas (lo siento enserio, a ver cómo andamos esta semana que entra :_() **foko, Elie, Sieger, Zu Robin Kato, Scott Young, Laugerid, Alice Kyubei LuNa, **muchas gracias, de verdad, gracias a vuestras reviews me cargo de ATP (energía para los biólogos :D) para seguir con los siguientes capítulos ;)_

_Como siempre, si os gusta como si no (las críticas son algo constructivo), las **reviews** vienen de maravilla :) No soy más petarda, y os dejo hasta el próximo capítulo ( muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu largo) Un saludo ^^_


	4. A Fuego

**A Fuego.**

Zoro salió corriendo de la cocina, pues no quería que nadie notase los crecientes nervios que estaban apareciendo en su interior. ¿Robin haciendo guardia? ¿Con él? ¿Solos en aquella sala? La situación no auguraba nada bueno, y las constantes _provocaciones_ de Robin estaban despertando una bestia en su interior que sabía muy pronto no iba a poder parar. Antes de salir corriendo a la sala observatorio, bajó al oscuro sótano de la casa, donde buscó algunas botellas del sake más fuerte que había, ya que la situación así lo requería, y después de esto, subió las escaleras. Llegó a la sala más hermosa de toda la casa, sin paredes, sólo la que daba al pasillo de la segunda planta, rodeada de una cristalera que dejaba a la vista la ciudad y el cielo completamente estrellado. Ese día era particularmente llamativo y brillante, gracias a que dada las circunstancias, pocos edificios tenían las luces encendidas, y eso daba lugar a menor contaminación lumínica. Entró por la puerta, que dejó entreabierta, y se dirigió hacia el enorme sofá marrón oscuro en el que tantas veces se había quedado dormido cuando era pequeño mirando las estrellas. Esa vez era distinto, ya no era un crío que se podía quedar dormido plácidamente, en esa ocasión la situación era seria, y debía permanecer en estado de vigilia. Se dejó caer ruidosamente sobre él, y abrió una de las botellas, de las que dio un largo trago para ver si el licor era capaz de calmar sus nervios.

_¿Kenshi-san?_

Fue escuchar eso y se le erizó el pelo de todo el cuerpo. Intentó serenarse, mantenerse tranquilo, y sobre todo, intentó que Robin no notase como con sólo escuchar dos palabras de sus labios comenzaba a tambalearse su mundo interior.

Zoro no dijo nada, simplemente alzó la cabeza por el enorme sofá, y miró a la chica que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, con algo entre sus manos.

– ¿_Por qué demonios está tan arrebatadora? Si sólo lleva esa maldita camiseta de hombre que se adapta perfectamente a la forma de sus pechos, dejando al descubierto un maravilloso escote, y unos pantalones tan cortos que hacen que me pierda de camino en sus largas piernas… _– se dijo Zoro a sí mismo mientras se maldecía por encontrar respuesta a su pregunta de más y de sobra.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – le dijo mientras no cumplía para nada su pregunta, ya que en ese momento avanzó por la puerta en la dirección en la que estaba el peliverde. Cuando llegó a él, no se sentó, sino que se quedó justo en frente, intimidándole y provocándole con su mera presencia y sobre todo, con su mirada.

Zoro alzó la cabeza, y se armó de valor para no perder esa batalla con ella, no se iba a dejar intimidar, y menos en su territorio.

– No sé para qué me preguntas, si al final entras sin que te importe si tengo algo que decirte – le dijo mientras no apartaba su mirada de ella y le daba de nuevo un trago a su botella de sake.

– ¿Tenías algo que decirme Kenshi-san? ¿Es algo importante? Ahora que estamos solos parece ser el momento –

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que no podía estar más inquieto por su presencia? ¿Que cada vez le era más imposible controlarse? ¿Qué le provocaba demasiado? Todo eran signos de debilidad a sus ojos. No le contestó nada, y se levantó mientras fruncía su ceño molesto, en dirección a un armario de considerable tamaño que se encontraba en la única pared del cuarto. Robin no se había percatado de su presencia desde su anterior perspectiva, y miraba curiosa por saber cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso del espadachín.

– Este viejo tocadiscos, era de mi padre, y me lo regaló cuando descubrió que mis gustos musicales se parecían a los suyos – le dijo Zoro a la chica mientras desempolvaba aquel aparato.

Robin se sorprendió de aquella faceta del peliverde, y dejó el botiquín en el sofá mientras se acercaba a donde éste se encontraba, sacando viejos vinilos de aquel enorme armario. Se situó junto a él, y pasó suavemente sus dedos por la gran fila que formaban, quedando impregnados de polvo.

– Igual no te gustan, pero míralos, y si alguno te convence, lo ponemos – le dijo Zoro mientras la invitaba a aquel rincón de su personalidad, de su pasado. Robin comenzó a sacar vinilos, y pudo comprobar cuáles eran los gustos de Zoro, había muchísimos grupos, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Iron Maiden, AC/DC… lo que le dejó bastante claro que tipo de música le gustaba al peliverde. Siguió indagando hasta que encontró uno que le llamó bastante la atención por su portada, aparecía un hombre tumbado en una cama con el número del demonio que estaba siendo atacado por unos demonios con forma humana.

– Qué satánico este – dijo Robin con una media sonrisa en sus labios, mientras miraba con más detenimiento la portada.

Zoro entendió aquello como un fallo por su parte. Pensándolo bien, ¿Cómo a una chica como Robin le iba a gustar ese tipo de música y esas representaciones algunas tan sádicas y macabras? Más bien parecía ser el tipo de chica que disfrutaba viendo una comedia romántica y que escuchaba música comercial. Zoro sintió que daba pasos agigantados hacia atrás, y se disponía a guardar todo aquello cuando de repente la chica siguió con su frase.

– Me encanta –

– ¿Te encanta? – Dijo inmediatamente Zoro atónito, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a desencajarse su boca – ¿No lo dices por cumplir? –

– ¿Por qué tendría que decirlo? Me gusta la representación – le dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente – suelen gustarme cosas que a la gente le parecen desagradables, muchos dicen que tengo una personalidad un poco sádica y macabra. La verdad es que me encanta el suspense, el misterio y en general todo aquello que a los demás les suele poner los pelos de punta –

Zoro no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, aquella aparente delicada mujer, era todo lo contrario que parecía ser, y eso le gustaba demasiado. Ya no era sólo su apariencia, sino también su interior el que le gustaba, y cada vez era más consciente que se estaba dejando arrastrar por los encantos de ella.

– _Sabbath Bloody Babbath…_ creo que este me va a gustar ¿Lo escuchamos? – le dijo Robin a Zoro mientras le entregaba el vinilo para reproducirlo.

– No sé como lo has hecho, pero este es mi álbum favorito de _Black Sabbath_ – le dijo el peliverde mientras lo colocaba en el tocadiscos y ajustaba el volumen.

Comenzó a sonar la música, y ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Algo llamó la atención de Robin, un pequeño hilo de sangre que recorría el brazo del chico, y recordó por qué había llevado el botiquín.

– Vamos al sofá Kenshi-san, y déjame curar esa herida antes de que infecte por lo que sea – le dijo Robin mientras le tomaba de la mano y le obligaba ir en dirección al botiquín.

– No es necesaria tanta tontería, es sólo un rasguño que ni siquiera me duele, he sufrido cosas peores – le dijo el chico mientras se dejaba llevar, sólo por seguir sintiendo el contacto con la piel de Robin.

Llegaron al sofá, y Robin lo empujó contra él, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del espadachín y se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.

– Deberías valorar más tu vida, no sólo por ti, los que te rodean también sufren – le dijo severamente la chica mientras lo azotaba con su cálido y húmedo aliento.

Tras terminar de hablar, abrió aquella caja y sacó todo lo necesario para limpiar y tapar la herida, que aunque Zoro se empeñaba en que no, tenía bastante mala pinta, y en aquellas condiciones se podía infectar perfectamente. Robin cogió un trozo de algodón y en vez de empaparlo de alcohol, lo apoyó contra el brazo del peliverde, que tenía la manga de la camiseta levantada, y comenzó a echar el alcohol directamente sobre la herida. Aquello sorprendió al chico, que no se esperaba la acción, y soltó un leve alarido por culpa del escozor. Inmediatamente, Robin apretó el algodón contra la herida, y comenzó a limpiarla, con delicadeza para que no le doliese al espadachín. Necesitó varios trozos de algodón más para limpiar completamente la herida, y pensó que lo mejor sería dejar actuar al cuerpo a partir de ese momento, así que puso una gasa, y la envolvió con una venda, que terminó de sellar con un esparadrapo.

– Con eso debería ser necesario para evitar una infección – le dijo Robin mientras recogía todos los trozos de algodón y guardaba las cosas en el interior de la caja.

– Tsk, me estorba a la hora de moverme, y me estorbará aun más cuando tenga que usar mis katana – le dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a hacer todo tipo de movimientos con su brazo.

– ¿Por qué te hiciste espadachín? – le preguntó Robin, que estaba ansiosa por saber más de Zoro.

– Bueno, no lo recuerdo bien, pero fue hace ya bastante tiempo. Un día, mis padres me llevaron a ver una competición de kendo, y resultó que el ganador fue una chica, ¡una chica!, y además bastante menor de edad que el resto de participantes – dijo Zoro mientras volvía a coger la botella de sake, dispuesto a recordar para contarle su historia a Robin – Kuina era fuerte –

– ¿Kuina? – le preguntó Robin mientras se sentaba junto al espadachín.

– Ese era su nombre. Yo me sorprendí de aquello, incluso puede que sintiera algo de admiración en aquel momento. Cuando terminó la competición, dio la casualidad que me encontré con ella a la salida, y me quedé mirándola fijamente. Eso le molestó muchísimo, y sin decir nada, vino directo a mí y comenzó a gritarme por qué pensaba que era más débil que un chico, que no tenía derecho a decir eso cuando era incapaz de ganarle. Demonios, ¡Ni siquiera le dije nada! Era sólo un crío que no pensaba en esas cosas, pero ella encendió dentro de mí una competitividad que se mantuvo durante mucho tiempo. Nuestros padres acudieron corriendo porque empezamos a pelearnos delante de todo el mundo, fue algo un poco vergonzoso para ellos, y en ese momento le dije que iba a ser mejor que ella, y por eso acudí al _Dōjō _de su padre – siguió Zoro contándole con un aire nostálgico, con la espalda completamente apoyada en el sofá, girándose para mirarla.

– ¿Y le ganaste alguna vez? – preguntó Robin mientras le quitaba la botella de sake de la mano y le daba un largo trago imitando al espadachín.

– 2001 enfrentamientos… 2001 derrotas – dijo melancólicamente recordando todos esos sucesos.

– No te preocupes Kenshi-san, algún día le ganarás – le dijo Robin mientras le devolvía la botella imitando la postura del espadachín.

– Eso es imposible ya, Kuina murió hace varios años, en un desafortunado accidente, cayendo de unas escaleras – le dijo Zoro mientras apartaba la mirada de la de la chica y se levantaba del sofá para mirar en dirección a la ciudad.

– Lo… siento Kenshi-san – le dijo Robin mientras se incorporaba y alzaba una mano en dirección al espadachín, como intentando retenerlo a su lado.

– No te preocupes, eso sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo – le contestó mientras se giraba y le dedicaba una media sonrisa indicándole que no se preocupara. Se volvió, y miró de nuevo a la ciudad. Menos mal que estaban en una casa de aquella envergadura, y con esa seguridad, porque la ciudad se encontraba abarrotada de esos seres. Se movían en grandes cantidades por las calles, y con su fuerza y número, derrumbaban con facilidad puertas y muros ordinarios, acorralando a los vivos que allí se encontraban para devorarlos. A lo lejos, se veía una gran caravana de coches que intentaban abandonar la ciudad en cualquier otra dirección, atropellándose unos a otros sin control alguno. Por otro lado, el puente y el acceso al aeropuerto se encontraban restringidos por las fuerzas de seguridad. Seguramente estaban dando la pobre excusa de que no los dejaban pasar para no propagar aquello que fuera eso, pero lo más seguro era que el uso de aquellas zonas estaba restringido a las personas con poder en la ciudad. Zoro apartó la vista a aquellos desagradables sucesos, parecía que por el momento no sucedía nada importante alrededor de la casa, así que se volvió en dirección a la chica de nuevo.

– Ahora te toca a ti, ¿Por qué decidiste ser arqueóloga? – le preguntó mientras cogía el botiquín y comenzaba a manosearlo pensativo.

– Mi madre fue arqueóloga, y antes que ella mi abuelo, y antes de mi abuelo mi bisabuelo, y así puedo remontarme a todo el linaje familiar – le dijo Robin que ya se esperaba esa pregunta mientras observaba las manos inquietas del espadachín alrededor de esa caja.

– ¿Te gustaba? ¿O acataste esa tradición porque sí? – le preguntó Zoro sin poder evitar pensar en que algo parecido había sufrido él, pero en su caso no había seguido el camino establecido, sino el suyo propio.

– Por supuesto que me gustaba, y me sigue gustando, se puede decir que es la mayor pasión de mi vida – le contestó la chica sabiendo lo que estaba pensando el peliverde en aquel momento – la diferencia entre tú y yo es que a mí no me lo impusieron, y desde bastante pequeña pude disfrutar de esas actividades con mi madre, y de un sueño común, encontrar toda la historia del mundo que aun no ha salido a la luz –

– Será eso… – contestó Zoro aun más pensativo, sin prestar la atención que hubiera querido a la historia de Robin. De repente, se le cayó la caja de las manos, y eso le hizo salir de aquel trance en el que se encontraba ese momento, volviendo a la realidad, a aquella habitación, a retomar su conversación – con una hija así de brillante siendo tan joven, tu madre debe ser una referencia a escala mundial – la alagó Zoro mientras se agachaba para volver a coger la caja.

– Era – le contestó Robin tomándose una larga pausa para continuar – cuando tenía ocho años, le encomendaron la investigación de unas ruinas poco estudiadas, de difícil acceso, y ella sin dudarlo aceptó. Terminó sepultada por aquella construcción… ella, y el resto de mi familia cercana que también se encontraba en esa investigación – dijo Robin intentado parecer fuerte, aunque difícilmente pudo lograrlo – en ese momento, quedé completamente huérfana, y el estado se hizo cargo de mí, fui a una especie de orfanato, y un señor del gobierno me ayudó por mi origen y mis cualidades heredadas de mis antepasados… y todo eso me lleva a lo que ahora ves – le relató Robin al peliverde, siendo el primero en escuchar aquella historia de sus labios.

– Oye, lo siento, no pretendía hacerte recordar algo así – le dijo Zoro mientras se sentaba a su lado sin poder mirarla directamente a la cara. En ese momento, abrió el botiquín, y comenzó a empapar un trozo de algodón en alcohol, casi como había hecho Robin un poco antes. Después de esto, se acercó más a la morena, que no terminaba de entender el por qué de esa acción, pero aún así, decidió no oponer resistencia a cualquier acción del espadachín. Éste, alzó su brazo izquierdo, libre del algodón, y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Robin, buscando algo con sus dedos a través de aquella espesa melena. La mente de Robin se iluminó, y recordó que unas horas antes aquella mañana, una piedra le había golpeado la cabeza haciéndole perder el conocimiento, ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera acordado de semejante golpe? En cambio, Zoro parecía recordarlo bastante bien, y en ese momento se encontraba limpiando la herida de la chica. Separaba con cuidado el pelo, ya que en algunas zonas había pequeñas costras de sangre seca y pegada, y un tirón sin cuidado, podía hacerle daño a la morena. Limpiaba con tanto mimo la herida, que Robin volvió a sorprenderse de la ternura que podía llegar a mostrar el chico, y disfrutó de aquel momento que tanto había esperado en su vida. Cuando Zoro terminó aquello, recogió los restos como previamente había hecho Robin, y ambos se acomodaron en el sofá mirándose mutuamente.

_Feel so good I feel so fine__  
__Love that little lady always on my mind__  
__Gives me lovin' every night and day__  
__Never gonna leave her, never goin' away_

Reinaba el silencio entre ellos, pero no uno incómodo, sino uno lleno de paz y tranquilidad, que les permitía estudiarse mutuamente con una gran minuciosidad, pero aun así no eran capaz de saciar sus hambrientos corazones. No sólo había despertado una bestia indomable en el interior de Zoro, sino también en el de Robin, y ambos sabían que esa situación era perfecta para que salieran a la luz e hicieran de las suyas. Zoro no lo soportaba más, necesitaba estar en contacto con la piel de Robin, por eso, alzó su brazo y comenzó a pasar los dedos por la pierna de la morena, comenzando por su tobillo, y subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la parte superior de su muslo. Robin miraba cómo la mano del espadachín la acariciaba, erizando cada pelo de su piel, y no pudo evitar responderle también con numerosas caricias, partiendo de su mano y avanzando por su brazo. Alzaron sus vistas, y se encontraron con la mirada lasciva del otro, que pedía a gritos un contacto más íntimo y salvaje de lo que era ese. Acercaron cada vez más y más sus rostros, y para ello fueron modificando sus posturas, de manera que Zoro fue quedando encima de Robin en aquel inmenso sofá. Se encontraban tan cerca que sentían sus alientos y podían escuchar de manera fuerte la respiración, pero esa situación era insoportable, por lo que terminaron fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

_Someone to love me__  
__You know she makes me feel alright__  
__Someone who needs me__  
__Love me every single night_

Sus labios se devoraban de tal manera que parecía que no había mañana para ellos. La temperatura aumentaba, y por culpa de esto sentían la necesidad de liberarse de aquella ropa. Robin pasaba sus manos por el interior de la camiseta del espadachín, apretando sus uñas contra la piel de la espalda, cosa que hizo provocar un alarido al peliverde, que en aquel momento separó sus labios lo suficiente como para que Robin pudiese introducir completamente su lengua y tomar por completo el control de aquella situación. Recorrió cada milímetro de piel de la boca de Zoro, saboreando cada recóndito lugar en el interior, para así saciar su apetito, pero con cada beso más profundo, húmedo y violento, sucedía todo lo contrario, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, y comenzaba a llenarse de sudor, mientras que la llama que había nacido en su estómago se expandía por todo su cuerpo, dejando una sensación creciente de placer que pronto la iba a hacer perder el sentido. En un principio, Zoro se dejó hacer por la morena, para poco después rectificar y comenzar un contraataque ahora que Robin comenzaba a bajar su guardia. La agarró fuertemente de la cintura, y ambos se pusieron de rodillas el uno frente al otro. Zoro se inclinó más sobre ella, haciéndola arquear la espalda, mientras pasaba de sus labios a su delicado cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo con ganas, succionando aquella fina piel que emitía espasmos frente a su contacto. Necesitaba más, poseerla por completo, tomar cada parte de su ardiente cuerpo, por eso comenzó a bajar lentamente por toda su piel. Con una de sus manos, se dedicó a manosear sus generosos pechos por encima de la camiseta, los apretaba, amasaba, pellizcaba, y todas esas acciones no hacían más que sacar gemidos de los labios de Robin, que resultaban ser música para los oídos del peliverde. Cansado de sentir su piel sólo a través de la ropa, se dispuso a quitar aquella molesta camiseta que no hacía más que ocultar el bello cuerpo de la chica. El panorama que veía le enloquecía aún más, ahora podía apreciar de verdad la voluptuosidad de esos pechos y el grado de excitación de la morena gracias a sus duros pezones. Bajó poco a poco desde su cuello, lamiendo su ahora sudorosa piel, directo a sus pezones, succionándolos primero ligeramente, para ir poco a poco aumentando el ritmo, mientras que con su mano seguía acariciando y apretando el resto de su pecho. Robin estaba disfrutando aquella sensación como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentir la saliva del peliverde por su cuerpo la excitaba de tal manera que sintió la humedad crecer en su entrepierna. Ambos forcejearon un rato más en aquel amasijo de carne que formaban, siendo casi imposible diferenciar dónde terminaba uno y donde empezaba el otro. Robin también sintió la necesidad de sentir la piel del espadachín sobre la de ella, por eso lo separó bruscamente, y de forma rápida y burda le quitó la camiseta, dejando a la vista aquel musculado y trabajado torso que necesitaba volver a ver. Pasó primero sus manos, acariciando con los dedos desde sus abdominales hasta su cuello, para terminar lamiendo al igual que el chico sus pezones. Ahora era el turno de Zoro de dejarse lamer y acariciar por Robin, lo que le estaba excitando tanto, que no tardó en sentir una ardorosa erección en su pantalón.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Robin, que al darse cuenta, levantó su vista maliciosa en dirección al peliverde, mientras gateaba sobre él en dirección a su boca de nuevo. Volvieron a fundirse en un húmedo beso, mientras sus lenguas recorrían el interior de sus bocas con ansias de más, mientras que sus manos se dedicaban a quitar la ropa que aún les separaba. Zoro metió las manos en aquel elástico y mínimo pantalón, recorriendo el voluptuoso trasero de Robin, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo al descubierto, por eso, comenzó a tirar de ese escueto trozo de tela mientras su mayor atención seguía en aquellos labios que tanto estaban saciando a su bestia interior. Poco a poco lo deslizó por las largas piernas de la chica, hasta terminar tirándolo por el suelo. Ya sólo quedaba por quitar unas mínimas braguitas transparentes de color lila que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Robin no era menos, y mientras el peliverde quitaba por un lado, ella lo hacía por el otro. No se paró primero en tocar parte de su anatomía, sino que directamente comenzó a bajar aquellos pantalones hasta tirarlos en el suelo, dejando al chico con una apretadísima ropa interior, tanto que parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Pero no se limitó solo a eso, poco a poco bajó besando por el cuerpo del espadachín, primero su cuello, después su pecho, sus abdominales, hasta que llegó a la línea que marcaba su ropa interior, la cual impedía que siguiera hacia más abajo, por ello, agarró con sus dientes la tela, y ayudándose de sus manos, la deslizó dejando al descubierto el cuerpo del espadachín. Aquello era más de lo que se había esperado, su miembro era tan grande y estaba tan duro que las ganas de hacer uso de él la estaban dominando. Miró al espadachín de manera más que traviesa, lujuriosa, mientras aproximaba sus labios a aquella zona tan especial de la anatomía del chico. Zoro pensaba que su miembro iba a estallar de un momento a otro debido a la presión que estaba soportando, continuamente notaba una de sus venas palpitar de tal manera que el sonido resonaba zumbante en sus oídos. La morena, percatándose de todo eso, decidió no torturarlo más y comenzó a separar los labios, mientras un pequeño y brillante hilo de saliva caía sobre el glande del chico, lubricando. Espasmos invadieron el cuerpo del peliverde, que se convirtieron en oleadas de places cuando Robin terminó de posar sus labios, y comenzó a lamer la zona con gusto. Deslizaba su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro, constantemente de abajo hacia arriba, para terminar succionando su glande. Durante un buen rato se dedicó a repetir todos estos movimientos, acercando cada vez más al espadachín al éxtasis. En una de esas ocasiones, estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, cuando la chica lo notó y paró de golpe la actividad, dejando en libertad a un enloquecido Zoro que le iba a hacer sentir lo mismo ahora. Se incorporó torpemente y con dificultad, y agarró a la chica fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a morder y lamer de nuevo sus pechos. No se esperó a quitar tranquilamente aquella braguita, si no que debido a sus ansias, la rasgó y arrancó directamente de la posición en la que se encontraba, dando lugar a numerosos jirones de tela. Ahora ella iba a sentir lo mismo que él, la iba a hacer disfrutar tanto que le iba a tener que pedir por favor que terminase sus acciones para hacerla llegar al orgasmo, y por eso mismo, comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por el interior de sus ardientes muslos. Zoro se alegró de encontrar aquella húmeda situación, ya que eso significaba que Robin se encontraba muy excitada. Pasó a la acción, y comenzó a deslizar los dedos por su engrosado clítoris, haciendo pequeños movimientos en círculos, primero lentamente, y después cada vez más rápido, hasta que comenzó a arrancar numerosos gemidos de los labios de la morena. Viendo el exitoso efecto de su acción, siguió presionando con sus dedos, desplazándose ahora por el interior de sus labios, frotando arriba y abajo, aumentando de nuevo el ritmo. Robin arqueaba su sudoroso cuerpo por culpa del placer, perdiendo sus energías para oponer algo de resistencia, dejándose llevar completamente por las acciones del espadachín, ahora se encontraba completamente indefensa a su merced. Pero esto no era todo lo que tenía pensado Zoro, sabía que podía hacerla sentir más, por eso, dejó de tocarla, y la tumbó en el sofá, estirando y abriendo sus piernas, dejando a su vista su húmedo sexo. Robin le miró a la cara, y pudo ver como el peliverde comenzó a relamerse los labios mientras poco a poco bajaba en dirección al interior de sus muslos. Primero pasó su lengua por encima de los labios, para después ayudarse de ella para separarlos, centrándose de nuevo en su clítoris, pero esta vez con su lengua.

Salivó abundantemente, y comenzó a beber de allí, succionando y lamiendo en todas direcciones y de todas maneras. Mientras más le respondía la morena con gemidos y arqueamientos, más aumentaba él el ritmo, cosa que alimentaba más la situación. Robin por fin se dio cuenta de la tortura por la que hizo pasar al espadachín, y lo único que quería en ese momento, es que él la ayudara a llegar al orgasmo, pero no fue así, justo cuando sentía que le quedaba poco para llegar, el espadachín paró en seco, y se reincorporó lamiéndose los labios. Ahora se encontraban iguales, tan excitados que no se dieron tregua, lanzándose el uno al otro de manera animal. Ahora era el turno de Robin de volver sobre el peliverde, que se sentó mientras agarraba con sus dos manos el trasero de la chica. El momento que ambos ansiaban por fin había llegado, Robin se encontraba muy cerca del miembro del chico, sólo bastó un pequeño empujón por parte de ambos para que se produjera la primera embestida.

_Feel so happy since I met that girl__  
__When we're making love it's something out of this world__  
__Feels so good to know that she's all mine__  
__Going to love that woman 'til the end of time_

Aquello era más de lo que se habían atrevido a imaginar, por fin se habían unido para formar un solo cuerpo, una única masa que sentía lo mismo y de la misma manera, estaban conectados a través del placer. Robin comenzó a moverse lentamente con un cierto ritmo encima del espadachín. Movía sus caderas hacia delante y detrás con un leve toque hacia arriba y hacia abajo, rozando profundamente el miembro del peliverde, que no pudo evitar apretar sus manos contra el trasero de la chica por la sensación que estaba experimentando. Ambos se miraban a los ojos sabiendo exactamente qué era lo que el otro sentía y experimentaba, sonriéndose de manera lujuriosa gracias a esa complementariedad. Tras vario rato con esa postura, Zoro tomó el control de la situación, quedando encima de Robin. Pasó su brazo por su cintura, la levantó un poco y abrió sus piernas, introduciendo su miembro limpiamente gracias a la buena lubricación de la morena. Mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, besaba y mordía sus labios salvajemente, saciando sus ansias y deseos. Pasaba de sus labios a su cuello, donde repetía los mismos movimientos, dejando esta vez rojas marcas en la piel de la chica, que seguía gimiendo ante aquellas muestras de placer.

_Someone to live for__  
__Love me 'til the end of time__  
__Makes me feel happy__  
__Good to know that she's all mine_

Ella a su vez correspondía al peliverde, mientras volvía a clavar sus uñas en aquella espalda, haciendo gritar al espadachín más de placer que de dolor. Poco a poco ese ritmo los volvió a llevar de camino al orgasmo, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, y los latidos de sus corazones más acelerados. Zoro incrementó mucho el ritmo, ayudado por Robin, que se adaptaba a todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, haciendo caso a lo que le pedían sus cuerpos. El orgasmo estaba cerca para ambos, y aquel ritmo y la profundidad fue fatal para Robin, que sin poder controlarse más, llegó a una explosión de placer que rebosó por todos y cada uno de sus poros, haciéndola gritar más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado. El ver en ese estado a la morena, fue el detonante para que en ese momento llegara también el orgasmo del espadachín, que produjo una eyaculación que llenó el interior de la chica, mientras él también sufría los efectos de aquel placer en cada rincón de su cuerpo, cayendo rendido sobre el cuerpo de la morena.

_Lovely lady make love all night long__  
__Lovely lady never do me wrong__  
__I don't wanna leave ya__  
__I never wanna leave ya,__  
__Anymore no more__  
__Lovely lady, mystifying eyes__  
__Lovely lady, she don't tell me no lies__  
__I know I'll never leave ya__  
__I'm never gonna leave ya anymore no more_

Pasaron unos minutos intentando regular sus respiraciones y los latidos de su corazón, hasta llegar al punto de volver a ser dueños de su cuerpo. El sudor comenzó a secarse, enfriando aquellos cuerpos que minutos antes parecían estar a punto de entrar en ebullición. Zoro, se despegó del cuerpo de la chica, siendo consciente de eso, por ello, se levantó para coger una manta que se encontraba en una silla de la habitación, y acto seguido extenderla sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Robin.

– No me desagrada esta manta, pero prefiero el calor de tu cuerpo – le dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba dejando caer por detrás de sus hombros el trozo de tela, mostrando de nuevo la belleza de su cuerpo.

– Te propongo algo a medias, qué tal si nos damos calor mutuo, pero con ropa puesta, podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento – le dijo Zoro a la chica mientras se sentaba junto a ella comenzando a besarla de nuevo – aunque pensándolo bien, esa poca ropa que llevas es suficiente para matar de un infarto a alguien –

– Está bien, tienes razón – le contestó la chica entre risas – pero con una condición, que nos vistamos mutuamente –

Aquella idea no le desagradaba para nada al peliverde, pues estaba dispuesto a recorrer el cuerpo de Robin una vez más, y todas las que hicieran falta, pero si no se controlaban, sabía que todo acabaría de nuevo como unos minutos antes.

– Tsk, está bien, pero sólo vestirnos – le contestó el espadachín mientras le agarraba ligeramente la barbilla.

Se levantaron del sofá, y comenzaron a buscar sus ropas alrededor, desperdigadas por la habitación. Ahora había un pequeño problema, cuando Robin fue a coger sus braguitas, se encontró con la realidad que ahora era, un trozo amorfo de tela que ya no valía para nada.

– Kenshi-san, hay un problema con esto – le dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo los jirones de tela.

Zoro la miró pensativo, reconociendo que eso había sido culpa suya por culpa de la excitación en la que se encontraba en aquel momento, pero la única solución que llegó fue que Robin se pusiera sus pantalones directamente.

– Ponte los pantalones directamente sin nada – le dijo Zoro mientras se revolvía el pelo de la cabeza – yo lo he hecho muchas veces y no me ha pasado nada –

– Me niego, Kenshi-san, tú las has roto, por tanto, debes buscarme unas nuevas – le dijo Robin muy convencida.

– ¿QUEEEEÉ? ¿¡Tengo que bajar para coger… una… de esas… cosas!? – preguntó Zoro completamente rojo, imaginándose esa situación – ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿Quieres ponerme a la altura de ese ero-cook? Imagínate que me ve, o peor aún, imagínate que me ve la bruja de Nami, sus gritos serían tales que llamarían la atención de esos bichos, sin contar que mi cabeza quedaría completamente deformada – le dijo Zoro alterado de imaginar esas dos últimas cosas.

– Por favor… Kenshi-san… mi situación es peor… imagínate que Brook-san está despierto, y me pide por favor que le enseñe mis bragas, y además lo escucha Sanji, ¿Qué pensarían si no llevo ningunas? – le dijo Robin de manera inocente, pero divirtiéndose con la situación, ya que el pobre Zoro se encontraba saturado.

– Eh… pero, cómo van a estar despiertos, es imposible que te pregunten eso, bueno no, pero estarán dormidos, bueno a menos que vayan al baño, pero será de uno en uno, puede que los dos dada la situación, pero… – empezó a balbucear Zoro completamente confundido – ¡MALDITA MUJER! Has conseguido liarme y llevarme a tu terreno… ¡maldita sea!, quédate ahí sentada y bien quietecita, en unos minutos subo – le dijo mientras se dirigía con el ceño fruncido y algo enfurecido hacia la puerta.

– Espera Kenshi-san, todavía estás desnudo – le dijo Robin mientras se asomaba por el respaldo del sofá con un tono risueño.

Zoro se paró en seco y empezó a mirar por la punta de sus pies en dirección hacia arriba, corroborando que lo que decía Robin era cierto. ¿Cómo podía despistarse de aquella manera? Desde que empezó la guardia, su concentración era nula, como si la hubiese robado esa mujer por completo. Se giró, y pudo ver que tenía entre las manos su ropa, por lo que caminó en su dirección. Aquella situación divertía a Robin, cosa que por el contrario, irritaba a Zoro por ser el blanco de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando llegó hasta la morena, ésta le lanzó la ropa interior, que cogió al vuelo para ponérsela directamente. La chica se levantó, y se acercó felinamente al peliverde, para colocarle la camiseta y tenderle los pantalones, que se puso con rapidez.

– En unos minutos estaré de vuelta – le dijo Zoro a la chica mientras se apresuraba a la puerta – tápate un poco mientras que hace frío –

Cuando por fin salió por la puerta, comenzó a correr como alma que llevaba el demonio por el pasillo. No hacía más que pensar en esa situación, en lo que acababa de experimentar.

– _¿Qué se supone que ha pasado hace unos minutos? Ella y yo… sí baka, dilo, os habéis acostado con todo lo que eso implica. Dada la situación, no sé si esto está bien, aunque es cierto que no me arrepiento de nada, y no puedo negar que ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Pero, ¿Y Robin? Parecía disfrutar, no creo que ella se arrepienta de esto… ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? ¿Cómo ha llegado esta puerta de nuevo aquí? Si yo, estaba en la otra dirección del pasillo, bajando al baño de abajo, no puede ser. Baka, céntrate sólo en el camino, ya han pasado más minutos de los que le dijiste que ibas a tardar _–

Zoro se centró en la tarea que dejó pendiente, y dejó todas sus reflexiones para cuando estuviera junto a Robin. Esta vez sí logró encontrar el camino correcto, y bajó las escaleras en silencio esperando no encontrarse con nadie de camino al baño. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta con cuidado para que no sonara, y se adentró a la sala anexa. Aquello era una montaña de ropa que a los ojos de Zoro parecía todo lo mismo, por lo que le iba a costar trabajo encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Se puso a remover la ropa sin encontrar nada de lo que quería. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y la desesperación empezó a invadirle, cuando de repente vio una caja que le llamó la atención. La cogió, y la abrió encontrando para su sorpresa todo tipo de ropa interior femenina. Sacó de aquella caja minúsculas braguitas y tangas de todos los estampados y encajes, sujetadores que mostraban más de lo que deberían tapar, sugerentes ligueros, medias para enganchar en ellos, camisones semitransparentes y de escaso tamaño, incluso corsés y pantalones de cuero que daban un toque sado a aquella caja. A la mente de Zoro se le aparecieron mil y una imágenes, todas de Robin con distintas combinaciones de aquellos conjuntos, y en todas aparecía tan atractiva que volvía a despertar de mala manera a la bestia del espadachín. Sabiendo que ya estaba tardando mucho, cogió lo primero que pudo y se apresuró a salir por la puerta. Pero la suerte no estaba de parte de Zoro, que se quedó de piedra cuando vio moverse el pomo de la puerta, dejando a la vista a un somnoliento Sanji. Se escondió como pudo tras ese montón de ropa, intentando no alertar del rubio de su presencia, que se encontraba en ese lugar para orinar. No tardó mucho en realizar esto, y por culpa de su somnolencia, no prestó atención al resto de la habitación, y salió con las mismas de allí. Zoro se sintió relajado al verle salir, y aprovechó la oportunidad para correr escaleras arriba en dirección a Robin. Otra vez más sin quererlo, debido a sus nervios, volvió a perderse en el interior de su propia casa, hasta que por fin llegó a la habitación. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró la figura de Robin frente a la cristalera, rodeada de la manta, para alivio de Zoro. Se sentía agotado, pues aquella guardia no estaba siendo para nada normal y tranquila, caminó hasta el sofá, y se dejó caer lanzando un suspiro, para tirarle a la morena la prenda de ropa la cogió en el aire, y la estiró para ver bien cómo era el modelo. Cuando se percató del diseño, no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano, para terminar mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba juguetonamente al espadachín.

– Kenshi-san… no sabía que estos fueran tus gustos – le dijo mientras le mostraba un culote de puro cuero negro, con unas cuerdas también negras a los laterales, y un corte que seguramente dejaría la mayor parte de las nalgas de la morena al descubierto.

– Eso, es, lo primero que cogí, ese maldito cocinero estaba despierto, te lo dije – le contestó rápido mientras la empujaba con delicadeza hacia el sofá, indicándole con gestos que se vistiera.

Robin decidió no torturar más a Zoro, al menos con palabras, y dejó caer la manta para poder vestirse, mostrando de nuevo su cuerpo al peliverde. Se volvió a levantar, y dándole la espalda comenzó a ponerse aquella prenda de ropa interior que le había traído, introduciendo sus piernas en los agujeros mientras la deslizaba hacia arriba lentamente. Cuando llegó al trasero, debido a la rigidez del tejido, deslizó con fuerza y de un tirón hacia arriba, dando lugar a un movimiento hipnótico de sus nalgas, que no pasó inadvertido para el espadachín. Definitivamente, aquellos culotes dejaban demasiado a la vista. Acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y camiseta, volviendo ambos a la situación inicial.

– ¿Seguimos vigilando? – le dijo Robin mientras recogía la manta y se sentaba en el sofá colocándola sobre sus piernas.

– Es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo, y no dar vueltas por la casa… – le contestó el peliverde mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Pasaron unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, o decir, sin saber cómo comportarse después de aquello que había pasado entre ellos. Ambos estaban deseando lanzarse a los brazos del otro, pero los frenaba el temer a no ser correspondidos. Zoro decidió echarle valor, y mientras miraba a otro lado, pasó un brazo por encima de la morena, y con sus dedos, acarició la fina piel de su rostro. Robin, agradeció aquel gesto del espadachín, y le correspondió apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, dibujando círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho. Sobraban las palabras, ¿Para qué decirlas cuando aquella sensación era más que suficiente para sentirse como uno solo? La situación era tan tranquila y cómoda que Robin comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, sus párpados pesaban, y cada vez le era más difícil poder mantenerlos abiertos. Era completamente normal, el día había sido una locura, y tenía cansada cada parte de su cuerpo, por lo que sin poder remediarlo, terminó entregándose al placentero sueño. Zoro en cambio, a pesar de sentirse igual de cansado, asumió desde un principio llevar la vigilancia esa noche, no podía permitirse dormir, pues eso podía suponer la muerte de él y todos sus compañeros. Tampoco le importó, pues aquella sensación de encontrarse junto a la mujer que había sido capaz de despertar todos esos nuevos sentimientos en él, era revitalizante. Le resultaba cómico pensar que el día en el que el mundo tal y como lo conocían terminaba, él había conocido a la mujer que le gustaría que fuera su compañera hasta que le llegara la muerte, habían encontrado lo que parecía ser el amor en tiempos muy difíciles.

Lo que quedaba de noche pasó lo más tranquilamente que se podía viendo la situación. Fuera de la casa, todo seguía siendo un caos, se podía apreciar que la noche activaba más a aquellos seres, que se agolpaban en las calles en aquellos momentos. Eran lentos, pero juntos su fuerza era suficiente para reducir a cualquiera. Numerosos helicópteros sobrevolaban la ciudad, aunque su función no era clara, no se encargaban de rescatar a la gente que se dejaba la voz desde lo más alto de los edificios llamándolos, sino más bien parecían estudiar la situación, ver qué pasaba, y sólo ellos sabían para qué hacían eso. Zoro sopesaba varias ideas en su cabeza mientras visualizaba todo eso, y en ninguna de esas, aparecía el gobierno en muy buena posición. Las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer se sucedían, y pronto el sol comenzó a teñir el horizonte de color naranja. La actividad en la casa comenzó, se escuchaban puertas abrirse, rápidas pisadas, llamadas. Zoro decidió que lo mejor era despertar a Robin antes que alguno de sus compañeros irrumpiera en la sala y viera la situación, pero por otro lado, le iba a costar mucho trabajo despertarla de aquel y cómodo profundo sueño, se veía tan preciosa que estaría todo el día mirando su rostro. El peliverde parecía tener dotes de adivino, pues en ese momento, irrumpió Sanji ruidosamente en la sala, con una bandeja donde llevaba un único desayuno.

– ¡ROOOOOBIN-CHWAAAAAAAN! Buenos días mi preciosa flor de primavera, he aquí un completo desayuno para mi bella dama que ha estado haciendo guardia valientemente toda la noche – dijo Sanji mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para desplazarse, irradiando una gran cantidad de corazones que llenaban la habitación.

– Oi, baka, ¿No ves que está dormida? – le dijo Zoro irritado al cocinero mientras señalaba a la dormida Robin que estaba sobre su pecho.

– ¡SERÁS DESGRACIADO KUSO-MARIMO! ¿Qué haces poniendo tus sucias manos sobre el cuerpo de mi Robin-chwan? Te voy a patear por querer abusar de ella estando dormida, ¡prepárate! – le chilló el rubio enfurecido mientras dejaba la bandeja y se remangaba las mangas de su camisa.

Con todo ese jaleo, fue inevitable que Robin no se despertase. Algo desorientada, y frotándose los ojos, levantó la cabeza del pecho del espadachín, y se quedó sorprendida de ver allí a Sanji encarando a Zoro. Aunque había cogido la situación empezada, sabía de qué trataba ya, y por eso, intentó tranquilizar a ambos.

– Cook-san, ese desayuno tiene muy buena pinta, pero no me gustaría comer sola aquí, ¿Por qué no me lo bajas para desayunar todos juntos? – le pidió Robin con una sonrisa cordial en sus labios.

– ¡Entendido Robin-chwan! Ahora mismo bajo todo para que cuando llegues lo tengas preparado – le dijo el rubio ignorando a Zoro por completo mientras cogía la bandeja y salía disparado en dirección a la cocina.

– Ese cocinero pervertido es un inútil manip- –

Zoro no pudo terminar su frase pues en aquel momento Robin le interrumpió con un beso. Lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar, no le importaba que Sanji la hubiera despertado así, lo único que le importaba era poder beber de esos labios que se estaban convirtiendo en una droga para ella.

– ¿Bajamos? Seguramente nos estén esperando todos en la cocina –

Los dos bajaron juntos inmediatamente hacia la cocina, donde como en la noche anterior, todos se encontraban ya. Se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y Sanji terminó de servir el desayuno a todos. Lo que iba de mañana parecía haber sido productiva para el rubio, pues en las encimeras de la cocina se podían ver numerosas cajas con platos preparados, suficiente para abastecer a los cinco durante varios días. También había apilado una gran cantidad de botellas de agua que iban a ser más necesarias incluso que lo anterior.

– Aquí tenéis mis dos princesas, un completo desayuno que os dará la energía necesaria para enfrentar un duro día, y para mi morena favorita, un gran taza de caliente café – les dijo Sanji a sus chicas mientras les servía con gran mimo a ambas.

Robin agradeció amablemente aquel café, cosa que molestó sumamente al espadachín, pues no le gustaba que el rubio rondase alrededor de su chica. ¿Su chica? ¿Ya pensaba de esa manera? Se quitó rápidamente aquello de la cabeza, ya vería cómo iría evolucionando, pues en ese momento había cosas más importantes de las que hablar, como era el rumbo que debían seguir.

– Buenos días, minna-san, yohohoho, ¿Cuáles van a ser los planes para hoy? ¿Ponemos la televisión para ver si aparece algo nuevo? – dijo Brook efusivamente a sus compañeros, bastante alegre si recordamos como era la situación de verjas para fuera de la casa.

– Como gustes – le contestó Nami mientras la encendía intentado localizar alguna cadena que aún mantuviera la emisión – ¿Los planes no eran ir al refugio de las montañas? –

– Con todo lo inteligente que eres, no sé si te has dado cuenta de algo, ¿Sabes exactamente la localización? Yo, al menos, no – le contestó Zoro en un tono un poco grosero, aunque pensándolo bien, ese era el tono que intercambiaban a menudo ambos.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la pelirroja de mi corazón? – le dijo Sanji mientras intentaba darle un sartenazo a Zoro en la cabeza – se lo podías haber dicho de otra manera, marimo. Me molesta darte la razón, pero yo tampoco sé donde se encuentra ese lugar.

Ninguno de ellos sabía a dónde tenían que ir exactamente, y eso suponía un auténtico problema. Nami aún se encontraba pasando canales en la televisión, y por fin dio con uno que aún estaba en antena.

– ¡Chicos atentos! Puede que digan algo importante – dijo Nami mientras aumentaba el volumen de la televisión.

Una reportera se encontraba frente a una sede del gobierno en la ciudad, mientras soldados del ejército y de los cuerpos especiales arremetían contra los cuerpos sin vida que se encontraban alrededor.

_Nos encontramos frente a la sede del gobierno en la plaza Marineford, para retransmitir nuestro último comunicado en la historia de la cadena. La ciudad se encuentra en un estado de caos, controlada por los no muertos, y el gobierno intenta hacer todo lo posible para salvar las vidas de quienes estén en su mano. Nos encontramos aquí para comunicarles a todos nuestros seguidores que el gobierno ha decidido utilizar su carta más importante, y ahora mismo en las calles de la ciudad, se encuentran los cuerpos especiales para poder velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos. Desde aquí recomendamos acudir en su ayuda si es posible. Esto es todo, les deseamos mucha suerte en su camino._

Finalizado el discurso, se cortó la emisión. Todos se miraron en silencio, pensando sobre lo que la reportera acababa de decir. Ahora el gobierno tenía representación en todas y cada una de las calles de la ciudad.

– No sé muy bien cómo deberíamos interpretar todo eso – dijo Nami rompiendo el silencio – no confío en la palabra del gobierno, creo que deberíamos evitarlos todo lo posible.

– Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo – le contestó el peliverde mientras comenzaba con su desayuno – pero seguimos igual que antes.

– Bueno, la respuesta está ya bastante clara – intervino Robin mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café – debemos ir a _esa_ sede del gobierno.

– ¿A qué te refieres Robin-chwan? –

– Ese refugio en las montañas es obra del gobierno, y su localización debe aparecer en documentos pertinentes a éste. Por la gran seguridad alrededor de la plaza Marineford, puede que la ubicación del lugar se encuentre allí – razonó de forma bastante lógica la morena.

– Está bastante claro todo entonces. Los planes para hoy serán preparar el vehículo y partir a la plaza Marineford, ¿Qué ruta será la más adecuada, Nami-swan? Es de las zonas más céntrica de la ciudad – preguntó el rubio mientras se encendía un cigarro, tras terminar su desayuno.

– Cierto, Sanji-kun… deberíamos evitar las avenidas y calles principales en todo lo posible cuando estemos cerca de la plaza, mientras, sería conveniente usarlas, pero estando alertas, tanto por los vivos como por los muertos – dijo Nami al rubio pero refiriéndose a todo el grupo mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos de la mesa.

– Comencemos con los preparativos, sólo cogeremos lo imprescindible para sobrevivir. Vosotros tres terminad de organizar las cosas de la casa, Brook y yo iremos a su mansión para buscar el todoterreno – dijo Zoro para terminarla conversación y terminar de organizar la salida.

Todos asintieron, y cada uno comenzó con una tarea. Zoro, que vestía unos vaqueros oscuros algo holgados, una camiseta blanca con una sudadera negra con gorro, y unas deportivas oscuras, cogió sus dos katana, y salió cuidadosamente con Brook para buscar el vehículo. Sanji, permaneció en la cocina terminando de empaquetar la comida, aprovechando al máximo cualquier mínima cosa transformándola en una maravilla para el paladar. Las chicas buscaron cosas muy necesarias en las que no se habían fijado los chicos. Asumieron que a partir de ese momento, no iban a contar con ningún lujo de los que disfrutaban, ni ningún objeto tecnológico. Cogieron numerosos mapas de la ciudad detallando diferentes aspectos, unos sólo mapeaban el metro, otros el sistema de tuberías, el típico mapa urbano, mapas geográficos, todo para tener a la mano la máxima información posible. Cogieron también linternas y baterías, brújulas, tiendas de campaña, mantas, toallas, sacos de dormir, cerillas, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, algunos antibióticos de amplio espectro, y ropa cómoda entre otros objetos. Cuando terminaron de empaquetar todo, se cambiaron el pijama por ropa idónea para la situación. Nami vestía unos pantalones cortos vaqueros muy oscuros y apretados, acompañado de un corsé verde oscuro con unas pequeñas tirantas, mostrando su ombligo y su pecho bastante apretado. Vestía también unas botas altas a juego, una chaqueta de camuflaje y su pelo se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta.

Llevaba un cinturón con unos corchetes, que recogían una barra azul dividida en tres, con capacidad de ensamblarse, para poder atacar. Nami puede parecer muy débil, pero lo cierto es que debido a la posición de su familia, desde pequeña, fue instruida en cursos de autodefensa, por lo que pasar a la acción no iba a ser un problema para ella. Robin, vestía un vestido morado de mangas largas, que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de sus largas piernas. Las mangas, cuello y demás bordes del vestido, estaban rematados por un encaje de color negro. En sus pies, llevaba unas botas a juego con el vestido, y debajo unas medias de rejilla que llegaban hasta sus muslos, sujetadas por un liguero. Las chicas ya se encontraban listas, esperando a que llegaran Brook y Zoro con el vehículo, mientras Sanji revoloteaba alrededor de ellas. Tardaban demasiado, y eso les empezaba a preocupar ya. A pesar de que les dijeron que esperaran dentro, terminaron saliendo para ver si se encontraban por allí. En el exterior, aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo, y eso les inquietaba, pues no podían entender el por qué de su retraso. Sanji se encontraba más tranquilo que las chicas, pues conocía de más y de sobra la fuerza de esos dos, sabiendo que un puñado de zombis no iba a ser problema para ellos. Afinó el oído para ver si podía escuchar algo, y se percató del sonido de un motor en dirección contraria a la que estaban mirando. Allí se encontraban, girando la esquina a toda velocidad tras sus espaldas. El todoterreno era de grandes dimensiones, de color verde oscuro casi negro. Presentaba cuatro puertas, dos para los asientos de delante, y dos para los de detrás, con un interior tan amplio que los cinco podían caber perfectamente, y tras los asientos traseros, había una especie de maletero para guardar todas las cosas. La principal característica del vehículo, era que poseía una especie de remolque en la parte trasera, pero del propio coche, donde en aquel momento se encontraba Zoro sujetado a una barra, con una de sus katana en la mano llena de sangre. Brook conducía, y frenó en seco cuando llegó a la verja de la casa.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ¿Y por qué llevas la katana cubierta de sangre? – le preguntó Nami atropelladamente al peliverde.

– Llegamos a la casa, y como dejasteis las puertas abiertas, se encontraba infectada de zombis. Tuvimos que hacernos cargo de muchos que nos dificultaban el paso, y cuando llegamos a la cochera, nos montamos y salimos por la puerta trasera, pero resulta que el callejón de detrás estaba repleto de bichos, y mientras Brook conducía, tuve que encargarme de algunos de ellos para que no dañaran el coche – le contó Zoro rápidamente a la pelirroja – de todas maneras, debemos darnos prisa, guardad las cosas ya y apresurémonos en partir, el ruido del motor les ha alertado y no tardarán en venir aquí – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a todos mientras limpiaba y envainaba su katana.

Todos se dieron prisa en subir y colocar el equipaje. Zoro se quedó en la misma posición vigilando mientras el resto traía las bolsas, que mientras, iba colocando. No pudo evitar no fijarse en el sugerente conjunto que llevaba Robin, ¿Ese era el tipo de ropa que alguien se ponía en aquellas situaciones? Lo dudaba mucho, pero no podía decir que le molestaba, todo lo contrario, era un conjunto bastante sugerente que no le importaría probar de la misma manera que hizo con la ropa de la noche anterior. Cuando todo se encontró listo, entraron al todoterreno, Brook conduciendo y Nami de copiloto guiándolo, ya que ella era la que mejor se orientaba de todos los que estaban allí. En la parte de atrás, se situaron Zoro, Sanji y Robin, que abrieron una pequeña ventana en la parte del techo, para asomarse si fuera necesario, y así pasar al remolque para poder defender.

– ¿Estáis listos? – Preguntó Nami mientras el resto de sus compañeros asentían – allá vamos, próximo destino, la sede del gobierno que se encuentra en la plaza Marineford–

Próximo capítulo: Enemigo.

* * *

_Buenas tardes/noches personillas :D otra semana que pasa, y yo que vengo a actualizar la historia. Como prometí, capítulo largo laaaaaaargo, y el próximo, todavía más (estoy muy inspirada últimamente). Pasar, no pasa casi nada en este capítulo, desde el punto de vista zombie, claro, desde el punto de vista Zorobin pasa de toooooooooooodo jijijij es la primera vez que escribo escenas subiditas de tono, así que igual no me han quedado del todo bien :( intentaré mejorar todo lo que pueda con la práctica ( I promise). Nombre del capítulo, "A Fuego" superultrahipermega temón de Extremo, por supuesto de uno de sus super discazos "Yo, Minoría Absoluta" (tengo un gran dilema, no sé si es mi álbum favorito del grupo, o La Ley Innata T_T). No he podido evitar hacer un songfic indirecto en este capítulo, la canción utilizada, "Sabbra cadabra" de Black Sabbath como seguro habéis acertado, y del disco como ya sabéis "Sabbath Bloody Sabbath", es que no me pega otro estilo musical para Zoro que no sea este, para mi gusto le viene como anillo al dedo ^^ Sin más rollos, os dejo de dar la lata, y espero que disfrutéis del cap, como siempre, **reviewwwws**** porfaaaaaaaa,** anima muchísimo leerlas, y así una ve la aceptación de la historia :) el domingo que viene pondre el siguiente capítulo, un saludo! ^^  
_


	5. Enemigo

**Enemigo.**

El escuadrón especial delta había llegado a la ciudad, teniendo bastante clara cuál era su función, aunque no todo era tan fácil como tenían en mente. Franky conducía lentamente el tanque por una avenida de una zona situada no céntricamente, observando minuciosamente a su alrededor. No había nadie con vida a quien ayudar. El suelo se encontraba como era típico desde que sucedió aquello, lleno de cuerpos sin vida, inmóviles, y los no muertos deambulaban lentamente sin destino en busca de algo de carne fresca. Había pasado ya un día, y la mayor parte de la población había sucumbido ante esos seres, o quienes se encontraban tras ellos.

– Esto es muy extraño chicos, somos la élite, y nos convocan para algo que no pasa de patrullar – dijo Franky mientras conducía y se tocaba la barbilla – me imaginaba otra situación –

– Parece como si nos estuvieran entreteniendo aquí que no hay nada – le dijo Ussop a Franky mientras limpiaba y preparaba sus armas para tenerlas a punto si era necesario utilizarlas – algo sucede en la base y no quieren que interfiramos –

– ¿Estás diciendo que el viejo nos está traicionando? ¿Qué tiene algo sucio entre manos? – le gritó Luffy a Ussop un poco alterado.

– No es así Luffy, no me refiero al viejo Garp, en el confío plenamente, pero tú sabes tan bien como nosotros que el gobierno y el ejército no es todo trigo limpio – le contestó rápidamente el francotirador al moreno, mientras intentaba tranquilizarle – incluso ciertos escuadrones no son para nada de fiar –

– Cierto Mugiwara, sabemos los momentos difíciles que ha pasado el viejo Garp, pero puedes confiar en nosotros – le dijo Franky a Luffy mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la avenida, buscando posibles supervivientes.

– Este trabajo es el de las unidades de helicóptero, y llevan desde ayer buscando, no vamos a encontrar nada, así que propongo que volvamos a la base en busca de nuevas órdenes – interrumpió el joven médico, Chopper – ¿Estás de acuerdo, capitán? –

– ¿Y si investigamos mejor algo por nuestra propia cuenta? – Preguntó Franky mientras cortaba la conversación entre Luffy y Chopper – podríamos descubrir cosas interesantes ahora que la guardia del gobierno está baja por culpa de este incidente –

– ¿QUÉEEEE? ¿Hacer algo tan peligroso? Luffy por favor, ¡niégate!, eso tiene pinta de convertirse en problemas, ¡ponernos en contra del gobierno me asusta más que los propios zombis! – dijo Ussop mientras comenzaba a llorar y agarraba una de las piernas de Luffy

– ¿ESTAREMOS EN EL PUNTO DE MIRA DE OTROS ESCUADRONES? ¿Y DE NUESTROS SUPERIORES? ¡Es cierto que eso es mucho más terrorífico que los zombis, Luuuuuuuuuuffy! – acompañó el joven médico, Chopper, mientras imitaba a Ussop, solo que esta vez se unía a su otra pierna.

– Shishishi, venga chicos, ¡huele a aventura! Así que está decidido, ¡Franky! ¡Llévanos a recaudar información! – dijo el capitán mientras apretaba su sombrero de paja contra su cabeza y les dedicaba una más que amplia sonrisa.

– Entendido capitán, pero ¿Cuál es nuestro rumbo? – preguntó el peliazul al capitán para reestructurar la ruta a seguir.

– ¿El rumbo? ¡Pues rumbo a la aventura, malditos! Shishishi – dijo Luffy sin pensar siquiera a dónde iban a ir o en una estrategia.

– ¡PEDAZO DE BAKA, CÓMO QUIERES QUE INVESTIGUEMOS SI NO SABEMOS NI A DONDE IR! – replicaron los tres restantes compañeros a la vez.

– Cómo sea, no vamos a hacer cambiar de idea al idiota de nuestro capitán, así que sugiero que vayamos a la sede central del gobierno, en la plaza Marineford – apuntó un deprimido Ussop que ya tenía bastante asumido que a partir de ese momento todo iban a ser problemas.

– Me da igual nuestro destino, siempre que sea divertido shishishi, así que decidido, rumbo a la plaza Marineford, chicos – terminó de decir Luffy mientras apuntaba con su índice al frente de la avenida.

– _Qué hemos hecho nosotros para acabar con un capitán tan idiota e imprudente _– se lamentaban Franky, Chopper y Ussop en sus pensamientos.

En otra zona de la ciudad, el grupo de Zoro también se dirigía a la plaza Marineford en el todoterreno de Brook. Llevaban poco tiempo en el coche, y el camino no les tomaría más de media hora, pero se habían puesto de acuerdo para ser prudentes durante el trayecto. Las posiciones iniciales que tomaron en el interior del vehículo, pronto se vieron modificadas. Sanji acosaba educadamente a Robin mientras ésta intentaba leer un libro que había sustraído de la biblioteca, cosa que enfurecía muchísimo al espadachín, que al no soportar la situación, decidió que lo mejor era pasar al remolque donde podría vigilar y estar solo, sin tener que aguantar como el cocinero pervertido acosaba a ¿su chica?. Pasó imprudentemente por el agujero del techo sin decir nada para el asombro de todos, y de un salto se situó en la parte trasera del coche. Se quitó sus katana y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mientras las apoyaba sobre su hombro. Mirando al cielo, pudo ver que era parecido al del día anterior, despejado y cálido, cosa que le sacó una mueca de ironía, visto el aspecto de la ciudad. Intentaba relacionar tantas cosas, que acababa con la mente en blanco, mirando sin detenimiento los edificios a su paso. Habían sucedido tantos acontecimientos, que su mundo interior se encontraba totalmente revolucionado, y ahora era el momento perfecto para poner orden.

En su camino se había cruzado una espectacular mujer, su familia había empezado a aceptarle de nuevo, había vuelto a encontrarse con amigos de la infancia, y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba el tema de esos seres, demasiados cambios en un solo día. Y lo peor eran esas cosas, que iban en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza, caminando aún cuando sus células estaban muertas y sus tejidos se estaban pudriendo. Aprovechando la paz y soledad del momento, comenzó a pensar cuál podría ser la explicación biológica a todo eso, pues estaba seguro que existía alguna.

– _Estoy seguro que la manera _de _introducirlo al huésped es mediante un virus, ¿De qué manera si no? Crear uno de estos organismos, si se les puede llamar así, desde cero es imposible, no se puede contemplar siquiera la idea. O puede que se haya modificado genéticamente un virus, su material genético…_

– Kenshi-san–

…_de tal manera que sus proteínas den lugar a lo que vemos, a través de modificación directa de las proteínas del huésped, de forma parecida a los priones, o en una ruta de síntesis de un compuesto que produzca los síntomas, o todo a la vez, pero ¿Qué sustancia conocida puede producir todo eso? ¿O algo parecido? No conozco ningún virus que haga algo similar, tiene que ser una suma de varios factores, de varias sustancias naturales que combinadas de cierta manera de eso… _–

– ¡Kenshi-san! –

Zoro, de repente, escuchó la voz de Robin en medio de sus pensamientos, y salió a la superficie de ese mar de ideas para escuchar con claridad a la arqueóloga.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Le preguntó mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el capó del coche en movimiento – dentro hay muy poca luz y el ambiente está un poco saturado – le dijo al peliverde indicándole indirectamente que Sanji no dejaba de acosarla.

– No me importa, como gustes – le dijo el peliverde mientras quitaba la vista de ella para devolverla a la carretera, mirando fijamente la línea blanca del medio, que se sucedía rápidamente.

– ¿Qué era lo que pensabas que te mantenía tan concentrado? – le preguntó la morena mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas del remolque y abría su libro para retomar la lectura.

– Divagaba sobre cuál puede ser la explicación de eso – le dijo mientras apuntaba a los numerosos no muertos que se encontraban a su paso.

– ¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión? – le volvió a preguntar la chica sin apartar la vista de las páginas de aquel libro.

– Ninguna que merezca la pena… y si hubiera llegado a alguna, no sería soportable a menos que la pudiese comprobar, y para ello necesitaría un laboratorio y muestras, aunque creo que esto último no va a ser un problema – le contestó el peliverde mientras cerraba sus ojos y echaba para atrás su cabeza.

Robin lo observó en silencio, y volvió a centrarse de lleno en su lectura, pues aunque no lo pareciese, esa era su intención, ya que aunque el espadachín le atraía, era difícil que le negara la compañía a un buen libro. El tiempo pasaba de manera casi imperceptible, y Zoro no pudo evitar, pasados unos minutos, centrar su atención en la figura que se encontraba junto a él. Le era imposible ignorarla, todo alrededor, sin saber muy bien cómo, desembocaba en ella. Tanto se fijaba en la chica, que pasó por alto durante un tiempo el detalle del título del libro, y cuando por fin se centró en eso, no pudo evitar lanzar una media sonrisa al ver de cuál se trataba.

– De todos los libros de la casa, ¿Por qué decidiste coger ese? – le preguntó Zoro de repente a la morena, mientras alzaba de nuevo la vista hacia su rostro.

Robin, a pesar de estar enfrascada en la lectura, era capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez, y mientras leía, no perdía detalle de las acciones del espadachín, que por fin había centrado la atención en su lectura.

– Me gustó el título, _El gen egoísta: las bases biológicas de nuestra conducta _– le dijo la morena mientras dejaba la lectura y le sostenía la mirada – ¿No te parece que explica desde vuestro punto de vista lo que nosotros estudiamos a través de los restos de otros? – le preguntó al peliverde, encantada de mantener ese tipo de conversación con él.

– Todos buscamos lo mismo, entendernos y entender lo que nos rodea, por ello es buena la pluralidad, y no centrar todo en un mismo punto de vista – le contestó el chico recordando el tema de la charla que la propia Robin estaba dando un día antes – Es un texto muy divulgativo, no creo que tengas problemas en entender todo lo que pone, y más alguien tan inteligente como tú – dijo el peliverde, esto último mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

Aquello sacó una enorme sonrisa de la chica, que se sentía de lo más cómoda junto a él junto a ellos. A pesar de ser una situación difícil, la podía catalogar como una de las mejores, pues el grado de aceptación que había sufrido era máximo, y se sentía a gusto, como si se encontrara en el seno de una familia.

En la parte delantera del coche, Brook conducía mientras Nami seguía indicándole la ruta. Ya llevaban un buen rato en el vehículo, por lo que la llegada a su destino se acercaba cada vez más, sólo serían necesarios unos pocos minutos. Sanji decidió avisar a Zoro y a Robin para que se fueran preparando para la inminente bajada, ya que no sabían que sorpresas podían encontrar en aquel lugar. Finalmente llegaron a aquella plaza, pero siguieron el plan trazado, bajándose en una de las calles anexas, ocultándose y ocultando el coche lo máximo posible para evitar llamar la atención de cualquiera que por allí se encontrase. Se bajaron, y caminaron hacia el centro de la plaza, en cuya posición norte se encontraba la sede del gobierno. Era un edificio enorme, del estilo típico de la Ilustración, bebiendo de la antigua Roma clásica y Grecia, con numerosas columnas, precedidas por una amplia y larga escalera de piedra que comunicaba el edificio con la plaza. En la parte superior, una gran cúpula, todo ello de piedra blanca.

El grupo caminó con paso ligero pero decidido en dirección a aquellas escaleras, sorteando los obstáculos a su paso, que por desgracia, eran muchos. La plaza se encontraba abarrotada de zombis, y simplemente ignorarlos no iba a ser suficiente, pues parecía que esos seres eran capaces de sentirlos, de olerlos, y se abalanzaban sobre ellos en masa. Inmediatamente, Zoro y Sanji pasaron a la acción, y comenzaron a darles su merecido. El espadachín desenvainó sus dos katana y utilizando el _nitoryuu_, comenzó a rajarlos, pero no era suficiente, pues volvían a ponerse de pie, sin que sus fuerzas mermasen a pesar de la brutalidad de los ataques del peliverde. Decidió que aquella no era una manera productiva de enfrentarlos, por lo que envainó a su katana _Wado Ichimonji_, y se dispuso a atacar centrando todas sus fuerzas en _Shuusui_. Esta vez se dedicó a cortar de manera limpia y concisa la cabeza de sus contrincantes, en movimientos rápidos que permitían terminar en poco tiempo el trabajo, dejando a su paso un reguero de sangre, y borbotones que aun emanaban de la cabeza de los ahora definitivamente muertos. Como las anteriores veces, terminó salpicado de aquel líquido rojo, que le daba un aspecto deliciosamente sádico. El cocinero no era menos, y a la misma vez que el espadachín procedía, el hacía lo mismo por otro lado. Decidió dedicar todos sus ataques desde un principio a las cabezas de sus contrincantes, primero lanzándolos hacia el suelo, para después propinar un golpe seco, pero eficaz que destrozaba las cabezas de los seres inmovilizándolos por completo. Sanji no acabó mejor parado que Zoro, quedaría mejor decir que peor, pues los atacaba directamente, y su pierna se encontraba bañada en los restos de aquellos zombis. Nami y Robin atacaban juntas, pero no peor por ello. Nami sabía defenderse bien con el uso de su barra, gracias a las clases de defensa personal, y esquivaba elegantemente los ataques de los zombis, aunque tenía que golpearlos varias veces en la cabeza para llegar al mismo resultado que el cocinero. Robin no poseía ningún arma, pero era capaz de defenderse con aquello que tuviera a mano, y poseía una fuerza y una agilidad impensable en una persona que dedicaba su vida a los libros y estudios. Brook al igual que el peliverde, también degollaba a sus contrincantes en rápidos movimientos, evitando gastar la máxima energía posible. Pasados unos minutos, terminaron con todos los enemigos de su alrededor, que aunque eran bastantes, al ser lentos no suponían un gran reto.

Cuando acabaron, anduvieron hacia las escaleras de la sede, y una vez que llegaron, comenzaron a subirlas a paso ligero, llegando finalmente a una gran puerta de madera que se encontraba cerrada, impidiendo el acceso desde el exterior. Eso no les supuso un problema, pues Zoro desenvainó sus katana y propinó un corte transversal a la puerta que produjo la caída de media puerta y un sonido grave y hueco que se propagó por toda la plaza rápidamente, cosa que seguramente no era buena señal. Ante aquello, entraron con rapidez y se toparon con un largo y ancho pasillo de paredes cubiertas por cuadros de antiguos gobernantes y figuras importantes en la historia del país, y al frente, otra puerta.

–Antes de seguir más, ¿Qué buscamos exactamente y dónde? – preguntó Sanji parándose en seco, y por ende produciendo lo mismo en el grupo.

– Algo, algún papel que nos indique el enclave del refugio de las montañas – contestó Zoro, intentando evitar perder más tiempo.

– Debe haber una especie de biblioteca, algún lugar específico para contener documentos – intervino Robin

– ¿Y si está todo informatizado? ¡Esa información se habrá perdido! Nunca podremos obtener nada de ella – dijo Nami mientras se echaba las manos a la cara, haciendo amago de llorar.

– En ese caso debe haber una fuente de alimentación para casos de emergencia, es seguro que el gobierno tiene algo así, sin contar que también habrá documentos en papel, ¡yohohoho! – intervino Brook por primera vez en aquella conversación.

– Ya veo… tiene que ser como dice Brook… en ese caso, deberíamos primeramente buscar esos generadores, y una vez activados, los documentos – comentó el rubio mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de tabaco, casi vacía ya.

– Creo que deberíamos separarnos, el ruido de la puerta seguramente haya alertado tanto a los zombis como a muchos vivos, y en poco tiempo esto se podría llenar – dijo Zoro mientras comenzaba a manosear la empuñadura de su katana blanca, mirando hacia aquellos cuadros.

– ¿¡Estás loco, baka?! – Le replicó Nami enloquecida mientras golpeaba al peliverde en la cabeza con su puño – ¡Separados seremos la presa perfecta para esos bichos, idiota! – chillaba mientras le zarandeaba agarrándole de la camiseta.

Sanji tuvo que intervenir para separar a Nami, pues Zoro estaba perdiendo su paciencia y comenzaba a echar mano de sus katana para desenvainarlas.

– Nami, creo que Kenshi-san tiene razón, aunque sea un poco arriesgado, el tiempo apremia, y debemos economizar – le dijo la arqueóloga a la pelirroja, intentando tranquilizarla – Yo me encargaré de la búsqueda de los documentos, creo que soy la más cualificada para ello –

– ¡YO TE ACOMPAÑARÉEE, ROBIN-CWHAAAAAAN! – chilló el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos y emanaba corazones en dirección a la morena.

Zoro no soportó aquello, era la gota que colmaba el vaso, ¿dejar a Robin y Sanji _solos _por aquel gran edificio más solitario aun? Por encima de su cadáver, y más después de lo vivido aquella noche junto a la arqueóloga. Antes de que el cocinero pudiera llegar a tocarle un solo cabello, el espadachín se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa para poder enfrentarlo cara a cara.

– Oi, ya basta de tanto gritar, maldito ero-cook. Si vas a estar todo el tiempo como un loco, quizás sería mejor que yo acompañara a Robin, al menos los zombis tardarían más en encontrarnos – le encaró al rubio mientras apretaba su frente contra la de él.

– ¿Qué dices, baka-kenshi? No te consentiré que me digas eso, y no interfieras donde no te llaman –

Las chispas eran más que evidentes entre ellos, y sobre todo Nami, estaba perdiendo la paciencia a pasos agigantados.

– ¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – Les gritó Nami mientras separaba sus cabezas y las atraía hacia ella – ¡tú! Vendrás conmigo y con Brook – dijo señalando a Sanji – y ¡tú!, acompañarás a Robin – dijo dirigiéndose esta vez hacia Robin – ¿Entendido? – terminó de aclarar mientras salía fuego de sus ojos.

– ¡SÍIIIIIIIII, NAAAMI-SWAAAAAAN! – dijo Sanji olvidando inmediatamente su rencilla con el peliverde.

Nami los conocía perfectamente, y sabía lo que le gustaba al rubio una falda, y, si encima el espadachín se lo ponía difícil, dada la rivalidad entre ambos, se empeñaría a muerte en acompañar a Robin, y así no terminarían nunca, por lo que Nami interfirió para engatusar al rubio y así terminar con aquella situación.

– Bueno, los grupos por fin están hechos, ahora debemos dirigirnos cada uno a un lugar, ¿Qué direcciones tomaremos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

– Según mi opinión, Nami-san, deberíamos dirigirnos a una piso inferior, una estructura como esa no creo que esté a la vista de cualquiera, sino en una zona de mantenimiento ¡yohohoho!, debe haber alguna escalera que nos lleve al subsuelo – dijo Brook mientras pensaba dónde podía encontrase.

– Deberíamos continuar juntos hasta encontrar unas escaleras, y después bifurcarnos, vosotros bajaríais, y nosotros subiríamos o nos mantendríamos en la planta en busca de una especie de biblioteca – se dirigió Zoro al grupo mientras se colocaba bien el cuello de su camiseta y su sudadera.

– Vamos pues, no debemos perder más tiempo – terminó Nami, mientras todos volvían a ponerse en marcha avanzando por el largo pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ésta se encontraba abierta, en contraposición a lo sucedido con anterioridad, así que la abrieron y siguieron su camino. Dieron con una enorme sala sin función aparente, salvo la de recibir a las grandes cantidades de personas que pasaban por el edificio a diario, y al parecer, hacía conexión con las diferentes zonas de la sede, parecía ser el centro del edificio. Caminaron en silencio hacia el centro, siendo sólo audible el sonido de sus pisadas huecas, que hacía eco contra las paredes. En el centro del techo, la gran cúpula acristalada dejaba pasar los rayos de sol, que iluminaban el interior, dando una buena vista de todo. Justo debajo de la cúpula, se encontraba una especie de recepción, una serie de escritorios agrupados unos junto a otros, formando un gran círculo, con unos cristales frente a ellos que evitaban el contacto directo con las personas que fueran a preguntar. En el interior, había sillas, ordenadores, y demás material de oficina. Robin, además de percatarse de eso, igual que los demás componentes del grupo, divisó un gran panel que contenía la información del resto de salas y un esquema de la ubicación de éstas en el edificio, y se dirigió hacia él.

Sanji, por otro lado, abrió una puerta baja que daba al interior de la recepción en busca de información que les pudiera ser necesaria. Comenzó a abrir los cajones, rebuscar entre los papeles, pero no encontraba nada llamativo a sus ojos. Nami lo siguió dispuesto a ayudarle, y lo primero que hizo fue intentar encender uno de los ordenadores, mas sin éxito, lo que le confirmaba que iba a ser necesario buscar una red eléctrica de emergencia.

– Los ordenadores no funcionan, vamos a tener que buscar los generadores – les dijo Nami mientras dejaba el ordenador con el que se encontraba en aquel momento.

– No es nada nuevo, de nada valía ser optimistas – dijo Zoro resignado, aunque no por ello disgustado, ya que la idea de explorar aquel gran edificio a solas con Robin no iba a ser precisamente una tortura.

– Chicos, venid por favor – pidió la morena desde otra parte de la sala, junto a aquel panel.

Todos se dieron la vuelta en dirección a Robin, y pudieron apreciar su descubrimiento, por lo que acudieron rápido a ella. Se pararon a mirarla, y se dieron cuenta que ahí aparecía toda la información que necesitaban para ejecutar su plan.

– Como era esperable de ti, mi preciosa Robin-cwhan – le dijo Sanji alabándola.

– Bien, ahora tenemos claro que aquella escalera de la izquierda es la que debemos tomar – dijo Nami mientras miraba con detenimiento ese panel, posando una de sus manos sobre él.

– ¿No deberíamos buscar algunas llaves que puedan sernos útiles? – Intervino sabiamente Brook – así evitaríamos ir haciendo ruidos completamente innecesarios.

– Cierto, pero ¿Dónde podrían estar? – preguntó Zoro mientras se dirigía al músico – ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar? –

– ¿Qué tal si probamos otra vez allí? – Le contestó señalando de nuevo a la recepción – Busquemos esta vez todos juntos a fondo, ¡yohohoho! –

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Brook, y se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el centro de la sala. Esta vez no tuvieron nada de cuidado, y buscaron rápidamente lanzando material y papeles al suelo, sacando cajones, hasta que por fin Nami, que tenía una capacidad innata para encontrar cosas ocultas, descubrió un cajón con varios manojos de llaves, que para su suerte, estaban numerados y poseían el nombre de todas las salas.

– Estas son las llaves de un conserje, como era esperarse, todas perfectamente indicadas, Lucky! – dijo Nami alegre mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus compañeros.

– Estoy tan contento con mis dos hermosas chicas, además de eso, ¡Son tan inteligentes! – dijo Sanji poniéndose de rodillas y alabándolas.

– Como sea, démonos prisa, el día está pasando rápido y cuando nos queramos dar cuenta habrá anochecido – intervino Zoro que no soportaba cómo el rubio se acercaba a Robin de esa manera – Son las once de la mañana, deberíamos estar de vuelta en un par de horas en este mismo punto, para saber que todos estamos bien, y poner información en común ¿Os parece? –

Todos sus compañeros asintieron, y en ese mismo momento, terminaron por separarse. Nami, Brook y Sanji partieron hacia una puerta en la izquierda que decía "Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado" y que daba a unas escaleras hacia la zona inferior. Sanji, mientras caminaba, soltaba improperios contra el espadachín, que básicamente se resumían en que el peliverde no se fuera a sobrepasar con Robin, que reía ante aquello, imaginándose la cara que pondría Sanji si se enterara de lo sucedido esa misma noche entre ella y el espadachín. Nami cogió al cocinero de la corbata, y lo arrastró mientras se despedía con una mano de sus dos compañeros. Zoro y Robin se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron a una gran puerta al fondo de la sala. La arqueóloga, había grabado aquel mapa en su cabeza, y tenía en mente una sala que se encontraba en el segundo piso denominada "Sala de Archivos", donde volcó sus mayores expectativas de encontrar los documentos que buscaban.

Caminaban el uno junto al otro, y entre ellos, reinaba el silencio. Avanzaron por un pasillo, lleno de puertas que en ese momento no les interesaban, y dieron con un ascensor, que en esos momentos les era inútil, aunque a su lado se encontraban las escaleras que iban a necesitar.

– ¿Subimos? – preguntó Zoro a la morena parándose frente a las escaleras

– Claro, pero no te alejes de mí, te podrías perder – le dijo la morena entre risas mientras empezaba a subir dejándolo atrás.

Aquello hizo que el espadachín se pusiera completamente rojo de vergüenza, y se dispuso a subir los escalones de tres en tres para alcanzarla y mantenerla en su rango de visión. No pudo evitar pensar en que Nami había hablado con Robin más de la cuenta, y aquello le enfureció.

– ¿Qué clase de mentira se supone que te ha contado la bruja de Nami? – le preguntó el espadachín algo irritado

– No me ha contado ninguna mentira, lo he podido comprobar por mi sola – le contestó la morena sin girarse, continuando escaleras arriba.

– ¿En qué te basas? No creo haberte dado ningún motivo –

– Yo creo que sí, kenshi-san. Nos perdimos en los jardines de la facultad, y tardamos bastante más tiempo de lo normal en llegar a tu casa – le dijo la morena divertida, con intención de provocarlo.

– No te ha hecho bien juntarte con Nami… estás empezando a pensar como ella – le dijo el peliverde con un suspiro mientras se alborotaba el pelo y tiraba de las cuerdas de su sudadera.

Aquello divirtió a Robin, que soltó una carcajada risueña, le era imposible sentirse más cómoda junto al espadachín. Finalmente llegaron a la segunda planta, y se encontraron un amplio espacio ante ellos, que comenzaron a recorrer, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta con una pequeña placa en la que ponía "sala de archivos".

– Es aquí, Kenshi-san, ¿haces los honores? – le preguntó mientras le tendía un manojo de llaves

–Por supuesto –

En el momento que se dispuso a cogerlo, sus manos entraron en contacto, e inevitablemente a sus mentes acudieron con fuerza los recuerdos de las caricias de la noche anterior. Aquello se sintió en sus cuerpos como una descarga eléctrica, y otra vez de nuevo comenzaba a aparecer entre ellos un calor que sólo podía sofocarse de una manera, y esta vez no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos.

Zoro dejó caer el manojo al suelo, y deslizó su mochila por el brazo hasta que sufrió el mismo destino de las llaves, para abalanzarse salvajemente contra la morena. La tomó con fuerza de la cintura, y comenzó a devorarla con ansias. Primero fueron sus labios, los tomó y mordió suavemente, haciendo que los separara para así introducir su lengua y recorrer el interior de su boca con pasión. Mientras la besaba y apretaba, la dirigió hacia la pared, y la empotró fuertemente, arrancándole un gemido de placer. Bajo la lengua por su cuello, y con la mano libre, comenzó a desabrocharle el liguero que unía las medias, para bajarle una de ellas por su muslo. Aquella pasión repentina había encendido completamente a la morena, que sufría un grado de excitación máximo. Cuando por fin fue consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, y pudo controlar su desbocado corazón, comenzó a corresponderle con más dureza al espadachín.

Alzó sus manos, y las introdujo por dentro de la camiseta del espadachín, apretando las uñas contra su piel, cosa que hizo que el espadachín se despegara de su cuello para emitir un gemido de placer y dolor, que aprovechó la morena para atacar. Se volcó en sus labios, los mordía individualmente, mientras pasaba su lengua por el interior recorriendo cada rincón de aquella conocida boca. El peliverde se moría de placer ante aquella pasión, y se dejó hacer dócilmente por la morena. Esta vez no tenían tanta paciencia como la vez anterior para dedicarle demasiado tiempo a los preliminares, sus cuerpos se encontraban a punto para el encuentro desde antes de que sus manos se rozaran. Robin sacó las manos de la espalda del espadachín, y las dirigió a la cremallera de la sudadera, que comenzó a bajar con velocidad mientras seguía ocupada en la boca del espadachín. La deslizó hasta el suelo, y dejó al peliverde sólo con su camiseta, pero por poco tiempo, y volvió a repetir la acción, ya que necesitaba urgentemente poner su piel en contacto con la de él. Aquel panorama le gustaba más, le encantaba poder apreciar el musculado torso del espadachín, ahora sudoroso por culpa del aumento de temperatura entre ambos.

Zoro no se quedó atrás, ya que necesitaba contemplar de nuevo el cuerpo desnudo de la arqueóloga. La dejó de apretar contra la pared, situándola en el suelo, y con las dos manos, deslizó suave y rápidamente el vestido por la piel de la morena, tirándolo descuidadamente contra el suelo. No podía arder más que en aquel momento, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a entrar en ebullición, o que cierta zona de su cuerpo iba a estallar.

El cuerpo de la morena era espectacular, y con aquella lencería era la tentación personificada. Se encontraba sugerentemente apoyada en la pared, con una lencería de cuero, a juego con el culote que le había llevado el espadachín. En la parte superior, vestía un ajustado sujetador que realzaba sus pechos, de cuero negro, bordeado por una línea de tela negra que resaltaba. En la parte inferior, el mismo culote que Zoro le había entregado, que se pegaba a sus caderas y señalaba aún más si se podía sus nalgas, y a la altura de su cintura, por encima de su ombligo, un liguero de cuero con los bordes de encajes, del que partían cuatro cuerdas que se unían a las medias de red, dos para cada pierna, aunque una de ellas ya se encontraba desabrochada y a la altura de su rodilla. Verla así, de esa manera tan sugerente, y toda para él, le hacía endurecerse más, si eso a estas alturas era ya posible. La volvió a tomar de la cintura, y esta vez no la apretó contra la pared, sino que la montó sobre él, manteniéndola firme al agarrar sus nalgas con fuerza. Cerca de ellos, había una mesa con carpetas, papeles, y demás material, que Zoro retiró al suelo de una pasada con sus manos, dejando suficiente espacio para tumbar allí a la morena. Se abalanzó contra ella retomando su ataque, volvió a sus labios, y bajó seguidamente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos, donde se paró durante un buen tiempo.

Aunque se veía extremadamente provocativa con ese sujetador, le entorpecía para sus fines, así que deslizó sus manos por la espalda, y lo desabrochó, dejando en libertad sus pechos, pero poco tiempo, ya que fueron rápidamente atacados por la boca del espadachín. Se dirigió directamente hacia sus erectos pezones, primero lamiéndolos, para después comenzar a morderlos. Aquello enloquecía a Robin, que comenzaba a gemir cada vez más alto, cosa que provocaba más al espadachín. Ella se vio en desventaja al llevar tan poca ropa, y decidió que lo mejor sería estar a partes iguales, así que retiró al espadachín bruscamente, y se colocó de rodillas sobre la mesa, acercándose felinamente al pantalón del espadachín, que retiró con rapidez, pues tanta ropa le estaba molestando. Aquello que encontró le gustó demasiado, le encantaba ver que despertaba sobre el peliverde exactamente las mismas sensaciones que recorrían ahora su cuerpo. No aguantaba más, así que terminó por desnudar completamente al chico, dejando a la vista su grande y erecto miembro.

Si ella quería pasar ya al juego, no iba a ser el espadachín quien se lo negara, así que la tumbó y la jaló de una de sus piernas, para comenzar a bajarle aquel culote con esfuerzo, dejándola solo con el ligero y las medias puestas. La puso de espaldas a él, la morena de rodillas sobre la mesa, y él de pie en el borde, y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras echaba su pelo hacia delante. Robin se retorcía de placer y arqueaba su espalda para darle más espacio al peliverde, pero ambos no podían aguantar más. El espadachín terminó por subirse también en la mesa sin modificar la postura, y alzó a Robin, dirigiéndola hacia su miembro. Una vez que comenzó a rozarlo con sus labios, los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir violentamente con ansias, y el peliverde sin soportarlo más, embistió fuertemente contra la morena. Lo necesitaban, necesitaban volver a estar así más que respirar, ese era el problema de la droga, que cada vez se necesitaba más cantidad y con más frecuencia. El espadachín la embestía con cierto ritmo que comenzó a incrementar, y una vez ganada cierta velocidad, modificó la postura, tumbando a la morena bocabajo sobre la mesa, que se sostenía con sus brazos. Estaba indefensa y a merced de él, pero el placer que sentía era tal gracias a las profundas penetraciones de esa postura, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en que siguiera aumentando el ritmo. El placer les invadía a ambos, pero Robin era demasiado activa como para dejarse dominar tan fácilmente, así que se movió para parar la penetración, y mandar a partir de ahora. Comenzó a besar de nuevo con ansias al espadachín, y lo sentó sobre el borde de la mesa, para justo después situarse justo encima de él, en una postura tal que su miembro la llenaba por completo. Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sobre el peliverde, moviendo sobre todo sus caderas, provocando profundas y rápidas penetraciones que recorrían todo el miembro del espadachín, y le arrancaban los más sonoros gemidos de placer. Mientras mayor era el tiempo que pasaba, más se acercaban a sus respectivos clímax, y pronto les iba a ser imposible seguir conteniéndose. La morena no aguantaba más, y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza sobre el espadachín, que le apretaba las nalgas contra él para aumentar la profundidad, lo que le hacía perder la razón hasta tal punto que su cuerpo sufrió una descarga eléctrica en forma de orgasmo que dejó salir sonoramente de sus labios. Aquello terminó de provocar al espadachín, que también se encontraba cerca, y en una de sus embestidas finales, descargó en el interior de la morena mientras lo acompañaba de un fuerte orgasmo que le robó todas las energías por unos minutos.

Robin, también agotada, se tumbó sobre el pecho del espadachín, que en aquel momento la abrazó con fuerza y besó con cariño. Pasaron así varios minutos, intentando calmar sus respiraciones y bajar los latidos de su corazón, tan fuertes que seguramente eran audibles para el resto de sus compañeros, que se encontraban en dirección opuesta.

– ¿Sabes?... Me encanta estar así contigo, pero el tiempo no es precisamente lo que está a nuestro favor en este momento, creo que deberíamos vestirnos – le dijo el espadachín mientras acariciaba tibiamente la mejilla de la morena.

– Tienes razón, cuando lleguemos al refugio tendremos tiempo de estar así – le contestó la morena mientras lucía una radiante sonrisa y se levantaba de su pecho.

Se incorporaron con rapidez y buscaron las prendas desperdigadas alrededor de la mesa, para poder vestirse. Una vez situados frente a la puerta, como estaban justo antes de desatar su pasión, el espadachín tendió una de las llaves hacia la cerradura, y logró abrirla.

En la entrada de la sede, al pie de las escaleras, aparece un nuevo grupo de cinco personas vestidas de uniforme, con aparente relación al menos con el ejército.

– Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, nos dirigiremos directamente a la sala secreta de los archivos, y no debe quedar _ningún_ documento donde se nombre a la corporación Umbrella, ¿Entendido? – Dijo amablemente una mujer que fumaba de una larga pipa – Son órdenes directas y de alta prioridad emitidas por el jefe, Mister Crocodile.

– Miss Doublefinger, eso es aburrido, ¿después tomaríamos una taza de té? – le preguntó una niña de mejillas sonrosadas y con dos coletas.

– Miss Doublefinger, Miss Golden week, dejaros de cháchara ya, mientras antes cumplamos las órdenes de Crocodile-chan, antes podré volver junto con el resto de mis queridos okamas, ¡UN!, ¡DEUX!, ¡TROOOOIS! – dijo un extravagante hombre travestido, muy maquillado, con unos cisnes sobre sus hombros.

– Sois demasiado ruidosos, aquí se termina la conversación, así que continuemos – Dijo un hombre moreno de piel, de pelo gris muy corto, con el kanji del número uno tatuado en su pecho, al descubierto por no abrocharse la chaqueta.

El resto de sus compañeros calló y se apresuró a subir las escaleras para entrar en el edificio y continuar con su misión.

– Tan burdo y aterrador como siempre, espero que al menos tenga una estrategia – dijo el último integrante, con gafas y un gran tres a modo de peinado.

Volviendo a Zoro y Robin, se adentraron en la sala, repleta de estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, repletas a su vez de infinitos cajones con los documentos archivados, y en ciertos lugares, varios ordenadores desperdigados.

– Esto va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar – dijo Zoro mientras abría uno de esos cajones y pasaba las carpetas de documentos entre sus dedos.

– No si sabes lo que quieres buscar y cómo buscarlo, Kenshi-san, y para eso estoy yo aquí – le dijo la morena sin detenerse, a través de las repletas estanterías.

– Pues espero que tengas suerte, y paciencia – le dijo el peliverde siguiéndola – ¿Por dónde empezarás en toda esta montaña? –

– Primero vamos a quitarnos del medio aquellos archivos que tengan que ver con la administración pública, que van a ser la mayoría, y nos centraremos en aquellos documentos que aparezcan en minoría, pues será nuestro caso – le explicó la morena al espadachín – Mira estos carteles en la parte superior de las estanterías, las siglas indican qué es lo que contienen y el orden alfabético –

– ¿Y cómo se supone que sabes todo eso? – le preguntó el peliverde sorprendido mirando aquellos cartelitos, sin sentido para él.

– Digamos que… he tenido que hacer cosas como estas bastante a menudo… para mi trabajo – le contestó la morena sin entrar en más detalle – Vamos hacia aquella estantería de allí, creo que podría ser lo que estamos buscando –

Anduvieron por el pasillo, y llegaron al final, a una pequeña estantería con un cartel donde aparecían varias siglas muy coherentes a los ojos de Robin, que comenzó a abrir todos los cajones, pasándole documentos al espadachín.

– Busca algo relacionado con un refugio, si no encuentras nada, apártalos hacia otro lado, no nos van a ser interesantes –

Zoro asintió, y comenzó a buscar las palabras clave por todos los documentos que le estaba pasando Robin, mas sin éxito. Pasaron un buen rato buscando, hasta que quedaban pocos documentos, y las posibilidades se estaban agotando. Ya casi en los últimos, Zoro encontró uno donde hablaban de cierto refugio en las montañas.

– Robin, mira este, nombra algo – le dijo a la chica mientras le pasaba aquella carpeta.

La morena la cogió y comenzó a ojearla rápidamente, buscando algo que les resultara interesante. Pasó así varios minutos, hasta que cerró la carpeta y emitió un largo suspiro.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No aparece nada de información? – preguntó Zoro impaciente, cogiendo la carpeta que sostenía la morena, abriéndola por la página final.

– Ese es el problema – le dijo la arqueóloga mientras señalaba la página que había abierto Zoro – "Top Secret", cuando llega a la parte de revelar la información de la ubicación, hemos sido demasiado ingenuos pensando que este tipo de información iba a estar tan a la vista de cualquiera – continúo hablándole al espadachín sin mucho ánimo.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Sea lo que sea tiene que estar en este edificio, ¿Quizás en los ordenadores? ¿Con contraseña? – preguntó el peliverde sin querer darse por vencido.

– Muy probablemente, aunque estoy segura que existen documentos en papel, en algún lugar más protegido –

– ¿Sugieres que hay una sala secreta o sin su ubicación indicada? – le preguntó el espadachín mientras se levantaba del suelo.

– Es lo más seguro, aunque no deberíamos aventurarnos en nada los dos solos, lo haremos cuando nos volvamos a reunir, tampoco falta tanto tiempo para eso – le contestó la morena mientras le imitaba, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Acordaron que lo mejor era volver al punto de origen, ya que en esa sala poco les quedaba por hacer. Regresaron sus pasos por aquel pasillo, cuando de pronto todas las luces comenzaron a encenderse y los demás aparatos electrónicos comenzaron a emitir ruidos. Se quedaron parados, y se sintieron aliviados al ver que sus compañeros habían hecho su parte.

– Perfecto, ese ero-cook y los demás han encontrado los generadores de emergencia y los han activados, vamos, ahora si podremos utilizar los ordenadores – le dijo Zoro a Robin mientras corría hacia el más cercano.

– Eso nos da algo de más ventaja, pero no podemos estar seguros de si vamos a encontrar algo – le contestó la morena.

– Por intentarlo no perdemos nada – replicó el espadachín encendiéndolo.

Esperaron hasta que se hubiera iniciado, y se sorprendieron de que no tuviera contraseña para acceder al escritorio. En ese momento, Zoro le cedió a Robin su sitio para que ella buscara, y cliqueó en un programa de datos del gobierno.

– Es una base de datos del gobierno, aquí podremos encontrar todo lo que queramos, se encuentran registradas las ubicaciones de todos los archivos, así que, si no estuvieran aquí, nos darían la ubicación de otra sede donde se encontrarían – le dijo la morena visiblemente emocionada al peliverde.

– A que esperas, ¡búscalos! – le pidió el espadachín eufóricamente mientras la morena comenzaba a teclear rápidamente.

Pero sucedió lo que más temían ambos, que en algún momento del proceso le pidieran identificación, y así ocurrió.

– Maldita sea, ¿una contraseña? ¿Qué demonios vamos a poner ahí ahora? Hemos llegado tan lejos, ¡para esto! – maldijo el espadachín mientras se giraba en dirección contraria a la pantalla.

Robin no le contestó, simplemente se quedó unos segundos pensativa, intentando encontrar una solución al problema. Suspiró, y comenzó a teclear algo. Zoro la miraba pensando que estaba dando palos de ciego, pero para su sorpresa, cuando Robin apretó el botón de enter, esa contraseña era correcta. El peliverde no se esperaba aquello, y su cara se encontraba completamente desencajada. Rápidamente se recuperó de aquello, y agarró a Robin del hombro bruscamente girándola mientras desenvainaba una de sus katana y la ponía contra su cuello.

– ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Cómo sabes algo así? – le preguntó el espadachín apretándola con fuerza contra la estantería llena de documentos.

Aquello tomó desprevenida a la arqueóloga, que no se esperaba una reacción tan brusca por su parte, y en un arranque de sinceridad, decidió contarle la verdad, al menos lo suficiente para calmar la tensión que se había despertado entre ellos.

– K-kenshi-s-san, ¿Podrías quitar tu katana? No me gusta que me apunten con esas cosas tan peligrosas – le dijo la morena mientras de la nada aparecía una mano y golpeaba la katana, haciéndola caer al suelo.

La sorpresa se hizo máxima en la cara del espadachín al ver algo como aquello, ¿Estaba delirando? ¿O era cierto que una mano había aparecido en el aire? Fuera como fuese, aquello lo hizo estar aun más en guardia, y rápidamente tomó su katana del suelo y desenvainó la otra.

– Kenshi-san, no hace falta que te muestres tan hostil, si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho cuando te encontrabas desarmado y distraído como hace un rato – le dijo la morena un poco contrariada por el cambio en la situación – ¿Recuerdas la conversación de anoche? ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que quedé huérfana completamente a los ocho años y un señor del estado se hizo cargo de mí? Pues te daré algunos detalles – se sinceró la morena mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas cercanas – intentaré ser lo más breve posible, los demás nos esperan. Como también te conté, mi familia ha sido siempre muy prestigiosa en la rama de la arqueología, y el gobierno ha acudido varias veces a nosotros para solucionar… misterios. Tras el accidente en el que quedé huérfana, eso también sentó como un jarro de agua fría al estado, que vio perdida una de sus mejores cartas, pero todavía quedaba yo, aunque era una cría. Me ofrecieron en ese momento un lugar donde vivir, una educación, alimento y demás necesidades cubiertas si accedía a ayudarles en un futuro como hicieron miembros de mi familia, y yo que estaba sola acepté. No fue como me imaginaba, pensaba que al menos tendría una familia de acogida, pero no, sólo fui uno más de esos niños que utilizaba el gobierno. Para poder seguir disfrutando de esa protección y cuidado, tuve que cumplir ciertos requisitos, y el más impactante es el que acabas de apreciar –

Dicho esto último, Robin hizo _florecer_ numerosos brazos de su cuerpo, cosa que estaba sorprendiendo más que nada al espadachín.

– Una de las líneas en experimentación del gobierno, consiste en la creación de unas frutas modificadas genéticamente, transgénicas, denominadas _Akuma no Mi_, que tienen la capacidad de producir a su vez mutaciones en los individuos que las ingieren y darles una especie de superpoderes. Uno de los requisitos que tuve que cumplir para seguir bajo protección, fue la de servir de conejillo de indias, y ahora puedes ver el resultado. Con respecto a la contraseña, eso acontece a lo pactado inicialmente, muchos de los trabajos de arqueología que he realizado han sido para el gobierno, como pago a mi manutención, y eso incluía que pudiera hacer uso de la base de datos para buscar información de otras investigaciones arqueológicas. Lo que no sabía es que esa contraseña valiese para toda la base de datos, ha sido una suerte esto último, Kenshi-san – le terminó de explicar la morena.

Zoro no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Era cierto que si hubiera querido herirle, había tenido infinitas oportunidades antes, y sólo utilizo esos _brazos_ para defenderse de su espada, pero estaba muy confundido. Era otra cosa nueva que asimilar, y por su propia naturaleza, no pudo evitar sentir desconfianza ante Robin, aunque por otra parte, sus sentimientos por ella, se encontraban en el otro lado de la balanza.

– Esta bien, te creeré, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a dar otro motivo para desconfiar así, si tienes algo más que contar, espero que lo hagas ahora, no quiero más sorpresas – le contestó el peliverde mientras envainaba sus katana.

Aquello alegró a Robin, que le sonrió ampliamente. El espadachín acudió donde se encontraba, y la tomó en sus brazos fuertemente. Sus sentimientos pesaban más que su razón, y era muy consciente de eso. Cuando terminaron de abrazarse, volvieron a las mismas posiciones que justo antes de ese percance, y Robin introdujo en el ordenador las palabras clave para la búsqueda.

– Estamos de suerte, Kenshi-san, en las distintas ubicaciones posibles, aparece este edificio, así que ya tenemos claro que lo que estamos buscando se encuentra aquí –

– Intenta averiguar un poco más ¿Dónde están exactamente? –

Robin cliqueó en la ubicación, y apareció una nueva ventana repleta de información.

– Aquí… aparece que hay dos plantas en negativo, no es posible, en el panel sólo aparecía una – dijo Robin pensativa mientras pasaba rápido por aquella ventana.

– Es obvio que no va a aparecer de nuevo toda la información a ojos de cualquiera, ¿Es la segunda? –

– Así es Kenshi-san, ¿Nos reunimos con los demás y vamos juntos? – le preguntó Robin mientras se giraba hacia el espadachín.

Zoro asintió y ambos salieron de aquella sala. La hora de juntarse con sus compañeros estaba cerca, y debían apresurarse para poner en común toda la información que habían obtenido en aquellas horas. Bajaron hasta la planta baja, y cuando llegaron, encontraron a Nami y a los demás esperando en la recepción.

– Mi princesa Ronbin-chwaaaaaaaaan, aquí está tu galante príncipe, ¿Me echabas de menos? – le dijo el rubio mientras la cogía de una mano para intentar besarla.

– Oi, ya basta ero-cook eres demasiado molesto – le dijo Zoro mientras tiraba de Robin para evitar que el cocinero posara sus labios en la mano de la morena.

– Ya estamos como antes, ¡basta de escenitas! ¿Qué habéis encontrado? – preguntó Nami impaciente a Zoro y Robin.

– En esa sala no había nada de los documentos, pero hemos descubierto que hay una planta oculta bajo la que habéis estado, y allí se encuentra lo que buscamos – le dijo Robin a la pelirroja – y todo gracias a que activasteis en generador –

– Hemos tenido suerte de encontrarlo, aunque al estar bajo esta planta, el lugar se encontraba intacto, ¡yohohoho! – Dijo Brook a Robin – Por nuestro gran trabajo, ¿le importaría mostrarme sus bragas? – le preguntó el músico a la morena.

Nami estaba cansada de tanto pervertido, así que golpeó en la cabeza repetidamente a Sani y Brook y tiró de sus camisas en dirección a la puerta por la que hace unos minutos habían venido.

Zoro y Robin los siguieron, cuando de pronto escucharon un gran estruendo que venía de abajo, y acto seguido, el suelo comenzó a temblar, haciendo que la construcción se tambalease y comenzaran a caer cascotes del techo.

– ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí abajo? – Preguntó Zoro mientras apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio – ¿Tenéis alguna idea? –

– Nada, sabemos tan poco como vosotros – contestó el rubio mientras se incorporaba y se encendía un cigarrillo.

Los temblores aumentaron, y el techo comenzó a desmoronarse sobre ellos. Zoro desenvainó sus katana y cortó las piedras que caían para evitar ser golpeado, y Sanji y Brook lo imitaron en sus respectivos sitios. Nami, se había quedado petrificada observando como una gran piedra aparecía sobre su cabeza. Había caído al suelo, y no podía mover las piernas para huir, estaba asumiendo que ese iba a ser su final.

– _Cien Fleur, ¡Delphinium! _– gritó robin mientras hacía brotar una hilera de manos del suelo, que agarraron a Nami y la arrastraron como si fuera por los raíles de un tren, alejándola de esa piedra que cayó destrozando el suelo.

Todos se sorprendieron por aquello, excepto Zoro, sin tener ni idea de que podía ser eso que acababa de pasar. Nami en especial, se encontraba bastante conmocionada para articular palabra.

– Ro-Robin-chan, ¿qué fue eso? – le preguntó el rubio entrecortadamente mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Nami.

– Ahora no es el momento, ero-cook, cuando estemos a salvo hablaremos sobre ese tema – le dijo Zoro mientras esquivaba las nuevas piedras que volvían a caer – Debemos salir aunque no tengamos la información, la vida es lo prioritario –

De acuerdo con el peliverde, todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, esquivando como mejor podían los escombros, hasta que llegaron a la puerta y se encontraron con un impedimento.

– _Candle wall! _– dijo un sujeto mientras de sus brazos emanaba grandes cantidades de algo que parecía cera y sellaba por completo la puerta para que el grupo no pudiera salir.

Aparecieron por la puerta que daba a los pisos inferiores cinco pintorescas personas con pose ofensiva, encaminándose en dirección a ellos.

– No sé quiénes sois, pero de aquí no saldréis vivos, sabéis demasiado – les dijo Miss Doublefinger mientras caminaba hacia ellos con un gran contoneo de caderas.

– Eso ya lo veremos, mujer – le contestó Zoro mientras se ponía a la defensiva desenvainando sus katana.

El líder del grupo, Mr. 1, se quedó pensativo mientras los demás comenzaban a obrar por su cuenta, sin apartar la vista de Robin. La conocía, y sabía muy bien que ella les conocía también, pero desconocía que hacía exactamente allí.

– Nico Robin, ¿Qué haces en este lugar con estas personas? – le preguntó Mr. 1, haciendo que los demás dirigiesen todas sus miradas hacia ella.

– Ya no tengo nada que ver con Crocodile, a estas alturas, y en este estado mundial, no pienso seguir atada a él o al gobierno, estoy cansada de pagar por algo que ya está más que pagado – le contestó duramente la morena dejando clara su posición.

– No seas tan dura, creo que si vienes con nosotros, el jefe se alegrará de verte viva, aun tiene planes de los que formas parte – le contestó esta vez Miss Double finger.

– No pienso ir con vosotros, me niego a seguir malgastando mi vida a las órdenes de una persona como él – repitió Robin mientras se ponía en pose ofensiva cruzando sus brazos.

– Vas a venir con nosotros, por las buenas… o por las malas –zanjó Mr. 1 – ¡Mr. 3, atrápala con tu habilidad! –

– Entendido, _Candle lock! _– gritó el usuario de los poderes de cera mientras formaba una especie de candado que dirigía en dirección a la morena.

En el exterior del edificio…

– ¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí? ¡Gyaaaaaaaa! El maldito edificio se está desmoronando, ¿Cómo voy a buscar lo que me pidió Garp? – chilló Buggy el payaso, que acababa de entrar en escena.

– Capitán, por favor, tranquilícese, así no ganamos nada – le comentó un hombre con media cara tapada por su pelo con reflejos verdes con una gran bufanda a cuadros azul y blanca intentando tranquilizarlo con sus manos.

– Cabaji, maldito, ¿Eres ciego? ¿Cómo averiguo lo que Garp me pidió? ¡Ese viejo me va a matar! – le contestó Buggy mientras lo agarraba de la bufanda y zarandeaba.

– La única cosa por la que deberíais discutir es por mi belleza – intervino una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y ojos verdes – esas cosas no son tan importantes.

– Alvida, no des lugar a más problemas, esto es serio, ¡está en juego mi integridad! – chillaba Buggy corriendo de un lado para otro.

– No te preocupes Richie, sé que las peleas te disgustan, por eso pones esa cara, pero pronto pasará – le dijo el último componente, un hombre con el vello facial y el cabello cortado de tal manera que parecía un osito, de color blanco, a un enorme león de color rosa, que en aquel momento pensaba sólo en comida y no en la pelea.

Todos los componentes del grupo intentaban tranquilizar a su capitán, cuando de repente escucharon un potente ruido por las calles. De una de ellas apareció el estrambótico tanque de Franky, produciendo un potente ruido y una gran nube de polvo que cegó al escuadrón de Buggy.

– ¡POR FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Shishishi, ya estaba impaciente por llegar, me aburría al no tener nada de acción en el interior del tanque – dijo Luffy mientras abría la escotilla y salía de un salto.

– Oi Luffy, no seas tan ruidoso, vas a alertar a esos monstruos – le contestó Ussop asomándose ahora.

– Estoy un poco asustado, mejor me quedo dentro del tanque – dijo Chopper mientras se cobijaba tras el muchacho de nariz larga.

– Vamos chicos, el capitán nos espera abajo – intervino Franky cogiendo a cada uno en un brazo y saltando junto a su capitán.

– ¿EHHHH? ¿El escuadrón gamma? ¡Buggy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Shishishi –le preguntó Luffy mientras le daba palmaditas en un hombro.

– ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Mugiwara! Yo estoy aquí por órdenes de tu abuelo, ¿y tú? – le preguntó Buggy perdiendo la paciencia ante tanta energía del moreno.

– Me apetecía, no había nada interesante en otros lugares de la ciudad, y pensamos que aquí habría algo de acción y alguien a quien patearle el trasero – le contestó Luffy mientras golpeaba la palma de la mano con su puño.

– Oi, oi oi, tú no pensaste nada, fuimos nosotros – dijeron sus tres compañeros al unísono.

Buggy estaba en un estado de irritación máximo, pero de buenas a primeras, se le ocurrió un buen plan, una manera de utilizar al escuadrón sigma sin correr muchos riesgos ante aquello de lo que no tenían ni idea. Comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, viéndosele bastante las intenciones, aunque como era de esperarse, Luffy no se percató de ello.

– ¡Gyahahahahahahahaha! ¿Sabes Mugiwara? Ahí ocurre algo interesante, creo que hay una pelea, porque de buenas a primeras el edificio se ha venido abajo y estaba en buen estado, ¿Qué te parecería echar un vistazo? – le sugirió amablemente Buggy mientras le empujaba hacia las escaleras.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Podemos ir nosotros? ¡Eres un buen tipo, Buggy! Dejándonos la acción a nosotros, shishishi, venga chicos, ¡Vamos! – dijo el chico del sombrero de paja mientras saltaba alegremente los escalones de tres en tres.

– No… capitán, tengo la enfermedad_ Si subo arriba y llego hasta esos escombros y descubro lo que pasa moriré de un ataque al corazón_– dijo Ussop haciendo amago de un desmayo.

– Y-yo me quedaré aquí con Ussop, Luffy! – dijo el pequeño niño mientras imitaba al moreno de pelo rizado.

– Vosotros también venís, ¡Vamos! – les dijo Franky mientras arrastraba de ellos hasta alcanzar a su capitán.

– ¡NOOOOOOO!

Justo en frente, el escuadrón gamma contemplaba atónito, sin imaginarse que la estrategia de su capitán fuera a tener efecto.

– Gyahahahahaha, gracias ese idiota de mugiwara sabremos qué pasa, mientras, nos dedicaremos a coger varios especímenes de estos y los meteremos en jaulas, como la otra parte de la misión – concluyó Buggy finalmente.

Estaba a punto de suceder una confrontación a tres bandas, por una parte el grupo de Zoro, por otro lado el escuadrón rho, capitaneado por Mr. 1, y finalmente el escuadrón sigma, que se dirigía rápido a la puerta del ahora destruido edificio.

* * *

_Otro domingo más, me dispongo a actualizar. Hoy es tardecito, pero es cuando he tenido un poco de tiempo para revisar el capítulo y retocar unas cosillas para subirlo en condiciones. No me enrollo mucho, que es tarde y hay que mimir :3. El título de hoy, "Enemigo", por supuesto de nuevo Extremoduro, del disco "Canciones prohibidas". Unas aclaraciones breves sobre algunos términos del fic: un prión (de lo que piensa Zoro mientras está en el coche) es una proteína quimérica con la capacidad de alterar a otras proteínas y hacer que pierdan su función, exclusivamente le sucede a las neuronas (a sus proteínas) y es lo que todo el mundo conoce como "el mal de las vacas locas". Por otra parte, transgénico es un término que se define como cualquier organismo modificado genéticamente, mediante ingeniería genética, pero con la peculiaridad de que se le incorporan genes de otro individuo de una especie distinta (por ejemplo ponerle genes de bacterias a plantas). Por último agradeceros a todos los que seguís la historia, especialmente a los que estáis al pie del cañón todas las semanas, se agradece, y muchísimo._

_Lo de siempre, **reviewssssss**, no cuestan tanto, anda porfi porfi porfiii (cara de gatito XD) Espero que esta semana se os haga corta, :P Un saludo ^^_


	6. Si te vas

**Si te vas…**

El candado de cera líquida se dirigía a Robin con gran velocidad, pero ella ya no tenía ningún motivo para ocultar sus poderes, ahora podía hacer uso completo de su fuerza.

– _¡Veinte fleur! _– gritó la morena mientras hizo brotar numerosas manos que agarraron una de las mesas cercanas, para utilizarla como escudo.

La cera chocó contra la mesa, esparciéndose por la sala y ésta, pero sin rozar a la morena, que sin dudarlo comenzó un contraataque.

– _Ocho Fleur: ¡Clutch! _– dijo mientras hacía aparecer una serie de brazos en el cuerpo de Mr.3, que conociendo ya su habilidad, justo antes hizo aparecer un escudo de cera sobre su cuerpo, imposible de quebrar para la morena con sus manos.

Robin puso un gesto de desagrado en su rostro y deshizo sus brazos a pétalos de cerezo mientras que por sorpresa, Mr. 1, rápidamente aprovechando este descuido por parte de la morena se dispuso a atacarla. Transformó uno de sus brazos en un arma blanca, una especie de chuchilla de muy afilado filo, y saltó sobre ella con la intención de dejarla lo suficiente malherida para poder llevarla sin problemas. Cuando Robin se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, y sólo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos, y no sintió nada, por tanto, se dispuso a abrirlos de nuevo, y pudo contemplar cómo el espadachín se había interpuesto entre ambos para defenderla. Había desenvainado su katana blanca, y aplicando sobre ella parte de su fuerza, paró el ataque de aquel sujeto dirigido hacia la morena. La fuerza de ambos era tal, que Mr. 1 salió disparado hacia atrás, quedando a una mayor distancia de la pareja.

– No sé quién eres, pero si lo que quieres es pelea, yo soy tu hombre – le dijo con tono desafiante el peliverde mientras desenvainaba su otra katana y le apuntaba.

– Sólo eres un crío que no sabe nada de lo que sucede aquí, ni quién es esa mujer, simplemente mantente al margen y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo – le dijo Mr. 1 mientras cruzaba sus brazos y transformaba sus dedos en cuchillas.

– Tú serás más que suficiente para saciar la sed de mis espadas – replicó Zoro mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

Sanji, Brook y Nami se escontraban conmocionados por la situación, pues no entendían nada de lo que estaban viendo. ¿Qué eran esos brazos? ¿Cómo podía alguien producir cera? ¿Brazos y dedos como cuchillas? Parecía todo sacado de un cómic. Intentaron reaccionar lo mejor que pudieron, y acudieron con velocidad en dirección a Robin para obtener, aunque fuese mínima, alguna explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Robin! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? Creo que tenemos derecho a saber que son esas… habilidades tan extrañas de las que estáis haciendo alarde – le preguntó la pelirroja un poco molesta porque Robin no les hubiera contado nada.

– Tienes razón. Somos una especie de usuarios de unas frutas transgénicas llamadas _Akuma no Mi_, que nos otorgan como veis unas habilidades fuera de lo normal. Fuimos en su tiempo conejillos de india de los experimentos del gobierno, y mi historia con éste es algo larga, imposible de contar ahora, pero prometo que os diré más cuando tengamos más tiempo – les dijo la morena mientras corrían para ocultarse tras una columna – debemos bajar como sea en busca de esa información, y después huir rápidamente, o todo lo hecho será en vano –

– Pero ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer frente a los demás? Somos el mismo número en ambos bandos, y dado su poder, uno de notros no será suficiente para distraer a dos de ellos – intervino Sanji

– Necesitamos embos- – intentó decir la morena cuando de repente, escucharon un estruendo aún mayor que el anterior, y observaron como la cera que tapaba la puerta comenzaba a agrietarse.

Trozos de esa cera, de madera y piedra volaban por los aires entre decenas de puños que rápidamente aparecían y desaparecían del hueco que ahora había en la pared. Una gran nube de polvo comenzó a inundar ahora la sala, dejando apreciar tímidamente cinco figuras en lo que antes era la puerta.

– No puede ser, ¿más de ellos? – preguntó Nami retóricamente mientras sus piernas se volvían tan débiles que terminó deslizándose hasta el suelo, con la resignación de que aquellos iban a ser los últimos momentos para ellos.

– Oi Luffy, ¿Por qué eres tan poco cuidadoso? ¡No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos aquí dentro! Y tú entras como si nada, ¡puede ser peligroso! – le gritó Usopp a su capitán.

– Shishishi, no te preocupes tanto, ¡por fin llegó la acción! – le contestó el chico con el sombrero de paja mientras agitaba sus brazos a modo de calentamiento.

– ¡ ¿Mugiwara?! ¿Por qué se supone que estás tú aquí? ¡Deberías patrullar por la ciudad como el resto de escuadrones! – le gritó Mr.3 enfurecido desde una posición cercana – ¿O acaso sabías de nuestros planes? – le preguntó sin esperar una respuesta muy clara, pues sabía de la personalidad caprichosa del chico.

– ¿Planes? ¿De qué planes hablas, tres? – Le preguntó el capitán del escuadrón sigma mientras comenzaba a hurgarse en la nariz – Sólo estaba aburrido de patrullar y vinimos en busca de acción, y la encontramos, shishishi –

– Eso simplifica mucho las cosas, es tan idiota que ha venido por venir, no tiene ni idea de nuestros planes y de que queremos involucrar al general de división Garp como principal responsable de la corporación Umbrella – intervino relajadamente la niña que cansada de la pelea, montó un pequeño picnic, y ahora bebía tranquilamente un vaso de té junto a una de las columnas.

– ¿¡Miss Goldenweek!? ¿POR QUÉ LE DAS INFORMACIÓN CONFIDENCIAL AL ENEMIGO? – le gritó Mr. 3 mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y sus dientes tomaban la forma de sierra de puro enfado.

Aquello golpeó a Luffy como un jarro de agua fría. La situación era ya diferente, y las sospechas contra ciertos escuadrones que le había transmitido su abuelo Garp, se habían hecho de repente ciertas, y de qué manera. No sólo no eran trigo limpio, sino que todo lo relacionado con sus actividades clandestinas, iban a modificar todo para inculpar a Garp de ello aprovechando el desorden que reinaba en esos momentos el país, y el mundo.

– ¿Así que el viejo tenía razón? – gritó Luffy de tal manera que paró la actividad de todos los que se encontraban a su lado.

Zoro y Mr. 1 que se encontraban en su pelea pararon, y Nami, Robin, Sanji y Brook no se perdían ningún detalle de lo que pasaba desde la columna.

Luffy había captado también la atención de Mr.1, que maldecía la situación por la intrusión del chico y por la lengua tan larga de Miss Golden Week. Los planes originales se habían ido al traste, y debía pensar algo rápido para poder seguir inculpando a Garp y tapar la destrucción de los papeles. Miró a Zoro con desdén, dejando su pelea a medias con él, partiendo en dirección a Luffy.

– Sabes demasiado más de lo que le gustaría a mis superiores, así que todos, con la excepción de Nico Robin, moriréis aquí y ahora – le dijo Mr. 1 al chico del sombrero de paja mientras comenzaba a correr hacia él para atacarlo.

Cuando se encontraba a medio camino de su ataque, un rápido Zoro le interceptó, ya que no iba a aceptar bajo ningún concepto dejar ir así como así a un enemigo.

– _Nitoryuu: Ni giri _– pronunció el peliverde mientras colocaba sus dos katana de forma paralela entre ellas y perpendiculares a su cuerpo, mientras embestía con fuerza contra Mr. 1. De aquella interacción saltaron miles de chispas que alumbraron a los presentes, pero ni un solo rasguño se produjo en la piel del usuario a pesar de que era el golpe más fuerte que le había propinado hasta el momento.

– Gracias a la _Supa Supa no Mi _mi cuerpo se vuelve tan duro como el acero, y puedo utilizarlo para formar hojas cortantes y así herir al enemigo, por lo que un espadachín de tres al cuarto como tú nunca logrará lastimarme, así que no me hagas perder más el tiempo, tengo cosas más importantes ahora mismo que enfrentarme a ti – le contestó con desprecio al espadachín.

– Oi, tú, el espadachín, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué peleas contra él? – Le preguntó Luffy al peliverde aún enojado por todo lo que había escuchado – ¿También tengo que patearte a ti el trasero? –

– Es de mala educación no presentarse primero, ¿Sabes? De todas maneras, creo que nosotros no somos tus enemigos, estamos aquí sólo para buscar el enclave del refugio que está en las montañas, no tenemos nada que ver con vuestros problemas políticos – le contestó Zoro a la defensiva mientras se ponía en pose de resguardo ante un posible ataque de Luffy.

– Ah, ya veo, yo soy Luffy, encantado de conocerte – le contestó el moreno con un tono completamente diferente, muy amigable mientras se inclinaba.

– _Cómo puede cambiar tan rápido de humor… vaya persona extraña y pintoresca _– pensó el espadachín –

Los agentes del escuadrón rho se estaban cansando de tanta cháchara, y Miss Double Finger de repente transformó su cuerpo en una enorme bola de pinchos y se abalanzó contra los integrantes del escuadrón sigma. Chopper y Usopp, completamente asustados, huyeron despavoridos donde se encontraban Nami y el resto para protegerse contra la columna, y Franky, cuyo cuerpo era duro como el acero, enfrentó directamente a la mujer que era ahora una amasijo de agujas. Chopper y Usopp no se percataron de que la columna estaba ocupada, y cuando reaccionaron, lo hicieron ruidosamente.

– ¡AHHHHHHH! NO NOS MATÉIS, NOSOTROS NO HEMOS HECHO NADA – exclamaron ambos a la vez, asustando al resto.

– ¡AHHHHHHH! NO NOS MATÉIS, NOSOTROS NO HEMOS HECHO NADA – exclamaron casi al unísono Nami y Brook, asustados por tener unos agentes tan peligrosísimos de cerca.

Chopper y Usopp pestañearon y se miraron varias veces, terminando de asimilar, que al menos Brook y Nami no eran peligrosos.

– Ojou-san, estás frente al mayor héroe del país… qué digo, ¡mundial!, soy aquel que ha derrotado a más de 1.000.000 de soldados de ejércitos enemigos protegiendo el país, no os voy a matar, soy vuestro héroe – fanfarroneó Usopp mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y ponía una gran sonrisa que delataba su enorme mentira.

Chopper se había creído todo, y revoloteaba alrededor de Usopp mientras irradiaba estrellas de admiración por todos los poros de su piel, pero Nami y los demás no se mostraban tan convencidos ante aquello.

– Señor héroe, vista la situación, ¿Por qué no se encarga de todos a la vez? Seguro que no le supone más de un minuto – le preguntó Nami con ironía

– ¿Y-y-yo? Creo que… me está entrando la enfermedad Tengo-que-quedarme-detrás-de-la-columna-sin-que-me-vea-nadie – Dijo Usopp mientras hacía como que se desmayaba en el suelo.

– Fanfarrón – le dijo Nami con el ceño fruncido.

En la otra parte de la sala, Franky enfrentaba a Miss Double Finger mientras que Zoro y Luffy se encontraban frente a Mr. 1.

– Oi, espadachín, pareces muy fuerte, ¿unimos fuerzas para enfrentarles? No pienso dejar que inculpen a mi abuelo por algo que no ha hecho – le decía Luffy a Zoro mientras le tendía una mano.

– Me parece bien, yo tampoco pienso dejar que se lleven a Robin – le contestó mientras tendía su mano también y la estrechaba contra el chico del sombrero de paja – Necesitamos bajar para buscar los documentos, si tu escuadrón nos ayuda a enfrentarles, alguien podría bajar mientras para buscarlos – le dijo el espadachín al moreno mientras se ponía a la defensiva contra Mr. 1

– ¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE BUSCAR LOS DOCUMENTOS! – exclamaron a la vez Nami, Brook, Chopper y Ussop.

– Oi, oi, oi… os ha faltado tiempo – dijo el espadachín mientras ponía cara de circunstancia.

– Está bien, vosotros bajad, nosotros les haremos frente – dijo Luffy mientras se ponía su sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza.

Franky contenía a Miss Double Finger, por lo que ella no suponía un obstáculo. Cuando los cuatro comenzaron a correr en dirección a la puerta, apareció en escena Mr. 2, que danzando pasos de Ballet, se aproximó tanto que tomó a Nami, cogiéndole la cara con su mano izquierda.

– ¿A dónde creéis que vais? Crocodile-chan se pondrá muy triste si no cumplo con mis obligaciones, así que tú serás la primera – dijo mientras apuntaba con su mano directamente hacia Nami para matarla.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi querida y bella princesa Nami-swan maldito travestido? – Gritó un encolerizado Sanji que en un momento se puso entre la chica y el okama – Vas a arrepentirte de lo que acabas de hacer. Nami-san, vosotros, id rápido hacia abajo, tenemos poco tiempo – le dijo amablemente el rubio mientras se encendía un cigarro.

Mr.1 miraba a lo lejos, y le ordenó a Mr. 3 y a Miss Golden week que atacaran ambos al grupo, pero esta vez fue Luffy quien se interpuso, estirando su brazo para propinarle un puñetazo a Mr. 3, que evitó con un escudo que formó en ese momento. Robin se había quedado allí para ayudar en el ataque, y corrió en dirección a Luffy para encargarse de uno de los enemigos, cuando volvió a captar de nuevo toda la atención de Mr. 1, que comenzó a formar unas cuchillas giratorias en sus brazos mientras se lanzaba de nuevo contra la morena.

– Tú tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo – le dijo Zoro de manera desafiante – mientras esté aquí, no te dejaré tocarla, tu lucha es conmigo –

– ¿Qué sucede con esta mujer? ¿Tan enamorado estás de ella que estás dispuesto a dar tu vida? No me hagas reír – le dijo Mr.1 mientras comenzaba un ataque intenso contra él.

Robin es dispuso a ayudarlo cuando el espadachín bloqueó todos los ataques, envainó sus katana, y la cogió de una mano echando a correr en dirección a Nami y el resto.

– ¿Qué haces Kenshi-san? Te iba a ayudar – le dijo la morena entre jadeos mientras corría siguiéndole.

– Es mi pelea, y la ganaré solo – le dijo el espadachín muy serio – pero lo más importante, no puedo protegerte así, vas a estar más segura si vas con ellos y yo le contengo aquí, no tendré que estar pendiente de si va a por ti o no, así que, ve con Nami y los demás – le dijo el espadachín mientras se detenía y le dedicaba una mirada tan seria y dura que cualquier argumento que Robin inventase, caería frente a aquellos ojos. Se resignó, y corrió en dirección al resto aguantándose las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos del espadachín para devorarlo con ansias. Ahora Zoro se encontraba centrado completamente en la batalla que tenía contra Mr.1. Todos los enemigos se encontraban en cierta manera neutralizados, inmersos en sus peleas, de modo que no podían partir en la captura de Robin y el resto.

– Espadachín de tres al cuarto, eres persistente, pero ahora verás lo que es intentar cortar el acero de forma inútil, _Spiral Hollow!_ – gritó Mr.1 mientras se abalanzaba sobre Zoro con sus brazos transformados en cuchillas giratorias que chocaban duramente contra las katana de Zoro, provocando de nuevo una lluvia de chispas.

– _Mierda… como siga así las va a partir, no puedo dejar que me ataque de esa manera, tengo que hacer algo, y lo tengo que hacer ya _–

Zoro esquivó el ataque, y se dispuso a la ofensiva, gritó el nombre de su ataque, _Tourou_, y con sus dos katana, intentó cortar al enemigo desde la parte inferior hasta la superior, mas sin éxito. Aquello comenzaba a desesperarle, y empezó en su cabeza a formarse la idea de que iba a necesitar algo más para derrotar a ese tipo, ya que con esos ataques no era suficiente para cortar algo tan duro como el acero. En un momento de huida, Mr.1 aprovechó un hueco para dar de lleno sobre el pecho de Zoro con aquellas cuchillas giratorias, degollando su piel y dejando un reguero de sangre en el suelo. La situación estaba peor, además de no ser capaz de herir al enemigo, se encontraba en mayor desventaja gracias a aquello.

En otro lado de la sala, Sanji mantenía una fuerte lucha contra Mr.2, sin armas, ambos utilizando artes marciales. La pelea estaba muy justa, y quizás Sanji jugaba con mayor ventaja aparentemente, pero Mr. 2 aún no había hecho uso de todas sus técnicas. Se tocó la cara con su mano izquierda, y de repente ya no se encontraba en el lugar el okama, sino la preciosa Nami-swan. En aquel momento, Sanji paró en seco justo antes de golpear a su bella dama, se había quedado petrificado ante tal cambio.

– Sanji-kun… no te portes mal conmigo, si me quieres pegar, no quiero que sea así, quiero que sea en otras condiciones – le decía la falsa pelirroja con voz sexy mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camiseta.

– ¡MELLORIIINE! – Le gritó efusivamente Sanji mientras borbotones de sangre emergían de su nariz provocándole una gran hemorragia – soy tu esclav-

Sanji intentó terminar su frase, pero Mr. 2 aprovechó la distracción completa del rubio para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago, que le hizo nublar la vista y caer de rodillas en el suelo.

– JAJAJA, eres como todos, ante la imagen de alguien conocido, se quedan parados sin actuar, y preparados para recibir cualquier golpe – le dijo la falsa Nami mientras volvía a transformarse en Mr.2 – esto ha sido todo, caballero-chan – se burló del rubio mientras acudía bailando ballet en dirección a Zoro y Mr. 1. Una vez llegó, interfirió ruidosamente entre ellos, parando su pelea y captando por completo la atención de ambos.

– Un, deux, trooois, un, deux, troooois, ¡ah! Mi corazón de okama está palpitando de manera tan acelarada… la pasión de una batalla, un, deux, trooois – tarareaba Mr. 2 mientras se deslizaba sobre las puntas de sus pies en el típico baile de ballet alrededor de Zoro – ¿Qué será de ti, espadachín-chan? ¿Tú también te sientes excitado por la batalla? – le preguntó a Zoro mientras se acercaba muchos a él, tocándole con su mano izquierda el rostro, a modo de caricia.

Zoro fue rápido, aunque no pudo evitar que le tocara, y rápidamente se retiró para ganar espacio para atacarle, cuando de nuevo, apareció Sanji en escena.

– Maldito travesti, ¿Cómo osas utilizar la bella apariencia de Nami-swan para engañarme? ¡No te lo perdonaré! Te vas a arrepentir de haberte cruzado en mi camino – le dijo el rubio tan enfurecido que echaba humos.

– ¿Tú crees, Sanji-kun? – le preguntó la de nuevo falsa Nami mientras le hacía ojitos y ponía posturas tan exóticas y explícitas que a cualquiera le hubiera costado contenerse.

– ¡MELLORINEEE! – volvió a repetir Sanji ante la imagen de su pelirroja, mientras corazones salían a montones de sus ojos.

Sanji volvió a caer en la trampa de Mr. 2, era incapaz de resistirse a la imagen de Nami, aunque sólo fuera eso, una copia, una imagen, en ningún caso la pelirroja, y esa gran debilidad iba a suponerle su inminente derrota.

– _Okama Kenpo: Swan du Pied! _– recitó Mr. 2 mientras se alzaba en el aire y apuntaba a Sanji con el afilado pico de uno de los cisnes que antes se encontraba sobre su hombro.

El impacto dio en el pecho de Sanji de lleno, como una profunda puñalada, que rasgó su piel haciéndole sangrar y escupir sangre, mientras sus ojos se tornaban en blanco de la fuerza del impacto, cayendo en el suelo como un cuerpo muerto emitiendo un sonido seco.

– Jajajajajaja, eres muy simple, y por ese honor, negarte a golpear a tu… _mellorine_, vas a perder la vida jajajaja – se reía ruidosamente Mr. 2 mientras se giraba dejándolo tumbado e inconsciente sobre el suelo.

El resto observó todo como pudo, y ante el final, sólo pudieron reaccionar con pánico, especialmente Zoro. Nunca hubiera pensado que alguien como el cocinero pudiera ser derrotado, incluso con trucos tan sucios como el que acababa de presenciar, pero si algo sabía el peliverde, es que Sanji tenía un fortísimo punto débil en cuento a mujeres se trataba. Mr. 1 viendo la distracción de Zoro, atacó con más intensidad, cogiendo al peliverde que en el último momento pudo defenderse como pudo para evitar un ataque mortal.

– Eres persistente, espadachín, resígnate a que es imposible cortarme, nadie ha logrado herirme desde que tengo esta habilidad – le dijo tranquilamente Mr. 1 al peliverde, que se defendía de sus constantes ataques.

– Pero yo no soy ninguna de esas personas, esta es la primera vez que te enfrentas a mí, y será todo un reto que estaré encantado de cumplir – le dijo Zoro mientras sonreía desafiantemente – gracias a ti, seré más fuerte, seré un espadachín capaz de cortar el acero –

Por otro lado Luffy, en su lucha contra Mr.3 y Miss Golden Week, también sufría problemas. Llevaba varios minutos sentado junto a la niña tomando un té y unas galletas, ajeno al alboroto de su alrededor, viviendo la paz y tranquilidad que le transmitía su taza, observando pasivamente el vapor que emitía el líquido, que poco a poco se dispersaba en la atmósfera. Un misterioso símbolo color verde estaba dibujado sobre su pecho, y esa era seguramente la razón de su pasividad. Se dispuso a beber un sorbo de su taza, cuando, debido a lo caliente que estaba, agitó sus manos para no quemarse, vertiendo el contenido sobre su pecho y emborronando el símbolo.

– ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Qué hago tomando té tranquilamente con el enemigo? – Dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba de golpe y se ponía en postura amenazante – oi, ¡niña! ¿Qué has hecho? No quiero luchar contra ti, ¿¡Dónde está tres!? –

– Aquí, mugiwara – dijo una voz tras él, representada por una especie de robot de cera de gran tamaño – este será el golpe definitivo, gracias a mi _candle champion_, y a la habilidad de Miss Golden week _Color Trap, _mi poder será absoluto –

Dicho esto, la niña comenzó a pintar aquel _robot_ de numerosos colores, otorgándole nuevos poderes. Una vez en su estadío final, Mr. 3 comenzó a luchar contra Luffy violentamente, lanzándole fuertes puñetazos con aquella armadura, que el chico esquivaba perfectamente. Parecía que aquello no iba a ser un reto, pero otra vez Miss Golden Week le dibujó aquel símbolo verde en la espalda, que relajó tanto a Luffy, que lo hizo un blanco perfecto para los golpes de Mr. 3.

Robin y los demás corrían por las ruinosas escaleras en dirección a aquella base de datos oculta. Estaban agotados de no parar por miedo a ver a algunos de los poderosos agentes, y en su pecho comenzaba a aparecer un dolor punzante debido a la falta de oxígeno y el polvo aspirado. Frenaron totalmente cuando llegaron a una gran puerta blindada, imposible de abrir, a menos que se poseyera una especie de clave para abrirla, a introducir en un pequeño panel que se encontraba a uno de los extremos. Los demás comenzaron a derrumbarse ante aquello, pero Robin tuvo la corazonada de que si funcionó la otra vez, esta vez iba a suceder lo mismo. Se acercó y tecleó su contraseña con los dedos un poco nerviosos. Estaba en lo cierto, la puerta se abrió, y dejó a la vista de ellos un panorama desolador, aunque predecible. La sala se encontraba destrozada, la información se había perdido parcialmente, y estaban seguros que lo que buscaban ya no se encontraba allí. Ciertamente habían hecho un buen trabajo, habían destrozado los documentos que les implicaban a ellos y sus superiores, y estratégicamente dejaron mezclados documentos que implicaban falsamente al general de división Garp.

– ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Lo han destruido TODO! ¿Cómo hallaremos la localización del refugio? – se preguntaba Nami mientras la rabia se acumulaba en su rostro.

– No te preocupes, Nami-san, ya encontraremos otro lugar donde obtener más datos, la prioridad ahora, es que todos salgamos vivos de este edificio – intentó consolarla Brook mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Robin se encontraba algo aislada del grupo, cercana a la puerta, buscando entre aquellos documentos, mas inútilmente. Le daba rabia haber llegado tan lejos y haber sorteado tantos obstáculos sólo para estar en el punto de mira del enemigo, especialmente ella, que otra vez volvía a ser de interés para el gobierno.

– ¡Robin! –

La morena creyó escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, resonante en el largo pasillo, y alzó su vista y su cuerpo en aquella dirección, pero no pudo visualizar a nadie. Seguramente el cansancio y los golpes la estaban afectando, haciéndola escuchar cosas.

– ¡Robin!

Se volvió a girar extrañada, pero esta vez lo que vio si era cierto. En el fondo del pasillo, ante sus ojos, se encontraba un malherido Zoro que apenas podía sostenerse por culpa de sus heridas, apoyado contra la pared, mientras gritaba débilmente el nombre de Robin. La morena, sintió alegría por verle vivo, pero a la vez angustia al verlo en ese terrible estado, por lo que corrió rápida y ruidosamente hacia él mientras alertaba a sus compañeros. Una vez llegó al espadachín, lo tomó en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y pudo ver que su estado era peor que el que creía.

– Kenshi-san, ¿Por qué has llegado hasta este punto? ¡Estás tan malherido que podrías morir en cualquier momento! – le gritó Robin mientras su cara entraba en un estado de pánico que comenzaba a ser difícil de controlar.

– Robin… lo maté – le dijo Zoro entre toses mientras escupía sangre – ahora es el momento de huir, vámonos juntos antes de que esto se ponga peor –

– Cierto, Kenshi-san, espera aquí un momento, voy a avisar al resto para que vengan con nosotros – le dijo Robin mientras lo apoyaba con cuidado contra el suelo y se giraba para buscar a sus compañeros.

– No… no hay tiempo para eso – le dijo el espadachín mientras la agarraba de un brazo – debemos irnos ya, si pensamos en los demás, no podremos salvarnos nosotros –

– ¿Qué dices Kenshi-san? Esas no son palabras que tú dirías, no me pienso ir sin ellos, pareces otra pers- – dijo a medias Robin, incapaz de terminar su frase.

Zoro le había golpeado tan fuertemente en el estómago, que la morena cayó inconsciente casi al momento. Zoro se levantó como si nada, y cogió el cuerpo inerte de la chica para echárselo a uno de sus hombros, mientras miraba las caras horrorizadas de sus compañeros al fondo. Aquello le resultaba tan agradable, esas caras de confusión, que comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente ante ellos, despertándoles una gran furia interna. Sus compañeros corrieron hacia él para pararle, y cuando se encontraron cerca, éste se tocó el rostro con su mano, dejando al grupo sin palabras. Ante ellos desapareció Zoro, y en su lugar apareció Mr. 2, que seguía con su risa mientras se giraba y continuaba su camino de manera rápida.

Se encontraban tan atónitos ante aquella habilidad que les costó tiempo responder, un tiempo valiosísimo que Mr.2 aprovechó para perderse en aquel entramado de pasillos.

– Chicos, vamos, debemos pararle, ¡se ha llevado a Robin! Si alcanza a los demás, no podremos recuperarla – les gritó Nami desesperada a sus compañeros, mientras comenzaba a correr atropelladamente por el pasillo. El resto la siguió, perdiéndose junto a ella en aquel mar de pasillos.

Luffy se había reincorporado, el símbolo sobre su pecho se había emborronado con los golpes, y se encontraba cabreado con aquellos dos por la manera en la que estaban jugando con él. Cargó con una potente ofensiva, golpeando la armadura de Mr.3, pero sus golpes eran incapaces de quebrarla.

– _Gomu gomu no: Gatling gun! _– dijo Luffy mientras emitía una nebulosa de puñetazos que golpeaban duramente de nuevo a Mr. 3.

– _Gomu gomu no: Bazooka! _– atacó Luffy mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia atrás ambos a la vez y los lanzaba con fuerza contra el centro de la armadura, la cual logró quebrar un poco.

– ¿Crees que con esto podrás derrotarme? – Rió Mr. 3 mientras reconstruía rápidamente su escudo – es imposible, jajajaja –

En ese momento, apareció Mr. 2 con la inconsciente Robin a sus hombros, sorprendiendo a la sala.

– Daros prisa, minna-chan, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, así que dejad de jugar con estos pequeñines – dijo Mr. 2 mientras bailaba ballet entre los combates.

En ese momento, llegaron Nami y los demás atropelladamente y sin aliento. Zoro se encontraba en shock, el ver a Robin inconsciente, como mínimo, le estaba empezando a hacer hervir la sangre, y todas las venas comenzaron a marcarse en su cuello y frente. Mr. 3 y Miss Golden Week, aprovecharon para atacar de lleno a Luffy. La niña lanzó su ataque, que fue rápidamente interceptado por Ussop, que se dispuso a defender a su capitán. Sacó un gran tirachinas, y atacó a la niña, dejándola fuera de juego, incapaz de interferir entre la pelea de Luffy y Mr. 3.

– ¡Luffy! Es de cera, su punto débil es el fuego, ¡utiliza fuego! – le gritó Usopp

– ¡Ah! Ya veo, utilizaré la mecha de su pelo, ¡Arigatou! – decía Luffy mientras saltaba y esquivaba los golpes de Mr. 3, llegando a su cabeza y utilizando la mecha para debilitar su escudo.

Al principio comenzó a funcionar, la cera empezó a fundirse, pero la mecha era demasiado pequeña para derretir la gran armadura que envolvía el cuerpo del agente.

– ¡Usopp! ¡Es demasiado pequeña! Esto no hace nadaaaaa – le dijo Luffy mientras intentaba evitar los golpes de la armadura saltando por todos lados – ¡haz algo! –

– E-e-entendido, espera, a ver… – le dijo Usopp a su capitán mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa torpemente, buscando algo – Y-ya… ¡Ya está! Toma esto, _Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi – _gritó inseguramente el tirador mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia Mr. 3.

La golpeó de lleno, gracias a su extraordinaria puntería, dando lugar a una bola de fuego mezclada con cera derretida que se esparcía por el suelo, quemando parcialmente a Mr. 3, que por la elevada temperatura era incapaz de utilizar sus poderes ahora.

– Ahora te vas a enterar, ¡tres!, _Gomu gomu no: BAZOOKA!_ – chilló locamente Luffy mientras depositaba toda su fuerza en su ataque, dejando al agente K.O con un solo golpe insertado en una de las paredes.

Zoro permanecía ajeno a aquello, no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de Robin, mientras la rabia le invadía y le cegaba la vista, ansiando recuperarla. Aquel fue su mayor error, dejarse llevar por la ira, cegarse del odio que en aquel momento le invadía, bajando por completo la guardia, cosa que fue aprovechada por Mr. 1 para herirle.

– _Spiral Hollow _– atacó Mr.1 hacia el pecho del espadachín con sus cuchillas giratorias, penetrando en su torso y provocando una gran hemorragia.

Zoro no vino venir ese ataque debido a que en su mente sólo existía Robin en ese momento, y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Aun estaba consciente, pero se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, casi incapaz de poder reincorporarse, maldiciendo la situación, maldiciendo a esas personas que la iban a separar de esa maravillosa mujer que había encontrado.

– Ma-mal-maldito – le dijo el espadachín débilmente con su ceño fruncido.

– Esa mujer te ha costado la vida, y tu obstinación – le dijo Mr. 1 mientras se giraba en dirección a la puerta, mientras cogía a Mr. 3 y Miss Golden Week – rápido, nos vamos –

Mr. 2 corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, y Miss Double finger, que luchaba algo en desventaja, pero inteligentemente contra Franky, corrió rápidamente en la misma dirección que el travesti. Intentaron alcanzarles, cuando de pronto, Mr. 1, lanzó su último ataque, _Atomic Spurt, _reduciendo a escombros y átomos lo que quedaba en pie del edificio, depositando grandes cantidades de escombros sobre los dos grupos que quedaban en el interior.

El grupo ganador, salía por aquella puerta destrozada, en dirección a su vehículo, con una gran victoria a sus espaldas, por un lado había cumplido las premisas con éxito, ya nada vinculaba a su jefe y sus superiores con la corporación Umbrella, y además se habían llevado la sorpresa de encontrar a Nico Robin, una de las piezas claves en la ejecución del plan.

– Crocodile-chan se alegrará de ver que esta mujer está viva, eso aligerará muchos los planes – dijo Mr. 2 cargándola sin ganas y con desprecio.

– Pero estos dos han sido derrotados, quitándole prestigio al grupo, no creo que le vaya a sentar muy bien al jefe – le contestó Miss Double finger.

– Dejaos de cháchara, subamos al vehículo – les cortó Mr. 1 mientras arrojaba bruscamente a los dos agentes inconscientes en el interior – Ponle unas esposas de _kairouseki_ a esa mujer – le ordenó el capitán a Mr. 2

– Uno-chan, se las pondré, pero no te permito que me trates así – le encaró Mr. 2 mientras ponía las esposas y arrojaba a la chica brusca y violentamente.

Subieron todos al vehículo, y partieron con velocidad en dirección a un lugar desconocido, donde se encontraba su jefe, Crocodile. Buggy y su escuadrón lo observaban todo desde las sombras, y esperaron prudentemente hasta que Mr.1 y su escuadrón subieron al vehículo, y comenzaban a alejarse por aquellas calles con prisa. Salieron de su escondite, y caminaron hacia el comienzo de las escaleras, donde se pararon.

– Yo creo que han acabado con ellos capitán, ningún humano podría sobrevivir a todo eso encima de él – intervino Mochi, que montaba en aquellos momentos sobre el león rosa.

– ¿Eres idiota o qué? Imposible que acabe de esa manera con mugiwara, es de goma, aunque eso no significa que haya muerto antes de una paliza – le replicó Cabaji comenzando una discusión con su compañero, que se bajaba del león para encararse.

– Ya basta de pelea, sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo – culminó Alvida mientras subía por las escaleras, en dirección a lo que quedaba de edificio.

– ¡Yo soy el capitán, esa es mi frase! Alvida maldita… – le replicó Buggy con mala cara mientras corría para ponerse delante de ella a la cabeza del grupo.

Anduvieron por las escaleras, hasta que llegaron al final, y ante ellos sólo había una montaña de escombros, y una pequeña parte de la gran sala de pie. Se adentraron en aquella nebulosa de puntiagudos cascotes, intentando encontrar algún indicio de vida, pero aparentemente sin éxito. Decidieron abandonar la búsqueda de los cuerpos, cuando de pronto, una mano surgió de entre las piedras, levantando grandes cantidades de polvo y enormes rocas a su alrededor. De aquella nube, emergió un herido Luffy, que respiraba con dificultad debido al peso sostenido. En uno de sus hombros, sostenía el cuerpo desmayado de Nami, aunque a salvo, gracias a la rápida intervención del chico de goma, que la había protegido con su cuerpo de aquel gran impacto. En otra parte de la sala, una gran planta emergió de entre las rocas, dejando a la vista a Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Franky, que habían sido protegidos por las grandes hojas de vegetal, obra de unas semillas en posesión de Ussop. Por último, se oyó el ruido de una katana cortar, y una gran piedra se dividió en dos, dejando a la vista a un muy malherido Zoro, que con su fuerza había evitado que la piedra le aplastase a él, tanto como a Sanji, que comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido mugiwara para que hayáis acabado así? ¿Qué hacía aquí ese escuadrón? – preguntó Buggy muy nervioso, mientras todas sus dudas y miedos parecían cumplirse.

– Intentan inculpar al viejo Garp de algo relacionado con una corporación llamada Umbrella – contestó escuetamente el chico mientras dejaba a Nami con delicadeza sobre una piedra.

– ¿ENSERIO? ¡AHH! Garp tenía razón, y no hemos llegado a tiempo, seguro que ha destrozado todos los papeles que daban información sobre la corporación – dijo Buggy histérico mientras comenzaba a corretear por toda la sala.

– ¿Qué sabes tú sobre esa corporación? ¿Y qué tienes que ver exactamente con Garp? – le preguntó Franky a Buggy.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le contestó el payaso – aunque vista la situación, y los lazos que unen a Garp y a mugiwara, les contaré – le dijo Buggy, que pretendía guardarse las espaldas con la información que les iba a dar, pues eso suponía recibir la ayuda de alguien tan poderoso como ellos, si de defender a Garp iba el asunto – Garp… lleva un tiempo desconfiando de ciertos sectores del ejército, y me ordenó que investigara qué se traían entre manos. Hace tiempo, encontré unos documentos que nombraban a varios peces gordos, y el nombre de una corporación se repetía numerosas veces: _Umbrella_. El viejo me hizo profundizar la búsqueda enfocada a esa organización, pero pocos datos poseo de ella, salvo que es internacional, y de características científicas – relató Buggy que se había sentado sobre una piedra, acaparando la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban.

– ¿Científica dices? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿Química? ¿Tecnológica? ¿Armas biológicas? – Le preguntó Zoro alterado, mientras su cabeza intentaba buscar una conexión lógica entre todo aquello y la captura de Robin – ¡Habla! –

– No lo sé, maldito – le encaró Buggy agresivamente – sólo son suposiciones, pero pensamos que es una corporación biológica y farmacológica, por ciertos nombres de científicos que aparecían junto a ella en los documentos –

– No puede ser… entonces, ¿Existe de verdad alguna conexión entre el gobierno y la situación actual? – preguntó Zoro sorprendido, que se dividía entre saber más, y salir corriendo por impulso para ir a salvar a Robin.

– Es casi seguro –

Sanji se encontraba del todo recuperado y en aquellos momentos se unía al grupo con un sabor amargo en la boca por su derrota. Nami también había recuperado el conocimiento, y se encontraba desorientada, pero hizo sus mayores esfuerzos para incorporarse a la conversación.

– Parece que, nuestros caminos se han unido por poco tiempo – dijo Zoro dirigiéndose a Luffy, mientras se apoyaba en una de sus katana, y con la otra se llevaba una mano a su sangrante pecho, que le ardía de dolor en aquellos momentos – necesito que me digas hacia donde se dirigen esos… _compañeros_ tuyos, tengo que rescatar a esa mujer – le pidió Zoro mientras su voz se quebraba del dolor.

– ¡Oye! No te esfuerces, soy un doctor, déjame ver tus heridas, por favor – le ayudó Chopper mientras sujetaba a Zoro en uno de sus hombros y lo recostaba sobre una piedra para examinarlo.

– Yo desistiría de ayudarla, espadachín – le contestó Alvida – no acabarás muy bien parado si te cruzas en el camino de Crocodile, el jefe del escuadrón rho, y más si quieres retirarle un precioso tesoro como es Nico Robin –

– ¿Precioso tesoro? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién es exactamente Robin? – preguntó Nami por primera vez desorientada en todos los sentidos.

– Nico Robin es una especie de aliada de Crocodile, se encarga de realizar los trabajos relacionados con la Arqueología y el estudio de la historia. También hemos encontrado su nombre junto al de otros personajes y junto a los datos de la corporación, pero no sabemos qué clase de relación y papel juega ella, aunque debido a su estatus como arqueóloga, puede que juegue un papel importante – les contó Alvida

– Antes de todo, ¿quién es ese Crocodile? – preguntó Sanji encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

– Ya basta, Alvida, son civiles, no deberían saber absolutamente nada – les cortó Buggy.

La tensión crecía en el ambiente, Zoro y su grupo se habían visto envueltos en una delicada situación gubernamental, relacionada estrechamente con Robin, quien era ahora su nueva compañera. Zoro se encontraba confuso, pues no sabía ordenar aquellos repentinos sucesos, y el papel que jugaban. Si algo tenía claro, es que fuera lo que fuese Robin, había renegado de ello, y se la habían llevado por la fuerza y no por su propio pie, por lo que mantenía una pequeña llama de confianza encendida en su pecho, estaba dispuesto a buscarla al fin del mundo si era necesario.

– Me da igual todo vuestro entramado político y lo que os pase, lo único que quiero es que me digáis dónde puedo encontrar a esa mujer, no tengo intenciones de meterme en vuestros problemas – le repitió Zoro, que en aquellos momentos intentaba reincorporarse, pero no pudo lograrlo por la fuerza que empleaba Chopper ayudado de Usopp.

– Por desgracia, ya os habéis metido hasta el cuello, y enviarán a gente a por vuestros supuestos cadáveres, para dejar el mínimo rastro y prueba posible – le dijo Alvida – y si os encuentran vivos, o no encuentran los cuerpos, os buscarán hasta el fin del mundo para silenciaros, y esta vez no será un escuadrón tan débil como el rho.

– Oi, nosotros queremos proteger al viejo, y vosotros queréis encontrar a la mujer secuestrada, ¿no? – le preguntó Luffy a Zoro – Estoy seguro que ella podrá ayudarnos a saber algo más para ayudar al viejo, así que, te propongo que nos unamos, somos fuertes, así que juntos podremos cumplir nuestros planes y ayudar a la gente, ¿aceptas? – le preguntó de nuevo mientras extendía su mano hacia el peliverde.

Zoro no podía tomar esa decisión solo, necesitaba también que sus compañeros estuvieran de acuerdo, ya que no podía ponerlos en peligro. Miró hacia ellos, y se encontró con sus decididas caras de aprobación.

– Está bien, mugiwara, pero quiero añadir una condición – le comentó el peliverde – queremos información sobre el refugio de las montañas, nos gustaría ir allí con nuestras familias una vez que resolvamos esto –

– Shishishishi, por supuesto – le dijo Luffy mientras estrechaban ambos sus manos – propongo que nos llamemos a partir de ahora el escuadrón de los sombreros de paja –

A ninguno de los integrantes del nuevo grupo les molestó el nombre del grupo, de hecho les agradó, y asintieron con fuerza simbolizando su aceptación.

– ¡MUGIWARA! ¡Lo vas a echar todo a perder! ¿Crees que puedes ir e irrumpir porque sí? ¡Dejarás todo en bandeja para que inculpen a Garp y a nosotros también! ¡Necesitamos una estrategia! ¿Comprendes tonto de goma? – le chilló el payaso mientras la agarraba del cuello de la chaqueta zarandeándolo.

– Luffy… Buggy tiene razón, si no tenemos una estrategia e información, nos despacharán a nosotros y a Garp ¡a la velocidad del rayo! – conincidió Usopp con Buggy

– Te propongo algo, Mugiwara – comenzó a decirle el payaso – a nosotros no nos han visto, así que nos adelantaremos y le contaremos al viejo todo, vosotros, llegaréis después, cuando ya Garp organice algo – prosiguió Buggy – mientras, podríais recopilar algo más de información sobre _Umbrella_ y ya de paso, si seguís empeñados, rescatar a esa mujer –

– ¿Sabes hacia donde llevan a Robin? – preguntó atropelladamente Nami.

– Somos el escuadrón espía, ¿Qué te esperabas? – intervino Cabaji dándose un aire de importancia que todos sabían que no tenía.

– Esa es mi línea – le dijo Buggy mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza – atended a lo que os voy a decir, no se dirigen a la sede oficial del ejército, sino a la sede de Defensa Nacional y Asuntos Exteriores, de la cual el máximo diligente es precisamente Crocodile, que a su vez también cumple cargo como importante oficial en el ejército. Averiguamos que sus actividades ilícitas, de las cuales ya sabéis que no sabemos nada por eso precisamente vais a ir, se realizan allí. No estoy del todo seguro que se dirijan allí, pero ahora que llevan una rehén, es lo más seguro – les siguió comentando Buggy mientras se sacaba un mapa de uno de sus bolsillos y lo extendía sobre una piedra – mirad atentamente, os diré donde se encuentra. Si partís por las vías principales de la ciudad, en dirección sur, durante un buen tiempo, llegaréis –

Nami se acercó rápidamente, pues si en algo destacaba, y para ella era un don innato, era en orientarse y entender mapas.

– Esto queda muy cerca de nuestra casa, llegaremos en muy poco tiempo tomando el camino adecuado – les dijo Nami un poco más animada.

Zoro al escuchar aquello, se incorporó rápida y bruscamente, haciendo que todo el trabajo de Chopper fuera inútil. Todos habían recibido una buena paliza, pero si alguno de ellos se encontraba en peor estado en aquellos momentos, ese era Zoro, cortado de arriba abajo por culpa de la habilidad de su contrincante. Sus fuerzas se esfumaban, y sus rodillas se aflojaban, produciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo sin poder evitarlo en lo más mínimo. Chopper de nuevo acudió a sostenerle y así evitar que cayera del todo, alterado por ver que el espadachín se torturaba a sí mismo de esa manera.

– ¡Debes guardas reposo absoluto! ¡Te lo ordeno como doctor que soy! No voy a permitir que delante de mí una persona se lastime así y no se cuide, si no pones de tu parte, te ataré si es necesario, por el bien de tu salud – le reprendió el chico enfurecido por semejante acción, ya que como buen doctor no podía permitir eso.

– D-déjame, Robin… Robin necesita nuestra ayuda, t-tenemos que salvarla – le contestó Zoro duramente, pero con un hilo de debilidad en la voz, intentando reincorporarse de nuevo inútilmente.

– ¿De verdad piensas que en ese estado podréis enfrentarlos de nuevo? En especial tú, mírate, si no puedes ni sostenerte en pie – le dijo Buggy con una mueca burlona mientras cruzaba sus brazos y subía altivamente su rostro. Zoro le miraba con desagrado y furia, frunciendo tanto su ceño que las venas de su frente comenzaron a marcarse – Deberíais al menos esperar a recuperaros un poco, un par de días, no hay prisa –

– ¿Qué esperemos dos días? ¿Qué estás diciendo NARIZOTAS? Podrían matar a Robin-chwan en cualquier momento, ¿Y tú nos pides que estemos de relax? – le enfrentó Sanji, que se encontraba mejor, mientras se agarraba del cuello de su camisa y apoyaba su frente contra la del payaso.

– ¡¿Na-na-na-na-na-na-NARIZOTAS?! – tartamudeó Buggy mientras sus ojos empezaban a ponerse rojos de ira.

– L-lo ha dicho… le ha llamado Narizotas – dijo Mochi mientras palidecía y se acurrucaba junto al león, que le imitaba.

– E-eso no va a ofender al capitán, el está orgulloso de su nariz, que por cierto es natural – dijo esta vez Cabaji mientras acudía en dirección a los otros dos para acurrucarse junto a ellos.

– ¡TÚ! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA INTENTAR OFENDERME? ¡ESTOY MUY ORGULLOSO DE MI NA- – intentó terminar de decir Buggy, pero todos le estaban ignorando, intentando urdir un plan – ¡Escuchadme! –

Todos se voltearon al escuchar sus sonoros gritos, y le prestaron algo de atención, principalmente porque el tema en debate era el rescate de Robin.

– No van a matar a esa mujer, la necesitan para sus planes, así que por esa parte podéis estar tranquilos – les dijo Buggy algo más sereno – deberíais ir con prudencia, tanto por vosotros como por nosotros, no se os puede olvidar que también estáis buscando una información imprescindible para este escuadrón y para Garp, y por supuesto para salvar el pellejo de todos. Nosotros partiremos hacia la sede para informar a Garp y trazar un plan de defensa allí, vosotros id a la sede de Defensa y Asuntos Exteriores, pero tomaros un par de días para recuperar fuerzas, será lo mejor para todos, incluida esa mujer – terminó de decir Buggy, que les ordenaba a sus subordinados que empezaran a moverse.

Zoro se llevaba una mano a su dolorido pecho mientras rechinaba los dientes de impotencia, sabiendo que todo lo que decía el payaso era cierto. Todos se encontraban heridos, magullados, cansados, y un par de días para recuperar fuerzas y trazar un buen plan les vendrían de maravilla, pero no podía dejar a Robin sola con ese tipo de personas. Él también sabía que no la matarían, pero sí podían torturla, maltratarla e insultarla, tratarla como a un animal, y ese simple pensamiento hacía que la sangre del espadachín comenzase a hervir. Suspiró de manera prolongada y profunda, dando a entender que asimilaba y aceptaba todo aquello, aunque no de buena gana.

– Oi chicos, es hora de que volvamos al tanque – dijo Franky – a vosotros os gustará también, es ¡SUUUUUUUUUPER! Y ha espacio para todos –

– Shishishi, me alegra que ahora seamos más, más nakamas con los que tener aventuras – dijo Luffy feliz de encontrar nuevos compañeros, ya se le había pasado el enfado con todo lo sucedido, lo que tocaba era pasar a la acción.

Buggy y su grupo se disponían a atravesar lo que quedaba de puerta y de aquellos muros, cuando se encontraron al frente una horda de Zombis que subía la escalinata, en dirección a ellos. En su vida habían visto tal cantidad junta de esos seres, que tapaban la mayoría del suelo de la plaza.

– ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Por qué demonios hay tantos?! – gritó Buggy desesperado mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Luffy y el resto escucharon las voces, y corriendo acudieron a donde se encontraba el escuadrón capitaneado por el payaso, para ver que sucedía.

– ¿Qué pasa, narizotas? – le preguntó Luffy, que tras hacer su pregunta se quedó paralizado al ver a toda esa cantidad de seres, al igual que el resto de su grupo. Buggy estaba tan blanco y asustado, que ni siquiera intentó recriminarle al chico que le hubiera llamado así.

– Eso es por culpa de todo el ruido que hemos hecho desde que llegamos, yohohoho, entre el sonido de la puerta, y del edificio derrumbarse, el ruido ha sido suficiente para atraer este gran grupo – intervino Brook que se ponía una mano por encima de los ojos divisando el horizonte, intentando ver un final a aquella cantidad de bichos.

– Sea como sea, no podemos enfrentarnos a todos, debemos solo despejar el camino hasta el… tanque, suponiendo que sea aquel vehículo de allí – dijo Sanji echándole una mirada al estrambótico transporte.

– ¿A que es SUUUUUPER? ¿Te gusta el diseño? Lo he hecho yo personalmente – se dirigió el peliazul al rubio.

Buggy estaba sorprendido de la tranquilidad con la que se estaban tomando el asunto, y de nuevo intentó aprovecharse de la situación, para salir airoso y sin correr el mínimo peligro.

– Oi, mugiwara, parece divertido, ¿verdad? – Le dijo Buggy a Luffy mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros amigablemente – ¿Qué te parece que compitamos a ver quién derrota a más? –

– ¿Quéeee? ¿Un juego? ¿En serio? Parece divertido – le dijo el chicho cayendo de nuevo en su treta.

– Claro que lo es, y para que veas que soy justo, te daré un par de minutos de ventaja, y después, te seguiré yo, ¿Qué me dices? – le propuso el narizotas.

– Suena bien, shishishi, ¿listo? – Le dijo Luffy – ¡Empezamos! –

Y dicho aquello, comenzó a realizar una batería de ataques, que en poco tiempo comenzaron a despejar la escalinata.

– Oi, oi, oi, otra vez le has vuelto a engañar – dijeron de nuevo a la vez Franky, Usopp y Chopper.

– ¡GYAHAHAHAHA! Pensad lo que queráis, mi pellejo está a salvo, y eso es lo que me importa. Ceñíos a lo dicho, nosotros nos reuniremos con Garp. Estaos atentos a la radio, nos pondremos en contacto con vosotros si fuera necesario – se despidió Buggy mientras aprovechaban los huecos que dejaba Luffy para llegar a su vehículo, en el cual se montaron para abandonar rápidamente la plaza.

– Ese Buggy se ha aprovechado bien de nosotros, ahora nos tocará adentrarnos en infinitos peligros para buscar lo que debería buscar él – dijo Usopp asustado, con todos los pelos de punta.

– Ayudaremos a Garp, se lo debemos, siempre nos ha ayudado y ha cuidado en el ejército – le dijo Chopper animándolo.

– Cierto, si no fuera porque es el abuelo de Luffy y se porta tan bien no tendría valor ni para salir del tanque – le contestó el tirador.

– Que no se os olvide que también estamos para salvar la vida de la preciosa Robin-chwan – les recordó Sanji.

A pesar de que Luffy estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y la escalera se encontraba bastante despejada, eran tantos los zombis, que eso no garantizaba que pudieran llegar a salvo al tanque, así que el grupo entero le brindó ayuda al que ahora era el capitán de todos. Aunque se encontraban malheridos, en especial Zoro, sacaron fuerzas de flaqueza, y comenzaron a abatir a los seres, abriéndose paso entre ellos, con el cuidado de no ser mordidos. Al espadachín le daba fuerza el pensar que mientras antes salieran de allí, antes podrían ir en busca de Robin. Luchaban de manera tan coordinada, apoyándose entre sí, que todos parecían compañeros de toda la vida, defendiéndose y atacando de manera conjunta. Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar al final, la masa de zombis se hizo más espesa, por lo que se pararon, actuando con prudencia, ya que meterse allí directamente supondría sus muertes.

– _Franky radical Beam!_ – Dijo repentinamente el peliazul, colocándose por delante de los demás, mientras juntaba sus brazos y lanzaba un rayo láser que barrió el camino, dejándolo libre de zombis – Vamos chicos, ahora es el momento para meternos en el tanque –

El grupo corrió deprisa, bajando el poco trayecto que les quedaba de la escalinata, hasta que llegaron justo en frente del tanque. Luffy estiró sus brazos y se agarró a la escotilla de la parte superior, que abrió con rapidez. El resto de sus compañeros comenzó a subir por una especie de peldaños de escaleras de hierro a los lados, con prisa, mientras uno a uno se fueron adentrando, el último Franky, que cerró con cuidado aislándoles del exterior.

– Sentíos como en vuestra casa, porque va a ser así a partir de ahora – les comentó el peliazul, que se dirigía hacia los controles, sentándose en su gran sillón y comenzando a activar un montón de palancas y botones que pusieron al tanque el marcha.

– Shishishi, vamos Franky, pon dirección a donde está ese cocodrilo, le vamos a patear el trasero – dijo Luffy muy convencido mientras colocaba sobre su cabeza el sombrero de paja, mirando hacia el horizonte a través de la pantalla del tanque.

* * *

_Un capítulo nuevo otra semana más. Un poco triste, la verdad, pero no todo es felicidad y buenos momentos. Muuuchas cositas nuevas. Primero de todo, guiño a Resident Evil, si hablo de zombis, pues algo tenía que utilizar, y en este caso ha sido la Corporación Umbrella, ya veremos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos con este tema XD. La canción de hoy es una de las mejores del último disco de Extremoduro, "Material Defectuoso", no tan fuerte como los anteriores, pero si eres fan del grupo, pues te gusta. Hoy soy breve, y para la semana que viene no prometo nada, tengo un examen el sábado (lo sé, soy una puta pringada... y encima de Genética Molecular... por lo que necesitaré vaselina T_T) y muchas muuuchas prácticas, por lo que tiempo, pues cero, pero si haré lo que pueda, ya tengo algo escrito del capítulo siguiente :') . Gracias a "foko" por sus reviews, se agradece que las dejes :) A todo el que le guste (o si no, y quiere hacer una crítica constructiva, super necesarias además), pues ya sabe como va la cosa, **reviews, reviews, **que se tarda poco en dejarlas y gusta leerlas jijiji :) Bueno espero que os guste el cap y os ayude a coger la nueva semana con ganas, un saludo :')_


	7. Calle Esperanza sn

**Calle Esperanza s/n**

Miss Double Finger conducía tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad mientras charlaba con Mr. 2, que se encontraba un poco molesto por el trato que le había dado a última hora Mr. 1, ordenándole de esa manera. Mr. 3 y la niña, aún se encontraban inconscientes por la paliza que habían recibido, y yacían tumbados en el amplio y espacioso maletero del vehículo. Mr. 1 vigilaba a Robin, que no se encontraba en una posición tan cómoda, sino que estaba tirada en el suelo del vehículo, cubierta de polvo y sangre reseca, mientras su ropa se encontraba rasgada y rota por la pelea. Inmovilizando sus manos, unas esposas de _kairouseki, _un mineral artificial inventado por el propio ejército para contrarrestar el poder que otorgaban esas frutas mutagénicas a los usuarios. La morena se estaba empezando a recuperar, a recobrar la consciencia. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y al intentar abrir los ojos, la luz era tan cegadora, que volvía a cerrarlos, por lo que acrecentaba su desorientación.

Por otro lado, sentía una gran debilidad y fatiga crecientes, por culpa de ese mineral, que favorecía a aumentar su desconcierto. Le costó unos minutos reponerse, y, de repente, le vinieron como una tormenta a su cabeza, un flash de recuerdos de lo acontecido. El muro de cera de Mr.3, la aparición del escuadrón de Luffy, la búsqueda de los documentos, y por último, el recuerdo más amargo de todos, el golpe de _Zoro. _Ese último recuerdo le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría y la había arrancado de su ensimismamiento hacia la cruda realidad. Ahora no es que no fuera capaz de abrir los ojos, simplemente no quería, pues sabía que en el momento en el que lo hiciera, las lágrimas fluirían por ellos y sus mejillas de una manera incontrolable. No entendía, por mucho que pensaba, cómo Zoro había podido hacer eso, abandonar a sus compañeros de esa manera, golpearla tan brutalmente, y huir tan tranquilo de esa situación.

– ¿Ya te encuentras consciente, Nico Robin? – le preguntó Mr. 1 con indiferencia, mientras miraba las muecas que se sucedían en el rostro de la morena.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la arqueóloga, que abrió sus ojos de pura sorpresa, olvidando parcialmente lo que tenía en la cabeza. No conocía el vehículo, no era el mismo en el que horas antes había estado, y por ello, comenzó a mirar a todos los lugares. Pasó su mirada rápidamente por las esquinas, las ventanas, cuando terminó por dar con los pies de una figura. Alzó los ojos, y se encontró la altiva estampa de Mr.1 frente a ella, desde las alturas. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba maniatada en el frío suelo del coche, y rápidamente se sentó, pues no soportaba estar en esa posición frente a esas personas.

– Pareces desorientada, ¿Qué sucede? ¿De verdad pensabas que tenían alguna posibilidad de ganar? – le preguntó el hombre irónicamente mientras comenzaba a reírse de ella.

– No… no es posible, ¿Qué haces tú… vosotros aquí? – le preguntó la morena confundida, buscando desesperadamente a Zoro con la vista, mas sin hallarlo.

– Vaya, Robin-chaaan, ¿de verdad creíste que era el espadachín-chan? Jajajajaja – le dijo Mr. 2 mientras se volteaba para observar a la confundida morena, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, mirándole con incredulidad – Quizás, te confundiste un poco, ¿No crees? – le dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla y transformaba su rostro en el de Zoro, con el cual comenzó a reírse fuertemente de la morena.

En el rostro de Robin apareció una mueca de sorpresa, que rápidamente se transformó en ira y furia. ¿Cómo no pudo percatarse de que era una trampa, si ni siquiera se molestó en imitar al espadachín? Actuó de manera ruin y egoísta como sólo ellos sabían hacer, y no fue capaz de darse cuenta, y lo peor de todo, ahora aparecía un creciente dolor en su pecho, producto del arrepentimiento que sentía por haber desconfiado así del espadachín, llegando a pensar que podía actuar de manera tan desconsiderada.

– Sois… sois despreciables – le dijo la morena a todos, mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, produciendo un hilillo de sangre, para evitar que las lágrimas afloraran de su rostro.

– Di lo que gustes, Mister Crocodile se alegrará de saber que estás viva y aun eres útil – le dijo Miss Double Finger, atenta a la conversación y a la conducción.

Robin se encontraba desolada, y débil por culpa de las esposas, por lo que físicamente era incapaz de seguir teniendo una conversación absurda con esas personas. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes del vehículo, martirizándose por haber desconfiado así de la persona que seguro había estado dando todo para salvarla. ¿Estarían todos bien? Esa nueva pregunta apareció en su mente, y se instaló de tal manera que ocupó todo el espacio en su cabeza. No podía evitar pensar en lo peor, en que habían muerto, y encima por su culpa. Robin era un mar de cuestiones y sentimientos negativos, y eso unido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, fue suficiente para que la morena colapsara, y sucumbiera de nuevo, volviendo su mente a una total desconexión, mientras su cuerpo caía pesadamente al suelo por el desmayo.

* * *

Mientras, en la plaza Marineford, Luffy y su grupo se encontraban en el tanque, dispuestos a salir de allí. Momentos antes, habían ido hasta el todoterreno de Brook para coger lo máximo posible, ya que les iba a ser necesario. Partieron rápidamente, sorteando la masa de zombis que les atacaba. Tras unos minutos, la dejaron atrás, y aminoraron la marcha por las calles de la ciudad.

Zoro se encontraba tumbado en una cama, desnudo de cintura para arriba, lleno de sangre por las heridas. A su lado, estaba Chopper, con una bandeja repleta de antibióticos y antisépticos que estaba usando sobre el espadachín. Primero limpió sus heridas con gasas, retirando toda esa sangre y desinfectando la zona, para después untarle al espadachín una crema cicatrizante, que acelerara su recuperación. Fue necesario echar puntos en algunas heridas, pero nada de mucha importancia, al final, todo fue menos aparatoso de lo que había pensado, y en poco tiempo, el espadachín se recuperaría por completo, aunque Chopper le insistía en que eran necesarios varios días de reposo absoluto.

En otra parte del tanque, Nami curaba las heridas de Luffy, con el que había empezado a conocerse. Ahora eran todos un grupo, y lo primero era por supuesto era saber sobre los otros y coger confianza.

– Arigatou por curarme las heridas, pero esto no es nada para mi shishishi – le dijo el moreno a la pelirroja, que le desinfectaba unos cortes en el brazo.

– ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Todas las heridas son peligrosas, y no pueden dejarse sin atender para que se infecten – le recriminó la pelirroja mientras tiraba de su brazo para inmovilizarle, pero éste se estiró – Vaya habilidad extraña la tuya, es increíble que puedas estirarte así sin más – le dijo la pelirroja sorprendida, mientras extendía uno de sus dedos.

– Shishishi, mira que cosas puedo hacer – le contestó el moreno mientras se estiraba la nariz y hacía figuras con ella, al igual que sus orejas, cosa que despertó las risas de la pelirroja.

Por otro lado, Brook tocaba una guitarra que Franky había construido en un periquete con materiales que tenía en el tanque. Usopp le había reconocido, pues era un gran fan de su música, y le había animado a tocar algo para el grupo, a lo que Brook aceptó. Franky también le animaba, y se unió a Usopp cuando comenzó a bailar al son de la música.

– Oi, Franky, ¿No conduces? – le preguntó el rubio, uniéndose al grupo. Tenía el pecho envuelto en vendas, ya que justo antes el pequeño médico le había atendido, echándole unos pocos puntos en la herida producida por el travesti, aunque su estado en general era bastante mejor que el de Zoro.

– SUUUUUUUUPER no te preocupes, déjalo todo en mis manos, tengo el control remoto activado, le he introducido la ruta al tanque y la velocidad media que debe llevar, no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada en cuanto a eso – le contestó al rubio mientras alzaba su pulgar a modo de señal para que confiara en él.

– ¿Puedo encenderme un cigarrillo? – le preguntó el rubio, tranquilo porque todo estuviese controlado.

– Por supuesto, pero ve allí, hay una zona de ventilación, junto a la cocina – le indicó Franky

– ¿Una cocina? Si no te importa echaré un vistazo en ella, soy un cocinero profesional – le contestó el rubio animado por la idea de distraerse en lo que mejor sabía hacer.

– ¡SUUUUUUUUUPER toda tuya! –

Ambos grupos se integraron rápidamente, y hablaban y actuaban amigablemente entre sí. Aunque todos estaban preocupados por Robin, no venía mal conocer a aquellas personas con las que iban a pasar a partir de ahora mucho tiempo. A pesar del ambiente, Zoro se encontraba más preocupado y serio que nadie, y necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Cuando Chopper terminó de vendarle las heridas, el espadachín se levantó de la cama, agradeciéndole cálidamente al pequeño su ayuda y esmero, cosa que le violentó un poco, pues a pesar de que dijera lo contrario, le encantaba que los demás elogiaran su trabajo. Tomó una chaqueta del uniforme que sus nuevos compañeros vestían, de camuflaje, con manchas de diversos colores verdes, y se la puso encima, sobre su cuerpo, que solo vestía las vendas. Tomó sus dos katana, y las puso en su pantalón, andando en dirección a la escotilla, que se dispuso a abrir para salir a la parte superior del tanque, donde podría estar solo. El ruido de la ventanilla al abrirse llamó la atención del resto de sus compañeros, que miraban al espadachín de diferentes maneras, algunos incrédulos, otros extrañados y también los había que lo miraban pensativo, pero ninguno actuó, simplemente le dejaron ir, sabiendo que lo que buscaba el espadachín era algo de soledad.

– Oi, Nami, ¿Qué le pasa a Zoro? – Preguntó el capitán extrañado por su acción – podría quedarse con nosotros y jugar a algo – le dijo a la pelirroja entre risas, que aún seguía estirándole partes de su cara.

– No seas baka, _senchou_, tú deberías entenderlo – le contestó la pelirroja parando sus acciones y mirándolo fijamente – él tiene su orgullo de guerrero herido por haber perdido contra ese agente, sin contar que está preocupado por Robin. Creo que en cierta manera se culpa más, pues fue él quien trajo a Robin al grupo, y puede que sintiera que debía protegerla más por eso – le explicó la chica, aunque sabía por instinto que eso último no terminaba de encajar, que había alguna pieza más en el puzle a la que aun no había querido ponerle nombre.

– Ya veo – le contestó Luffy, aunque se notaba que lo que le había dicho la pelirroja le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro.

– En fin… pareces no enterarte de nada, ¿En qué piensa tu cabeza? – le preguntó retóricamente la chica mientras le daba con su dedo índice en la frente al chico de goma.

– En carne – le contestó el chico rápida y escuetamente mientras poco a poco su rostro se transformaba, y sus ojos se semejaban a dos buenos trozos de esa carne que estaba imaginando.

– ¿Alguien ha dicho carne? – Preguntó el rubio mientras asomaba su cabeza de aquella cocina.

– ¡Sanji meshiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – le dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba corriendo de su silla en dirección al rubio.

En lo alto del tanque, Zoro se encontraba en silencio, mirando el horizonte y el camino que se venía ante ellos, mientras escuchaba los gritos del capitán pidiendo comida y el jolgorio del resto de sus compañeros al son de la música de Brook. El viento le azotaba en el rostro, haciendo tintinear los pendientes en su oreja, y el peliverde esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para sacar de él esa sensación de malestar que tenía en el cuerpo. Por una parte se sentía humillado ante su derrota, su orgullo de guerrero estaba herido, y eso era una deshonra que no podía soportar y debía solucionar. Por otra parte, estaba el secuestro de Robin, y no podía evitar sentirse mal por faltar a su promesa de protegerla, y eso era algo que también tenía que solucionar. La única solución era hacerse más fuerte, pero ¿cómo en dos días? Sabía que no era sólo cuestión de fuerza, que de eso tenía muchísima, sino de algo más, algo que le permitiera poder cortar el acero con facilidad. Cerró sus ojos, inspiró profundamente, y relajó todos los músculos de su cuerpo a la vez que mantenía su postura firme, sin mover ni un solo pelo. Los pensamientos en su mente comenzaron a desvanecerse, dejando un fondo blanco que permaneció así durante un tiempo, hasta que poco a poco, lejanos recuerdos acudieron a ocupar ese espacio vacío.

En uno de esos recuerdos, un joven Zoro corría ruidosamente por el _dojo_ donde solía entrenar con su katana blanca atada a la espalda, en dirección a su _sensei._

– _¡Sensei!, ¡Sensei! _– Gritaba el joven peliverde mientras se paraba jadenado frente a su maestro – he escuchado que hay algunos espadachines que son capaces de cortar el acero, ¿es eso cierto? – le preguntó el chico con gran curiosidad.

– Zoro-kun… sí, es bastante cierto – le contestó mientras se giraba hacia él y dejaba a medias su tarea.

– ¡Enséñeme como poder hacerlo yo también! – le pidió insistentemente el chico.

Su maestro le sonrió y acudió a la búsqueda de su katana y un trozo de papel para demostrarle al joven todo lo que quería saber. Anduvieron juntos, y llegaron a un bonito jardín, donde se dispuso a enseñarle.

– Mira atentamente, Zoro – le dijo su sensei mientras lanzaba el papel al aire, pretendiendo cortarlo, mas sin éxito, pues éste cayó intacto al suelo, sin un rasguño.

– Sensei… eso fue patético – le dijo el joven desilusionado.

– Escucha Zoro, en el mundo que vivimos, hay hombres que no pueden cortar nada, sin embargo, ellos son también aquellos que pueden cortar el acero o aquello que deseen – le dijo su maestro mientras envainaba su katana y le daba la espalda para sentarse – y todo con la misma katana.

Zoro escuchaba atentamente, mientras seguía los pasos de su maestro, y se sentaba junto a él para seguir escuchando su explicación.

– La hoja más fuerte es aquella que tiene el poder de proteger lo que quieras proteger, y cortar lo que quieras cortar. Una espada que hiere todo lo que toca, para mi gusto no es del todo una espada – le dijo amablemente al peliverde – ¿Comprendes? –

Zoro se quedó mirando a su profesor fijamente, con un aire algo distraído, sin mediar palabra alguna, dejando pasar el tiempo. De repente, salió de su ensimismamiento, y gritó con energía.

– _Sensei, _¡me convertiré en un espadachín que sea capaz de cortar todo! –

Su maestro bajó la cabeza, y le preguntó con un suspiro.

– Zoro… ¿Me estabas escuchando? –

De buenas a primeras, el recuerdo comenzó a enturbiarse, borrándose poco a poco de su mente, para llevar de nuevo a un mar de pensamientos al antes relajado Zoro. Abrió los ojos, y comenzó a reflexionar sobre ese recuerdo.

– _Una espada que no corta nada... cómo cortar el acero, no entiendo la relación, no entiendo nada _– se decía a sí mismo el espadachín frustrado – _Siempre he pensado que arremeter con todas mis fuerzas era lo que hacía a mi espada poderosa_ – en ese momento, acudieron a su cabeza los molestos recuerdos de su pelea con Mr.1, sus heridas, la fuerza empleada, la imposibilidad de cortarlo. Ante aquello, apretó tanto sus puños y tensó tanto su cuerpo, que las heridas curadas por el pequeño doctor, comenzaron a abrirse y a sangrar de nuevo, produciendo un intenso dolor en el pecho del espadachín que le hizo doblarse – _si sufres tanto por esto, ¿Cómo enfrentarás a ese maldito de nuevo? ¿Cómo conseguirás derrotarlo? ¿Cómo salvarás a Robin?_ – su cabeza era esta vez un universo de ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos, agolpándose unos con otros, confundiendo al espadachín, que por otra parte, sufría por el dolor de sus heridas hasta el punto de nublarse su vista. Todo aquello estaba haciendo mella en su persona, y se encontraba tan distraído, que no pudo darse cuenta que delante de él, aparecieron una serie de árboles a los lados, muy antiguos, cuyas ramas gruesas le golpearían y le harían caer del tanque al momento. Justo antes de llegar a ellos, el cuerpo de Zoro se movió por propia voluntad, y comenzó a esquivar todo el laberinto de ramas que se encontraban a su paso. Esa acción le sorprendió a él mismo, que no terminaba de entender qué acababa de pasar. No había esquivado nada, simplemente sabía en qué posición no iban a estar las ramas.

– _Qué… qué fue eso. Sabía… dónde no iban a estar las ramas, era como… un susurro, un aliento proveniente de ellas. ¿Qué es esto? Podré… me ayudará, ¿A cortar el acero? ¿Es lo que necesito saber? _– se decía a sí mismo mientras se reincorporaba y miraba al frente.

Desenvainó su katana blanca, y haciendo caso de ese aliento, lanzó un ataque contra la coraza del tanque, sin intención verdadera de cortarlo, y pudo comprobar que fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Frente a él, aparecieron de nuevo varios árboles, que amenazaban con lanzarle hacia debajo de nuevo. Miró al frente, y esta vez sí lanzó un ataque con intención de cortarlos, haciéndolos caer uno a uno al paso del tanque. Envainó su katana, y se giró para ver los restos en el suelo, mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

– Estoy ansioso por probar si es cierto que este aliento me permitirá cortarte, maldito desgraciado de acero – dijo el espadachín al viento, que dispersaba sus palabras por la muda ciudad.

Robin despertó sobre un sofá en una especie de habitación que parecía un despacho. Poco a poco, el sitió comenzó a hacerse más familiar, entonces, recordó que ese era precisamente el despacho que ella utilizaba cuando tenía que hacer alguna investigación para el gobierno, ordenada por Crocodile. Se incorporó, y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba las esposas de _kairouseki, _lo que hacía que aun permaneciese debilitada. Se levantó del sofá, y anduvo torpemente hasta la puerta, que comenzó a golpear con furia, mientras gritaba que la dejasen salir, que ella ya no tenía nada que ver con el gobierno, ni con su _jefe._ Permaneció en silencio esperando una respuesta, pero no percibió nada, así que simplemente se dejó deslizar por la puerta hasta caer al suelo, apoyando su cabeza, resignándose a que en algún momento alguien aparecería.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, y nadie se dignó aparecer. Robin, cansada de esperar en el suelo, volvió al sofá, y allí se recostó con las pocas energías que poseía. Todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral, y eso le permitió escuchar las pisadas en el pasillo, acercándose a la habitación. Miró fijamente a la puerta, y escuchó un tintineo de llaves, seguido de una cerradura abrirse, para dejar ante sus ojos al culpable de su _encarcelación. _Avanzó con una sonrisa torcida hacia Robin, burlándose de su situación, parándose muy cerca de ella. Era un hombre muy corpulento, con una gran cicatriz que recorría su rostro transversalmente por debajo de sus pequeños ojos. Su pelo negro, se encontraba engominado hacia atrás, y su boca portaba un puro del cual fumaba. No vestía uniforme como sus subordinados, sino un elegante traje, con una chaqueta naranja a cuadros, un pañuelo azul, pantalones negros, y un grueso abrigo sobrepuesto sobre sus hombros, además de un pendiente de oro en su oreja izquierda y numerosos anillos. El rasgo más llamativo, era que le faltaba una mano, y en su lugar poseía un dorado garfio.

– Nico Robin… pensaba que habías perecido con todo este alboroto – le dijo Crocodile mientras aspiraba fuertemente de su puro – según los _unlucky_, una montaña de escombros cayó sobre ti cuando saliste corriendo de tu conferencia, aunque, parece ser que no ha sido del todo cierto – siguió comentándole altivamente, mientras la miraba regocijándose – una persona con tus habilidades, no podría morir tan fácilmente, así que en realidad no me sorprende verte aquí de nuevo, bajo mis órdenes – le dijo el agente haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

– No pienso estar más bajo tus órdenes, Crocodile – le respondió la morena mientras levantaba su cabeza para enfrentarle – Llevo toda una vida pagando ese _favor_, y dada la situación, no creo que sea más de utilidad –

– Para ser tan inteligente, creo que puedes llegar a ser muy ingenua, Nico Robin – le contestó burlonamente Crocodile – si estás aquí, es porque sigues siendo necesaria, si no, simplemente les hubiera mandado a que te mataran –

La morena apretaba sus dientes con fuerza e impotencia ante la imagen sarcástica de su _jefe_. Se esforzaba de manera sobrehumana para que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos, y de esa manera mostrar su debilidad a ese hombre.

– Eres un ser despreciable – le contestó la chica con el ceño completamente fruncido – sólo dime una cosa, las personas que se encontraban conmigo, ¿Han muerto? – preguntó la joven sin esperanza, mientras retiraba la vista del rostro del hombre, en dirección al suelo.

– Simplemente hazle caso a lo que diga tu razón – le dijo burlonamente Crocodile mientras se reía de ella – que venga alguien y la adecente un poco, quiero hablar con ella a solas en mi despacho – dijo Crocodile mientras se giraba y salía hacia el pasillo, ignorando a Robin y cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

La morena volvió a quedar sola en el cuarto, resignada a la situación. Las lágrimas en aquel momento comenzaron a fluir por su rostro al pensar en la muerte de sus compañeros, en la muerte del espadachín. Su corazón se encontraba destrozado, porque el sentimiento de culpa se había apoderado de ella de una manera asfixiante. No podía evitar pensar que la culpable de todo aquello era ella. Si no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Zoro, si no hubiera propuesto ir a la sede, ninguno de ellos habría sufrido ese destino. Tiempo después de que se fuera Crocodile, aparecieron un par de chicas con ropas en su mano, dispuestas a adecentar a Robin. Le pusieron un uniforme típico del lugar, una camiseta de tirantas blanca, que se ceñía con fuerza a su torso, marcando sus pechos y su cintura, unos pantalones de color verde amarronado, ajustados pero con gran cantidad de bolsillos, y unas botas altas de cordones y color marrón, de suela bastante ancha. Uno de sus brazos se encontraba parcialmente vendado por las heridas sufridas en la batalla, y su pelo se encontraba recogido en una elegante coleta que dejaba despejado su rostro, salvo por un par de cortos mechones que caían laciamente. Sus manos llevaban las esposas de _kairouseki_ aun, por eso, para andar, Robin necesitaba la ayuda de las dos chicas. La sacaron de aquella habitación, y la llevaron por el largo y sobrio pasillo en dirección a Crocodile. Pasaron a su vez por delante de varias salas, inmersas en sus propias y actividades y ajetreos, que les eran algo familiares a Robin. Finalmente, llegaron a una gran puerta, que se abrió ante la llamada de una de las chicas a un telefonillo. La habitación era muy amplia, en el centro de la sala, se encontraba una gran mesa de reuniones, con numerosas sillas a sus lados, y en la parte más opuesta de la sala, tras unos pocos escalones forrados de una roja alfombra, se encontraba un gran escritorio, y sentado tras él en una gran y adornada silla estaba Crocodile. A los lados, no había paredes, sino una especie de acuario donde el único animal que se podía apreciar era una especie rara de cocodrilo con una banana en su cabeza, _bananawani_.

Robin conocía muy bien aquel despacho, demasiado bien podría decirse, pues había tenido que visitarlo con bastante frecuencia en el pasado. Las chicas tiraron de la debilitada Robin por la habitación, subiéndola por los pocos escalones para terminar depositándola en una silla frente al _jefe_. Se sentó con elegancia a pesar de su debilidad, y enfrentó con su dura mirada a Crocodile, quien aun poseía ese gesto burlón en su rostro.

– Nico Robin, te preguntaré algo, ¿Por qué crees que estás bajo mis órdenes directas? –

Esa pregunta confundió a Robin, era obvio que era por el trato que ella misma había hecho con él varios años atrás, para salir de ese calvario que había supuesto perder a su familia y verse abandonada en esas condiciones.

– Porque yo misma acepté trabajar para el gobierno cuando fuera necesario, a cambio de una educación y un techo – le contestó la chica con desconfianza, mientras fruncía su ceño en gesto de desagrado.

– ¿Nunca te resultó sospechosa la muerte de tu madre? – le volvió a preguntar el agente mientras buscaba una caja de puros entre sus cajones.

Aquello estaba desestabilizando el poco raciocinio que le quedaba a Robin. Siempre había sospechado que algo podía haber pasado, pero nunca quiso ahondar en aquel oscuro mar de sufrimiento que suponía la muerte de una de las personas más queridas para ella. Lo miró con gesto desorientado, denotando que no sabía a qué quería llegar Crocodile con todo esto.

– Tengo un trabajo para ti, un trabajo que tu madre nunca quiso hacer – continuó el agente ante el silencio de la morena – ¿Recuerdas el viaje a Haití de hace unos años? – Le preguntó mientras encendía su puro – ¿El _phoneglyph _que tuviste que descifrar? Bien, te diré una cosa, ya conocíamos de antes todo el contenido de esa piedra, la cultura _eklere, _la sustancia _mache ankò, _la necesidad de un virus como vector, ¿Y sabes gracias a quién? –

Robin no tenía claro el por qué, pero la respuesta se agolpaba en su cabeza, a pesar de que ella no hacía más que apartarla hacia otro lado. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Crocodile observaba todos sus movimientos, regocijándose del sufrimiento de la joven.

– A tu madre –

Aquello sentó a la chica como la peor de las torturas. Eso ya le indicaba muchas cosas, muchos lazos que se estaban comenzando a atar solos, y la simple idea le aterraba de tal manera que el temblor comenzó a propagarse por todo su cuerpo.

– Cuando tú eras pequeña, tu madre fue junto a algunos agentes del anterior CP9, cuyo jefe era Spandine a Haití, porque llegaron rumores de que allí se encontraban los únicos restos arqueológicos de una importante tribu de la antigüedad, como ya sabes, los _eklere._ Tu madre se encontraba excitada por el descubrimiento, y gustosamente acudió a la lectura de los _phoneglyph_ – comenzó a contarle Crocodile mientras buscaba unos documentos – pero sea lo que fuere que descubrió tu madre, le sorprendió tanto, que no soltó palabra alguna después de haber descifrado el primero de ellos, el que tú ya conoces. Durante mucho tiempo, el gobierno amablemente, le insistió en que compartiese el contenido, pero ella se negaba, volviéndose cada día un peligro mayor para el gobierno y la corporación _Umbrella_, de lo que tengo constancia que ya sabes algo – continuó mientras sacaba una carpeta y la lanzaba al escritorio, justo frente a Robin – Aparecieron unos nuevos yacimientos arqueológicos en el país, y fue ella enviada para estudiarlos, muriendo en un _desafortunado_ accidente, o al menos, esa ha sido la versión dada hasta hoy –

Mientras continuaba, abrió con su mano la carpeta, y le mostró el contenido de una de las páginas a Robin, que justo después de leerla, entró en tal estado de shock que su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

– Tu madre se negó a obedecer las órdenes del gobierno, y murió a manos de los agentes del CP9 en esas ruinas, ¿Comprendes? – Le dijo Crocodile mientras retiraba la carpeta, cerrándola de golpe – si te niegas a colaborar, correrás el mismo destino que ella –

Robin estaba asimilando todo. Esas sospechas que se encontraban en el rincón más apartado de su cabeza, y que se fueron acentuando con el paso de los años, por el dejado trato que tenía con ella el gobierno, se habían hecho reales de golpe. El vacío dio paso al dolor, el dolor a las lágrimas, y en aquel momento a la rabia. La chica sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y se levantó de la silla, cayéndola hacia atrás en las escaleras, mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mesa golpeándola con sus puños y las cadenas.

– ¿Tan importantes eran esos _phoneglyphs_ que le costaron la vida a mi madre? ¿Por eso me recogisteis de ese orfanato? ¿Para hacer lo que ella nunca quiso hacer? – le preguntó la morena entre lágrimas y rabia, gritando tan fuerte que se la escuchaba fuera de la sala.

– ¿Por qué crees si no? ¿Por obra social? No me hagas reír – le dijo Crocodile mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la chica – teníamos constancia de que conocías el lenguaje de los _phoneglyphs_, eras una niña que simplemente estaba huérfana, y decidimos utilizarte para comprender todo lo que allí se encontraba escrito, pero resulta que fuiste igual que tu madre, demasiado inteligente y perspicaz – le dijo duramente mientras la cogía de un brazo, y la aplastaba contra la mesa – difícil de manejar, ¿sabes? Pero no pasa nada, teníamos paciencia, y tu inocencia fue suficiente para averiguar en todos estos años lo necesario para leer esas malditas piedras – continuó el agente mientras hacía brotar de la nada una nube de arena que levantaba la silla del suelo, devolviéndola a su posición original – Aunque he de añadir que no ha sido del todo como esperábamos, por eso necesitamos aun de tu colaboración – terminó de decir mientras la lanzaba contra su asiento de nuevo, y él volvía a sentarse.

Robin se encontraba colérica a pesar de su estado de debilidad, saber que había sido utilizada por aquellas personas que habían acabado con la vida de su madre le producía un profundo malestar y odio hacia el gobierno.

– ¿Crees que colaboraré contigo después de saber esto? Creo que eres demasiado ingenuo si piensas que lo haré – le dijo la morena con desprecio mientras se colocaba con decencia en su silla – Ya no tengo nada que perder, no me importa si me matas –

– ¿Y si contestara que no a tu primera pregunta? – le contestó inmediatamente a la morena, casi cortándola, mientras le lanzaba una serie de fotos.

Las cogió con sus manos temblorosas y débiles, y comenzó a observarlas. Pudo ver al chico de goma y al resto subiendo al tanque, y al espadachín ensangrentado, pero vivo, sentado en la parte superior. La chica alzó la vista, y le miró a los ojos, con gesto de debilidad, sabiendo que en aquel momento se encontraba en sus manos.

– Si no quieres colaborar, me encargaré personalmente de perseguirles y convertirles en polvo, así que tú decides – le dijo mientras transformaba su mano en arena, dirigiendo los pequeños granos a las fotografías que rápidamente desintegró.

Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, pero algo en su interior le decía que si ellos se encontraban a salvo, acudirían de una manera u otra a salvarla. Decidió actuar con precaución y perspicacia, para así protegerles y de paso recaudar información sobre la situación.

– Entonces, todo lo que está sucediendo, ¿Está relacionado con los _phoneglyphs_? – Le preguntó Robin aparentando serenidad y acuerdo con el trato – Si voy a colaborar, necesito primero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo – continuó con tono serio y altivo, tragándose el orgullo mientras pensaba que ellos eran los asesinos de su madre, pero siendo consciente de que por ella ya no podía hacer nada, pero por el espadachín y el resto sí.

– Supuse que alguien como tú querría saber lo máximo posible – le contestó secamente a la chica – así que te contaré lo suficiente para que entiendas. _Umbrella_ es una corporación supragubernamental de la que forma parte nuestro gobierno entre otros, y cuya función principal es la limpieza mundial, tal y como aparece en ciertas sagradas escrituras. Para que lo entiendas, esa limpieza se traduce al uso de la sustancia _mache ankò_, según los antiguos, para dar lugar a una separación entre los preparados para el nuevo mundo y los que no, siendo estos últimos esas criaturas a las que ahora se llaman zombis. Los zombis se convertirán en los esclavos de los iluminados, que conseguirán gobernar el mundo bajo su acto y palabra. Pero por desgracia, no todo está controlado, y ha habido problemas. Con los conocimientos que fuimos obteniendo de ti en relación a los _phoneglyphs_, las sagradas escrituras para los _eklere_, pudimos en cierto modo leer esas piedras y obtener la información para _zombificar_ a la gente. Al escuadrón científico le sorprendió saber que la sustancia _mache ankò_ es como se llama en la actualidad a la tetrodotoxina, un potente veneno del sistema nervioso, lo que ha supuesto un gran avance en el tema. Pero el desgraciado de Caesar Clown es un descuidado, o simplemente un macabro, y actuó hace unos días por cuenta propia, liberando a las ratas de experimentación por toda la ciudad. Pasaron a barcos, aviones, trenes, propagándose rápidamente por todo el globo gracias a la cantidad de redes de comunicación, provocando este caos mundial antes de lo previsto. Por eso te requerimos, para avanzar en la lectura de los _phoneglyph_, ya que pensamos que en el resto de piedras que no hemos analizado hay información sobre un antídoto o algo para neutralizar los efectos al menos tempranamente, y también sobre como dominarlos, ya que en este estado, nos son completamente inútiles – terminó el agente de comentarle a la morena mientras se dirigía a un teléfono que tenía sobre la mesa.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis urdiendo todo esto? – preguntó sorprendida la morena ante toda la información que acababa de recibir.

– Mucho más del que tú y yo llevamos viviendo – le contestó tajantemente mientras apretaba uno de los botones del teléfono – ya sabes más de lo que deberías, así que calla.

Robin no podía sentirse más asqueada y humillada, pero debía aparentar conformidad con su _jefe_ si quería proteger lo máximo posible a sus compañeros. Se mantuvo firme en su silla, con el rostro serio y la mirada fija en la forma del agente, pendiente de cualquier gesto que le pudiera brindar más información, ya que por poca que fuese, sería bienvenida.

– Mr. 2, quiero que vengas a mi despacho, te encargaré a ti la custodia de Nico Robin mientras esté en este edificio. Llévala a una habitación y mantenla allí hasta que recibas nuevas órdenes mías – le ordenó Crocodile al okama, colgando justo después, evitando que pudiera reclamar algo – Por último contigo, esas esposas de _kairouseki_ dificultarán tu trabajo, así que mejor llevarás esto – le dijo a la morena mientras sacaba de un cajón una caja de tamaño mediano bastante plana – es un grillete especial de _kairouseki, _que se ajustará perfectamente a tu cuello para así no dificultar tu trabajo con las manos, pero que te seguirá impidiendo usar tus poderes – le comentó mientras lo sacaba de la caja y se dirigía a la morena.

Se colocó tras ella, y lo abrió ajustándolo perfectamente, para terminar cerrándolo sonoramente. La cogió de un brazo, y la levantó bruscamente, para introducir una llave en las esposas de su mano, que se abrieron y cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

– También te mantendrán lo suficientemente débil como para que no puedas oponerte con fuerza a alguien – le añadió sarcásticamente Crocodile mientras comenzaba a reírse de ella.

En aquel momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par de buenas a primeras, entrando por ella ruidosamente el okama, que se había cambiado de ropa, pareciendo en ese momento una auténtica _princesa_. Se desplazaba danzando hacia su jefe, mientras comentaba sus pasos de ballet.

– Crocodile-chan, un, deux, troooooois, ¿Puedo llevármela ya? – le preguntó al jefe mientras agarraba a la mujer de un brazo, y tiraba de ella escaleras abajo.

Robin a dura penas pudo mantenerse en pie mientras bajaba por culpa de los tirones que le daba Mr. 2. Le repugnaba ese hombre, más incluso que Crocodile, pues por sus rastreras artimañas había caído en su trampa, si hubiera jugado limpio desde un principio, no hubiera supuesto ningún problema el poder partirle el cuello.

– Quítala de mi vista, llévala a una de las habitaciones, y dadle algo de comer – le contestó el jefe mientras salía del despacho, en alguna dirección – en poco tiempo recibirás órdenes de a dónde tienes que llevarla, iré a preparar algunas cosas –

– A sus órdenes, Crocodile-chan – dijo musicalmente el travestido mientras tiraba de ella, saliendo por la puerta, andando por el largo pasillo.

Crocodile se paró y los miró fijamente, para segundos después continuar con su camino. Mr. 2 tiraba duramente de Robin, que no oponía resistencia. Se encontraba más débil que nunca, el _kairouseki_ seguía haciendo sus funciones, y toda esa información la había mermado. Se sentía vacía, asumiendo que su vida no había significado nada. Había traicionado a su madre, pensaba que siguiendo con la arqueología, la gran pasión de ambas, honraría su memoria, pero ahora sabía que la habían engañado y usado, cumpliendo ella con lo que se negó su madre. Pero debía ser fuerte, ya que Zoro y el resto seguían vivos, y sabía que si no colaboraba, Crocodile los mataría con sus propias manos. Anduvieron unos minutos, y llegaron a un pasillo repleto de puertas, donde se podía apreciar que se encontraban las habitaciones de los que allí trabajaban. Mr.2 buscó, y encontró la que había elegido, abriéndolo con una llave que se sacó de uno de sus bolsillos. Era una habitación sobria de color celeste, en una de las esquinas, había una cama individual con unas sábanas blancas. En la pared de en frente, la de la puerta, un pequeño armario con algunas sábanas, toallas y recambios para el uniforme, y por último, un humilde escritorio con algunos libros y folios. Además la habitación contaba con una pequeña sala que hacía de baño, con una ducha y un retrete para aliviar las necesidades de la chica.

Mr.2 entró, y por ende la chica, a la que soltó en aquel lugar. Robin se alejó del travesti, y se sentó sobre la cama, frotando su debilitado cuello para aliviar un poco el dolor. El agente dio unos pasos, y se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio, observando el rostro de la morena pensativo.

– ¿Por qué estás siendo tan dócil, Nico Robin? – le preguntó tranquilamente el agente mientras cruzaba las piernas, aún mirándola detenidamente.

– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Dijo la chica volviendo la vista a él, con desconfianza en la mirada – Sabes que están vivos –

– Vaya, así que es por eso, _boss-chan_ te ha chantajeado – le contestó el okama mientras se levantaba pesadamente de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta, parándose en ella, y girando para mirar a Robin de nuevo – vendrán mejores tiempos para ti, Nico Robin, sólo has de tener paciencia – continuó el agente, mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella – confía en mí –

_¿Confía en mí?_

* * *

Zoro abrió la escotilla, y se deslizó por las escaleras, entrado en el tanque. El grupo se había integrado a la perfección, y en ese momento, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook y Usopp se encontraban alrededor de una mesa baja jugando a las cartas. En aquel momento, Usopp perdía la partida, y el resto del grupo reía animosamente. Sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena para todo el grupo, y Franky guiaba el vehículo. El peliverde se dirigió hacia el grupo, y se sentó en silencio a un lado.

– ¡ZOROOO! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Por qué están todos tus vendajes llenos de sangre?! – Exclamó el pequeño médico mientras se levantaba corriendo de la mesa y sacaba vendas de la nada – Ven aquí, ¡No te escapes! Te cambiaré los vendajes sucios por unos limpios – siguió el pequeño mientras lo perseguía.

– No quiero más de esas cosas, no me permiten moverme con libertad, por eso me las quito – le contestó Zoro irritado mientras se levantaba perezosamente, huyendo del médico.

– Ese baka descuidado… – dijo con resignación Nami, ordenado las cartas que había desparramadas por la mesa.

– shishishi, al final no le pasaba nada, ¿ves? – Le contestó Luffy, mientras se lanzaba de espaldas al suelo – Sanji, ¡MESHIIIIII! –

– Ya está todo listo, hambrón de goma, solo falta servirlo – le contestó el cocinero mientras comenzaba a poner platos sobre la mesa.

Como era de esperarse de Sanji, la cena fue fabulosa, y todos los comensales quedaron perfectamente satisfechos. Luffy había comido tanto que en ese momento parecía un globo, y le costaba trabajo articular palabra alguna. Zoro se encontraba bebiendo sake junto a Nami, y el resto ayudaban a Sanji a retirar los platos sucios, cuando de repente, comenzó a sonar la radio del tanque. Todos se voltearon sorprendidos en dirección al sonido, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Luffy ya había descolgado para contestar.

– Afquí Fuffy, ef cafitán def efcuadfón defta, ¿Fién ef? – preguntó torpemente el chico, pues era casi incapaz de articular palabra.

– ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ, LUFFY? ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DESCOLGAR Y HABLAR TAN TRANQUILAMENTE A UN COMPLETO DESCONOCIDO! – le riñó Usopp mientras le atizaba en la cabeza completamente colérico.

– ¡BAKA! ¿Y si es el enemigo? ¿Y si ahora mismo acabas de dar nuestra posición? ¡Luffy baka! – lloraba Nami mientras agarraba enfurecida el cuello del chico de goma.

– _Oi oi oi, ya basta de tanta cháchara por ahí detrás, ¿Me oyes Mugiwara? Soy el capitán Buggy, tengo noticias _–

– Vaya, sólo es el narizotas, no hay por qué alarmarse – dijo Sanji mientras se giraba, algo desilusionado, y volvía de lleno a su cocina.

– _¿Qué, qué QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO? GYAAAAAA, no os metáis con mi nariz, a mi me gusta, y no voy a dejar que os metáis con ella _– les dijo Buggy enfurecido.

– _Capitán, por favor, tranquilícese, debemos ser rápidos, podrían interceptar la llamada y eso enfurecería al General Garp _– le comentó Cabaji, con un tono asustadizo en la voz.

– _E-está bien. Mugiwara, todos, atendedme. Acabamos de terminar de reunirnos con el General Garp y le hemos contado todo lo sucedido. Parece ser que tu abuelo tiene un as en la manga en la sede de defensa, pero no ha querido contarnos de qué se trata. En cambio, está de acuerdo en que vayáis allí, el único requisito es que esperéis los dos días que os comentaba, ya que necesita poner un plan de apoyo a punto. Os da también órdenes específicas, es de prioridad absoluta el rescate de esa mujer, Nico Robin, por encima de la información de "Umbrella". No sé qué es esa mujer, pero parece ser importante, en cuanto el viejo escuchó el nombre, no pudo evitar dar un respingo, así que su vida es prioritaria _– les explicó detenidamente Buggy, para sorpresa de todos.

– ¿Cuáles son esos planes de apoyo? – preguntó rápidamente Zoro, que se encontraba un poco inquieto por la información que acababa de escuchar.

– _Aún no sabemos muy bien cuáles son, pero parece ser que existe una división en el ejército, y una parte se ha levantado en apoyo a Garp, por eso ya puede actuar con más libertad y urdir un plan. Vosotros actuad en un par de días, el viejo tendrá algo montado para apoyaros _–

– Como era esperarse de mi abuelo, shishishi – dijo Luffy entre risas

– _Aquí termina la conversación, nos estamos extendiendo demasiado, alguien podría interceptar la llamada. Si es preciso, volveremos a contactar con vosotros, corto _–

La llamada terminó abruptamente. Justo después, el silencio reinó entre ellos, y sus miradas iban de unos a otros sin decir palabra alguna.

– No… supone mucho cambio ¿No? – preguntó tímidamente el doctor rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

– No lo parece, pero a la vez lo es, Chopper – le contestó Sanji, que en aquel momento terminaba de adecentar la cocina – algo ha cambiado dentro del ejército para que el General Garp reciba tanto apoyo, y sea lo que sea, seguro que está relacionado con Robin-chwan –

– ¿Esa mujer tiene tanta influencia? – preguntó Franky.

– No lo sabemos… ella nos dijo que nos contaría, pero eso fue antes de ser secuestrada – le contestó Nami

– No importa eso ahora, lo que importa es que en dos días rescataremos a Robin, y estoy seguro de que es una buena persona – les dijo Luffy animosamente, contagiando al grupo.

La noche terminó echándoseles encima, y decidieron que lo mejor era esconderse en algún lugar poco transitado, pues cuando se ocultaba el sol, era cuando aumentaba la actividad de esos seres. Nami había forzado un candado, abriéndolo limpiamente, permitiendo así la entrada del vehículo a una especie de aparcamiento perfectamente amurallado, lo que impediría, en principio, la entrada de zombis. Se encontraban exhaustos, pues el día había sido demasiado completo y duro, y lo único que les apetecía en aquel momento era dormir. Por suerte, en el tanque tenían suficientes _futones_ para todos, y se colocaron lo mejor que pudieron para pasar cómodamente la noche. Zoro insistía en que quería ser él quien hiciera la guardia, pero Chopper se negó rotundamente, el espadachín necesitaba descansar para curar sus heridas, y fue más insistente aún, cuando se enteró al chivarse Nami, que la noche anterior no había dormido nada por la guardia en su casa. El peliverde se encontraba enfurecido con su compañera, y al final se resignó a que fuese Franky quien hiciera la guardia. Cogió su futón, y se colocó en la esquina más alejada, tumbándose e intentando dormir, pero no podía evitar que todo lo relacionado con Robin volviese a su cabeza.

– _Robin… simplemente espéranos, te aseguro que te salvaremos, que te salvaré, aunque me cueste la vida, el dolor de mis compañeros… es mi dolor _–

* * *

Se escuchaban golpes fuera de la habitación. Parecía como si llamasen a las puertas. Robin abrió sus ojos con pereza, aun se encontraba cansada del día anterior, y lentamente se reincorporó en su cama, mirando las desconocidas paredes a primera hora. En ese momento, tocaron su puerta. Robin se levantó, y se dirigió a abrirla, dejando ver, a una joven con una bandeja que portaba el desayuno de la chica.

– Mr.2 vendrá a buscarla en una hora, por favor, esté preparada para cuando venga – le dijo la joven tímidamente mientras le entregaba la bandeja, y rápidamente seguía con su tarea, cerrando antes la puerta.

Robin miró su humilde desayuno, y acto seguido se sentó en el escritorio. Si algo al menos le había parecido bueno, es que le habían puesto una taza de café. Se lo terminó tranquilamente, para justo después coger una toalla de su armario y dirigirse a la ducha. Dejó caer el agua sobre sus hombros, mientras inevitablemente volvía a pensar en sus compañeros, y sobre todo en el espadachín. Estarán bien, dónde se encontrarán, se acordarán de mí, eran preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Robin. Salió de la ducha y se enrolló en la toalla, caminando hacia la cama, donde se encontraba su ropa, dejando un pequeño rastro de agua a su paso. Comenzó a ponerse el mismo uniforme del día anterior, y cuando terminó, colocó las cosas en su sitio, cogió un libro, y se tumbó a leer mientras esperaba la llegada del agente. Pasaron los minutos hasta llegar a la hora acordada, y el _okama_ comenzó a tocar impacientemente la puerta. Robin se incorporó de inmediato y abrió la puerta, dejando ver al activo travesti.

– Un, deux, troooooooois, Robin-chan, vamos, Crocodile-chan tiene un trabajo ya preparado para ti – le dijo el _okama_ mientras la invitaba a salir de su habitación.

La morena no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a salir de su cuarto y colocarse tras él para seguirlo con rostro serio. Mr. 2 suspiró por la poca actividad y participación de la chica, y sólo se limitó a danzar por los pasillos y salas en dirección a su jefe. Terminaron por llegar a una sala de investigación bastante informatizada. Era amplia, de techo alto, y con gran actividad. En el centro, un gigantesco _poneglyph_. Varias personas lo observaban y parecía que desmenuzaban su contenido poco a poco. La actividad era máxima, otros muchos se encontraban introduciendo datos en sus ordenadores, que aparecían con rapidez en las gigantescas pantallas que forraban la sala. Robin se encontraba sorprendida y maravillada a pesar de todo. No lo podía evitar, esa era la mayor pasión de su vida, y la única actividad que la había llenado de paz, sin contar que su hambre de saber era tan grande, que la atracción que ejercía esa piedra sobre ella era hipnotizante. Se movió con rapidez por la sala, esquivando a la gente, para quedar justo en frente de la roca. Pasó sus dedos levemente por la fría piedra, y no pudo evitar dejar una leve sonrisa de su rostro, por la emoción de tener algo tan antiguo tan cerca de ella.

– Nico Robin, parece que te adelantas a los acontecimientos – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica se giró bruscamente para observar al artífice de la salida de su ensimismamiento. Por supuesto, él era Crocodile. La miraba con cara extrañada, pues él no era capaz de entender que algo como la historia pudiera ponerle los pelos de punta así a una persona.

– Quiero que leas todo lo que ahí viene y hagas un informe detallado del contenido, que revisaré personalmente – le dijo su _jefe_ – por supuesto, no toleraré que intentes engañarme u ocultarme información, para ello están todas estas personas supervisándote, que aunque no entiendan perfectamente como tú, al menos pueden servir de control –

Robin lo miró con odio. Ya sabía que le iba a ser difícil engañarlo, pero iba hacer todo lo posible por no cederle esa información tal valiosa.

– No es auténtico, ¿Dónde se encuentra la piedra original? – le preguntó la chica seriamente

Crocodile, que ya se dirigía hacia la salida, se paró en seco. Giró sobre sí mismo, y la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión en su rostro.

– Así que… lo has notado. Como era de esperarse de la hija de Olvia, ella también lo supo al instante – le contestó el agente – Pero no tengo ninguna obligación de nuevo de darte esa información, así que simplemente limítate a lo que tienes que hacer–

La morena suspiró ante aquello. De nuevo la imagen de su madre había vuelto a su cabeza, aunque, se sentía un poco orgullosa de al menos estar a la altura de ella. Se quitó las ideas innecesarias de la cabeza, y se centró de lleno en el maravilloso trabajo que tenía ante sus ojos. Cogió una caja de herramientas, y sacó las necesarias para empezar su inspección. Junto a ella, tenía una libreta y un bolígrafo donde anotaba todas las conclusiones que iba sacando.

La mañana fue fructífera para la chica, ya que aquel _poneglyph_ guardaba bastantes secretos de los cuales se sorprendió de gran manera. Se encontraba agotada por el escrutinio, y le pidió a Mr. 2 si se podía retirar a su habitación. Sorprendentemente, el _okama _aceptó alegremente y sin ningún problema, y la acompañó hacia su habitación.

– Nico Robin… no… sé prudente, oculta todo lo que puedas de esa información, que supongo será sorprendente – le dijo el travesti mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

– E-espera – le paró de seco la chica, agarrando el pomo de la puerta – ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué tramas? ¿A qué juegas? ¿Acaso no estás a las órdenes de Crocodile? – le preguntó muy confundida la chica.

– Todo a su tiempo Nico Robin, todo a su tiempo –


	8. Esclarecido

**Esclarecido**

El sol brillaba con fuerza de nuevo y hacía calor, cosa que les beneficiaba, acelerando la putrefacción de los cadáveres. Su reloj interno les había hecho despertarse temprano, o mejor dicho, el reloj hambriento de Luffy, que ya se encontraba correteando ruidosamente por el tanque, seguido de Chopper y Usopp, pidiendo comida a gritos al somnoliento Sanji. El cocinero, que era incapaz de dejar a nadie pasar hambre, aunque esa persona fuera el tragón e insaciable de Luffy, recogió su futón y se metió de lleno a preparar el desayuno para el numeroso grupo. La noche había transcurrido normal dentro de las circunstancias. En un momento dado, la barrera parecía que iba a cesar por la cantidad de zombis que empujaban, pero Franky era fuerte, y sobre todo previsor, y había diseñado un arma especial, capaz de disparar un rayo automático cuando la cantidad de zombis fuera demasiado grande, para eliminarlos al instante, lo que produjo tranquilidad para el resto de la noche. Ahora mismo, debido a su cansancio, se dispuso a dormir en la cama donde Chopper había curado a Zoro el día antes. Nami también se había levantado ya, y estaba ordenando los futones de sus revoltosos compañeros, cuando Luffy comenzó a enroscarse por su cintura.

– Oi Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami, eso es muy aburrido, vente con nosotros a jugar un rato shishishishi – le dijo el chico de goma mientras comenzaba a estirarse la nariz y a hacer formas con ella para hacer reír a la pelirroja.

Aquello la puso muy alterada, sentir el cuerpo del chico rozando por todas sus partes, al enroscarse sobre ella, le comenzó a subir la temperatura. ¿Se estaba poniendo nerviosa? No sabía por qué, era simplemente un compañero, lo acababa de conocer, debía ser otra cosa, pero era innegable que existía un cosquilleo en su interior debido a ese contacto.

– Lu-lu-lu luuuuuuuuuuuuffy, ¡Para! – Le dijo la chica mientras le atizaba un golpe de manera nerviosa en la cabeza – v-vamos, ¡mira! el desayuno – Continuó mientras le tiraba de su elástica cara y lo llevaba hacia la mesa – ¿Qu-quieres un trozo de carne? – le preguntó amable pero nerviosa.

– ¡Niku, niku! –

Zoro fue el último en incorporarse. Le había costado dormirse, pero una vez que lo hacía, ni una tormenta le despertaba. Él era el que más somnoliento se encontraba, y no pudo evitar dejar salir un gran bostezo de su boca que hizo que le asomaran un par de lagrimillas de uno de sus ojos. Perezoso se levantó, pero al instante comenzó a ser acosado de nuevo por Chopper, que se disponía a examinar otra vez sus heridas. El pequeño doctor se sorprendió de ver lo rápido que sanaban con sólo un poco de reposo y sueño, y animó a Zoro a seguir así todo el día, ya que seguramente al día siguiente se encontraría casi renovado.

Todos terminaron por sentarse alrededor de la mesa, y comenzaron a desayunar vorazmente. Casi a la mitad del desayuno, Nami sacó el tema del secuestro de Robin, y Zoro le agradeció enormemente en su interior que lo hubiera hecho.

– Sabéis… que necesitamos nuestro propio plan, ¿no? – comenzó la pelirroja sin entrar del todo en el asunto – ¿habéis pensado en algo? –

Alguien en la mesa, concretamente Luffy, la miró en un principio con incredulidad, para justo después cambiar su rostro a uno de entendimiento.

– Ya veo, así que piensas como yo, shishishi – le dijo el capitán mientras devoraba un plato tras otro.

– Capitán, ¡sabía que podíamos confiar en ti! – Le dijo la pelirroja muy ilusionada – y bien, ¿Qué tienes pensado? –

– Derribar la puerta a patadas y patearles el trasero a todos aquellos que se pongan delante nuestra hasta que veamos a Robin, shishishi –

– ¡PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! – Le dijo Nami hecha una furia mientras dejaba su cara cubierta de chichones – ¿De verdad piensas que eso es un plan? –

– Nami-san tiene razón, capitán – intervino Sanji que se terminaba el desayuno en aquel momento – venga, ideas –

– Sea lo que sea, yo me quedaré a cuidar del tanque, es vital que esté protegido, y quién mejor que el héroe Usopp-sama –

– ¡Cómo molas! ¿Te puedo ayudar? – le dijo el pequeño doctor ilusionado

– Es una tarea muy dura, pero dejaré que aprendas de mi, y si es necesario, te protegeré – le contestó un heroico Usopp que se regocijaba de las adulaciones del pequeño.

– Chicos, esto no es broma, tenemos que preparar un plan ya – dijo de nuevo Nami – Os propongo algo, escuchad –

La chica se levantó, y se dirigió hacia sus macutos. Comenzó a revolverlo todo ante la mirada interrogativa de sus compañeros, para terminar sacando unos trozos de papel doblados. Los lanzó sobre la mesa, y se dirigió a una estantería del tanque, donde había muchos documentos, y comenzó a buscar algo, hasta que dio con ello, para sentarse de nuevo junto a sus compañeros. Eran mapas, que comenzó a desplegar sobre la mesa. Cogió un bolígrafo, y comenzó a hacer trazos, empezando a explicarles.

– Mirad, estamos aquí, entre el centro y el sur de la ciudad, y este es nuestro edificio de interés – rodeó la chica con un círculo sobre el papel – el problema es, ¿Cómo entramos sin ser vistos? Bien, creo que tiene que haber un mínimo de tráfico entre el interior y el exterior, al menos para abastecer al edificio de recursos, pues supongo que ahora tendrá una función parecida a refugio. Debemos vigilar, hasta ver un camión que se dirija al interior, lo asaltaremos, y nos haremos pasar por ellos para entrar –

– ¿Es que piensas que _todos _podemos infiltrarnos así? – le preguntó Zoro frunciendo el ceño mientras señalaba a Franky (un cyborg).

La chica veía que Zoro tenía razón, así que comenzó a pensar algo más rápidamente.

– Bueno, con un ligero matiz, haremos dos grupos, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper y Brook se encargarán de detener un camión para infiltrarse –

– ¿EHHHHH? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer nosotros dos algo tan peligroso? – dijeron al unísono Chopper y Usopp.

– Eh… yo soy una dama, no puedo hacer eso – les dijo con bastante cara dura Nami – necesitaré de alguien que me proteja sin vacilar, ese es Sanji, y después, debemos tener a este cabeza hueca – dijo mientras señalaba a Luffy – bien controlado para que no eche a perder el plan. Finalmente Franky… ya sabéis –

– Eres malvada… – lloraba Usopp resignado mientras se desplomaba sobre la mesa, imitándole al instante Chopper – Bueno, al menos Zoro-kun estará con nosotros –

– Zoro está con vosotros porque necesito que le tengáis muy bien vigilado, su sentido de la orientación es pésimo, y seguro que se perderá y se pondrá a cortar a diestro y siniestro – les dijo Nami algo alicaída, imaginándose la escena de Zoro rebanando a todos sus enemigos y llamando la atención de cientos de poderosos agentes.

– ¿Qué es lo que farfullas, bruja? ¿De verdad crees que me voy a perder? – le retó el peliverde algo molesto.

– No lo creo, lo sé – dijo escuetamente la pelirroja para justo después seguir con el plan.

Zoro estaba hecho una furia. Desenvainó su katana blanca dispuesto a cortarla en trocitos, menos mal que Chopper y Usopp le pararon, al tiempo que Sanji también enfurecía por el trato hacia una de sus damas y se enzarzaba en una pelea con Zoro.

– Continuo. Una vez que logréis entrar, nos venís a buscar al tanque, y nosotros saldremos para meternos en el camión, y así entraremos todos juntos – continuó la chica, ignorando la pelea de los dos chicos – Pero, que no conduzca Zoro, hazlo tú Brook, os perderíais – dijo Nami con rin tintín en su voz, algo burlona.

– ¡Tú no sales de aquí entera, arpía! ¡Te cortaré en trocitos y alimentaré a esos seres! – dijo un más cabreado Zoro, al que tuvo que parar de nuevo Sanji. Nami no se molestaba ante aquello, y juguetona le mostraba la lengua al espadachín, que al final se resignó enfurecido, se calmó y se sentó en silencio.

– Bien, una vez dentro, nos dividiremos, unos iremos a la mitad este, y otros a la oeste, ¿entendido? – siguió mientras dividía un mapa del edificio en dos, entregándole la parte este al grupo de Usopp, mientras ella se quedaba la oeste – Lo principal es encontrar a Robin y sacarla sana y salva, aunque, si podéis, sería bueno recaudar algo de información de esa corporación, _Umbrella_, nos vendría bien saber algo del enemigo –

– Creo que deberíamos añadir algo más – dijo Zoro – uno de ellos, tiene una extraña habilidad, es capaz de transformarse en otras personas, no sé cómo, pero puede hacerlo. Deberíamos tener una marca, para que cuando nos encontremos, sepamos que somos nosotros, no ese impostor – les dijo al grupo.

– Qué propones, baka marimo – le dijo sin rodeos Sanji, que se encendía en ese momento un cigarrillo.

– Una doble marca – les indicaba Zoro mientras se retiraba una de las vendas que llevaba puesta, mientras, por supuesto Chopper volvía a echarle la bronca, y cogía uno de los rotuladores que Nami había usado antes – nos dibujaremos una señal en forma de cruz, y sobre ésta, un trozo de venda que la tape – con sus gestos hacía lo que les contaba a sus compañeros, dejando la venda visible a todos – Si se da cuenta de la señal que es la venda, no sabrá de la cruz, y eso nos permitirá saber que es el impostor –

– ¿Enserio tú has sido capaz de pensar algo tan brillante? – Le preguntó Nami boquiabierta – Me has sorprendido mucho, Zoro.

– ¿Cómo te crees que me estás tratando, bruja? – le encaró Zoro enfadado con la pelirroja.

– Shishishi, me parece buena idea, mañana pondremos el plan en marcha, ¡malditos! ¿Entendido? – les dijo el capitán efusivamente interrumpiendo la pelea entre Zoro y Nami.

– ¡ENTENDIDO! – gritaron todos sus compañeros al unísono mientras asentían.

Se levantaron desordenadamente, cada uno centrado en una propia actividad. Nami pasó de Zoro y se quedó sentada pensativa, pero esta vez no por el plan, sino por qué pasaría si se repitiera un enfrentamiento como el anterior de nuevo. Sabía que Zoro y Sanji eran fuertes, y que iban a superar con creces a sus contrincantes. El haber sido derrotados, simplemente les daba más energía para combatirles en un segundo asalto. Pero con ella era distinto. Nami era consciente de que no tenía la monstruosa fuerza de ellos dos, o una extraña habilidad como la de Robin u otros agentes gracias a mutaciones, ella era una chica normal, muy inteligente, pero normal. Debía hacer uso precisamente de esa inteligencia para derrotar a sus futuros enemigos, pero si poseía alguna herramienta que la ayudase, mucho mejor. Se estrujó la cabeza al máximo, mas sin éxito. La negatividad comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y alicaída, se dejó deslizar sobre la mesa. Depositó su cabeza y comenzó a mirar al resto sin atención ninguna, hasta que se paró en Usopp, y se fijó de manera más concreta en lo que estaba haciendo. Cacharreaba con numerosos objetos y herramientas, además de con productos químicos, y apuntaba con esmero sus resultados. Ahora que lo pensaba, Usopp no poseía ninguna extraña habilidad, ¿Cómo es que era agente de un importante escuadrón en el ejército? Por supuesto la respuesta vino de momento a su mente, Ussop se valía de su ingenio. La pelirroja se levantó de golpe de la mesa, y acudió junto a Ussop, para pedirle repentinamente su ayuda.

– Usopp, estoy segura de que puedes ayudarme – le dijo la pelirroja sin rodeos.

– ¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué te refieres, Nami? – le preguntó extrañado el muchacho, mientras dejaba sus herramientas y notas.

– Verás… creo que tú me entiendes bien. Ambos sabemos que Zoro, Sanji y Luffy son unos auténticos monstruos, y que su fuerza es inimaginable, pero en nuestro caso no es así. Nosotros lo tenemos más difícil, no poseemos esa fuerza, pero somos más inteligentes, así que por favor, Usopp, ayúdame con alguna de tus herramientas – le pidió la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a zarandearle.

Usopp la paró, le quitó las manos de la chaqueta, y miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que lo que decía Nami era cierto, es más, lo sabía desde siempre. Estaba donde estaba por su puro ingenio, no era el más fuerte, ni experto en utilizar la espada, ni un hábil medico, simplemente se pasaba las horas inventando nuevas sustancias o herramientas que le ayudaran a poder defenderse, ayudar a sus compañeros y cumplir las misiones. Lanzó un largo suspiro y la miró de nuevo.

– Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti –

* * *

Su concentración era máxima cuando algo le apasionaba, y así era ahora. El estudio de aquel _phoneglyph_ casi le hace olvidar que era prisionera en aquel lugar, pero es que aquello simplemente le entusiasmaba. Llevaba levantada desde tempranas horas de la mañana, enfrascada en la elaboración de su informe sobre lo que había descubierto hasta ahora. Era simplemente sorprendente toda esa información, y ahora entendía por qué su madre había actuado de esa manera. Era sorprendente, pero muy delicada, demasiado, y en malas manos, podría suponer un problema mayor del que el mundo ya vivía. Era consciente de que quedaban más escritos a parte de los dos que ya había observado, y le asustaba la idea de que hubiese información aun más apocalíptica de la que había descubierto, y precisamente por eso, se devanaba los sesos para camuflar y esconder toda la información posible, hacerla inaccesible lo máximo posible a Crocodile y sus superiores. Le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal hacer el informe, y le agobiaba la idea, pues pronto aparecería Mr. 2 para llevarla de nuevo a la sala de investigación. Por fin se decidió a terminarlo, arriesgando mucho, pues en un folio a parte, se encargó de apuntar las verdaderas conclusiones y la información más importante. Dobló el folio y lo miró pensativa. Era demasiado valioso para dejarlo en ese cuarto, que seguramente sería registrado una vez saliera, así que decidió llevarlo consigo. Lo metió en su escote, segura que ninguno de los que estaba allí se atrevería a mirar, y si ese fuera el caso, sacaría fuerzas de flaqueza para partirles el cuello.

La puerta se abrió, y apareció el _okama_. Entró como si nada, y se paró muy cerca de Robin, retirándole de entre sus manos el informe oficial. Lo leyó y escudriñó en silencio, moviendo sus ojos con rapidez, para cesar y dejarlo caer despreocupadamente, mientras giraba sobre sí mismo dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta.

– Eres hábil, pero Crocodile no es estúpido, reza para que no intente obtener más información – le dijo el _okama_ mientras abría la puerta y la invitaba a salir.

Ese personaje era el más ambiguo de todo el edificio, ¿A qué jugaba? ¿Simplemente quería confundirla? ¿O pretendía traicionar a Crocodile? No sabía de qué iba, pero lo mejor era ser discreta, y siempre pensar que era completamente leal al agente.

– No sé a qué te refieres, ahí está todo lo que he encontrado, no tengo intención de mentirle con todo lo que me juego – intentó engañarle la morena, aparentando una gran tranquilidad y autocontrol, mientras se dirigía hacia él.

– Lo que tú digas, en fin, te entiendo, pero dame un poco de tiempo y me entenderás tú a mí – le dijo el travesti mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a danzar en dirección a la sala de investigación.

Tras varios minutos de caminata llegaron de nuevo a la sala. Allí se encontraba esperando Crocodile de manera impaciente por su informe.

– Por fin llegáis, Nico Robin, el informe – le pidió el agente bruscamente a la morena.

Ésta extendió su brazo, y le mostró la carpeta para que la cogiese, sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo. No le apetecía, puesto que era un ser repugnante, además de que se encontraba nerviosa por falsear algunos datos, y deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que todo saliera bien y no comenzara a preguntarle nada. Comenzó a ojearlo por encima, mientras inspiraba fuertemente el humo de su puro. Parecía satisfecho con el resultado. Que Robin hubiera maquillado los resultados no significaba que no hubiera información importante, de hecho, había demasiada, pero entregarle absolutamente todo habría supuesto un gran problema al futuro.

– Bien, convoca una reunión de urgencia con mis agentes más importantes – le dijo Crocodile a una de las asistentas que por allí se encontraba – Mr. 2, venga conmigo ya a mi despacho, luego retomará sus funciones de nuevo junto a Nico Robin –

– Entendido, Crocodile-chan – dijo el travesti secamente mientras se situaba tras él siguiéndolo en su camino.

– Tú limítate a hacer lo mismo que ayer, y todo lo nuevo que encuentres, házmelo llegar – le dijo Crocodile a Robin sin girarse, con desdén.

La chica, resignada y acostumbrada a aquel trato, no mostró ningún gesto en su rostro, simplemente se giró de nuevo en dirección a su trabajo. Una vez junto a la piedra, comenzó a examinarla de nuevo, de manera más exhaustiva que el día anterior, pues podían quedar secretos escondidos aun en ella. Tras largo rato, se percató de que el día estaba siendo diferente al anterior, la vigilancia a su alrededor era mínima, y el revuelo era notable. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en ese lugar? ¿Estaría relacionado con sus descubrimientos? Fuera lo que fuese, ese era el momento para aprovecharse y comenzar sus propias investigaciones, pues se había dado cuenta que a pesar de no ser una sede central, contenía mucha información. Se fijó en un chico bastante joven y tímido, en una esquina de la sala, ordenando torpemente una pila de papeles, pero con poco éxito. Decidió sabiamente que él sería su presa, jugaría con su encanto y sensualidad para engatusarlo y sonsacarle lo que pretendía. Cogió unas herramientas para disimular, y se movió decidida hacia él, con un rostro sereno, pero amigable. El chico, se percató de ella cuando ya estaba muy cerca de él, y su imponente y femenina presencia comenzó a despertarle unos nervios que estaba siendo incapaz de controlar. Ya cuando Robin iba a comenzar a preguntarle, el muchacho dejó de dar pie con bolo absolutamente, y tiró todos los papeles al suelo. La morena aprovechó la situación para agradarle más al joven nervioso, y comenzó a ayudarle con sus documentos mientras le mostraba una preciosa sonrisa que le dejó de piedra.

– L-lo si-siento… soy muy torpe, no… pretendía, perdón – comenzó a disculparse atropelladamente.

– No te preocupes, un pequeño fallo lo tiene cualquiera, yo te ayudo – prosiguió cordialmente la arqueóloga.

Pasados unos segundos, los papeles quedaron completamente ordenados en una pila perfecta, y el chico no hacía más que inclinarse agradeciendo su ayuda a Robin, pues había sido gracias a ella que le hubiera quedado tan bien el trabajo.

– Perdona, podrías… ¿Ayudarme? – le preguntó dulcemente la chica. Era casi imposible que el tímido chico se negase ante su hermosa sonrisa.

– Cl-claro, qué puedo hacer… por usted –

– Tengo constancia de una sala parecida a esta, donde básicamente se almacena información de la investigación – comenzó a explicarle Robin – Verás, necesito contrastar unos datos antiguos con los que acabo de obtener para continuar con mi investigación, pero Crocodile se ha ido a una reunión urgente, y no puedo molestarle para eso, ¿Me llevarías hasta allí? Es urgente, y no te supondrá ningún problema – le dijo la chica suavemente mientras le dedicaba otra de sus cordiales y amplias sonrisas.

El joven estaba confundido, y estaba siendo engatusado. En realidad sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, y Crocodile les había dado órdenes expresas de no confiar en ella bajo ningún concepto, pero no parecía ese demonio que su jefe les había querido meter en la cabeza, y por eso accedió a su petición.

– Va-vale, pero Nico-san, por favor, que sea poco tiempo, no me gustaría ausentarme mucho y que el jefe tomase medidas conmigo – le dijo el chico un poco asustado.

– Nos tomará pocos minutos, te lo prometo – le dijo finalmente la chica mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Comenzaron su camino a una sala muy parecida, anexa a la que se encontraban. Era una suerte para Robin, pues no iba a tener que ir demasiado lejos, pudiendo despertar sospechas en Crocodile o el resto de la habitación. No sabía muy bien qué iba a buscar, y más bien se disponía a improvisar en el lugar, pues suponía que la información verdaderamente relevante iba a estar en el despacho de su _jefe_, y ahí, en su condición actual, era imposible entrar. El contar con el chico había sido toda una ayuda, pues justo al llegar a la puerta, unos guardias se retiraron de ella, y el joven pudo hacer uso de un manojo de llaves para abrir la puerta, de manera nerviosa. Entraron, y encontraron una sala básicamente informatizada, lo que facilitaría el trabajo de Robin. Le pidió quince minutos al chico, tampoco pretendía meterle en problemas, y éste se fue a hacer tiempo a otra punta de la habitación mientras Robin tomaba uno de los ordenadores para comenzar su investigación. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pues no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar a buscar. ¿Qué era precisamente lo que buscaba? ¿A quiénes? Lo mejor y más rápido iba a ser acceder al perfil de Crocodile, y que su búsqueda avanzase desde ese punto. Introdujo su contraseña, e indagó en la vida de su _jefe_. Aparecían antiguos cargos, lugares en los que había estado trabajando, misiones, pero a simple vista nada interesante. Profundizó más en la búsqueda, y algo captó su atención. Comparando las antiguas misiones, se percató de que un nombre siempre se repetía en ellas, alguien siempre había estado detrás de todas y cada una de ellas.

– _Donquixote… Doflamingo… ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí el ministro de sanidad? _– se preguntó Robin a sí misma sorprendida. Reaccionó casi al momento, y su mente comenzó a enlazar sucesos – _Qué idiota he sido, ¿Cómo no he podido pensarlo antes? Sabiendo que Crocodile estaba implicado, era casi seguro que él también, viendo cual es su cargo. Demasiadas preguntas me surgen ahora… ¿Qué grado de implicación tiene? ¿Qué sabe de esto el gobierno y el ejército? Es más… ¿hasta cuánto están de implicados? Necesito hallar más información _– se dijo la morena a sí misma atropelladamente, con un creciente nerviosismo en su interior, pues su tiempo se agotaba, y aumentaba el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Su siguiente paso fue buscar información acerca de su misión a Haití hace unos años. Sabía poco de los detalles, pero para ser sinceros, sabía siempre pocos detalles de sus misiones, ya que nunca se había encontrado en posición de exigir información. Cuando accedió al documento, comenzó a estudiarlo minuciosamente. Aquello fue sorprendente, la financiación de todo ese grupo y viaje de investigación se había hecho directamente por la corporación _Umbrella_, bajo la firma y consentimiento de Donflamingo. Oficialmente parecía un proyecto del gobierno, pero una vez que se indagaba, no era así. Sus dudas en cuanto a la implicación total del gobierno seguían siendo máximas, y no iba a solucionar nada así. Se había quedado sin tiempo, y debía conformarse con lo que había encontrado, aunque tenía poca vigilancia en esos momentos, alguien se presentaría a por ella si seguía así. Apagó el ordenador, y fue en busca del chico con una de sus mejores y más conformes caras. Le agradeció de nuevo, y le indicó que su ayuda le había servido para contrastar sus datos, cosa que el chico creyó religiosamente. Partieron de nuevo a la primera sala de investigación, y cuando la morena llegó, comenzó con su trabajo de nuevo, intentando despejar todas las dudas y nueva información que ahora se encontraba en su mente.

Cuando Crocodile, acompañado de Mr. 2, llegó a su despacho, todos los agentes se encontraban esperando sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Mr. 3 y Miss Golden Week se encontraban curados, y con algunas vendas. Crocodile se sentó, y les pasó a cada uno una copia del informe de Robin, ordenándoles leer en silencio el resumen final.

– Es bastante clarificador, pero aún así, no aporta nada de lo que principalmente se busca – intervino Miss Doublefinger, la primera en terminar.

– No seas tan dura Miss Doublefinger, creo que es un paso bastante importante teniendo en cuenta que los avances llevan varios años brillando por su ausencia – le dijo Mr. 2 musicalmente.

– Eso parece, pero ¿De verdad confías en que esta mujer está soltando todo lo que sabe? Después de cómo la tratamos, esto debe ser una ínfima parte – intervino de manera hábil Mr.3

– Yo me he encargado personalmente de que no se guarde nada, se juega demasiado, así que no creo que quiera jugar conmigo – le contestó duramente Crocodile – si eso fuera así, va a desear no haberse callado nada, porque la haré sufrir más de lo que lo hizo su madre –

Mr. 1 no quiso intervenir, y a la pequeña niña en realidad no le interesaba apenas aquello, así que simplemente sacó de la nada de nuevo un juego de té y se puso a tomar tranquilamente mientras escuchaba discutir a los demás.

– Mr. 2, te encargarás de presionarla personalmente en cuanto terminemos esta reunión, yo debo comunicar estos progresos, pero déjale claro que me reuniré mañana por la mañana con ella, y si tiene algo que ocultar, espero que lo escupa, o reduciré a sus amiguitos a polvo – le dijo al agente enfadado, mientras una vena en su frente se marcaba, y golpeaba la mesa sonoramente con el garfio.

El _okama_ no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza cohibido, pues sabía que Crocodile era un hombre con los que había que tener cuidado. Mr. 1 volvió a releer el informe, y se dispuso a hablar con su jefe.

– Deberíamos centrarnos en lo que sí dice el informe, Mr. Crocodile – le dijo el primer agente escuetamente, con tranquilidad.

– Ahí dice que hay un antídoto, eso es bueno ¿No? – dijo Miss Golden Week, interviniendo por primera vez.

– Tsk. Es cierto, estudiar esta sustancia… _gerizon_, nos permitirá obtener un antídoto, y por tanto, poder revertir los efectos de la infección, seguramente siempre que la etapa sea temprana – dijo Crocodile mientras ojeaba el resto del informe – pero… yo esperaba información sobre cómo controlarlos –

– Ciertamente, eso es lo más ambicioso a lo que se puede aspirar en este momento, _boss_ – le dijo Mr. 3 mientras sonreía un poco nervioso y se frotaba las manos.

– Es lo necesario, idiota, ¿De qué nos sirven todos esos seres si no podemos hacer nada con ellos? – le dijo violentamente, en tono amenazante – ahora no hacen más que dar problemas, y no podemos simplemente eliminarlos, pues perderíamos soldados valiosos –

Crocodile hervía de ira, había pretendido mantenerse sereno y tranquilo, pero la situación era delicada también para su bando. En ese estado, simplemente les entorpecían los zombis, dejaban a la vista muchísimas pruebas, que sus contrarios en el ejército, no iban a dudar en tomar para atar cabos e inculparlos.

– Todo por culpa de ese loco de Caesar Clown – continuó el jefe mientras se frotaba las sienes con sus pulgares, serenándose – está bien, me pondré en contacto con el jefe del Cipher pol 9, Spandam, y le comunicaré los resultados. Cuando tenga nuevas órdenes para vosotros, os las comunicaré, ahora, podéis retiraros –

Cada uno se levantó de sus respectivos lugares, y se dispusieron a abandonar la sala. Crocodile, antes de salir, le indicó a Mr. 2 que volviera a por Robin para encerrarla de nuevo a su cuarto, y se retiró a una sala de comunicaciones especial, donde las llamadas no podían ser interceptadas, para comunicar la información. Mientras salían, Mr. 3 agarró a Mr. 2 del brazo, y comenzó a hablarle atropelladamente.

– Oi oi oi, ¿Va enserio? ¿El CP9? – le indicó el agente del tres en la cabeza con nervios, mientras lo apartaba a una esquina.

– ¿Tú veías a boss-chan con cara de bromas? – le indicó el travesti un poco irritado por aquellos zarandeos.

– Lo sé, pero el CP9, ¿No es demasiado? –

– ¿Demasiado? Se nota tu número, deberías saber que ellos son los jefes directos de Crocodile-chan, y uno de los grupos encargados en el tema de los zombis – le dijo Mr. 2 divertido, ante la ignorancia de su compañero.

– ¿U-u-uno? ¡¿Hay más?! –

– Por supuesto que hay más, el CP9 sólo es la punta, se podría decir que, los representantes del ejército sin relación original con la Corporación _Umbrella, _pero hay más gente, muchos de los que tú y yo no tenemos constancia.

– Esto es… un asunto demasiado serio – le dijo Mr. 3 cada vez más asustado.

– Tú simplemente limítate a cumplir órdenes, y a no ser derrotado tan fácilmente – le indicó el _okama_ mientras, se soltaba y caminaba hacia la sala de investigación, dejando allí plantado con cara de circunstancia a su compañero.

Danzó tranquila y armoniosamente por los pasillos del enclave, hasta que llegó de nuevo a la sala de investigación, donde se encontraba la arqueóloga sumida en sus estudios, ajena a todo lo exterior. Había logrado sacar todas las ideas de su cabeza, y centrarse de nuevo en su maravilloso trabajo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Mr. 2 se encontraba bailando ruidosamente alrededor de ella. Hizo añicos su concentración, y ante su posición de prisionera, no le quedó otra que atender a su carcelero.

– Qué buenas nuevas tiene Crocodile – le dijo mientras guardaba sus herramientas en la caja.

– ¡Un, deux, troooooois! Debes volver a tu cuarto y esperar allí pacientemente lo que queda de día, hasta nuevas órdenes, tu información está pasando ahora a los superiores – le dijo el _okama _ mientras seguía danzando cual cisne – ¡ah!, Hoy en especial es un precioso día, vamos Nico Robin, dancemos hasta tu cuarto –

La morena le siguió, pero por supuesto, se negó en rotundo a hacer el ridículo de esa manera, tenía demasiado orgullo, aunque en esa situación fuera una prisionera. El travesti no tuvo en cuenta su contestación, y simplemente siguió bailando hasta la habitación, la cual abrió para darle paso a la inquilina una vez llegaron.

– Espera con tranquilidad, pronto tendré algo para ti – le dijo amigablemente mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

La chica miró como lo hacía, y una vez encerrada de nuevo, se volteó para sentarse pesadamente en su cama. Se encontraba agotada de la tensión, el trabajo y el _kairouseki_, así que esa tarde de descanso le vendría bien para retomar energías. Era casi la hora de la comida, así que alguien se pasaría para dejarle un plato en breves.

– _Zoro… el resto… ¿Estaréis bien? Por… favor, ayudadme, no soporto más el estar bajo las órdenes de estas personas, por favor… _–

* * *

La tarde pasó lenta, y dio paso a una nueva noche. Los mugiwara terminaban su cena y recogían la mesa, ayudándose entre todos. Debían descansar, pues el día siguiente iba a ser duro, ya que desde bien temprano, se encargarían de poner su plan en marcha. A pesar de eso, los nervios se palpaban en el ambiente, y todos pretendían hacer la guardia de la noche, para que el tiempo pudiera pasarles más rápido. Zoro observaba todo sentado en una esquina, con sus katana apoyadas al hombro. No se iba a molestar siquiera en discutir, así que se levantó, y acudió a la escotilla del tanque, la abrió, y de esta manera llamó la atención del resto.

– Marimo Kenshi, ¿Qué haces? En ese estado, una ráfaga de viento acabaría contigo – le dijo el cocinero mientras se secaba las manos de haber fregado los platos.

Zoro le miró con indiferencia, y continuó su camino, saliendo hacia la parte superior, donde se sentó cruzado sus piernas.

– Zoro, ¡no puedes! Deberías descansar también esta noche – le dijo Chopper mientras comenzaba a subir persiguiéndole.

Una mano le agarró la chaqueta, la de Nami, que le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa.

– Ne… Chopper, déjale, Zoro es así, simplemente necesita estar solo y reflexionar, no pondrá a pelearse con ningún zombi – tranquilizó la pelirroja al pequeño médico, que paró y dejó de subir en dirección al espadachín.

Cogieron sus futones, y se dispusieron a dormir, o al menos, a intentarlo. La noche volvió a sucederse sin grandes problemas, unos zombis se sintieron atraídos por el lugar, pero sucumbieron ante las espadas de Zoro. Aquello le sirvió de calentamiento, y para sensar el estado de su cuerpo. Se sentía bastante satisfecho, pues sus heridas no le dolían, y ante esfuerzos, tampoco se abrían. El sol aparecía tímidamente por el horizonte, dejando a la vista unos rayos naranjas que comenzaban a llenar el cielo. Ya era hora de despertar a los demás y prepararse para la acción. Zoro abrió la escotilla, y se dispuso a despertarles a grito.

– Oi, todos en pie, ya ha amanecido, es hora de ponerse en marcha –

Sanji, Luffy y Franky se pusieron en pie sin rechistar, más que preparados para la acción. Sanji se adentró en la cocina, y Franky puso el tanque en marcha. Se encontraban a unos escasos quince minutos de la Sede de defensa, y debía posicionarse estratégicamente, para poder abordar a uno de los camiones de suministros. A Luffy le era ya imposible dormir, pues su estómago rugía pidiendo el desayuno desde hacía horas. Chopper, Brook y Usopp había estado tan nerviosos y asustados gran parte de la noche, que ahora les era casi imposible levantarse. Ese sentimiento, le fue contagiado a Nami, y por tanto, se encontraba en la misma situación que ellos. Luffy saltaba inquieto sobre ellos, animándolos a despertarse, cosa a la que se unió Zoro. El espadachín tiró de la nariz de Usopp, levantándolo de la cama y arrastrándolo hacia la mesa. La acción despertó al chico, que se sorprendió enormemente de aquello, y en un acto reflejo, se sujetó a la pierna de Brook, arrastrándolo con él. El cantante, imitando a su compañero, se agarró a la pierna del médico, y los 3 fueron finalmente tirados por Zoro. Luffy saltó en dirección a Nami, y se colocó justo encima de ella, a horcajadas. La miró con la cabeza ladeada, muy fijamente, y comenzó a desarroparla, mientras le susurraba al oído.

– Oi, Nami, Nami, despierta, ya es de día y Sanji está preparando el desayuno shishishi, si no te levantas ya, me comeré tu parte – le dijo el capitán bastante bajo, sólo perceptible para la pelirroja.

Aquellas palabras se adentraron en su cabeza, y la hicieron despegarse de sus sueños. ¿Qué era eso tan pesado sobre ella? Sentía también que no tenía las mantas encima, y sobre todo, algo cálido en su oreja, que le producía un gustoso cosquilleo. Perezosamente, abrió los ojos poco a poco, y se encontró de lleno con el rostro de Luffy frente al suyo. ¿Qué hacía en esa posición tan cercana a ella, y sobre todo tan comprometida? No entendía por qué, pero su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse, y un calor comenzó a invadirla por completo. Lanzó un grito de sorpresa, y confundió al pobre Luffy.

– Nami… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre? – le preguntó mientras apoyaba su frente en la frente de la pelirroja, y emanaba su cálido aliento directamente sobre su rostro.

Aquello se sentía demasiado bien, pensó la chica, asustándose de su propia reacción. Las manos de Luffy sobre sus hombros, su frente pegada a la suya, su aliento, proveniente de sus labios… ¿sus labios?

– ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Fuera! – le gritó la pelirroja al capitán mientras se daba tal puñetazo que lo levantó en el aire para hacerle caer de cabeza sobre la mesa.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Es más, ¿Era Luffy de verdad quien le había hecho sentirse así? Debía ser el sueño, sí, y el cansancio acumulado, no había descansado muy bien últimamente, eso sería lo que afectaba a su cuerpo. Sanji se giró a ver la escenita, y vio a una confundida Nami, y a un Luffy en una posición caricaturesca sobre la mesa. Por supuesto, el cocinero ató cabos a su manera, y se puso como una furia pensando que el inocente chico de goma había intentado sobrepasarse con su pelirroja.

– ¡SERÁS BASTARDO MALDITO DE GOMA! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A QUERER SOBREPASARTE CON MI FRÁGIL NAMI-SWAN? – le dijo Sanji al capitán mientras le propinaba un sartenazo en la cabeza.

– ¿Frágil? Oi Sanji, ¿Qué haces? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Sólo he ido a despertarla, estaba muy roja y pensaba que tenía fiebre, y al momento me golpeó – le dijo Luffy, mientras se bajaba de la mesa, y comenzaba a comerse sin control lo que ya estaba sobre ésta.

– ¡PARA DE COMERTE LA COMIDA DE TODOS! – le dijo Sanji alterado de nuevo.

El ambiente se calmó, y todos menos Franky, que conducía, se unieron al desayuno. Si no se daban prisa, la mañana acabaría pronto así que se apresuraron, y se prepararon para llevar a cabo el plan. Franky se situó en una calle paralela a la Sede, pasa así no ser vistos, y al momento, bajó al completo el grupo de Zoro. El espadachín iba a la cabeza, seguido de unos llorosos Chopper y Usopp, asustados de no poder quedarse en el tanque, y por último, en la retaguardia, Brook. Se situaron tras un coche cercano al edificio, y esperaron a la llegada de algún camión. Tuvo que pasar media hora para que llegara uno, y acto seguido, se pusieron en movimiento. Para entrar en el edificio, el conductor debía bajarse e introducir una tarjeta para poder levantar la barrera, algo que normalmente hace una persona apretando un botón, pero la situación, era especial, y había poco personal, además de que era algo peligroso estar expuesto de manera tan directa a esos seres. Usopp aprovechó el momento de salida, para dispararle una semilla con somnífero, que le hizo caer al suelo al momento. El grupo corrió hacia el camión, y Chopper y Usopp se subieron a la parte de atrás arrastrando el cuerpo del conductor mientras Zoro conducía y Brook le acompañaba. El espadachín dio marcha atrás, para dirigirse hacia el resto del grupo, mas con las indicaciones de Brook, para no perderse a pesar de la cercanía. El resto de compañeros les esperaban junto al tanque, y acudieron corriendo al camión, del cual abrieron las puertas de par en par. Había todo tipo de suministros, ropa, comida, armas e incluso material de investigación y de oficina.

– Lucky! Tenemos uniformes – dijo Nami mientras cogía uno de chica – Vamos, así pasaremos mejor desapercibidos.

Sus compañeros asintieron, y tomaron cada uno un uniforme adecuado a su talla y comenzaron a vestirse, había hasta de la talla de Franky. Eran muy parecidos ambos, pantalón marrón verdoso, botas altas de cordones, y camiseta sin mangas de color blanca. Había también gorras del mismo color que el pantalón, y se las pusieron para así poder tapar mejor su rostro. Volviendo a sus posiciones, Brook y Zoro se mantuvieron delante, y el resto escondidos detrás. De nuevo llegaron a la barrera, y Brook se bajó para introducir la tarjeta robada al conductor. Se alzó, y Brook subió de nuevo al vehículo, que penetró en la sede enemiga. Aquello era completamente desconocido para todos, por lo tanto, iban a tener que improvisar ante tal situación. Zoro siguió conduciendo por el único camino visible, que rodeaba el edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde se encontraban numerosos camiones y garajes que seguramente comunicarían con el interior del edificio. El exterior estaba desierto, aunque no les perturbó por el hecho de maximizar la protección del personal, ya que podían ser invadidos por zombis salidos de la nada en cualquier momento. El espadachín paró el camión frente al primer garaje, esperando alguna señal, cuando se fijó en un botón de color rojo que había delante de la puerta grisácea.

– Oi Brook, voy a pulsarlo, lo más seguro es que sea un timbre – le dijo el espadachín al músico advirtiéndole del pulsador.

– Está bien Zoro-san, estaré en guardia por si tuviéramos que defendernos – le contestó mientras tomaba una postura de defensa.

Zoro asintió y se bajó en dirección al botón, el cual pulsó repetidamente una vez que llegó a él. Ciertos nervios comenzaron a invadirle al no pasar nada, y por culpa de ello, comenzó a mirar por todos lados, buscando a alguien.

– _¿Sí? ¿Quién es? _– preguntó una voz ronca proveniente de un altavoz sobre la cabeza de Zoro.

El espadachín alzó su cabeza, pero con cuidado, sin mostrar mucho su rostro, pues además de un altavoz, también había una cámara grabándole, habían hecho lo correcto al ponerse las gorras.

– Venimos por el tema de los víveres – dijo escuetamente el espadachín, evitando mantener una conversación fluida para no dar pistas.

– _Ya era hora, os estabais retrasando hoy, os abro _– le dijo la voz en tono amigable desde el otro lado.

– Arigatou –

Zoro subió al vehículo corriendo, y comenzó a contarle a Brook que no sospechaban nada por ahora de que pudiera haber problemas. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con una amplia sala, llena de cajas apiladas, donde se encontraban todos los víveres que llegaban a diario.

– Menos mal que llegáis, estábamos faltos de ciertos alimentos básicos – le dijo un chico mientras se acercaba amablemente a la ventanilla de Brook.

– ¿Dónde dejamos la mercancía? – le preguntó Brook con rapidez. Pretendían ser ellos en bajarla para darle una oportunidad a Luffy y los demás, de otra manera serían encontrados de momento.

– No os preocupéis, ya se encargará alguien de eso dentro de un rato – le dijo el chico amistosamente mientras les animaba a bajarse – tenemos café caliente, sabemos que vuestro camino ha sido largo y peligroso durante la noche –

– Eh… sí – le dijo Zoro distraído – Perdona, ¿El baño? Nos gustaría primero… ya sabes, evacuar, dejar espacio a ese café – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, mientras se restregaba el pelo de su nuca con la mano.

– Claro hombre, tienes razón – le contestó entre risas el muchacho mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro al recién bajado Zoro – ¿Ves aquella puerta de la derecha? Da a un pasillo, si giras de nuevo a la derecha, al fondo, hay una puerta, y ese es el baño –

– Gracias amigo, TARDAREMOS POCO – dijo el peliverde, alzando la voz en esas dos últimas palabras, para que las pudieran escuchar sus compañeros.

– Eh Franky, la radio, corre, cógela – le dijo Nami, que se encontraba tras unas cajas.

– ¿Para qué la quieres ahora? – le preguntó el peliazul escéptico.

– Baka, van al baño, seguramente nos llamen ahora –

– Hazle caso a Nami-san, por algo es la más inteligente del grupo – le dijo Sanji a Franky mientras se encendía un cigarrillo

– Baka, ¡baka! Aquí no fumes – le chilló Nami en voz muy baja mientras le quitaba el cigarro y lo apagaba contra la pared del camión – y tú dame eso ya – le dijo a Franky mientras le quitaba la radio de las manos.

– Cómo te pones pequeña… –

– ¡No me digas pequeña! –

Luffy miraba todo aquello con la cabeza ladeada, sin entender mucho, mientras sujetaba con una mano una linterna, y con la otra enrollaba las katanas de Zoro, que no llevaba encima para no armar un revuelo entre los trabajadores. Chopper y Usopp estaban abrazados temblando, dentro de una caja, con una tapa encima echada.

Brook y Zoro siguieron las indicaciones del trabajador y se adentraron en los servicios. El peliverde nada más entrar, se fijó en que no hubiera nadie, y miró por debajo de todos los inodoros. Una vez se percató de que estaban los dos solos, le pidió la radio a Brook.

– ¿Para qué la quieres, Zoro-san? – le preguntó Brook interrogativo

– Vamos a ponernos en contacto con Franky y el resto, tenemos que hablar cuál va a ser nuestra distribución a partir de ahora, y cómo los vamos a sacar de ahí dentro – le dijo Zoro a Brook mientras tomaba la radio y la encendía – Franky, Franky, ¿me oyes? –

Se escuchaban ruidos blancos, y la señal era poco intensa, pero Zoro fue capaz de lograr la conexión.

– _Zoro, ¿eres tú, Zoro? Soy Nami, no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, y no puedo alzar mucho la voz, ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? _–

– No….nosotros haremos todo lo posible para descargar el camión, o al menos distracciones para que podáis salir. Cuando os encontréis fuera, dispersaros por el edificio en busca de Robin, por la zona asignada, nos mantendremos en contacto por aquí – le dijo Zoro modificando el plan sobre la marcha – Vamos de nuevo hacia el camión, estad atentos –

– _Entendido _–

Brook y el peliverde salieron, disimulando. Cuando llegaron junto al camión, golpearon las paredes para indicar que se encontraban ya allí.

– Mmm, bueno, mira, mejor descargamos antes del café, para cogerlo… con más ganas – le dijo Zoro un poco nervioso al chico.

– No seas así hombre, relájate un poco, luego se encargarán otros –

Aquello les tensaba, ¿Cómo convencerle de hacerlo ellos sin parecer pesados y levantar sospechas? Parecía que iba a ser tarea difícil.

– Yohohoho, qué gente tan amable sois, pero no estamos cansados, ¡al contrario! Tanto tiempo sentados nos engarrota, y no nos vendría mal estirar los músculos – le dijo Brook amistosamente mientras le agarraba de uno de los hombros – además, vuestra tarea si es digna de admirar, así que permitidnos aliviaros un poco –

Con aquello logró engatusar al joven, que cedió ante la amabilidad del cantante. Le indicó que no se esforzaran mucho, y que sus tazas de café les estarían esperando. Una vez los dejaron solos, pudieron relajarse y tomar aire, para con prisas comenzar con las maniobras. Abrieron las puertas, y todos los compañeros salieron, respirando tranquilos el aire no viciado del exterior.

– Nami, deberíais iros ya, pueden salir en cualquier momento, y nos veríamos en un buen aprieto – le dijo el espadachín mientras tomaba sus katanas de Luffy.

– Tienes razón. En una hora nos pondremos en contacto, si encontráis a Robin, por favor, decídnoslo – le dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía en marcha con el resto.

Zoro asintió, y casi al mismo tiempo, partieron en la dirección contraria al grupo de Nami. Como era normal, Chopper y Usopp se encontraban aterrados, y eso no hacía más que levantar sospechas.

– Oi oi oi… si seguís así, todo el mundo se nos quedará mirando, disimulad un poco, coged algo, y si os preguntan, decid que lo lleváis a la cocina, o a donde sea –

– Zoro… ¡demonio! Tú lo ves fácil porque te puedes enfrentar a ellos fácilmente… pero ¿Y nosotros? – le dijo Chopper con ojos de cordero degollado.

– Recuérdalo, Chopper, eres un hombre y no debes lloriquear así – le dijo Zoro con dureza, pero igualmente de una manera amable – no te preocupes, porque podrás hacerles frente –

– Bueno, Zoro-san, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? Mi corazón palpita de emoción, yohohoho –

– Eh… en realidad no sé… estoy simplemente tomando pasillos al azar –

– ¡SERÁS BAKA! – Le gritaron sus tres compañeros – Nami tenía razón con tu orientación –

– Tsk. Qué más da, ni siquiera conocemos la sede – se defendió el peliverde – venga, giremos por aquí ahora –

* * *

Robin llevaba recluida desde la tarde del día anterior. Pensaba que iba a ser durante poco tiempo, pero la mañana estaba avanzando, y su carcelero no se presentaba. Le extrañaba aquello, pues después de sus descubrimientos, estaba segura de que se montaría un gran revuelo. Pero si algo le estaba rondando en su cabeza desde que Crocodile anunció su reunión y la comunicación de la información, es que muy seguramente la trasladarían a otro lugar. Había intentado descansar, pero esa idea la tenía inquieta, pensativa, e incapaz de centrarse en ninguna actividad que necesitara un mínimo de concentración. Entre sus manos, un viejo libro de historia, y desde que lo tomó desde bien temprano, no había cambiado de página. Simplemente se resignó a esperar como mejor pudiera, pues la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

* * *

Zoro y su grupo seguían explorando los pasillos, cuando se toparon de repente con varios empleados bastante ajetreados. Taparon sus rostros en lo máximo posible, pretendiendo pasar desapercibidos, pero no tuvieron esa suerte. Cargaban numerosas cajas, y como se podía ver, estaban faltos de personal, así que acudieron directamente hacia el grupo, pidiéndoles ayuda. En un principio, se mantuvieron dubitativos, pero decidieron que lo mejor no sería levantar sospechas, además de que de esa forma serían guiados por el edificio, así que tomaron parte de las cajas de aquellos chicos, y comenzaron a seguirles. Cómo no, a Zoro, por su corpulencia, le tocó cargar con más cantidad que a ninguno, y tuvo que apilar tantas cajas sobre sus brazos, que pasaban por encima de su cabeza, teniendo que ladearla para poder mirar al frente. Aquella fue una combinación terrible con su pésimo sentido de la orientación, pues cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba solo en una sala repleta de gente que caminaba de arriba abajo ajetreada, prestando mucha atención a todos los ordenadores.

– Gr-gracias por traer el material de oficina que nos hacía falta – le dijo una voz a la espalda a Zoro.

Éste se volteó, y giró su cabeza para ver de quién venía la voz, y se encontró frente a un chico tímido que en aquel momento comenzó a retirarle las cojas.

– No… no ha sido nada –

– Cl-claro que… sí, ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – le preguntó el chico amablemente, mientras apilaba las cajas en el suelo.

Zoro no le escuchaba, le oía mientras reconocía aquel terreno. Era claramente una sala de investigación, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue la enorme piedra que se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

– Oye… dime, ¿Qué es ese pedrusco gigante lleno de extraños signos? – le preguntó curioso el espadachín, mientras lo señalaba.

– ¿Eso? Lo siento, pero en eso no puedo ayudarle, es confidencial toda la información acerca de ello –

– Parece ser de otra cultura, ¿No? No reconozco ni uno de esos símbolos, no los había visto en mi vida – siguió el peliverde – ¿Lo estudiáis vosotros? –

– Lo siento… pero de verdad, es confidencial –

– Vale, entendido, entendido… pero, parece el trabajo perfecto para… – continuó Zoro mientras su voz se desvanecía poco a poco y su rostro se ponía pálido – Oye dime, ¿Quién es el arqueólogo a cargo de ello? ¿Es una mujer? ¿Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules? – le preguntó Zoro intentando disimular su gran interés en saber la información.

– ¿Cómo sabe eso? – le preguntó el chico bastante sorprendido

– Verás, yo también formo parte de este lugar amigo, aunque no sea de este departamento, es lógico, ¿No? – comenzó a improvisar el peliverde una mentira sobre la marcha, para ver si así podía obtener alguna información sobre Robin

– Es cierto, qué desconfiado he sido – le dijo el chico al espadachín, completamente convencido por Zoro – Claro que es ella la encargada, es una prestigiosa arqueóloga, aunque la pena es que está aquí en contra de su voluntad –

– Vaya… ¿enserio? Muchos matarían por estar aquí con nosotros – le siguió el juego el peliverde – Oye dime, y ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué no está aquí investigando? –

– Parece que encontró algo importante ayer, y el jefe está comunicándoselo a los superiores, pero he oído que esta tarde retomará la tarea de nuevo –

– ¿Está descansando? Debe ser mentalmente agotador –

– Claro, ahora mismo se encuentra en la zona de nuestros dormitorios, descansando para volver más tarde al trabajo – le indicó el joven más relajado y dándole a Zoro una información valiosísima.

– Oye amigo, se me ha hecho tarde, tengo más cosas que seguir… repartiendo, pero antes voy a tomarme una ducha, ¿Por dónde se iban a los dormitorios? – le preguntó Zoro penosamente, pues aquello hubiera hecho despertar las sospechas de cualquiera.

– Jajajajaja, qué bromista eres, pero si ya sabes que es recto y después a la derecha durante unos minutos – le dijo el chico inocentemente, cosa que benefició de manera milagrosa a Zoro.

– Sí… claro, claro – le contestó nervioso el espadachín mientras se despedía disimuladamente caminando hacia la puerta.

Esas indicaciones tan claras, a Zoro no le sirvieron de nada, y se tiró un buen rato perdido por los pasillos hasta que por fin dio con la zona interesada. Robin se encontraba en una de esas habitaciones, la pregunta era, ¿Cuál? En un primer momento pensó entrar en todas, pero eso llamaría mucho la atención, creando un gran revuelo, por lo que desechó la idea rápido. Caminó vagamente por el pasillo mientras pensaba en una solución, cuando se paró frente a una lista de papeles colgada en un tablón en una de las paredes. En ella, figuraban los datos de todos los integrantes de los dormitorios y el control riguroso al que estaban sometidos, seguramente para que no pudieran salir y filtrar información delicada como era la que se encontraba allí dentro. Buscó con rapidez el nombre de Robin, y se alegró de que tuviera asignada una habitación.

– _Habitación 275 _–

Corrió por el pasillo, y buscó el número entre jadeos. Veía como se sucedían uno tras otro, y que poco a poco llegaba a su destino.

– _275_–

Por fin la puerta se encontraba ante sus ojos. La espera se había hecho larga, y sus ganas por ver a la chica de nuevo eran máximas. El silencio reinaba el lugar, y lo único que se podía oír, eran los latidos del fuerte corazón del espadachín, resonando por las paredes de su cuerpo. Desenvainó su katana blanca, y la pasó por el filo de la puerta, ejerciendo un movimiento rápido y fuerte que cortó el seguro que tenía en dos.

Robin se giró ante el inesperado sonido de la puerta, y su rostro palideció cuando vio la hoja de una katana asomar por la puerta, ¿quién se encontraba allí y con qué propósito? Para colmo, ella seguía sin poder utilizar sus poderes, lo que la dejaba más que indefensa. Se colocó en una posición defensiva, y esperó a que la figura entrara por la puerta. Lo que vio la descolocó por completo, dominándola a partes iguales un sentimiento de sorpresa y de felicidad.

– ¿Zoro? –

* * *

_No he muerto, pero esto en proceso T_T. Dos semanas... ojú, pero bueno, acabó la espera. Prometo hacer todo lo que pueda, pero para ser sincera, no tendré tiempo de verdad hasta el verano, eso sí cuando llegue, estaré de lo más fructifera. Muchisisisisímas gracias a "CrisJ" y "Zorro Junior" me han encantado vuestras reviews, en cuanto a los temas musicales, he tomado nota, y espero que para Zoro y Robin no vaya a ser la última noche :PPP _

_PACIENCIAA! en cuanto a Bon-chan :P pero bueno, soy muy mala manteniendo el misterio, a quién quiero engañar XDDD_

_Una última cosilla, tengo una nueva historia larga en la cabeza, le he dado ya un poquillo de forma, y tiene toda la pinta de ser mmmm... muy animal :P sexual, sensual e instintiva jijiji. No digo nada más! así que, un saludo ^^_


	9. Salir I

**Salir I**

Robin relajó su postura, y se acercó con lentitud a Zoro. Aquello le parecía irreal, un sueño, un auténtico sueño que fuese él quien estuviera en la puerta, frente a ella. El espadachín reaccionó con más rapidez, y corrió hacia en su búsqueda, cogiéndola por su rostro en cuanto la alcanzó.

– ¿E-estás bien? – le preguntó el espadachín escuetamente y titubeante, mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo y el rostro de la chica

– Sí, estaba muy asustada y preocupada por vosotros, pensaba que algo malo os podía haber pasado – le dijo la chica mientras agarraba las manos del espadachín, acariciándolas y frotando su rostro contra ellas – lo siento, me dejé engañar por ese agente, no sé cómo pude pensar que eras tú con la actitud tan despreciable que mostraba – se disculpó la morena mientras miraba hacia otro lado, incapaz de hacerlo a los salvajes ojos del espadachín.

– Oi, mujer, mírame, no tienes que disculparte por nada, yo fui quien no mantuve mi promesa de protegerte, y aún así te alegras de verme – le dijo Zoro mientras giraba su rostro para que sus ojos se enfrentaran.

En ese momento, ya no importaba nada de lo que hubiera pasado antes, ni la desconfianza, duda, o la incapacidad del espadachín para protegerla, simplemente estaban juntos de nuevo, y eso era lo único que les importaba, no iban a reprocharse nada el uno al otro, simplemente iban a disfrutar de estar juntos, a pesar de la situación. Las ansias de ambos eran tales, que terminaron por fundirse en un fuerte abrazo. Zoro agarraba a Robin de la cintura con sus brazos, mientras la apretaba contra su torso, y la chica, rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del espadachín, donde dejaba descansar también su cabeza. ¿Cómo podían sentirse así si se conocían sólo de unos días? La sensación era tan fuerte que les asfixiaba y cortaba la respiración. En sus cabezas se jugaba la misma batalla, y la razón pretendía ganar al corazón aún, aunque cada vez con menos éxito. Ese abrazo después de tanta angustia fue demasiado clarificador, ¿A quién pretendían seguir engañando? ¿A sus compañeros? ¿Al otro? ¿A sí mismos? Ya era hora de admitir que estaban enamorados, enamorados de verdad y de tal manera que sin apenas conocerse, darían lo que fuera el uno por el otro. Ya no era simple atracción física, deseo sexual, era más, y sus corazones lo sabían. Pero eso no significaba que sus cuerpos dejaran de incendiarse de manera animal ante semejante contacto, todo lo contrario. La atracción también era máxima, y sus cuerpos calientes necesitaban del roce entre ellos. En esa misma postura, Robin alzó su cabeza, y sus ojos entraron en contacto con los fogosos ojos del espadachín. Sus labios pedían urgentemente el contacto, así que violentamente, acercaron sus rostros, hasta fundirse en un salvaje beso.

Primero con sus labios cerrados, para dar paso a la apertura de sus bocas y al enrollamiento de sus lenguas. Mientras se besaban, Zoro la agarraba con más fuerza de la cintura, hasta llegar a levantarla para cargarla sobre él. Se dirigió hacia la cama del cuarto, pero no tumbó a la chica sobre ella, sino la empotró contra la pared duramente, mientras bajaba los labios por su cuello, y con una mano, retiraba la pegada camiseta de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus apretados senos por el sujetador. Robin gemía ante las acciones del peliverde, y se dejaba hacer gustosamente por sus labios y sus manos. Mientras recibía el placer del chico, con sus manos, corría la cremallera de la chaqueta, dejando a la vista el torso vendado del espadachín. Robin paró al peliverde, y bajó sus ojos hacia su pecho, rozando levemente con sus dedos las vendas, mientras su rostro se tornaba oscuro.

– Esto no es nada, no pienses que una simpleza así puede acabar conmigo – le dijo el espadachín mientras tomaba su barbilla, y volvía a fundirse en un beso con la arqueóloga.

La fuerza que el chico mostraba, su deseo, su calor y sus ansias, le demostraban a la morena que era un auténtico animal difícil de combatir. Más relajada ante aquello, volvió de nuevo a sumirse en el placer que aquellos besos y manos le proporcionaban. Ya semidesnudos, el peliverde tomó el cuerpo de la chica, y lo tumbó en la cama, despegándose de él para acto seguido descalzarle las botas. Se fijó en el botón del pantalón, y lo desabrochó para poder tirar limpiamente de éste, dejando al descubierto las piernas de la morena, y en general, toda su figura desnuda, simplemente cubierta por aquellos trozos de tela que conformaban su ropa interior. ¿Para qué esperar más si ambos lo necesitaban? El espadachín se reincorporó a los pies de la cama, y quitó sus botas y pantalones ante la lujuriosa mirada de una Robin, que yacía de espaldas al espadachín, de rodillas en la cama, pero con su torso tumbado sobre el colchón. Sólo con su ropa interior, y las vendas de su torso, las cuales también comenzó a retirar, se colocó de rodillas en la cama, frente al trasero de Robin, el cual cogió entre sus manos. Aquello hizo salir un gemido más alto de lo normal en la morena, y las siguientes acciones la hicieron encenderse más que nunca.

El peliverde comenzó a morderle aquella parte de su anatomía mientras le retiraba la ropa interior y la deslizaba por sus muslos, para acto seguido, llevar sus dedos hacia su húmedo sexo. Frotó sus dedos por el clítoris de la morena, forzando la salida de numerosos gemidos de placer de sus labios. Mantuvo tal postura durante varios minutos, y cuando el sudor comenzó a perlar el cuerpo de la chica por los jadeos, el peliverde la cogió y la tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama, retirándole la única prenda que aún llevaba puesta. Lamió completamente los senos de la chica mientras con una de sus manos seguía masajeando su sexo, caliente y humedecido. El espadachín se calentaba ante aquel tacto y los gemidos que escuchaba, y más pronto que tarde, la sangre abandonó todas las partes de su cuerpo para dirigirse a una en concreto, su miembro, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba tan duro que forzaba la elasticidad de la tela que lo cubría. Estaban rozando el delirio, y el deseo los estaba desbordando, así que el espadachín se retiró de sus quehaceres, alzándose, para poder liberar a su preso de aquellas telas. De nuevo, los penetrantes ojos azules de la morena, le miraban con lujuria, una lujuria desmedida. La chica se incorporó y se situó de rodillas sobre la cama, con cara felina, mientras gateaba hasta el chico. Justo delante de su rostro quedaba el imponente miembro del espadachín, húmedo por la situación. Si hacer gozar a Robin era excitante, que Robin le hiciese gozar a él era como tocar el cielo. Ya a la altura de su miembro, la morena abrió sus labios para dejar salir a su lengua, la cual enroscó en el glande del peliverde, haciéndole gemir a él en este caso. Se acompañó de su mano para actuar sobre el sexo del chico también, frotando y lamiendo con esmero. Tan concentrada y tan bien hacía la chica su trabajo, que el cuerpo del espadachín tiritaba de placer y se bañaba de sudor. En la última succión de la morena, sus labios se separaron, dejando a la vista un hilillo de baba que terminó por caer a sus pechos por culpa del jadeo que emitía.

¿Había algo más excitante que ver a una mujer como ella en ese estado? Por supuesto, para Zoro no. La tomó de su barbilla, y la hizo alzarse hasta quedar de pie en la cama. Le rodeo su cintura de nuevo con su brazos, y mordisqueó y succionó sus pezones, para después pasar a sus labios. La agarró más fuerte, tomando sus piernas, las cuales hizo enroscarlas alrededor de él. Ambos sexos rozaban fuertemente, lubricándose mutuamente. El placer les nublaba, y las ganas más, haciéndose del todo insoportable la situación, por ello, el chico agarró fuertemente las nalgas de la morena, separando su sexo para introducir el suyo fuertemente. Gracias a la lubricación de ambos, entró sin problemas, deslizándose por las paredes de la chica de una manera placentera. Comenzó con embestidas lentas y profundas, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo. A pesar de lo exótico de la postura, decidieron cambiar, más bien, Robin decidió cambiar, ya que después de todo, pretendía llevar las riendas de la situación al final. Aún el peliverde dentro de la morena, éste se tumbó, dejando a la chica sobre él. Ahora era ella quien se movía, quien profundizaba como quería y quien provocaba desde las alturas. Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y el movimiento de sus caderas, profundizando el roce entre ambos. Si algo le gustaba y le daba placer de verdad, era la profundidad con la que él la rozaba, sin darle tregua. Zoro se percató de ello, y agarró las nalgas de la chica, evitando que ésta pudiera alzarse, para seguir prolongando ese roce, mientras a la misma vez, la acompañaba con sus propios movimientos, acelerando la penetración. Aquello no lo había esperado, y la excitaba demasiado. Excitar se quedaba corto, pues en realidad lo que sentía es que su orgasmo estaba llegando, y eso producía que su vista se nublara. El chico aumentó la velocidad, viendo el estado en el cual se encontraba la chica, sin contar el suyo propio, pues lo más excitante era ver a una mujer así disfrutar de semejante manera, y más por su propia acción. Ambos estaban cerca de su orgasmo, de su clímax, hasta que finalmente llegaron a él. El placer dejó paso a cansancio, por ello, la chica dejó salir al espadachín y se tumbó sobre él, besándole profundamente. Pero ese momento de descanso duró poco, pues ya aliviada la tensión entre ambos, su razón de nuevo acudió a sus mentes, haciéndoles ver de nuevo que ella no era más que una prisionera allí y que no era tiempo de relajarse.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama, y el espadachín se percató por primera vez del collar de la chica.

– Esto es nuevo, ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – le preguntó extrañado el espadachín, rozándolo con sus dedos.

– Esto es _kairouseki_... un mineral que evita que use mi poder – le explicó la chica a disgusto, pues no le gustaba recordar que aún llevaba aquello puesto.

– Tsk… esto será lo primero que te quitemos, es inhumano – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro – tenemos que vestirnos, no deberíamos habernos dejado llevar así, no estamos en situación de perder tanto tiempo –

La chica sabía que el espadachín tenía razón, así que asintió, y se levantó junto a él en busca de su ropa repartida por la cama, la cual se volvió a colocar al mismo tiempo que él.

– Nos hemos unido a ese escuadrón – comenzó a explicarle Zoro mientras se ponía sus pantalones – creo que es algo que nos beneficia mutuamente –

– Parecen buenos chicos – le contestó Robin mientras se ponía su sujetador – uno de ellos es el nieto del general de división Garp –

– Espera un momento… ¿Conoces a Luffy?... ¿Conoces a su abuelo? – le preguntó Zoro extrañado, pues el viejo les había ordenado rescatarla, y eso significaba que la conocía.

– No personalmente, pero por mi posición tenía información de ellos – le contestó Robin con tranquilidad mientras se ponía esta vez sus pantalones.

– Pues el viejo sí te conoce a ti, y nos ha dado órdenes expresas de salvarte y llevarte con vida ante él – le comentó Zoro, que no lograba entender del todo la situación.

Aquello logró confundir a Robin. Era cierto que sabía de Garp y Luffy por su mera supervivencia, pues no había mejor arma que estar bien informado para poder anticiparse a una emboscada o a lo que fuese, entonces ¿de qué la conocía ese señor a ella? Fuera lo que fuese, parecía ser mejor que Crocodile, sin contar que pretendía inculparle directamente de todo aquello, así que decidió dejarse guiar por su instinto, y acompañar pacíficamente al grupo para encontrarse con el general.

– Qué extraño… sinceramente, no sé de qué, aunque podría haberse filtrado mi conocimiento sobre la lectura de los _phoneglyphs_, y quizás me requiera para eso –

– Los… ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Zoro ante la palabra.

En aquel momento, Robin se dio cuenta de que nunca había hablado con sus compañeros de su trabajo, aunque en realidad, no había hablado con ellos de casi nada.

– Verás Zoro, los _phoneglyphs_ son unas piedras de gran tamaño escritas en un idioma muy antiguo y que guardan gran parte de la historia perdida del mundo – le explicaba la chica mientras se ataba las botas – es una historia larga, que os contaré mejor estando juntos, pero básicamente, Crocodile me requería para obtener la información de los _phoneglyphs_ que poseen, y que además está relacionada con el tema de los zombis –

– ¿Así que todo esto es por culpa de ese desgraciado? – le preguntó Zoro visiblemente alterado y enfadado.

– No del todo, sé que está involucrado, y que está relacionado con _Umbrella_, así que se podría decir que es uno más –

– Oye… volviendo al tema de las piedras, creo haber visto una aquí, en una sala muy ajetreada y llena de ordenadores – le dijo el chico volviendo al tema anterior.

– ¿Has estado en la sala de investigación? –

– Supongo – le dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros – allí logré sonsacarle la información de donde te encontrabas a un chico bastante tímido –

–Vaya… igual que en mi caso – recordó Robin, seguramente era el mismo chico que le había ayudado a obtener la información de Doflamingo – Zoro, también tengo más información, fue Caesar Clown quien expandió el virus, y Donquixote Doflamingo está estrechamente relacionado con el tema – le dijo de manera rápida mientras se sacaba el pelo de la camiseta y se terminaba de arreglar la ropa.

Un pequeño trozo de papel doblado se encontraba al lado de la cama, y Zoro se percató de ello. Se dobló y lo cogió, abriéndolo con interés. Robin se percató de ello, y agradeció su suerte porque el espadachín se hubiera dado cuenta, y no hubiera pasado de largo, pues se jugaban demasiado con ese papel.

– ¿Sabes qué es esto? Habla de cosas de historia, así que supongo que es tuyo – le dijo Zoro mientras le extendía el papel.

– Menos mal que lo has encontrado, se ha debido de caer cuando me retiraste el sujetador – le dijo Robin aliviada mientras lo tomaba y lo guardaba de nuevo en su escote – estas son las conclusiones más importantes y serias de la investigación de estos días, las cuales no conoce Crocodile –

Zoro la escuchaba atento, pero sabía que el tiempo se les echaba encima, y más después de tanto tiempo perdido. El ajetreo en los pasillos era cada vez mayor, y eso alertaba los sentidos del espadachín.

– Robin no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí ya, tenemos que reunirnos con el resto – le dijo el espadachín mientras la agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella hacia la puerta.

– Es cierto pero… ¿sabes al menos donde se encuentran? ¿Tienes una radio? – le preguntó la chica dejándose guiar.

– Respecto a eso… verás… – comenzó a explicarle el espadachín un poco avergonzado – estábamos divididos en dos grupos, yo me encontraba con Brook, Chopper y Usopp, pero en algún momento, desaparecieron… se perdieron de mi –

La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír ante aquello, eso sí, de manera coqueta mientras se tapaba con su mano. Su pésimo sentido de la orientación era algo de lo que ya tenía constancia, y si a eso le sumabas que caminaba en dirección contraria a la sala de investigación, la diversión de Robin estaba garantizaba.

– Oi oi, ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia si puede saberse? – le preguntó irritado Zoro, que se ponía rojo al saber que era por él.

– Zoro, vamos al contrario, la sala de investigaciones es por allí – le indicó la morena en la dirección contraria – al final va a ser cierto lo que decía Nami sobre tu orientación – le dijo la morena de manera coqueta para provocarle.

– Eh… claro que sabía que era por el otro lado… – intentó excusarse Zoro con poco éxito – y no nombres a esa bruja, porque no tiene razón – le dijo Zoro picado ante aquello, mientras cambiaba de dirección hacia la contraria.

* * *

Brook y el resto siguieron fingiendo ante el grupo, hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Dejaron allí las numerosas cajas, y les agradecieron profundamente por la ayuda.

– Esperad, ¿No había otro chico con vosotros? – le preguntó uno de ellos mientras paraba a Usopp

– Eh… sí, sí sí sí no sabemos dónde se ha metido, tiene muy mala orientación, así que seguramente se haya perdido – le contestó Usopp mientras le golpeaba el hombro con nerviosismo y fuerza.

– Vaya… tenía muchas cajas que nos hacen falta, tendremos que buscarle – le dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía en marcha.

– NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – le gritó Brook mientras lo paraba en seco, asustándolo – eh... eh, yohohohoho, no os preocupéis, nosotros lo encontraremos y traeremos las cajas en menos de un respiro – le dijo el cantante nervioso, mientras se ponía en marcha, tirando de Chopper y Usopp.

Cruzaron una esquina, y salieron corriendo para dejar lo más atrás posible la cocina, y a todos aquellos que allí se encontraban. No sabían muy bien a dónde iban, pero no les importaba, lo que les interesaba de verdad era dejar lejos a cualquiera que pudiera engancharles de nuevo.

– Ah, ah, ah – jadeaba Brook mientras paraba y se apoyaba contra la pared – hemos corrido tanto que voy con la lengua fuera –

– Zoro-kun… ¿Por quéeee? Ahora sí que estamos indefensos – decía Usopp histérico mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

– Zoro maldito, ¡¿Por qué es tan malo tu sentido de la orientación!? – decía el pequeño médico mientras intentaba animar a Usopp.

– Yohohoho, no os preocupéis, voy a llamar a Nami para ponerles al día, y que se encarguen de buscar también a Zoro además de a Robin – les dijo el cantante mientras sacaba la radio del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se ponía en contacto con Nami – Nami-san, Nami-san, ¿me oyes? –

– _Brook, ¿Brook? ¿Eres tú? _– Preguntó la pelirroja con interferencias – ¿_habéis encontrado ya a Robin? _–

– Qué bien que coges la radio rápido, tengo una pregunta Nami-san, ¿De qué color son tus bragas hoy? Yohohoho – le preguntó Brook desviándose del tema principal.

– _¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA? ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! _– le gritó Nami con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de destrozar el aparato.

Usopp, ante la vista de todo aquello, le retiró la radio a Brook de las manos, y comenzó él a hablar con la pelirroja.

– Oi Nami, soy Usopp, verás, tenemos malas noticias… – comenzó a decirle el nariz larga asustado y cohibido – Zoro-kun… se ha perdido – le dijo en tono muy serio y lento, casi como indicando que se había muerto.

Un largo silencio dio paso a las últimas palabras del chico, y los tres se encontraban extrañados de que la chica no dijese nada, quizás la radio se había estropeado. Se acercaron más al altavoz de la radio, y pegaron sus orejas, cuando de repente, un grito ensordecedor les assutó de tal manera que la radio cayó al suelo.

– _¿¡ SÓIS IDIOTAS DE VERDAD!? ¡OS LO DIJE BIEN CLARO, QUE ZORO SIEMPRE SIEMPRE SIEMPRE TENÍA QUE ESTAR VIGILADO, QUE SU ORIENTACIÓN ES PÉSIMA! _– gritaba la chica como una loca.

– Na-nami, por favor, tranquilízate, nos van a oír, y entonces estaremos acabados – le dijo Chopper intentando apaciguarla

– _Qué he hecho para merecer esto… _– lloraba la pelirroja tras la radio – _el plan, está siendo un completo desastre… no encontramos a Robin, Zoro se pierde, y no nos podemos mover con facilidad por culpa del cuerpo de Franky _–

– _Oye pequeña, mi cuerpo es ¡Suuuuuuuuuuuper! _–

– _¡Cállate!... será suuuuuuuuuper, pero despierta muchas sospechas _– decía Nami, alicaída

– Bu-bueno Nami… a ver… sólo llamábamos para alertaros sobre eso, y que tengáis en mente la búsqueda de Zoro, no nos han descubierto aún – le dijo Usopp esperanzándola.

– _Usopp… _– le dijo la pelirroja – _seguid con el plan, buscad a Robin y ahora también a Zoro, a ver si con suerte no se mete en problemas y rebana media sede _–

– Entendido, nos volveremos a poner en contacto, corto – le dijo el chico y acto seguido le devolvió la radio a Brook para que la guardase.

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó el músico a sus dos compañeros.

– Pues… ¿Buscar no? Aquí parados no los vamos a encontrar – le contestó Usopp.

– ¿Y si obtenemos información sobre Robin? ¿Acerca de de dónde puede estar? – preguntó el pequeño médico

– Eh Chopper, esa idea es buena, si lo hacemos de manera discreta, ¡No pasará nada! – le contestó Usopp alabándolo.

– Eres un estúpido idiota si crees que eso qué me dices me gusta… maldito – le decía Chopper de manera poco convincente, eufórico por los halagos.

* * *

El grupo de Nami se encontraba escondido en una sala, y la pelirroja estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre una caja deprimida.

– Todo está saliendo mal… todo – lloraba Nami – no rescataremos a Robin, y esos agentes nos cortarán en trocitos. Moriremos y no llegaremos al refugio de las montañas, todo nuestro trabajo será en vano –

– Nami-san, no te preocupes, aún no nos han atrapado, todavía jugamos con mucha ventaja – le dijo Sanji dulcemente, intentando animarla.

– Sanji tiene razón, shishishishi, además, si nos pillan, simplemente les pateamos el trasero – dijo Luffy, que se estaba colgando de las cuerdas que había en el techo.

– No Luffy… no quiero que nos maten – le respondió la pelirroja – venga, será mejor que nos organicemos y veamos cómo actuar aquí –

La pelirroja sacó el mapa del lugar y lo situó sobre una caja, llamando a sus compañeros.

– A ver chicos, veamos en qué sitios es más probable que se encuentre Robin, y acudiremos a esos lugares – les dijo Nami sacando también un rotulador.

– La cocina – dijo rápidamente Luffy

– Pedazo de baka – le dijo Nami mientras le estiraba su cara de goma atrayéndola a la suya – he dicho lugares donde podría estar ROBIN no tú –

– La despensa – volvió a decir rápidamente Luffy

– Simplemente te voy a ignorar Luffy, porque si no te mato – le soltó la mejilla la pelirroja, separándose bruscamente de él.

– Mira Nami-san, aquí hay una sala de investigación – le dijo Sanji encendiéndose un cigarrillo

– Muy bien, Sanji-kun, este es un buen lugar – le alagó la chica

– ¿No me merezco un beso por tal ayuda? –

– Sanji-kun, estoy muy enfadada, así que no bromees más –

– Pero, no estaba bro- –

– NO BROMEES MÁS – le dijo la pelirroja, mientras se le señalaban las venas de su frente.

– Bueno a ver, tranquilizaros, mirad, ¿Y la sala del jefe? – intervino Franky señalando el gran despacho de Crocodile.

– Ah Franky, buen lugar también – le dijo la pelirroja mientras rodeaba con un círculo la sala y sorprendentemente se relajaba.

– Oi Nami, no me pegues, pero aquí pone sala de investigación también, al lado de la otra sala de investigación – le indicaba Luffy inocentemente con su dedo estirado.

– ¡Luffy! Cierto, así me gusta, cuando te lo propones eres de gran ayuda – le motivó la chica.

– Shishishi, aunque sigo pensando que el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar es la cocina – le dijo Luffy aún más inocente.

Nami no se veía con fuerzas de contestarle, ya sabía que era duro de mollera, así que le ignoró, y dobló el mapa, guardándolo en su chaqueta.

– Chicos, el primer lugar será la primera sala de investigación, es la más grande, por tanto, será la de más uso – comentaba Nami mientras se bajaba de la caja, en dirección a la puerta – si no encontramos a Robin, iremos a la segunda, y si no… cogeremos a alguien para extorsionarle, a la sala del jefe sólo iremos si estamos muy desesperados –

– Pues si le pateamos el trasero al jefe, ya podremos hacer lo que queramos, y nos traerían a Robin, ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala del jefe primero? –

– ¿Tú entiendes cuando te hablo Luffy? – le dijo la pelirroja desesperada

– Claro Nami –

La pelirroja simplemente pasó de él y se dirigió a Franky y a Sanji.

– Chicos, a la sala de investigación, ¿de acuerdo? Sed lo más discretos posibles, no seáis llamativos, si os hablan, no deis información, y si tuviéramos que ir a algún sitio para no levantar sospechas los seguimos, ¿entendido? –

– ¡Entendido! – dijeron Franky y Sanji a la vez.

– Entendido Nami… pero, y ¿Zoro? – le preguntó Luffy mientras se hurgaba en la nariz.

Aquello no lo había incluido en su plan, pero no suponía de todas maneras mucha modificación.

– Ah… claro, Zoro – le dijo la pelirroja con cara mosca – bueno, lo buscaremos a la misma vez que Robin, a ver a quién encontramos primero –

Esta vez asintieron los tres chicos, y se acercaron a la puerta, la cual daba a un pasillo por el que comenzaron a caminar, con Nami a la cabeza.

* * *

Robin y Zoro caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, intentando evitar a los empleados. Tenían un gran problema entre manos, antes de buscar a sus compañeros tenían que retirarle aquel collar de _kairouseki_ a Robin, pues en ese estado se encontraba demasiado vulnerable y difícil de defender.

– ¿Cómo vamos a quitarte eso? – Le preguntó Zoro a Robin mientras pasaba los dedos por el exótico collar – Necesitaremos unas llaves, y no creo que estén a manos de cualquiera –

– Eso es cierto Zoro – le dijo la chica rozando los dedos del espadachín – la llave se encuentra en el despacho de Crocodile, si vamos a recuperarlas, tendremos que enfrentarnos a él –

– Pues vamos a por ese desgraciado, lo corto a trocitos, y después le quito la llave – le dijo Zoro a la morena, quitando su mano del cuello de la chica y caminando más rápido por los pasillos.

– No nos precipitemos, Crocodile tiene una habilidad especial al igual que yo, así que lo mejor será seguir evitando el enfrentamiento en todo lo posible, Zoro – le dijo la morena mientras se agarraba del brazo, y le hacía aminorar la marcha.

– ¿Qué propones entonces? –

– Primero vayamos a la sala de investigación, últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo allí por el tema del _phoneglyph _– le comentó la morena – si está allí, tendremos carta libre para poder acceder a las llaves.

– ¿Y si no? –

– Crucemos dedos para esperar que esté allí –

* * *

Ambos continuaron su camino, acelerando el paso por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la sala de investigación. El revuelo era menor, y eso extrañó mucho a la chica, que decidió ir con precaución desde ese momento.

En otro lugar de la sede, Brook y el resto caminaban por otros pasillos, en busca de Zoro, Robin y el grupo de Nami. Se había encontrado con varios trabajadores a lo largo de la caminata, y a todos les preguntaron sobre Robin, si la conocían, si sabían dónde se encontraba o exactamente qué hacía en ese lugar. Se encontraban desanimados y alicaídos, pues en cuanto preguntaban por ella, todos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos y la mayoría huía sin decir una palabra.

– ¿Qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Nadie nos contesta cuando preguntamos… – dijo Chopper mientras rozaba su manita por la pared con tristeza.

– La misión recolectar información ha sido todo un fracaso – aclaró Usopp mientras caminaba de un lado a otro moviendo sus brazos como un péndulo.

– Quizás hemos abordado demasiado a los trabajadores, algunos estaban tan nerviosos que parecía que se iban a mear encima, yohohoho –

De una de las salas anexas al pasillo, salieron varios trabajadores del lugar, y se cruzaron con los chicos. Parecían nerviosos, y los miraban constantemente de reojo, aunque Chopper y los demás no parecieron fijarse en eso.

– Oi, amigos, esperad un momento, ¿Puedo preguntaros algo? – les paró Usopp

Se miraron unos a otros de manera nerviosa, y uno de ellos decidió lanzarse a hablar.

– Claro… pregunta… lo que quieras –

– Verás, ¿sabes algo sobre Nico Robin? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿O qué hace aquí? – volvió a preguntarles el nariz larga.

– Nico… ¿Robin?... sí claro, está… venid con nosotros, nos dirigimos a la sala de recepción, donde ella se encuentra – siguió el chico titubeante.

– Esa, esa es una buena noticia – dijo Chopper eufórico – eeh sí, claro vamos, verás, necesitamos… hacerle unas preguntas… para el jefe – intentó defenderse el chico

– Si… nos seguís, por favor –

Los chicos asintieron levemente y los siguieron por los pasillos durante un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la sala de recepción de aquel lugar.

Era amplia y de colores fríos. A los lados, numerosos sofás y sillones de color azul oscuro, con mesitas de madera oscura que tenían encima vasos y botellas de licor, además de cajas de puros. Los mugiwara entraron con precaución, buscando con la vista a la morena. Visualizaron un sillón al revés, con el respaldo ante sus ojos, y pudieron darse cuenta de que alguien se encontraba sentada en él.

– ¿Ro…bin-san? – preguntó Brook mientras caminaba lentamente por las frías y grises baldosas, adelantándose a sus compañeros.

Nadie contestaba, así que siguieron caminando lentamente hacia la figura. Cuando se encontraron a una distancia relativamente cercana, la misteriosa figura comenzó a levantarse del sillón, y dejó a la vista la espalda de una mujer de largo pelo negro.

– ¡Robin! – gritaron Usopp y Chopper, que acudieron corriendo hacia ella.

La chica se volteó y miró a los tres compañeros con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y cara de sorpresa. Usopp y Chopper comenzaron a corretear alrededor de ella, contentos de por fin haberla encontrado, contándoles atropelladamente los planes. Brook se quedó un poco más atrasado, mirando la escena entre los tres.

– Robin-san, me alegro de verla ilesa, podría… ¿Enseñarme sus bragas? – le preguntó el cantante un poco serio.

La chica paró de hablar con sus compañeros, y dirigió su mirada a Brook, la cual mantuvo fija durante unos segundos. Todos pensaban que iba a dedicarle un seco "no" al cantante, cuando de repente comenzó a sonrojarse, bajando la vista hacia el suelo, y acercándose al cantante. Pasó sus manos por su cadera, y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, dejando a la vista su ropa interior, ruborizándose más por aquello. Sus dos pequeños compañeros se extrañaron mucho, pero Brook más, por ello, los agarró de sus chaquetas, y los arrastró en dirección contraria a la chica.

– Oi oi, Brook, ¿Qué haces? ¡Es Robin! ¿Por qué nos alejas de ella? – le dijo Chopper, resistiéndose al tirón.

– Eso Brook, ¡Qué haces! Creo que está un poco extraña… pero es Robin – le dijo Usopp confundido

– No es Robin-san, así que tenemos que tener cuidado – les dijo Brook parándose en seco una vez que la distancia era prudente.

Robin se subía los pantalones mirándolos con cara rara. Hacía muecas con sus ojos y sus labios, y una vez que se abrochó el botón caminó de una manera extraña hacia ellos.

– Sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo, pero me deprime que hayáis sido tan rápidos –

– Da la cara, sé que eres ese agente que puede transformarse en otras personas – continuó Brook mientras desenvainaba su espada.

_Robin_ rió estrepitosamente ante aquello, y se llevó la mano derecha a su rostro, tapándoselo. Anduvo en ese estado, o mejor dicho, danzó hacia los tres mugiwaras, y cuando estuvo a escasos metros de ellos, dejó ver su verdadero rostro.

– ¡Eres Mr. 2! – Le gritó Usopp mientras temblaba de arriba abajo, recordando las heridas de Sanji – ¿Cómo sabías de nosotros? ¿Habéis herido a Robin? –

– Gaaaaaahahahaha – reía Mr. 2 ante aquello, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos al sillón azul – ¿Eres idiota? ¿Crees que es normal ir preguntando a todo el mundo de esa manera tan insistente por un prisionero? Estabais pidiendo a gritos ser capturados – prosiguió el travesti mientras giraba el sofá, y se sentaba elegantemente cual princesa sobre él.

– ¿Acaso no vas a pelear? – le preguntó Brook mientras se ponía a la defensiva, protegiendo a sus compañeros.

– En realidad… esas no son mis intenciones – le dijo Mr. 2 haciendo posturitas exóticas – os diría que os relajarais aquí conmigo tomando una copa, pero estoy seguro que preferís seguir a la defensiva –

– Eh… claro que sí, ¡maldito! ¿Crees que nos vas a volver a engañar? – le dijo Chopper, escondido tras una pierna de Brook.

– Nunca he pretendido engañaros, de hecho, tenemos poco tiempo, pronto vendrá a esta sede el CP9 para llevarse a Robin-chan y la información que ha conseguido, y entonces ahí sí que será demasiado tarde – les dijo el _okama _comenzando a ponerse serio.

– Oye… espera un momento, ¿Nosotros? Déjate de juegos, no vas a engañarnos más – le dijo Usopp, agarrado a la otra pierna de Brook.

– Sois duros… pero en fin, es normal – suspiraba Mr. 2 – sin rodeos, son un espía en esta sede –

Aquello era lo último que se esperaban los tres chicos, y más después de lo mal que había tratado precisamente él a Robin cuando la capturaron.

– ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? – Gritaron los tres al momento, sorprendidos – No nos vamos a creer esa trola –

– Mi corazón… está roto – lloraba falsamente el agente, retorciéndose sobre el sillón – ¿Es que no podéis creerme? Soy un espía de Garp en este lugar, me he jugado mucho para que no lo inculpasen y para obtener la información que posee y la que además me queda por entregarle – continuó mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano a sus ojos, supuestamente tapando sus lágrimas.

– Simplemente no vamos a creerte, así que no te esfuerces más – decía Usopp mientras le apuntaba con el tembloroso dedo, en la misma postura.

– Toma, nariz larga-chan – le dijo el _okama_ mientras le deslizaba por el suelo un pequeño cassette – dale al play, a ver si os convencéis –

Usopp tomó el objeto, y miró a sus compañeros con escepticismo, ¿podría ser una bomba? ¿Algo que le borrase la memoria? Fuera lo que fuese, se miraban unos a otros sin actuar.

– Le… ¿le doy? – preguntaba Usopp muy asustando y temeroso.

– ¡Dale ya! Se me va a salir el corazón por la boca – le decía Brook mientras apretaba el dedo del chico, y por ende el botón.

Se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y cerraron los ojos ante la posible explosión, pero no sucedió nada. Mr. 2 tornaba sus ojos en blanco y justo después, se comenzó a escuchar un ruido blanco de fondo, seguido de una voz.

– _Bentham… agente Bon Clay _– comenzaba la voz a decir, seguida de un fuerte carraspeo – _Soy el General de División Garp, tengo nuevas órdenes. Debo ser breve, pero tu "jefe" Crocodile pretende inculparme de los crímenes de "Umbrella", es consciente de mis conocimientos sobre la organización, y parece que van a dar un paso importante, por eso se quieren dar prisa ahora. Si eso llega a pasar, tú serías el siguiente después de tanto esfuerzo que has realizado, pues rápidamente averiguarían que tú eras mi contacto. Sé cuidadoso, nos jugamos mucho, así que retrasa en todo lo posible su misión. Pronto tendrás nuevas noticias. Suerte _–

– Era… ¡era Garp! – Chillaba Chopper lanzándose hacia Usopp – ¡Era él, era el abuelo de Luffy! Usooooooopp, ¿Podemos confiar en él? – preguntaba el pequeño mientras zarandeaba a su amigo.

– No… no estoy seguro – le comentaba el chico con aire distraído

– No tenemos tiempo para hablar tanto, como podéis ver, yo también estaré en problemas si vosotros sois capturados – les dijo el _okama _mientras cruzaba las piernas, sentando, y movía con nervios uno de sus pies de bailarina – vosotros queréis saber dónde está Robin-chan, y yo lo sé, después de esto, ¿Qué os parece si os llevo hasta ella? Si no es así, siempre seréis tres contra uno – propuso el agente, esperando una respuesta que les beneficiara a todos.

Brook y los demás se miraron sopesando la idea. Todo era demasiado extraño, pero esa era la voz de Garp, y lo más seguro es que esa grabación no fuese mentira.

– ¿Y si él es la carta secreta que tenía Garp en la sede según Buggy? – cuchicheaba Usopp a sus compañeros.

– Cierto Usopp, ¡eres muy inteligente! – le elogiaba el pequeño médico

– Chopper-kun, soy el famoso y varonil capitán Usopp, tengo en cuenta todos los detalles, es sólo parte del plan – le dijo el nariz larga, irradiando masculinidad y estrellitas, mientras se pavoneaba ante el chico.

– Aceptamos tu trato, por favor, llévanos ante Robin-san – decía Brook dejando de ignorar a sus compañeros.

– OYE NO PASES ASÍ DE NOSOTROS – decía Chopper y Usopp a la vez, agitando sus brazos alrededor de Brook.

– Está bien, vamos, sois unos chicos muy buenos – le contestó el _okama_ mientras se ponía en pie y les lanzaba un beso. Siguieron al agente con recelo, y se sumieron en el mar de pasillos, en busca de su compañera.

* * *

Zoro y Robin entraron en la sala de investigación, misteriosamente vacía en aquel momento. Los días anteriores, había estado muy ajetreada y con gente de arriba abajo, así que a la morena aquello no le gustó demasiado. Caminaron con precaución, observando cada pequeño lugar de la sala, hasta que casi inconscientemente llegaron junto al _phoneglyph._

– Hace un rato, este lugar se encontraba lleno de gente – le dijo Zoro a la morena mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de _Wado _a modo de defensa.

– Esto no me gusta, creo que ya saben de vuestra presencia – le dijo Robin un poco nerviosa, mientras se alejaba del espadachín e iba a unas estanterías de la sala.

– ¿Qué haces, por qué te alejas de mi? Es peligroso en tu condición –

– Ayúdame, quizás haya una llave maestra para este collar –

Zoro se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba la chica, y la ayudó es su búsqueda, pero sabía que las probabilidades de tener éxito eran bajas.

– Si quisieras… podría hacerlo pedacitos con mis _katana_ – le dejó caer el peliverde con una media sonrisa muy demoníaca en su rostro.

– No me gustaría ver mi propia sangre manchando este suelo – le dijo Robin mientras le miraba con un fuerte brillo en los ojos.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que rozaría tu cuello? – Le dijo el espadachín mientras se acercaba a ella, concretamente a su cuello, y rozaba sus dedos en él – ¿Pones en duda mis habilidades? – le susurró diabólicamente.

– No dudo de tus habilidades como espadachín, pero… quizás sea un trabajo que te apasione demasiado – le contestó sensualmente la morena mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

– Puede que sí… o puede que no, ¿Estás dispuesta a comprobarlo? – le retó el peliverde mientras desenvainaba lentamente a _Shuusui._

Aquella situación les estaba encendiendo de nuevo, se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro, rozando sus cuerpos, erizando el pelo de su piel, cuando de repente, el espadachín sintió algo extraño, y jaló fuerte de la morena hacia el suelo. Ella no entendía ese cambio tan brusco y cuando iba a preguntarle el por qué de ese cambio de actitud, grandes trozos de piedra comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué se está cayendo el techo? – le preguntaba Robin confundida mientras se levantaba del suelo, y comenzaba a correr hacia el otro lado de la sala, tirada por un enfurecido Zoro.

– Es él – le dijo mientras corría, cortando las rocas que caían sobre sus cabezas – ese el hombre de acero –

– ¿Mr. 1? –

La figura amenazante del agente se encontraba en la puerta de la sala. Sus brazos, estaban cruzados, dispuestos a arrojar otro de sus mortíferos ataques con sus cuchillas giratorias.

– Robin, yo le enfrentaré, escóndete, no te pongas a su vista o te atacará, y con el _kairouseki_ te será imposible defenderte – le dijo Zoro mientras la agachaba bajo unas mesas, escondiéndola.

– Zoro, ¿Y tú? – le dijo la chica mientras agarraba su brazo, impidiéndole moverse – Ya sabes cómo es su poder, y además sigues herido de la otra vez –

– Créeme, ahora soy totalmente capaz de derrotarle – le contestó muy serio el chico, mientras se soltaba de ella y corría hacia el agente.

– ¡Zoro! –

* * *

Nami y su grupo iban por buen camino, acercándose poco a poco a la sala de investigación, cuando de repente, escucharon un gran estruendo en la dirección en la que iban. Se escucharon a continuación gritos y ajetreo, y una gran cantidad de trabajadores aparecieron ante sus ojos corriendo despavoridos en dirección contraria a ellos. Tuvieron que pegarse a la pared, pues corrían peligro de ser aplastados.

– Oi, oi, espera, ¡tú! – le dijo Luffy a un chico que se acababa de tropezar nervioso ante sus ojos – ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué este ajetreo? –

– Huid, corred en la otra dirección, ya ha empezado – le dijo el chico nervioso, mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a andar de nuevo.

– Espera, ¡espera!, ¿Qué es lo que ha empezado? – le preguntó el sombrero de paja, agarrándole del brazo, impidiéndole correr.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¿No sabes qué pasa? – Le dijo sorprendido el chico – Ya ha empezado el ataque, Mr. Crocodile ya ha dado las órdenes para atacar a los intrusos que se han colado esta mañana para rescatar a Nico Robin, se está encargando el escuadrón rho personalmente –

– Entonces… ese ataque… ¿De quién era? – Preguntó Nami al chico.

– Dejadme en paz, yo no quiero morir aquí como vosotros – le contestó mientras empujaba a Luffy, se soltaba, y corría despavorido.

– ¿Nos han descubierto entonces? – dijo Sanji al grupo.

– Eso parece, al menos a Zoro, o a Brook y los demás – le contestó Franky, que abría paso entre la multitud para poder seguir hacia delante.

– Estábamos tardando bastante tiempo en ser descubiertos – sollozaba Nami, mientras era tirada hacia delante por Luffy y Sanji – Soy demasiado joven… y bella, para morir aquí dentro –

– No permitiré que mueras, Nami-swan, daré mi vida por ello si hace falta – le dijo galantemente Sanji.

El grupo siguió avanzando entre la multitud, hasta que llegó a las cercanías de la sala. El polvo era abundante, y el suelo se encontraba cubierto de escombros. Las paredes, mostraban perfectos cortes, por lo que rápidamente supieron que allí se encontraba Zoro o Mr. 1, o puede que los dos juntos. Corrieron y entraron en la sala, cuando una ráfaga de polvo les azotó en el rostro, impidiéndoles la visión. Tosieron y entrecerraron sus ojos, buscando alguna figura como podían. De repente, escucharon un ruido de metales chocar, y de aquella nebulosa de polvo, aparecieron las figuras de Zoro y Mr.1 jadeantes. Zoro tenía algunos cortes en su pecho y en su rostro, y respiraba con fuerza y con dificultad. Por otro lado, Mr. 1 no se encontraba herido, pero sí visiblemente irritado.

– ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Estás solo? – le preguntó Nami alterada, mientras se cubría el rostro para que no le entrara polvo en sus ojos.

– ¡Nami! ¡Chicos! Qué bien que estáis aquí – dijo Zoro mientras se cubría y evitaba un ataque de las cuchillas de Mr.1.

Robin se percató de la presencia de sus compañeros, y rápidamente salió de debajo de las mesas. Corrió atropelladamente hacia ellos, y cuando se encontró a su altura, se abrazó fuertemente con Nami.

– ¡Robin! ¿Eres tú? Me alegro tantísimo de que estés bien, ¿Ha sido Zoro quien te ha rescatado? – comenzó a preguntarle atropelladamente la pelirroja.

– Nami, chicos, gracias por venir, estoy tan contenta de que os hayáis preocupado así de mi – intervenía Robin intentando contenerse las lágrimas de alegría – ¿Habéis encontrado a los demás? –

– Se separaron de Zoro y no sabemos nada de ellos – le contestó Luffy, que se encontraba concentrado en la pelea de su compañero, segurísimo de que éste vencería.

– Luffy, llevaos a Robin de aquí, ¡Corred! – Le dijo repentinamente el peliverde, mientras lanzaba un ataque contra Mr. 1 – Robin tiene un collar en su cuello que le impide utilizar sus poderes y la debilita, hay una llave, pero se encuentra en el despacho de Crocodile, ¡rápido!, id y encontrad la llave, yo me encargo de éste –

– Vale Zoro – dijo escuetamente Luffy mientras agarraba a Robin del brazo, y se giraba hacia la puerta.

– Lu-luffy, ¿Qué haces? ¿Y Zoro? No pienso dejarle aquí – decía Robin mientras forcejeaba para soltarse.

– ¡SILENCIO! – Le gritó bruscamente Luffy, haciéndola palidecer y enmudecer – ¿Es que no confías en Zoro? ¿Piensas que no puede ganar? –

– No… es así –

– Si de verdad confías en él, sólo tienes que venir con nosotros – le dijo Luffy muy serio, mientras la soltaba y salía de la sala.

Sanji y el resto le siguieron, aunque Nami también se mostró escéptica un momento. Robin sabía que Luffy tenía razón, y que era absurdo desconfiar de Zoro. Estaba dispuesto a ganarle, y lo iba a conseguir bajo cualquier circunstancia. La chica lo miró en medio de su pelea, y segundos después, apartó la vista, saliendo a correr en dirección a sus compañeros. Mr.1 no iba a permitir que esa mujer huyera con esa sencillez, y por ello, salió corriendo hacia ella. Por supuesto, Zoro se percató de ello, y le lanzó un feroz ataque que lo paró en seco.

– Eres persistente espadachín – le dijo Mr. 1, volviéndose hacia él – ¿Quieres que te derrote igual que la otra vez? –

– Eso fue sólo una batalla, estoy dispuesto a ganar esta guerra –

– No serás capaz, te aseguro que esta vez acabaré contigo –

Ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro, enzarzándose duramente. El agente atacaba con sus cuchillas giratorias, y Zoro empleaba todas sus fuerzas en detener el ataque, haciendo peligrar la integridad de sus _katana_, que despedían chispas ante tal contacto. Debía ponerse serio, pues si seguía por ese camino, iba a acabar igual o peor que la vez anterior, y esta vez estaba seguro de que entendía, de que sentía las cosas, sus alientos, y que eso le iba a permitir poder cortar a ese tipo en dos. Atacó fieramente con sus dos _katana_, intentando al menos en principio debilitar y cansar al enemigo, que se irritaba por esos ataques, que eran incapaces aún de cortar el acero.

– Estoy demasiado cansado de esta ridiculez, pongámosle fin, espadachín de pacotilla – le amenazó el agente – _spirall hollow! _– atacó el agente con sus cuchillas giratorias, mientras Zoro se defendía.

Atacaba con más fuerza el agente que en el encuentro anterior, y eso perjudicaba aún más a Zoro. Sabía que tenía la clave para cortar el acero, pero necesitaba concentrarse y sacarla al exterior, ya que se encontraba de nuevo escondida en algún rincón de su mente. Sólo podía defenderse en aquella circunstancia, así que decidió correr al lado contrario de la sala para ganar algo de tiempo.

– _Nitoryuu: nigiri _– atacó el chico con sus dos espadas, y justo después comenzó a correr para ponerse tras el _phoneglyph_.

– No te alejarás, bastardo. _Sparkling daisy! _– atacó el agente, cortando el _phoneglyph_ en grandes pedazos idénticos mientras los escombros caían sobre el espadachín.

El chico intentó esquivarlos como pudo, y por la lluvia de escombros, no se percató del próximo ataque del agente, que dio de lleno en su pecho.

– _Spark… break _– dijo el agente seria y tranquilamente, mientras del pecho de Zoro la sangre salía a borbotones.

El chico cayó de espalda, semiinconsciente, mientras el resto de los escombros terminaba de caer sobre él. Intentaba fijar la vista en el agente, pero ésta se le nublaba, y sus ojos se cerraban sin quererlo. Sus _katana_ se encontraban en el suelo, lejos de él, y con un inútil movimiento de manos, intentó llegar a ellas, aunque sabía que era imposible, sobre todo con _Wado_, que se encontraba bajo una pesada roca.

– Aquí termina tu irreverencia, espadachín – le dijo altivamente el agente mientras se preparaba para su ataque definitivo – tu problema, es que me has tratado como a un igual, y yo no manejo espadas, estoy a un nivel bastante superior a ti, aunque no lo quieras admitir – continuó con desdén, mientras se giraba y atacaba – _Atomic Spurt _–

Lo poco que quedaba en pie en la sala, terminó por sucumbir ante las cuchillas de Mr. 1. Techo, paredes, incluso suelo, se redujeron a átomos ante el fiero ataque del agente, y todo por gravedad caía sobre el cuerpo casi inerte del espadachín. Se levantó una polvareda mayor, y el estruendo seguramente se estaba escuchando a kilómetros a la redonda, haciendo de llamada para los no muertos, que no tardarían mucho en acercarse al lugar. Mr. 1 miró los escombros sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, y bastante seguro de que ya se encontraba sin vida, se dirigió hacia la puerta, para seguir a Robin y a sus compañeros, y así evitar su fuga del lugar.

Robin corría sin ni siquiera pararse a respirar. Sus músculos comenzaban a pesar y le costaba trabajo contraerlos. Desde hace unos minutos tenía flato, y un fuerte dolor abdominal le impedía correr con la velocidad que quería. Además de eso, se sentía extremadamente débil por el _kairouseki, _debía encontrar la llave ya, o su cuerpo colapsaría de un momento a otro, y en ese estado, sería incapaz de ayudar al espadachín y al resto de sus compañeros.

La entrada al despacho de Crocodile estaba frente a ellos, y Robin se paró en seco, para poder pensar algo antes de entrar. Por desgracia, Luffy no pensaba así, y en vez de pararse junto a la chica como el resto de sus compañeros, siguió hacia delante, gritando.

– ¡Maldito waniiiiiiiiiii! Sal y da la cara cobarde, ¡deja de ocultarte en tu despacho! – vociferaba el chico de goma mientras estiraba su brazo, para justo después estamparlo en la puerta del despacho del agente, destrozándola, haciendo saltar trozos de madera y astillas por todas partes.

– Luffy, ¡espe- – intentó decirle Robin, mientras estiraba su brazo, haciendo un sutil amago por agarrar al sombrero de paja.

– No te esfuerces Robin, él hace lo que quiere, y esa es su manera de hacer las cosas – le dijo Franky mientras caminaba sin preocupación hacia donde se encontraba su capitán.

– Es cierto, Robin-chan, este chico no piensa las cosas, simplemente actúa – continuó Sanji, mientras daba una profunda calada a su cigarro, de manera elegante.

– No te preocupes, es un cabeza hueca, pero es fuerte, podemos confiar en él – terminó Nami mientras le sonreía, y le tomaba del brazo invitándoles a continuar junto a ellos.

Robin se alegró ante aquella, y una pequeña llama ardía con fuerza en su pecho, animándola a continuar como nunca había hecho antes. Por primera vez en su existencia, pensaba que podía tomar las riendas de su vida y vivirla como ella verdaderamente quería, y por fin había encontrado amigos que simplemente la aceptaban sin mirar su pasado y sin ponerle pegas. Corrió junto a Nami a la puerta, y se puso a la altura de Sanji, Franky y Luffy.

Como era de esperar, Crocodile se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, mirándolos con desprecio y diversión. Se esperaba aquella situación, y los había dejado adentrarse en su sede, incluso poder llegar hasta la chica, para encargarse personalmente de arrebatársela de nuevo. Parecía que había estado utilizando su teléfono, pues aún se encontraba con el dedo pulsado sobre uno de los botones, el cual dejó de apretar en cuanto Luffy comenzó a gritarle.

– ¡Tú! Wani, ¿Dónde están las llaves de eso que lleva Robin? – le preguntó un enfurecido Luffy, que se ponía a la defensiva, apretando sus puños.

– Tú debes ser, el nieto de Garp, Monkey D. Luffy, ¿No es así? – le preguntó divertido Crocodile – Tan maleducado como tu abuelo, haciendo lo que te da la gana –

– No hables del viejo, no hables de nadie más, dime dónde están las llaves, y después te parearé el culo para que nunca más vuelvas a hacer sufrir a Robin ni a nadie que aprecie –

– ¿Qué te diga… qué? Un mocoso como tú no me va a hablar así, y menos me va a dar órdenes, estarías muerto ya si así lo hubiera querido – le dijo con desdén y desgana en su voz.

– Maldito bastardo… – le dijo Luffy sumamente enfadado, mientras corría hacia él para atacarle.

– ¡No! Luffy, ¡espera! – le gritó Nami mientras comenzaba a correr hacia él para detenerle.

Mientras corría, algo pasó fugazmente ante sus ojos y la hizo detenerse. ¿Era una espina? Sí era una larga y gran púa que parecía no tener fin, y se había quedado a escasos metros de sacarle los ojos. La chica, al darse cuenta, la miró aterrada, y casi sin poder moverse, se giró, siguiendo toda la longitud del pincho, hasta que llegó al origen. Era ella, la agente que había visto en la sede central, y la que había sido contenida por Franky en aquellos momentos.

– T-tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? D-déjame pasar, no tengo nada que ver contigo – le dijo la pelirroja asustada, mientras se alejaba como podía de esa larga espina en la que se había transformado su dedo.

– ¿Crees que pasarás? ¿Qué tal si te dejo como un colador? Creo que te verías hermosa – le dijo la agente, mientras transformaba todos sus dedos en espinas, y salía a correr tras Nami.

– K-k-k-k-k-KYAAAAAAAA – chillaba asustada la pelirroja, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta, sabe quién en qué dirección.

Sus compañeros observaban como huía despavorida, y al que más le afectó fue a Luffy. Intentó salir corriendo para salvar a la chica, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una nube de arena envolvió sus extremidades, impidiéndole moverse.

– KUAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿A dónde vas mugiwara? ¿No querías enfrentarte a mí? ¿O has cambiado de opinión? ¿Prefieres salvar a la pelirroja? – le preguntó el agente con burlas, mientras se reía como un loco.

– ¡MALDITO WANI CABRÓN! – Gritaba colérico Luffy – ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO! SI ESA MUJER MATA A NAMI, LO VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO –

– Espero que sepa defenderse sola, Miss Double Finger es una de mis mejores agentes, y muy eficiente con sus misiones – le decía Crocodile mientras se sentaba en su cómodo sillón y se encendía uno de sus puros – y su misión actual, es mataros a todos, kuahahahaha –

– Te juro que acabaré contigo idiota de arena – forcejeaba Luffy – ¡Sanji! ¡Franky! ¡Robin! – ayudad a Nami, ¡por favor! – gritó Luffy a sus compañeros.

– Pero Luffy, ¿y tú? – le preguntó robin asustada ante la fuerza de su _jefe_.

– Vamos Robin-chan, Luffy sabe lo que se hace, y estoy seguro de que averiguará cómo acabar con ese desgraciado – le dijo Sanji mientras comenzaba a tirarle del brazo.

Robin decidió confiar ciegamente en Luffy de la misma manera que en Zoro. Se dejó tirar por Sanji, y comenzó a andar lentamente, mirando a Luffy. Cuando comenzaron a acelerar, tuvo que girarse, y se centró de nuevo en la maraña de pasillos, en busca de su compañera.

* * *

_Nuevo capítulo. He podido actualizar esta semana, pero no creo que pueda escribir tanto para la siguiente, a ver. Gracias de nuevo a **CrisJ, **qué review más bonita esta última :') me alegra que te haya hecho empezar este capítulo la semana con el pie derecho :$$$$$$$$$$$. Espero que te guste el capítulo, y además, ya tenéis vuestras dudas resueltas en cuando a Bon-chan. Era incapaz de ponerle de malo de nuevo, después de lo bien que se portó con Luffy, pero... necesitaba darle un poquillo de misterio a su figura, aunque he dejado demasiadas pistas de que era bueno .. Espero que os guste este capítulo, un saludo! ^^_


	10. Salir II

**Salir II**

– _¿Qué… qué es esta sensación? Es extraño, no es la primera vez que la siento, es cómo, estar al borde de la muerte. Sí, la he sentido ya varias veces, en otras batallas, pero sigue siendo extraña. ¿Piedras? Ya veo, el techo está cayendo sobre mí, pero de una manera lenta, pausada, puedo perfectamente saber dónde no caerán… aunque, últimamente no estoy teniendo buenos días con las piedras por lo que veo… –_

El estruendo de las rocas caer había cesado, pero Mr.1 pudo apreciar la sombra de una silueta tras él. Era imposible que el espadachín estuviera en pie, ningún cuerpo humano podría soportar ese trauma, pero contra toda ley de la naturaleza, se encontraba allí, erguido, completamente ensangrentando y respirando de manera fuerte y entrecortada. El rostro del agente palideció, entre una mezcla de sorpresa, algo de admiración, y furia que empezó a desbordarle.

– _Ellos… ¿Estarán todos bien? ¿Robin? _– se preguntó el espadachín a sí mismo, mientras su pecho subía por su agitada respiración, y la sangre goteaba por su barbilla.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar en pie… con esas heridas? – le dijo el agente mientras mantenía su mirada – ¿¡Esquivaste todas esas rocas?! –

Zoro permanecía inmóvil, respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados, y mirando a la nada con la cabeza baja. Sus ropas, ajadas y teñidas de color rojo, seguían el ritmo de su pecho, a su mente, aislada, no llegaban las palabras de Mr. 1, simplemente la inundaba un mar de difusos pensamientos.

– _¿Yo esquivé… esas rocas? No, es la sensación anterior, sabía dónde no iban a caer… ¿Mi katana? Está… debajo de esa roca, lo sé _– se decía Zoro a sí mismo, sin poner atención en el agente, mientras tornaba su vista a una gigantesca roca.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – exclamaba el agente sorprendido mientras observaba los movimientos de Zoro, cómo levantaba la roca y dejaba a la vista su _katana_, la cual tomó.

– _Es cierto, me he sentido así antes, el mundo se vuelve misteriosamente silencioso, escucho mis oídos resonando en mis oídos, es eso, estar al borde de la muerte. Sentí la presencia de las rocas mientras caían, como si fueran cosas vivas, como aquella vez con las ramas, era esa sensación de algo distinto, de… un aliento. El aliento de aquellos árboles, el aliento de este suelo, es lo mismo a lo que se refería mi sensei, es lo que buscaba para poder cortar el acero, es el poder de poder cortarlo… a él _–

Zoro se giró, mientras nadaba fuera de su trance. El exterior se hacía más nítido para él, y poco a poco comenzó a captar todos los estímulos que a su persona llegaban. De nuevo, se percató de la figura del agente, y esta vez, estaba seguro de que conseguiría ganarle.

– ¡Maldito! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Habiendo recibido todos esos ataques, y habiendo perdido toda esa sangre, ¡No puedes estar vivo! – le gritaba el agente completamente congelado, lleno de rabia ante aquello.

Alzó su vista, y la fijó detenidamente en su enemigo. Sus sentidos ahora estaban más afinados, no sólo podía percatarse de lo que siempre había sentido, si no ahora era capaz de sentir también el aliento de la propia naturaleza de su contrario.

– _Puedo oírlo… el aliento de su acero _– Se decía a sí mismo mientras alzaba su _katana_, dispuesto a no cortar una de aquellas piedras, a la que se dirigía – _Una katana sigue la voluntad… _–

– Muy bien, acabaré con tu vida de una vez por todas –

– …_Lo único que falta, es ver si de verdad tengo el poder para cortar el acero _– se terminó de decir el espadachín, mientras que totalmente recompuesto, dirigió la punta de su espada amenazante a la persona del agente.

– No creo que puedas recibir mis ataques con una sola espada –

– No importa, ya no recibiré más –

– Así que… te has preparado, ¡Muy bien! – le contestó el agente mientras partía con velocidad hacia el peliverde, dispuesto de una vez por todas a terminar aquello.

El espadachín no se movió de su lugar, sino que con pasmosa velocidad, envainó su _katana, _la cual casi con la misma velocidad, se dispuso a desenfundar para atacar al agente.

– _Ittoryuu iai: shishi sonson! _–

– _Atomic… spurt! _–

Zoro terminó de desenvainar su espada para lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo. El ataque fue tan rápido, que podía pasar casi desapercibido a los ojos de cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a esos enfrentamientos. Un silencio sepulcral invadía el lugar, sólo se podía escuchar el ruido de algunas piedrecillas caer, y de varios objetos estropeados. Zoro se encontraba quieto, inmóvil, con su _katana_ a punto de ser del todo envainada. Con un simple gesto de empuje, logró enfundarla, y justo en ese momento, el cuerpo del agente colapsó, dejando a la vista y al aire, rubíes gotas que comenzaban a impregnarlo todo. El cuerpo, casi sin vida, se desplomó de rodillas pesadamente sobre el suelo, levantando polvo que comenzó a mezclarse con la sangre derramada.

– Te lo agradezco, ¡aún puedo volverme más fuerte! – le dijo el espadachín sin ni siquiera mirarle, mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie y consciente, después de todas esas heridas.

– _Es cierto… en esta pelea ha crecido en fuerza _– se dijo a sí mismo el agente – Después de esto… ¿Intentarás cortar el diamante? –

– Eso… sería un desperdicio – le contestó mientras jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, desplomándose de rodillas al suelo de la misma manera que su enemigo.

– Qué… qué mal – le contestó el agente mientras colapsaba y escupía sangre por su boca, derrumbándose por completo al suelo, sin fuerzas para nada más.

El cuerpo de Zoro estaba a punto de seguir el mismo camino que el del agente. Se sentía débil, sin fuerzas, exhausto. Sus ojos, nublados, no eran capaces de fijar un punto concreto, y tendían a cerrarse. Aún así, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, y se apoyó en su _katana_ para mantener la postura. Buscaba con la vista su otra espada, y no le fue muy difícil encontrarla, pues se situaba en lo alto de lo que quedaba del _phoneglyph. _Cojeó hacia ella, la tomó y la envainó, para justo después intentar erguir toda su figura.

– Debo encontrar a Robin y al resto… – decía el espadachín mientras intentaba serenar su respiración – no debe ser difícil, iban al despacho del jefe –

Dicho esto, el chico caminó hacia la derrumbada salida, con paso rápido, ignorando el dolor que de sus heridas.

* * *

– ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué, por qué por qué! – Gritaba alocadamente Nami, mientras intentaba esquivar las púas de aquella mujer – ¿Por qué yo? ¡Dime! –

– ¿Por qué? Bueno, eres el objetivo más débil, como bien pensaba Mr. 1, así que lo mejor es empezar sacando la basura – le contestó tranquilamente Miss Double Finger mientras la atacaba y perseguía contorneando su figura.

La pelirroja sólo huía. Corría despavoridamente por los pasillos, con la pesadez aumentando en sus piernas. Si quería darle esquinazo a la agente, debía mezclarse por los pasillos y las habitaciones de manera más rápida, por ello, forzó a sus fatigadas piernas a correr como si no hubiera mañana para ellas. Cruzó por delante de varios trabajadores, atravesó varias salas, y vio la luz cuando encontró unas cajas tras las cuales se situó. Una vez escondida, intentó serenarse, pensar con tranquilidad y regular algo su pulso y respiración.

– Yo… simplemente corriendo… ¿Cómo estará Robin? ¿Le habrá hecho algo Crocodile? ¿¡Y a Luffy!? Chicos… espero que estéis bien… estáis arriesgando ahora vuestras vidas, y yo… y yo… – se decía Nami a sí misma, mientras resbalaba su cuerpo por la pared, y miraba hacia el techo, a la nada con impotencia. Sus dedos se resbalaron desde sus brazos, los cuales tenía sujetos, hacia sus muslos, y allí, algo la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, un tacto frío a sus dedos. Bajó la vista, y allí los vio, tres barrotes azules de idéntica forma y tamaño, descansando en una funda de cuero atada a la parte superior de su pierna – Esto… Usopp… claro –

Nami comenzó a recordar la conversación que poco tiempo atrás tuvo con el nariz larga. Ellos no eran precisamente fuertes, pero sí inteligentes, y Usopp, tenía una buena aptitud para inventar estrambóticos cacharros que le hicieran ganar batallas. Esa fue la razón por la que Nami acudió a él, y como era de esperar, el chico inventó el artefacto perfecto para ella.

– Claro, no puedo defraudarle, después de todo, le presioné para que inventara el arma perfecta para mí – se dijo la chica mientras sacaba las tres barras y las miraba detenidamente – Usopp mantuvo su promesa. Como sea, puedo hacerlo, puedo pelear contra esa muj- –

Una larga y gruesa púa atravesó la pared, y por inercia, el hombro de Nami. Si se pensaba que podía darle esquinazo a una cazadora experimentada, estaba equivocada, así que lo único que le quedaba era atacar. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, manchando con su sangre las baldosas. Sus barras, cayeron también, repicando hasta que por fin dejaron de moverse. La pelirroja, dolorida, acudió al encuentro de ellas, mientras observaba cómo la agente realizaba estratégicos agujeros en la pared, que terminaron formando la silueta de una puerta. Un mediano toque fue sólo necesario para que ésta _puerta_ cayese, haciéndose añicos.

– No puedes huir de mi, querida – le dijo la agente a Nami, mientras contoneaba sus caderas con sus brazos en jarra – Como ves, yo también tomé esas frutas transgénicas, y ahora tengo el poder de transformar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en púas – continuó mientras le hacía una demostración de nuevo, transformando en numerosos pinchos el puño de su chaqueta.

– _Esas púas pueden atravesar fácilmente una pared… si me dan, aunque sólo sea una vez, me atravesarán, y estaré perdida _– se decía la pelirroja a sí misma mientras fruncía su ceño con visible enfado, y se sujetaba su hombro herido.

No podía permanecer en ese estado, en el suelo, tan vulnerable a esa mujer que estaba deseando acabar con ella. Necesitaba incorporarse, hacerle frente de la mejor manera posible, defenderse y por tanto ayudar a sus compañeros.

– ¡Dios! ¿Vas a pelear conmigo? – le dijo sorprendida la peliazul.

– ¡Así es! – le contestó la pelirroja mientas enfundaba los tres barrotes, dando lugar a una larga barra de color azul metálico – _Según Usopp, es capaz de invocar el poder de las nubes, hace que la lluvia caiga y hace fluir los vientos. Combinándolos correctamente, los Tacts milagrosos invocan desastres naturales… _¡Estás a punto de probar mi nueva arma, el _Clima Tact_! –

– Pero… ¿Qué demonios? –

– Primero, tiempo despejado, _fine tempo! _– dijo fuertemente Nami mientras formaba un triángulo con los tres barrotes.

Algo no parecía salir bien, y en vez de dar lugar a un fenómeno meteorológico, salieron de la nada varias palomas y una nube de confeti.

– Aja… ajaja… ja – reía histéricamente Nami – Qué… maravilla, han aparecido dos palomas… ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO, JODER? – gritó enfurecida mientras lanzaba los barrotes contra el suelo violentamente.

– Oye… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó la agente con un tono de pena en la voz.

– _Mierda… bueno, no así empiezan los ataques, tomando al enemigo por sorpresa, entendido Usopp _– se decía la pelirroja mientras preparaba su arma de nuevo, a una especie de pistola – ahora se acabó, _Cloudy tempo _–

Pero de nuevo sucedió algo mal, y esta vez un ramo de flores emergió del arma. Aquello estaba irritando a Nami, que no veía cómo iba a defenderse con semejante _arma_. Cansada de esperar ante nada, Miss Double Finger comenzó con su ofensiva. Una lluvia de púas caía sobre Nami, quien las evitaba como podía. Aquello que pasaba por los pinchos de la agente, quedaba prácticamente como un colador, repleto de agujeros. Eso ponía más nerviosa aún a Nami, ya que veía su vida pendiente de un hilo ante semejante amenaza. En una de sus huídas, la agente logró alcanzarla, atravesando su chaqueta e inmovilizándola. Si Nami permanecía en esa posición, de seguro que la atravesaría, así que tiró fuertemente de su brazo, rasgando la tela, y cayendo al suelo violentamente.

– Qué testaruda eres. No hay razón para huir, me temo, que no tienes posibilidades de ganarme –

– Eso… ¿Es lo que piensas? Aún me quedan muchos más ataques – le contestó una empalidecida Nami – Oye, mi _Clima Tact_, ¿Por qué me lo has quitado? – le gritó Nami al ver que una de las barras estaba bajo los pies de la agente.

– ¿Perdona? Se te cayó cuando caíste al suelo, no necesito tomar ese tipo de tácticas, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarte – le explicó la agente a Nami mientras cruzaba sus brazos, y le propinaba una patada a la barra, acercándola a la pelirroja – Sé una buena chica, quédate quieta. Si aceptas tu derrota, de daré una muerte sin dolor – continuaba con un tono bastante tranquilo, incluso amable, mientras que por el contrario, transformaba todos sus dedos en pose amenazante.

Nami no se dejó intimidar, ya había llegado bastante lejos en aquello y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a la agente con todo lo que poseía. Agarró su _clima tact_ y se incorporó, haciéndole frente.

– Vaya, veo que prefieres seguir con tus trucos de magia, está bien –

Nami realizó una serie de nuevos ataques, y todos con los mismos efectos que los anteriores. Aquello parecía algo para animar a la gente, para una fiesta, pero no para una batalla en la que estaba defendiendo su vida, ¿Qué podía hacer si aquello no resultaba? Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que ser rápido, pues la agente no aguantaría mucho el ritmo de aquellas _bromas. _Sumida en la impotencia, Nami echó a correr, intentando pensar algún plan sobre la marcha.

* * *

– Preciosa Robin-chwan, ¿Crees que Nami-san está bien? – preguntó Sanji a la morena mientras corrían persiguiendo a Nami y a la agente por aquellos pasillos.

– ¿Y Luffy? Ese tipo parecía… SUUUUUUUUUUUUPER! – intervino Franky en la conversación mientras juntaba sus brazos, y por ende las estrellas tatuadas.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó con simpleza Sanji mientras seguí corriendo y giraba la cabeza hacia Franky.

– ¿ES QUE TÚ SÓLO PIENSAS EN MUJERES? – le vociferó Franky mientras comenzaba a perseguirle – aunque te felicito, porque eso es de ser un… ¡buen hentai! – sollozó Franky con alegría mientras aún perseguía a Sanji, pero esta vez para abrazarle.

Robin ignoraba la escena entre ambos, se encontraba bastante preocupada por Nami, pero también por el resto de sus compañeros… por Zoro. No podía dejar de pensar en qué estaría sucediendo en su pelea, si habría ganado… o…

Decidió quitarse esa lúgubre idea de la cabeza, pero parecía haberse instalado allí de modo permanente. Después de todo, eso era inherente a su macabra personalidad, y aunque en esos momentos no le agradaba bastante su naturaleza, no podía evitar dejar de pensar en un suelo rojo rubí gracias a toda la sangre del espadachín. Llevaba el mando en el grupo, y aunque buscaba a Nami, sabía que la pelirroja no conocía el lugar, por lo que posiblemente se movía al azar por los pasillos. ¿Cómo encontrar una aguja en semejante pajar? Eso no iba a suponer un problema para Robin, experta en anteponerse a las situaciones. Para encontrar a su compañera, y al resto, lo mejor era ir a la zona de vigilancia por cámara. A ese lugar llegaba información de prácticamente todos los lugares monitorizados de la sede, que eran la mayoría, y además, no estaba muy lejos del despacho de Crocodile. Corrieron unos minutos y terminaron por visualizar la sala. Como era de esperar, estaba atestada de guardias, pero eso no les iba a suponer un problema. Atacaron Sanji y Franky sin contenerse ni pararse a pensar una estrategia. El cocinero comenzó a repartir patadas a diestro y siniestro, mientras que Franky extendía su puño, atado a una cadena, y con ella apresaba a varios guardas, capturándolos. Eran poca cosa para ellos, y en menos de un par de minutos se encontraban atados de pies y manos, con mordazas y apilados junto a la puerta. Mientras, Robin se adentraba sigilosamente. No podía utilizar a sus poderes, pero eso no le quitaba sigilo. Cogió con cuidado un flexo de una de las mesas, y se escondió en la oscuridad. El sonido de sus compañeros alertó a uno de los vigilantes que se encontraba en la sala, que se levantó y acudió hacia la puerta. Robin aprovechó la oportunidad para asestarle un golpe seco en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al instante. En ese mismo momento, terminaron de entrar Sanji y Franky.

– Robin-chwan, bella flor, por favor no te adelantes a nosotros, en este estado podrías ser herida fácilmente por uno de estos malnacidos – le dijo Sanji mientras intentaba agarrarla de la cintura para atraerla hacia los monitores.

Franky no se paró en la puerta, sino que caminó directamente a las pantallas. El resto de vigilantes se sorprendió de ver al cyborg, pero no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar. Simplemente cogió la cabeza de ambos, y las chocó con fuerza. Los cuerpos inertes, desmayados de los vigilantes, fueron arrojados por Franky a un extremo, y éste, comenzó su investigación en el lugar. El peliazul se caracterizaba por ser un brillante ingeniero, y con solo mirar aquello, entendió su funcionamiento. Comenzó a teclear y tocar los botones que allí se encontraban, cambiando con rapidez las imágenes en los televisores. Robin y Sanji vieron los avances del peliazul, y acudieron hacia él para buscar a sus compañeros. Escudriñaban todas y cada una de las imágenes, encontrando resultados inmediatamente.

– Sanji, Franky, aquí, mirad – les dijo Robin exaltada mientras señalaba una de las pantallas – Es Nami, se ve agitada, pero por lo que puedo apreciar, no le falta ninguna pierna o ningún brazo, además no hay sangre, parece estar bien –

– Oi , oi, oi… ¿de dónde sacas ese sadismo, Nico Robin? – le preguntó confuso Franky, mientras se giraba para mirarla con una mueca en su rostro.

– NAAAMII-SWAAN, me alegro de que estés bien, mi pelirroja – dijo melosamente Sanji mientras le propinaba un sonoro beso a la pantalla.

– Franky, ¿Puedes localizar la imagen? Si tenemos la cámara, podemos saber en qué sala está – le preguntó Robin mientras seguía mirando el resto de pantallas.

– Entendido – le contestó el peliazul mientras volvía a su posición y buscaba incesante la localización de la imagen.

Sanji y Robin siguieron con las pantallas, probando suerte para encontrar al resto de sus compañeros. Esta vez fue el cocinero el que dio con la tecla, encontrando al grupo de Usopp.

– Robin-chwan mira, son Usopp, Chopper y Brook – le dijo el cocinero a la morena, ahora en un estado normal, acorde con la situación.

– Pero… no están solos, ¿No? Hay alguien más – le contestó la morena mientras aparecía una cuarta figura en la pantalla – No puede ser… ¿de verdad? ¿Qué hace ahí Mr. 2? – preguntó la morena retóricamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por la pantalla.

– No parece que les esté atacando, o que estén secuestrados, parece más como si los estuviera… guiando – le contestó el rubio mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla.

– Ya tengo la ubicación de Nami, es una sala cercana a esta, a unos diez minutos corriendo, sacaré un mapa con la ruta – contestó Franky mientras seguía con la ubicación de Nami

– De todas maneras, no podemos hacer nada ahora, creo que si priorizamos, Nami está en mayor peligro – prosiguió el rubio mientras miraba cómo Franky obtenía la información – son fuertes, no los subestimes –

– Creo… que tienes razón – le contestó Robin distraída, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el agente.

Pasaron los segundos, y ella seguía en ese trance, sumergida en preguntas, que de por sí eran abundantes, relacionadas con la figura del agente. Salió de su estado de ensimismamiento, y recordó las palabras del mismo agente sobre el escuadrón de asesinos.

– Franky por favor, realiza una búsqueda más exhaustiva, incluyendo la zona exterior, me gustaría ver si hay invitados –

– Entendido – le contestó el peliazul mientras enrollaba un folio donde se encontraba el mapa que les llevaría a Nami – aquí tienes el mapa –

Esta vez se centraron los tres compañeros en los monitores, y observaron la zona exterior. Cual fue la sorpresa para ellos, al percatarse de que varios acontecimientos serios estaban a punto de influir negativamente en su huída.

– No… no puede ser, ¿Cómo demonios hay tantos? – Preguntó casi gritando Sanji mientras llevaba sus manos a una de las pantallas, zarandeándola – ¿De dónde han salido tantos zombis? Es… surrealista –

Franky se sorprendió de aquello, y miró con los ojos muy abiertos la pantalla. Robin parecía no sorprenderse tanto, y aunque pensaba en ello, siguió escrutando los monitores, como si supiera lo que quería encontrar.

– Eso, creo que es debido al ruido que produjo al derrumbarse la sala de investigación, fruto de la pelea entre Mr. 1 y… Zoro – les contó la morena, mientras inevitablemente volvía a imaginar el peor escenario, con el espadachín como protagonista.

– Ese baka-kenshi… –

– Nico Robin, ¿Qué buscas con tanto esmero? – le preguntó Franky mientras miraba la pantalla que la arqueóloga observaba silenciosa en aquel momento.

Pertenecía a la entrada principal del local, bastante transitada por la gente que estaba huyendo. Todo aquel movimiento se paró, cuando apareció por la puerta un grupo de personas. Se encontraban liderados por un señor de mediana estatura, rostro tosco y altanero, y media melena ondulada color violeta. Le seguían cinco agentes, un chico con sombrero de copa y una paloma al hombro, otro joven con una nariz larga y bastante geométrica, una mujer rubia de gafas elipsoides, y dos hombres de edad mediana, uno con un peinado a modo de cuernos, y otro con el pelo y la perilla muy largas.

– No… es… es el C…P…9 – dijo Robin mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro – Tenía razón Mr. 2, han venido –

– ¿CP9? Son el escuadrón beta, les conozco – intervino Franky

– ¿Escuadrón beta? Quizás esa sea su función "oficial" – le contestó Robin al peliazul – después de todo, esta es su función de asesinos, su función… sucia y clandestina en el gobierno –

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó el rubio a la chica

– Creo que… la prioridad es Nami, y después Luffy, porque supongo que se dirigirán al despacho de Crocodile – le contestó la morena mientras se despegaba de los monitores

– No hay más que hablar, vamos a por la pequeña – intervino Franky mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía con rapidez hacia la puerta.

* * *

– Oye… ¿de verdad vamos bien? Estamos tardando demasiado en llegar a esos supuestos dormitorios – dijo Usopp mientras le echaba las manos al cuello, sin saber muy bien hacer con ellas de la impaciencia.

– Nariz larga-chan, ¿No confías en mí? Eso me parte el alma – le contestó el _okama _mientras se paraba en seco, lanzaba unas lágrimas de cocodrilo e intentaba abrazar a Usopp

– O-o-o-oii, déjame en paz, a mi no me van estas cosas – le contestó el tirador mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima como podía.

– Aiiii… ese… no es el espíritu, ¿sabes? – le dijo el travesti mientras retomaba el camino con orgullo y con la cabeza alta.

– Brook… se comporta demasiado raro, ¿esa conducta es estudiable? – le preguntó el pequeño susurrándole al oído al músico.

– Yohohoho, no estoy seguro, pero lo que sí sé, es que no le voy a preguntar que me enseñe sus bragas… ¡por qué seguro que lleva! YOHOHOHOHO – dijo el músico mientras comenzaba a reírse ante aquello.

– No os distraigáis pequeños, ya queda poco para llegar a los dormitorios –

Ciertamente el agente tenía razón, y en poco tiempo terminaron por llegar a la zona. Estaba completamente desordenada, objetos por el suelo, puertas abiertas y rotas, aunque todo concordaba con la situación de estrés y alboroto dada.

– Vamos, la habitación de Nico Robin es la 275, tenemos que andar un poco más, _candys _– les animó el travesti, quien sin previo aviso, se puso a bailar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la encontraron abierta. Ante aquello, Mr. 2 corrió atropelladamente, y se metió dentro de la habitación, donde comenzó a buscar con ansias a la arqueóloga. Un creciente enfado, mezclado con miedo apareció en su interior, y mientras la buscaba, aunque sabía que sin éxito, tiraba al suelo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Como resultado, la habitación parecía haber sido azotada por un torbellino, libros por el suelo, sillas del revés, sábanas fuera de la cama, y una larga lista más de destrozos.

– Oye, cálmate, así no encontraremos a Robin nunca – le dijo Usopp mientras se abalanzaba sobre el agente y le agarraba de los brazos para frenarle.

– Suéltame, maldito nariz larga, no entiendes el problema en el que nos encontramos ahora mismo – le gritaba el _okama_ mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de Usopp – Esto es grave, si no está es porque Crocodile ha venido a por ella para entregársela al CP9, ¡estamos en problemas! Garp me va a matar, si es que conseguimos salir de aquí vivos – continuó el agente mientras ya suelto, zarandeaba al francotirador por los hombros.

– Por favor, tranquilícese, me están comiendo los nervios también a mí en este momento yohohoho – le dijo Brook al _okama_ mientras lo separaba de Usopp

– Candy-chan… tienes razón, necesito serenarme – le contestó a Brook mientras se recomponía y se dirigía al baño para retocarse su perjudicado maquillaje – veréis, vamos a ir a la sala de investigación, allí se encuentra el _poneglyph_ que ha estudiado Nico Robin todos estos días, así que la probabilidad de encontrarla allí es alta, si no, iremos al despacho del jefe – le dijo al resto mientras salía del baño, totalmente recompuesto.

– _¿Poneglyph? _– preguntó Brook

– ¿Sala de investigación? ¿Despacho? – preguntó Chopper

– ¿JEFE? – preguntó Usopp

Los tres compañeros se miraron unos segundos y sopesaron las tres preguntas, desencadenando todos en una, la de mayor importancia para ellos

– ¿JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFEEEE? – preguntaron aterrados los tres

– Sí feje, y estará con el CP9 – les contestó el _okama_ inocentemente

– ¿EL ESCUADRÓN DE ASESINOS? – preguntaron chopper y Usopp muy acalorados, mientras correteaban por la habitación.

– ¿A… sesinos? – Preguntó leve y apagadamente Brook

– Sí, el CP9 venía hoy a trasladar a Robin, por órdenes de su je- –

– ¡ EL JEFE Y UN ESCUADRÓN DE ASESINOS! – exclamaron los cuatro a la vez mientras se llevaban las manos a la cabeza y comenzaban a lloriquear.

– ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentar nosotros a la élite de asesinos del país y al malo malísimo de tu jefe? – le vociferó Usopp al agente mientras le intentaba golpear en la cabeza.

– ¿QUIÉN HA DICHO QUE VAYAMOS A ENFRENTAR A NADIE, BAKA? – Le devolvió el agente el golpe a Usopp – SÓLO VAMOS A INTENTAR A RESCATAR A NICO ROBIN, NADA DE PELEAS Y NADA DE ENFRENTAMIENTOS, ¿ENTENDIDO? –

– E… ententido – dijeron los tres chicos a la vez sin rechistar

– Vamos… ya pensaremos qué hacer cuando lleguemos y la encontremos allí – les terminó de decir el agente mientras salía por la puerta en dirección a la sala de investigación.

– Entendido – dijeron los tres chicos de nuevo, cohibidos por los gritos del agente

Le siguieron en silencio por los dormitorios, hasta que dieron de nuevo con los pasillos. Todo se encontraba desierto, solitario, la gente ya había por fin evacuado, pero algo les llamaba la atención. Un pequeño ruido metálico se escuchaba de manera intermitente, resonando por todos los espacios.

– ¿Qué es ese ruido? Parece metal – dijo Chopper mientras se adelantaba a sus compañeros, y doblaba una esquina

– Espera Chopper, no te precipites, no sabemos qué puede ser – le dijo Usopp mientras le seguía

Cual fue la sorpresa del pequeño, que justo al final de aquel pasillo, se encontró a un ensangrentado y herido Zoro apoyado en su _katana _blanca. Avanzaba lentamente, y el ruido que podían escuchar, era debido a que la usaba a modo de bastón.

– ¡Zoro! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo has acabado así, baka? Estás al borde de la muerte – le gritó el pequeño doctor acongojado, mientras corría hacia él sacando vendas y antisépticos de su bolsa.

– Chopper… Qué… ¿Qué hace con vosotros ese bastardo? – le preguntó con voz débil el espadachín mientras se incorporaba y desenvainaba lentamente su espada

– Oi oi, Zoro, espera, muchas cosas han cambiado, no te precipites por favor, además estás fatal – le dijo Usopp mientras corría hacia él y lo apoyaba sobre uno de sus hombros, para poder sentarlo en el suelo.

– En resumidas cuentas, es un espía del abuelo de Luffy, está de nuestra parte – le contestó dulcemente el pequeño doctor mientras le quitaba la chaqueta empapada en sangre y le limpiaba todos los cortes – Teníamos el paradero de Robin, se encontraba en los dormitorios, pero lo hemos perdido, creemos que está en la sala de investigación con Crocodile y el escuadrón de asesinos, CP9 – siguió explicándole el muchacho

– ¿Qué? No no no… estáis equivocados, yo saqué a Robin de ese cuarto y después fuimos a por Crocodile para quitarle un collar que impide que use sus poderes, pero allí encontramos al agente ese que puede cortar con su cuerpo, y luché contra él – comenzó a contar Zoro mientras emitía pequeños gruñidos por el escozor de los antisépticos sobre sus heridas.

– ¿Y Nico Robin? Debería estar contigo espadachín-chan, es de vital importancia que ella esté bien – le dijo el travesti mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

– Mientras peleaba con ese idiota, llegó Nami y su grupo, y Robin se fue con ellos al despacho de Crocodile, y ya no tengo más información de ellos – siguió contándoles Zoro.

– Ya tenemos destino entonces, en cuanto Chopper cure tus heridas, partiremos hacia allá, ¿Serás capaz? – le preguntó Usopp a Zoro

– Baka, todavía soy capaz de mucho más – le contestó el espadachín mientras se levantaba de golpe.

– ZORO BAKAAAA, ¡faltan las vendas! – le dijo Chopper mientras comenzaba a saltar alrededor de él y lo vendaba como una momia

– Venga vamos al despacho de Crocodile, no hay tiempo que perder – les dijo el travesti mientras se apresuraba por los pasillos.

* * *

– Pero… ¿Cómo me he podido dejar atrapar aquí? ¿En esta sala? – dijo Nami mientras aporreaba la puerta cerrada, inútil y desesperadamente.

– Ya basta de tanta huída y tanto truco de circo, acabas de agotar mi paciencia – le dijo la agente con el rostro oscurecido, visiblemente enfadada ante tanto _juego_ por parte de Nami – _Stinger Finger! _– atacó la agente mientras transformaba sus dedos en púas y arañaba el rostro de la pelirroja.

Ante aquello, corrió despavorida al otro lado de la sala para ocultarse tras unos bidones.

– _Mi mejilla… está sangrando _– se dijo mientras miraba sus dedos, con un leve tinte rojo – _me pregunto si… moriré aquí… probablemente sí _– siguió mientras bajaba el rostro hacia el suelo, de rodillas a este – ¡No! No puedo, si muero… no no, tengo que darle caza a ese idiota de nariz larga, sí, ¿No puedo hacer nada mejor? – decía esta vez en voz alta, mientras miraba un papel que Usopp le había entregado, escrudiñando cada rincón para encontrar algún ataca que verdaderamente pudiese dañar a la agente – ¿Qué…? Espera, est- –

– Ya va siendo hora de que mueras – intervino la agente, que se encontraba boca abajo, en algún lado, mirando aterradoramente a la chica – ¿Lista? –

– Está de pie en el techo… – dijo Nami mientras la miraba – ¿Cómo lo hace? –

La agente rió ante aquello y desenganchó uno de sus pies, mostrándole a la pelirroja las púas mediante las cuales se mantenía ante aquella postura. Sin previo aviso, quitó el otro pie también, y se dejó caer al vacío, mientras daba forma a uno de sus ataques de nuevo.

– _Stinger Hegdehog _– dijo mientras formaba con su cuerpo una especie erizo, cubierto de pinchos y lo dejaba caer sobre Nami.

La pelirroja lo evitó como pudo, y salió corriendo por toda la sala, volviendo a evitar los ataques.

– Espera… espera, ¡dame un minuto! – Le gritó mientras seguía corriendo – _tengo que meterme en algún sitio, ¿Dónde? _– pensó la pelirroja con rapidez mientras se metía en una gran caja de plástico, para ocultarse de los pinchos.

Pero la agente fue rápida y rectificó ante aquello, siguiendo la trayectoria de la pelirroja, mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella.

– ¡Serás carne picada! –

– Yo creo que mejor no – le contestó Nami mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba sobre la agente, desviando su trayectoria, enviándola a una esquina de la sólida caja.

Aprovechó el momento para salir de ese espacio tan reducido, y corrió hacia la otra punta de la sala. La agente, volvió a su estado normal, quedando debajo de lo que quedaba de chaqueta, completamente agujereada.

– Vaya, pensé que era su primera pelea – comentó mientras se incorporaba y quitaba la chaqueta de encima de ella – Supongo que me equivoqué –

La pelirroja se escondió tras las cajas, y comenzó a leer con rapidez el papel. Mientras más miraba, más trucos de magia encontraba, pero ni rastro de algún verdadero ataque. La sangre de la chica hervía del enfado que tenía con Usopp, y aunque no esperaba encontrar nada de provecho, continuó leyendo aquel papelito. Cuál fue su sorpresa, que en la parte de atrás, había más escrito, y esas letras guardaban un sentido más interesante. Comenzó a agitar los brazos de alegría, y sin quererlo, golpeó su barra, que cayó al suelo produciendo un ruido metálico al chocar contra las baldosas.

– ¿Dónde te escondes, pequeña gatita? – preguntó al aire la agente, mientras se encendía su pipa y fumaba de ella

Ante aquella pregunta, Nami dio la cara, y salió altiva y orgullosa de su escondite. Lucía llena de energía y amenazante.

– Ya tuve suficiente de huir y esconderme, he vivido siempre con un montón de secuestradores a mis espaldas que querían la fortuna de mi padre, y lo he superado sola. Compararme con cualquier otra mocosa… ¡es un insulto! – le comentó mientras posaba como un personaje de cómic

– En… ¿serio? – Le comentaba la agente mientras enarcaba su ceja y la miraba con algo de desprecio, alzando su cigarro a la altura de su cabeza – Lo siento, ¿Qué pasó? Parece que rebosas confianza – continuó la agente con desgana

– Te lo advierto, ahora sí que estoy lista para pelear – le comentó con rapidez la pelirroja – Los _tacts_ tienen distintas propiedades, soplando cada uno, se producirá una burbuja distinta, una produce aire caliente, _heat ball! _– le dijo mientras soplaba la barra y emanaba una pequeña bolita caliente, en dirección a la peliazul.

– Hace un poco de calor –

– Otra produce frío, _cool ball!_ – dijo mientras soplaba por otra de las barras

– Ahora hace frío –

– Y la última, produce aire electrificado, _Thunder ball!_

– Vaya, me pica – comentó la agente mientras tocaba la pequeña bola – Pero, ¿estás satisfecha… con esto? – le dijo mientras tiraba las cenizas al suelo y corría hacia ella con dos enormes pinchos en las plantas de sus pies – _Sewing skinger_! –

Nami corría ante aquello, buscando cómo combinar aquello para que pudiese resultar efectivo. Mientras huía, una de las púas atravesó la pierna de la pelirroja, haciéndola caer al suelo chillando de dolor

– Lo siento, no tengo más tiempo que perder – le dijo la agente mientras levantaba la pierna y formaba una gran cantidad de pinchos en la suela de su zapato – _Skinger step _–

Nami reaccionó rápido ante aquello, y lo evitó con el uso de su barra, pero algo modificada. Una gran onda expansiva lanzó a la agente a la otra punta de la sala, produciendo tal estruendo, que el golpe destrozó varias cajas al instante. Aquello sorprendió hasta a la propia Nami, que miraba cómo la barra, ahora en forma de cruz, volvía a unirse al conjunto después de haber salido despedida, mientras emanaba vapor por los extremos.

– Ya veo, el _heat ball _ y el _cool ball_. Cuando dejan de rotar, las burbujas colisionan y crean una corriente de aire que da lugar un viento explosivo, ¡eso fue impresionante Usopp! – Dijo mientras acto seguido se desilusionaba, pues Usopp en realidad no sabía de la magnitud de la técnica – Puede qué… –

– Qué arma más extraña – decía Miss Double Finger mientras se levantaba dolorida del conjunto de cajas rotas, y sucia por el polvo creado – ¡Nunca apartes tus ojos de tu oponente hasta que termine la batalla! – le dijo enfurecida mientras se dirigía a una distraída Nami, que le daba la espalda – Dar la espalda a tu enemigo en la batalla… ¿Acaso olvidas que quiero matarte? – continuó la mujer mientras atravesaba a Nami con sus cinco dedos, produciéndole una cara de terror y pánico.

Pero algo no iba bien. En vez de brotar la sangre de los _orificios_ de Nami, la figura permaneció en el mismo estado inalterable. La agente se estaba extrañando, cuando de repente, el cuerpo de la pelirroja comenzó a desvanecerse. Aquello la estaba sorprendiendo demasiado, ¿Qué había hecho Nami? ¿Cómo podía tener ese espíritu de batalla ahora? La agente se miró, y la encontró tras ella, sonriendo ante su falta de información.

– Use el _cool ball_ para incrementar la densidad del aire, la extrema diferencia entre las temperaturas del aire hace que la luz se refleje, osea… –

– ¡Un espejismo! Imposible… ¿A tan corta distancia? – le interrumpió enfurecida la agente.

– Si se usa correctamente, puede llegar a crear hasta milagros – le dijo Nami muy orgullosa de sí misma – Este arma es… perfecta para mí, ¡ríndete! –

– No seas cínica, sólo has creado un viento de nada, a ver si puedes enfrentarte a mi cuando estoy seria – le contestó la agente mientras transformaba sus manos y brazos en dos grandes pinchos y salía a correr tras Nami, atacándola.

La pelirroja seguía corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, y derrumbaba todo a su paso para frenar el avance de su enemiga. Volvió a esconderse de nuevo, y leyó la última nota del papel, que correspondía al ataque más letal, el _Tornado Tenpo, _sólo utilizable una única vez.

– No le quites la vista a tu oponente – volvió de nuevo a repetir Miss Double Finger, acorralando la cabeza de Nami entre cuatro pinchos, los brazos y pechos de la agente modificados – Tu _arma_ es muy interesante, pero sin verdaderas habilidades de pelea tras esa _arma_, no es más que un juguete. Si tratas de matar a alguien, las cosas más apropiadas son… armas – prosiguió mientras transformaba su rostro en una gran púa que lanzó hacia la cabeza de Nami.

De nuevo volvió a esquivar aquello, cayendo al suelo. Cada vez se encontraba más sucia, herida y ensangrentada, y poco a poco las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla, pero aún así corrió de nuevo.

– Tengo, tengo que realizar el _Tornado tenpo, _no puedo perder más tiempo – se decía mientras corría, aunque por desgracia, tropezó por su herida en la pierna.

Puso en marcha su plan, y comenzó a dar lugar a gran cantidad de _Heat balls_, mientras hacia ella se dirigía una Miss Double Finger, cuyo pelo estaba transformado en algo que parecía la cubierta de un erizo de mar. Nami logró evitarlo de nuevo, y prosiguió soplando, pero la agente decidió mostrarle una nueva técnica.

– Por todo tu espectáculo, te mostraré una nueva técnica – comenzó a decir la agente mientras alargaba sus dedos, y los pinchaba directos a sus músculos – _Toge toge doping! _

Nami seguía soplando, intentando cargar el aire de abundante humedad. Miss Double Finger no estaba dispuesta a jugar más con Nami, y transformó sus dopados brazos en una especie de dos bolas con pinchos que dirigió hacia la pelirroja, pero dieron de lleno en una columna que cayó sobre ellas. La nube de polvo cesó, y Nami salió como pudo de los escombros, mientras sentía el dolor punzante de la herida de su pierna de nuevo.

– Querida, parece que lo único que sabes hacer bien es huir – repitió la agente mientras contorneaba su musculado cuerpo en dirección a Nami.

Una pequeña nube, que estaba aumentando de tamaño, se situaba sobre la cabeza de la agente, algo extraño si recordamos que se encontraban en una sala cerrada. Parecía no echarle mucha cuenta, pero esa iba a ser la carta de triunfo de la pelirroja.

– ¿Preparada para morir? – le dijo la agente mientras levantaba la maza que ahora era su brazo

– Creo que eso debería decirlo yo –

– Qué bromista eres –

En aquel momento, Nami lanzó una _Thunder Ball_ a la nube, y la transformó en una nube de lluvia y tormenta, que comenzó a tronar sobre su enemiga, para terminar descargando sobre ella una batería de rayos, que la dejaron frita. Durante unos segundos parecía que iba a caer al suelo, pero se recompuso, y dedicó su más mortífera mirada a la pelirroja.

– No te lo perdonaré – le dijo mientras transformaba su puño en una bola de púas y lo incrustaba en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Un espejismo de nuevo. Otra vez la agente parecía confusa, y buscó de nuevo a Nami con la mirada.

– _Tornado… tenpo_, mi último ataque –

– Vaya, ¿Te encuentras bien? No creo, tu pierna izquierda parece doler mucho en estos momentos… ya no puedes estar ni de pie, ¿Verdad? – le dijo con un rostro completamente diferente, lleno de ira y sed de sangre – _Sea Urching Stinger! _–

De nuevo, transformó su pelo en algo parecido a erizo de mar, y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Nami, quien intentó frenarla, pero vio su pie atravesado por las púas.

– Esto no es… nada. ¿Sabes lo que habrá pasado Robin todos estos años? ¿El daño que le estáis haciendo al abuelo de Luffy? ¡AL MUNDO ENTERO CON ESTOS MACABROS EXPERIMENTOS! Lucharé, aunque tenga que perder mi pierna, lucharé por todos – le dijo mientras retiraba su agujereado pie, y situaba el _Clima tact_ a escasos milímetros del rostro de la agente – _Tornado tenpo! _–

Unas pequeñas palomas de juguete atadas a unas cuerdas de acero salieron de los extremos de la barra. Parecía de nuevo uno de esos trucos de fiesta, y Nami vio como su vida peligraba de nuevo, pero esas palomas, se engancharon a los brazos y piernas de la agente, haciéndola girar al son de la barra violentamente. Cuando alcanzó una buena velocidad, la barra se soltó, y salió despedida hacia una de las paredes, y la agente con ella, estrellándose de tal manera, que el cuerpo la traspasó creando un gran boquete. Nami corrió hacia ella, y observó que se encontraba fuera de combate. Una alegría comenzó a llenarla, y una fuerte sensación de paz, ya que esa inminente amenaza de muerte había desaparecido.

– Lo… lo hice, chicos – dijo con felicidad mientras se dejaba caer por la pared, hasta el suelo.

* * *

En otro lugar del edificio, Luffy se encontraba en desventaja. Se había liberado de las ataduras de arena de Crocodile, o mejor dicho, el agente lo había soltado para su disfrute personal, y ahora jugaba con el sombrero de paja. ¿Cómo podía enfrentar un chico de goma a un hombre de arena? Seguramente tendría un punto débil, y Luffy debía darse prisa en averiguarlo.

– Kuahahahaha, ¿Cómo te encuentras en la élite con esa debilidad? – le preguntó Crocodile mientras se sentaba en su silla, y formaba unos escudos de arena que paraban los ataques de Luffy.

– Cállate desgraciado, dame la llave de Robin, tengo que liberarla – continuó atacando el moreno.

– Sombrero de paja, te queda un minuto de los tres que te he concedido… de _juego _– le dijo el agente divertido mientras giraba su silla – ¿Algún problema con eso? –

Luffy miraba con su rostro inexpresivo al agente, sin ni siquiera pestañear. Crocodile le miraba con rostro un poco extrañado, incluso llegando a pensar que ese chico era idiota.

– _Gomu gomu no: Pisotoru! _– dijo Luffy mientras alargaba su brazo y atacaba a la cabeza del agente, pero su ataque simplemente le rozó la cabeza, sin producirle daño alguno, desintegrándose en arena

Casi de la nada, la arena se volvió a integrar, y reconstruyó el cuerpo de Crocodile junto a la cabeza de Luffy, la cual atacó con su garfio dorado. Luffy logró esquivarlo, y le propinó una patada en el pecho, produciendo un enorme boquete y esparciendo la arena por la sala.

– No importa cuánto forcejees, alguien como tú nunc- –

– _Gomu gomu no: Gatoringun! _– le cortó Luffy mientras comenzaba a acribillar el cuerpo del agente con numerosos puñetazos, creando agujeros que constantemente aparecía y desaparecían.

– Escucha, sombrero de paja, tus insignificantes ataques son como picaduras de mosquito, no importa cuánto lo intentes, alguien como tú nunca… –

– _Gomu gomu no: Bazooka _– atacó Luffy con su máxima fuerza, cambiando el rostro de Crocodile, que se tiñó oscuro – _Ono! _–continuó su batería de ataques, mientras dividía el cuerpo del agente a simples granos de arena.

Estaba utilizando toda su energía, y eso le pasaba factura. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y su respiración era forzada.

– Maldito, maldito, maldito. ¿Ya estás muerto, estúpido cocodrilo arenoso? – gritaba Luffy mientras pisoteaba toda esa arena.

– Es inútil, no importa cuánto forcejees, hombre de goma, alguien como tú… –

– ¿Qué mierdas estás intentando decir, cocodrilo? – Le preguntó Luffy mientras tomaba una pose ofensiva, con sus puños alzados – He peleado seriamente, y ni siquiera le he golpeado… se sigue disolviendo –

– No somos la misma clase de agente, la diferencia entre nosotros es abismal – le contestó el jefe mientras se comenzaba a poner serio – _Desert espada _–

Una espada de arena salió del brazo del agente, y cruzó todo el despacho en dirección a Luffy. Cuando se percató de la fiereza del ataque, lo esquivó como pudo, y se percató de su gran poder destructivo. El ataque llegó incluso a los cristales del acuario, produciendo una pequeña grieta, de la cual un hilo de agua emanaba.

– Si te hubiera golpeado, estarías lamentándolo – dijo mientras transformaba sus dedos en ondulante arena – lamentarás haber estado alguna vez frente a mí, _Desert Girasolf! _–

Crocodile creó una especie de espada que clavó en el suelo y en pocos segundos desintegró las losas y roca que se encontraba bajos los pies de Luffy, produciendo una especie de arenas movedizas, donde empezó a hundirse Luffy.

– La arena, me está tragando – corría el moreno por la arena móvil, intentando escapar

– Estas arenas se convertirán en tu tumba, kuhahahaha –

El sombrero de paja miró hacia todos los lados, y encontró un saliente al que agarrarse. Estiró su brazo, lo agarró con fuerza y acortó su estirado brazo para salir de aquellas arenas. Aunque sabía que eso no resultaría, siguió con los ataques que había utilizado hasta ahora. Lo cortaba en dos, separaba, aplastaba, disgregaba, pero una y otra vez el agente volvía a su estado original, sin un solo rasguño, y a Luffy, no se le ocurría nada nuevo para poder derrotarle, se estaba quedando sin alternativas. Cansado de los juegos, Crocodile se agarró al brazo del sombrero de paja, y casi de manera mágica, absorbió todo el agua de éste. Luffy se dejó caer al suelo y se retorció de dolor ante aquello, su brazo parecía el de una momia.

– M-me has quitado el agua del brazo, el agua, CLARO – gritó Luffy mientras se movía de un lado a otro buscando algo de agua. En su búsqueda, se percató del corte de Crocodile al acuario, y acudió rápidamente a beber de esa pequeña grieta con avidez, y en poco tiempo, su brazo volvió a estar como antes.

– Sabes sombrero de paja, se acabaron los tres minutos de juego, ahora comienza de verdad mi ataque – le dijo Crocodile mientras nublaba su rostro y lo tornaba lleno de seriedad.

* * *

– Vamos, Nami-swan tiene que encontrarse ahí dentro – dijo Sanji mientras de una patada derribaba la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba Nami.

Franky, Robin y Sanji entraron de manera apresurada, y observaron el escenario. Todo se encontraba desordenado y derruido. Había agujeros en el suelo, en el techo y en las paredes, barriles rotos dejaban emanar líquido por el suelo, y las cajas se encontraban también rotas y astilladas. Un enorme boquete en la pared llamó la atención del grupo, y eso les hizo fijarse en la figura de Nami. Se encontraba apoyada en la pared, semitumbada, y con los ojos cerrados, pero consciente. Se agarraba la pierna izquierda, empapada de sangre.

– Nami – dijo levemente Robin – ¡Nami! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Nami, contesta! –

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos y miró el rostro de su compañera. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Quizás se encontraba débil, no estaba acostumbrada a pelear, y además había perdido bastante sangre.

– Robin… – dijo levemente mientras intentaba incorporarse – Sanji, Franky, estáis bien, ¿Y Luffy? – preguntó la pelirroja, bastante preocupada

– Nami-san, no sabemos… cómo está ese idiota de goma. Nos ordenó ir tras de ti para ayudarte, y eso hemos hecho, ¿cómo se encuentra tu pierna? – le preguntó cortésmente el rubio mientras cogía con delicadeza su extremidad.

– Ya veo… – dijo algo distraída y apenada, mientras miraba las manos del cocinero – No debemos perder más tiempo, debemos ir con él –

– Estoy de acuerdo, además, ha llegado el CP9 a las instalaciones – dijo Franky mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

– ¿CP9? – preguntó Nami, sin tener ni idea de quienes eran

– Por lo visto es un grupo de asesinos, el más mortífero de todo el ejército – le contestó Sanji mientras se encendía un cigarro

– No puede ser… consigo quitarme a esta mujer de encima, ¿¡Y ahora vienen asesinos peores?! ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? – lloriqueó la pelirroja mientras agitaba sus brazos.

– Vamos a evitar el enfrentamiento, por eso debemos ser rápidos – le dijo Robin – ¿Tienes algún modo de contactar con Usopp y el resto? –

– Sí – le contestó Nami mientras se sacaba la radio del bolsillo del pantalón – ¿Qué les digo? –

– Que se dirijan al despacho de Crocodile, nos veremos allí todos – le dijo Franky

– Pero… y ¿Zoro? – dijo la pelirroja para alegría de Robin, quien sólo casi tenía mente para el espadachín, pero no quería parecer impulsiva a ojos de sus compañeros.

– Le buscaremos nosotros primero – dijo Robin – después nos reuniremos con el resto.

Al grupo le pareció bien la idea, incluso a Sanji, aunque esas palabras para el espadachín hubieran salido de los labios de su preciosa Robin-chwan. Nami tomó la radio, e intentó contactar con el resto.

– ¿Me escucháis? Chicos, ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó la pelirroja

– _¡Nami, Nami! Qué bien que estés, bien, ¿estás sola? _– preguntó la voz de Usopp desde la radio

– ¡Usopp! Qué alivio escucharte, no, me encuentro con Sanji, Franky y Robin, ¿Estáis todos? –

– _Robin-san, es cierto que estás ahí entonces, yohohoho, nos tenías muy preocupados _– intervino Brook – _¿Podrías mostrarme tus bragas como recompensación? _–

– AQUÍ NADIE LE VA A MOSTRAR LAS BRAGAS A NADIE, IDIOTA – vociferó Nami al auricular.

– _Tenemos una buena noticia _– dijo Chopper muy eufórico – _hemos encontrado a Zoro, está sano y salvo con nosotros, aunque la verdad le encontramos en muy mal estado _–

– ¿Ese baka marimo está con vosotros? Nos ha venido bien eso, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de tener que buscar a ese despistado – dijo Sanji mientras le daba la última calada a su cigarro, y lo tiraba al suelo apagándolo con el pie.

– _Ero-cook, nunca va a ser necesario que tú me busques, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de ti, que te pierdes cuando aparece una falda _– dijo Zoro por primera vez en la conversación

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, cabeza de alga? Cuando te vea te voy a patear tanto el trasero que vas a desear haber sucumbido ante ese agente –

Como era de esperar, Zoro y Sanji comenzaron a pelearse por la radio, cosa que irritó a algunos, pero que también divirtió a otros.

– Me alegra que estés de una _pieza_ Zoro, estaba muy preocupada por ti – intervino Robin en la conversación

– ¿_De una pieza? Eres demasiado sádica Robin, no creo que me llegues a ver nunca en varias _– le contestó Zoro con una gran fuerza en su voz, sin dejarse intimidar por la morena.

– Eso… habrá que verlo – le contestó Robin, evidentemente imaginándose otra situación, en la que poco a poco terminaba con la integridad de la dura defensa de Zoro, sucumbiendo al placer de su carne.

– Vamos, no tenemos tiempo, sabed también que han llegado unos asesinos a la sede, sed cautelosos – dijo Nami mientras volvía a tomar el control de la situación.

– _Eso ya lo suponíamos, pelirroja-chan, pero nos ha venido bien que nos confirmes esa información_ – intervino Mr. 2 por primera vez en la conversación.

– Oye, ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó incrédula la chica

– Ah Nami, este es aquel agente travesti que capturó a Robin-chwan – dijo Sanji con tranquilidad.

– ¿CÓMO ESTÁIS TODOS TAN TRANQUILOS CON ESE IDIOTA CERCA? – preguntó Nami a voces por la radio

– _Oi Nami, tranquilízate, en resumidas cuentas, está de nuestro lado, es un espía de Garp _– le contestó Usopp

– ¿Qué? Espera espera espera… no entiendo nada – contestó la pelirroja – pero bueno, si no es una amenaza, supongo que luego nos pondremos al día – le contestó Nami mientras se masajeaba las sienes con fuerza.

– No tenemos tiempo que perder, nos veremos en el despacho de Crocodile, ¿entendido? – dijo Franky mientras quería zanjar la conversación

– _¡entendido! _– comentó el resto de manera unánime – _corto _–

– Vamos, necesitamos llegar rápido para salir aún más rápido de aquí – dijo Nami mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a andar – ouch, duele mucho – dijo mientras doblaba su pierna y se la agarraba.

Pero allí se encontraba el galante Sanji para ayudar a su princesa. La tomó amablemente entre sus brazos, y la miró con romanticismo.

– Mi bella Nami-swan, yo, tu príncipe, te llevaré hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario – comentó el rubio musicalmente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con Nami en los brazos.

– Ah vale, venga Sanji-kun, rápido – decía la pelirroja mientras golpeaba sus hombros para animarle a aumentar la velocidad.

Cuando se disponían a salir por la puerta, un grupo de sombras apareció del final del pasillo. Los pasos de tres personas se escuchaban retumbando en el pasillo, y poco a poco se acercaban a la entrada de la sala. Pudieron vislumbrar finalmente la figura de tres personas, una mujer y dos hombres, firmemente posicionados, evitando la salida del grupo.

– Nico Robin, si no te resistes, serás trasladada ilesa – dijo la mujer, rubia y con un sugerente vestido negro con rejillas y gafas a juego.

– Pero sólo tú, el resto moriréis aquí, no es nada personal – dijo uno de los hombres, con una larga coleta segmentada, y una perilla y bigotes largos – Verdad, ¿Califa, Blueno? –

– Sí, Jabura – dijo escuetamente el tercer hombre, con un peinado a modo de cuernos, y una barba poblada rodeando unos gruesos labios.

– No es necesaria más información, comencemos – dijo Califa mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el grupo.

* * *

Luffy se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, desorientado y sin fuerzas. Los ataques cortantes del agente habían llegado a su cuerpo, y la sangre ahora emanaba de sus profundas heridas. A ese paso, perdería demasiada sangre valiosa y necesaria. Intentó incorporarse, y atacar de nuevo.

– _Gomu gomu no: pisotoru! _– atacó el chico con su puño ensangrentado a la cabeza del cocodrilo. Éste simplemente movió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar un leve roce en su mejilla.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido al sombrero de paja, que sentía una mezcla de extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Era todo un cabeza hueca, pero si algo había observado en toda su lucha contra Crocodile, es que siempre se desintegraba ante el más mínimo roce, excepto esa vez, y la única diferencia, era la sangre de su brazo.

– _Claro, eso debe ser, el agua, y la sangre es casi agua _– pensaba Luffy – _si le ataco así, seguro que si le ataco así, lograré dañarle _– continuaba diciéndose a sí mismo mientras se incorporaba y miraba a su alrededor.

Estaba de suerte, pues aquello que les rodeaba, era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Sin decir nada, se movió hacia el centro de la sala y suspiró profundamente, mientras ignoraba a Crocodile.

– _Gomu gomu no: Gantoringu!_ – gritaba el nombre de su ataque mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, y lanzaba miles de puñetazos sobre la cristalera que contenía el agua en el tanque.

– ¡ERES IDIOTA! ¿QUÉ COÑO HACES DESGRACIADO? – le dijo el agente mientras se abalanzaba sobre Luffy y le clavaba el garfio en uno de los costados, atravesándolo.

Aquello cogió por sorpresa a Luffy, que sintió como definitivamente su visión se teñía de rojo. Intentó mantenerse firme, y evitó que el agente pudiese separarse de él. Enrolló sus brazos impregnados en sangre alrededor de los brazos del agente y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás lo máximo que pudo. El agua que salía de aquel tanque caía sobre su cabeza, mojándola, y cuando ya no pudo estirarla más, cesó la fuerza, para propinarle un ataque de máxima intensidad a Crocodile en su propia cabeza.

– _Gomu gomu no: KANEEEEEEEEEEEE _–

El cuerpo inerte del agente cayó al suelo, y sobre él Luffy. Casi no podía mantenerse en pie, pero necesitaba mantenerse firme y consciente para coger lo que verdaderamente había venido a buscar, la llave. Se arrastró por el mojado suelo, que además lo debilitaba, y se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba la caja. Estiró su brazo, y tiró de ella atrayéndola hacia sí, abriéndola. Ahí se encontraba la pequeña llave que liberaría a Robin de su sufrimiento.

– E…espera Robin, ahora mismo te llevo la lla- – susurró Luffy mientras sucumbía a sus pocas fuerzas, y se desmoronaba sobre la alfombra.

Pasó en ese estado varios minutos, cuando Zoro y su grupo llegaron a la escena los primeros. Se extrañaron cuando llegaron al pasillo, y vieron la cantidad de agua que venía del despacho de Crocodile. Corrieron con prisa, y cuando entraron, encontraron el cuerpo desmayado de Luffy, con la llave fuertemente agarrada a su mano.

– Luffy, Luffy ¿estás bien? – Gritaba Zoro mientras corría como podía hacia el cuerpo de su compañero – Luffy, abre los ojos, contesta – le gritó con fuerza mientras miraba su maltrecho cuerpo.

Se percató de la llave que poseía en su mano, e inmediatamente supo que era la que abría el collar al cuello de Robin.

– Esta llave… has logrado conseguirla – dijo mientras alzaba la vista, y buscaba con la mirada el cuerpo de Crocodile – Veo que tú también has tenido que pagar un precio alto para derrotar a tu enemigo, Chopper ven rápido, Luffy necesita ser atendido urgentemente –

Chopper y los demás se abalanzaron sobre Luffy, y comenzaron a estabilizarlo rápidamente. Gracias a la rápida intervención del pequeño médico, la herida de garfio que sufrió el sombrero de paja se contuvo rápidamente, y poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la consciencia.

– Luffy, Luffy, menos mal que estás consciente, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó atropelladamente Usopp.

– U-usopp… no, me encuentro fatal – le dijo el moreno mientras ponía unas muecas extrañas en su rostro.

– Luffy por favor no nos abandones, ¡eres demasiado joven! – le contestó Usopp mientras que dejándose llevar por los nervios comenzaba a zarandearle.

– Usopp… chicos… ne-necesito… CARNE – dijo el chico esto último en alto y con voz de persona no enferma.

– ERES UN IDIOTA DE GOMA TRAGÓN – dijeron unánimemente sus compañeros.

– Shishishishi… ¿Bon-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que te pateemos el trasero? – Dijo Luffy serio y protector, que se había fijado por primera vez en la presencia del agente

– ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mugi-chan! Me alegra… me alegra tanto poder verte de nuevo – comenzó a llorar Mr. 2 mientras se abalanzaba sobre Luffy y lo llenaba de lágrimas y rímel

– Oi Bon-chan, tú ya no eres mi amigo, tú decidiste abandonarnos por este escuadrón, por estos malditos, ¡no me vuelvas a llamar así! – le dijo Luffy enfadado, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.

– No, Mugi-chan por favor, escúchame, puedo explicarlo todo – siguió sollozando el _okama_ mientras se aferraba a Luffy como una lapa.

– Ahora es demasiado tarde para eso, debiste pensarlo antes de actuar de esa manera –

– Por favor, ayudadme, decidle la verdad, soy bueno Mugi-chan, de verdad he sido siempre bueno – continuó Bon-chan, esta vez pidiendo ayuda al resto

– Es cierto Luffy, es un espía de tu abuelo, que te enseñe la grabación – dijo escuetamente Usopp

– Claro, la grabación – repitió al instante Chopper

– Qué mala cabeza la mía, la grabación por supuesto, yohohoho – terminó de decir Brook mientras se hurgaba en la nariz

– ¡LA GRABACIÓN! – Recordó penosamente Bon Clay – toma es esta, escucha lo que dice tu abuelo.

Luffy escuchó atentamente aquello, y a medida que fluían las palabras, su rostro experimentaba numerosos cambios. Primero permanecía duro como una piedra, inalterable, para justo después tornarse confuso y finalmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Luffy, al igual que en Mr. 2

– BOOOOON-CHAN, ¿DE, DE VERDAD HAS HECHO TÚ TODO ESTO? ¿TÚ HAS PASADO POR TANTO SUFRIMIENTO PARA AYUDAR A MI ABUELO, A NOSOTROS? – gritaba, lloraba y moqueaba Luffy lo más alto que podía.

– MUGI-CHAN, SABÍA QUE LO ENTENDERÍAS, HA SIDO DURO, PERO ME ALEGRO DE QUE SEAMOS AMIGOS DE NUEVO, ¿MEJORES AMIGOS? – le preguntó el agente sollozante

– CLARO QUE SÍ IDIOTA, MEJORES AMIGOS, DAME UN ABRAZO – le dijo Luffy mientras abría sus brazos y se fundían en un abrazo algo extraño de mejor amistad

– Oi oi oi, estos dos, ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Zoro bastante confundido

– En realidad, aunque sea de vista en la mayoría de los casos, nos conocemos todos de la milicia, pero Luffy y Bon-chan hicieron muy buena amistad y se ayudaron mucho durante los años de entrenamiento, pero de repente, Bon-chan aparentemente cambió mucho, tanto que cuando nos dimos cuenta estaba bajo las órdenes de Crocodile, pero claro, nosotros no sabíamos nada de su vinculación con el tema zombi, ni si quiera de Robin – le explicó Usopp a Zoro detalladamente.

– Ya veo… de todas maneras, eso ya no importa, los demás deberían estar ya aquí, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – preguntó Zoro al resto, y se le notaba bastante alterado

– ¿Los demás vienen hacia acá? – preguntó Luffy aún abrazado a Mr. 2

– Todos los que faltan, pero están tardando mucho, vayamos a ver fuera – dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

El resto no se hizo esperar y lo imitó. Luffy no podía andar del todo bien, por eso iba a poyado sobre Bon-chan. Pero no terminaron de llegar a la puerta, cuando un ruido de espadas, cortó la madera y parte de la pared. Los trozos cortados cayeron al suelo y levantaron barro y gotas de agua por todos sitios. Aquello les pilló desprevenidos, y se alejaron de la puerta lo máximo que pudieron, expectantes ante lo que pudiera venir. Un hombre de complexión débil, rostro arrogante y cabello largo hasta los hombros, ondulado y morado apareció de la nube de polvo, seguido de dos hombres más, uno con un sombrero de copa negro y una paloma al hombro, perilla y pelo negro ondulado hasta los hombros, y el otro con una gorra negra, pelo corto castaño, y larga nariz muy geométrica.

– ¿Es que ese inútil de Crocodile no podía aguantar un día más con la tutela de Nico Robin? – dijo el primero de los hombres mientras se aproximaba al cuerpo desmayado del agente – Maldito inútil de mierda, no vales para nada, vas a echar a perder todos estos años de plan, idiota desgraciado – decía violentamente mientras propinaba patadas al mojado cuerpo que yacía sobre el suelo.

– Jefe Spandam, aquí no se encuentra la mujer – le dijo el chico de la nariz larga

– Cállate Kaku, aquí mando yo, y ahora quiero patear a este inútil – le dijo a su subordinado con desprecio mientras seguía pateando a Crocodile

– Califa acaba de informar que han encontrado al grupo donde se encuentra Nico Robin, espera órdenes – dijo la paloma que se encontraba sobre el hombro del último hombre.

– ¿Sabes? Me desespera esa forma tuya de comunicarte, Rucci, pero me da igual, comunícales que maten a todos, pero la mujer viva, aunque pueden sobrepasarse con ella lo que les dé la gana, mientras su corazón siga latiendo no me importa lo que sufra – terminó de decir mientras esta vez, pateaba con violencia el rostro de Crocodile.

Luffy y los demás se encontraban encolerizados. ¿Había alguien más soberbio y mezquino que Crocodile? Parecía ser que Spandam era su hombre. Sombrero de paja sintió la necesidad de correr hacia ese ser, y derrumbarle a puñetazos, y como dictaba su personalidad, se movió por su deseo. Zoro y el resto lo agarraron con fuerzas, sabiendo que él era el único incapaz de controlarse en el grupo.

– Soltadme chicos, SOLTADME – forcejeaba Luffy enfurecido mientras se golpeaba a sí mismo para liberarse – TÚ, CARA DE IDIOTA, ¿No ves que no puede defenderse? ¿Por qué no esperas a que despierte para tener una batalla justa? ¿Y qué es eso de hacer sufrir a Robin? ¡POR ENCIMA DE NUESTRO CADÁVER, DESGRACIADO! –

– ¿A… quién llamas cara de idiota? ¡Maldito crío mutante! – Le contestó Spandam mientras se giraba, ignorando el cuerpo de Crocodile y miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Luffy – Mírate, eres una mierda, y estás hecho una mierda, ¿crees que puedes ganar en esas condiciones? JAJAJAJA, os voy a matar ahora, no vais a salir vivos de estas cuatro paredes, ¿entendido? –

– Soltadme, soltadme os digo, pienso patear a ese idiota – seguía forcejeando Luffy con sus compañeros

– Basta Mugi-chan, estás destrozado, hasta una brisa de aire te tiraría, debemos escapar como podamos – le decía Bon-chan para intentar calmarlo

– No pienso abandonar ninguna batalla, yo no huyo aunque las cosas estén feas –

– Luffy tiene razón – intervino Zoro mientras él dejaba de forcejear con Luffy – estoy contigo, capitán, no miremos atrás y pateémosles el trasero – continuaba mientras desenvainaba sus dos espadas y apuntaba a los enemigos.

– Si esas tenéis, más fáciles nos ponéis las cosas – dijo Kaku mientras él también desenvainaba sus _katana._

– No quiero que dejéis ninguna parte de sus cuerpos ilesa, así que encargaos del grupo al completo – les gritó Spandam a los dos agentes con desdén y dejadez.

Sin decir una palabra, los dos agentes se movieron con asombrosa rapidez. Zoro interceptó como pudo las espadas de su enemigo, y Luffy se deshizo en el último momento de sus compañeros para interceptar un potente puñetazo de Rucci. La pelea era intensa, pero dadas las heridas que sufrían, Luffy y Zoro de sus anteriores enfrentamientos, la balanza se inclinó con rapidez hacia el bando de los asesinos. Apenas podían sostenerse en pie, la frecuencia de sus respiraciones era más alta de lo normal, y ya no disfrutaban de reflejos para poder evitar la lluvia de ataques que estaban sufriendo, si todo seguía igual, en unos minutos sufrirían una dolorosa e inevitable muerte. Tal era el poder de los dos agentes, que los ataques de sus compañeros se veían reducidos inmediatamente y sin esfuerzo.

Por otro lado, algo sucedía en el exterior, pues un ruido de fondo cada vez se iba haciendo más notable. Al principio lo ignoraron, pero a medida que avanzaban los minutos, crecía tanto en intensidad que comenzaron a retumbar hasta las paredes. Tan inmersos estaban en poder sobrevivir a los ataques de los agentes del CP9, que cuando quisieron darse cuenta, una horda de zombis comenzó a penetrar por la puerta.

– ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿CUÁNDO HAN LLEGADO AQUÍ? – preguntó histérico Usopp mientras les apuntaba con su sofisticado tirachinas

– Con todo lo que se ha montado, el derrumbamiento del acuario y seguro que con la pelea de Zoro, el ruido ha debido de atraerles – dijo el pequeño Chopper mientras se intentaba proteger tras Usopp.

– Ahora sí que estamos en problemas, como lleguen hasta nosotros van a devorarnos al completo y sólo dejarán huesos de nosotros, yohohoho – dijo Brook con tono bromista mientras desenvainaba su espada.

La situación se había puesto peor, mucho peor. Zoro y Luffy seguían en manos de los agentes, y Usopp y el resto contenían a los zombis como podían, pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban, y poco a poco iban ganándoles terreno, hasta que finalmente se vieron acorralados en una esquina de la sala, esperando por el fatídico final.

– Chicos, ahora que empezábamos a ser buenos amigos, la vida puede llegar a ser tan injusta – lloraba desconsoladamente Bon-chan mientras comenzaba a abrazar a sus compañeros.

– Yo no puedo morir, soy demasiado joven – decía Chopper mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

– N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no os pr-pr-pr-preocupéis – tartamudeaba Usopp – mi ejército de ci-cien mil hombres está a punto de llegar – comenzó a mentir de una manera tan penosa que hasta él mismo pensaba lo mala que eran sus mentiras.

– ¿ENSERIO? – Le preguntó Chopper emocionado e ilusionado – ¡Bien Usopp! Gracias a ti vamos a salir vivos

– Es-es-esp-espera Chopper – intentaba calmar el nariz larga a su excitado amigo – Eso… eso… eso – comenzaba a llorar Usopp – Eso… era una brom- –

Usopp no pudo terminar, pues una tremenda explosión inundó la sala. El proyectil salido de la nada iba con tanta velocidad y fuerza, que aplastó y desmembró a la mitad de los zombis que allí se encontraban, despejando el camino a los muchachos, que miraban de forma atónita, al igual que el grupo de asesinos, la estela de piezas de cuerpos que quedaba tras la acción de la bala. Un grupo de figuras apareció de manera borrosa tras el polvo levantado, y poco a poco se fueron haciendo más nítidas a los integrantes de aquel despacho.

– Creo que aquí se están haciendo algunas cosas ilegales, Spandam – dijo la figura de un robusto hombre mayor.

– A… ¿¡abuelo!? –

* * *

_Siento actualizar tan tarde, de verdad... pero es que tengo poquísimo tiempo, sin contar que este capítulo me ha quedado bastante largo, incluso acortándolo y dejando cosas para el siguiente. Que nadie se piense que voy a abandonar la historia, porque no es así, y menos cuando ya llevo pasado el ecuador (muy posiblemente, quedan unos pequeños detalles aún por afinar), la terminaré, lo prometo, más tarde que pronto, pero la terminaré. Estaré bastante sin actualizar, quizás un capítulo más, pero hasta principios de julio no me podré poner en serio, ya que en 10 días empiezo con los parciales y después vendrán los temidos finales. Vendrán tiempos mejores._

_De nuevo gracias ( lo siento por ser tan atrasadas) a **foko** y **CrisJ, **al final me termino extendiendo mucho, y encima no tengo tiempo, pero bueno más para leer no? :P a ver a ver ya pronto termina la batalla aquí, y lo próxima será que se organicen ^^_

_Un saludo :D_


	11. Salir III

**Salir III (ATENCIÓN, hay lemmon)**

– ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo decrépito? – preguntó muy alterado Spandam, mientras se ocultaba tras sus dos subordinados.

– ¿Qué haces tú, Spandam? – le devolvió la pregunta Garp.

El ambiente viciado, ahora podía cortarse con un cuchillo debido a la tensión. Numerosos subordinados de Garp entraron en masa al despacho y comenzaron a acabar con los cadáveres andantes ante los atónitos ojos de Luffy y sus compañeros.

– A…abuelo, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabías dónde nos encontrábamos? – preguntó Luffy mientras acudía hacia él, apoyado en Bon-chan.

– ¡Mugiwara! ¿A caso te olvidas de aquello que hablamos? – dijo la voz de una figura que emergió de entre el polvo y el barro.

– ¡Narizotas! ¡Eres tú! Shishishi, no me acordaba ya de ti – reía Luffy bastante relajado – habéis venido el escuadrón al completo –

– ¿OTRA VEZ CON NARIZOTAS, IDIOTA DE GOMA? – le gritaba Buggy enfurecido con los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Silencio! – Dijo Garp sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros, pues mantenía la mirada fija en los tres agentes – ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí, Spandam? La única razón por la que se puede atacar a miembros de vuestro propio ejército es la alta traición, ¿Es ese el caso?... ¿O tenéis otros motivos que queráis compartir conmigo? –

Todos callaban ante la voz imponente del general. Eso acompañado de su figura, su semblante y su cargo, era suficiente para desestabilizar la templanza de cualquiera, pero Spandam era un hombre arrogante y cegado por el poder, y no se dejaría intimidar con facilidad, él también guardaba cartas bajo la manga.

– Digamos que… no tengo la obligación de contestarte, _señor general _– le respondió soberbio el agente, aún entre sus dos subordinados, bien escondido y protegido.

– Esto es serio, maldito, si no me contestas me veré en la obligación de tomar medidas drásticas – le dijo Garp mientras su rostro se volvía serio, y se remangaba la manga de su chaqueta y camisa, mostrando su poderoso brazo, en posición de atacar el cualquier momento.

– ¿De verdad? – continuaba con ese tono tan irritante y haciendo muecas con su rostro – Y… ¿Qué te parece esto? – decía mientras sacaba un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa, y lo desdoblaba para dejar el contenido a la vista de todos.

– ¿Cómo tienes tú algo así? ¿Inmunidad? – intervino Usopp sorprendido por ser la primera vez que veía uno de esos documentos.

– Tsk, lo ha firmado Doflamingo-chan – dijo Bon Chan mientras fruncía su ceño de impotencia – Si no quiere hablar no podemos hacer nada, General Garp –

– Siempre os valéis de esas artimañas, desgraciados – le dijo enfadado pero sereno al agente enemigo mientras bajaba su brazo – Está bien, no puedo hacerte hablar… por ahora, pero tú tampoco puedes matar a nadie, llama al resto de tus subordinamos, sé que persiguen al resto del grupo –

Spandam miraba a Garp con tanto odio que su mirada podría traspasarlo en cualquier momento. Era cierto que el general no podía hacerle hablar, pero también era cierto que con él allí y sin una justificación de peso, no podía ponerle la mano encima a nadie, y si así lo hacía, las represalias tomadas por los altos cargos serían terribles.

– Dame esa radio, basta de tanto mensajito – le dijo a Rucci mientras tendía su mano para coger el aparato – Califa, ¿Me oyes? Se aborta la misión, nada más que añadir – dijo el oficial rápidamente sin esperar siquiera una respuesta.

El altanero agente le dio la radio de nuevo a Rucci con dejadez, y les indicó con la mano que le siguieran, dando por concluida la misión. Caminaba con lentitud y sin parar de mirar a Garp con sus soberbios ojos, pero finalmente terminó por llegar a lo que quedaba de puerta.

– Nos veremos las caras – le dijo escuetamente mientras se giraba para comunicarle aquello, y justo después continuaba por su camino, hacia la salida.

* * *

– Mis piernas ¿Qué les sucede? ¡No las puedo mover! Están extrañas – gritaba Nami, que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, incapaz de ponerse en pie

– Nami-san, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Sanji mientras intentaba desplazarse hacia ella, pero Jabura se lo impedía.

– No… no lo sé Sanji-kun, ha empezado a hacer algo con sus manos y justo después de tocarme ya no me podía poner de pie, creo que es algo como los poderes de Robin o de Luffy – decía Nami nerviosamente mientras no paraba de frotarse sus piernas, intentando hacerlas mover de nuevo.

– En efecto, todos nuestros poderes vienen en última instancia de esas frutas, pero es acoso sexual – dijo la agente mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.

– ¿¡A QUÉ VIENE EL ACOSO SEXUAL!? – Gritó Nami tan enfurecida a la agente que a punto estuvo de partir su _Clima Tact._

– Eso… es acoso sexual – le contestó la agente mientras se giraba y daba la espalda a Nami

– EN CUANTO PUEDA MOVER MIS PIERNAS TE MATO – continuó la pelirroja de manera más terrorífica.

– Nami, no te distraigas, recuerda que es una asesina de élite – le dijo Robin, quien intentaba acercarse a ella para ayudarla, pero la agente se lo impedía.

– Mantente al margen Nico Robin, o saldrás malherida – le dijo Blueno mientras aparecía de la nada ante ella, sorprendiéndola – _shigan _–

Levantó uno de sus dedos y lo dirigió hacia Robin, con toda la intención de herirla como si una bala le atravesase.

– Ten cuidado, Nico Robin – le dijo Franky mientras se interponía entre ella y el enemigo – Yo me encargaré de este –

– Franky – dijo levemente la morena mientras relajaba su postura

La tensión se palpaba, y de un momento a otro, cualquiera comenzaría con el violento ataque. Aquello beneficiaba a los agentes, que se encontraban en condiciones más favorables que los sombrero de paja. Antes de que nadie pudiese actuar, un estruendo cercano comenzó a hacerse notar. Primero se escuchaba un sonido grave lejano, para ir dando paso a una rápida vibración que se propagaba por todos y cada uno de los rincones de la sala, haciéndose notar en los objetos.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora aquí? ¿Puede pasarnos algo más? – decía Nami asustada e irritada a partes iguales, mientras seguía frotando sus piernas entumecidas por aquel extraño ataque.

Las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y desconcharse, dejando caer sobre sus cabezas pequeños trozos de piedra que poco a poco fueron aumentando de tamaño. Primeramente pensaron que eran refuerzos de aquellos agentes especializados en el asesinato, pero sus caras de sorpresa les indicaron que no era así, que se encontraban tan confundidos como ellos, aunque ese estado no les duró mucho tiempo. Al igual que a sus otros compañeros, una horda de zombis invadió a tropel la sala, terminándolos de sorprender a todos

– Estaba claro… que podía sucedernos algo más – dijo Nami mientras miraba a los lentos pero perseverantes zombis con sus ojos como platos.

– Esto es malo, ahora sí que tenemos que salir de aquí como sea, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan – dijo Sanji mientras se alejaba de su contrincante y se acercaba a la pelirroja.

– De aquí no se mueve nadie, nos encargaremos de vosotros primeros, sabandijas – dijo casi al instante Jabura, que salía a la persecución de Sanji

Un sonido de alarma se escuchó en la habitación, llamando la atención de Jabura y el resto, incluidos los zombis, que comenzaron a acelerar sus movimientos ante tal estímulo. Era la radio de Califa, era la llamada de Spandam. El mensaje llegó rápidamente a los oídos de todos, y nuestros compañeros lo asimilaron como un rayo de luz en medio de la noche, como un estímulo esperanzador. El gesto de los agentes fue serio, y no dejaba a la vista ningún tipo de gesto para la interpretación, simplemente dejaron su enfrentamiento y se dirigieron a la salida.

– Esta… inmunidad, no te servirá para mucho tiempo – le dijo Califa a Robin mientras se paraba y se giraba hacia ella – … es acoso sexual –

– Vamos Robin-chwan, no hay tiempo que perder – le dijo Sanji a la morena agarrándola del brazo, que más previsor que ninguno de ellos, ya cargaba con Nami a las espaldas.

– Bien, dejadme esto a mi – dijo Franky mientras se ponía justo delante de los zombis – _Fresh Fire! _–atacó haciendo que de su boca saliera una potente llamarada de fuego, que comenzó a consumir los cadáveres que entorpecían su salida.

– Oye, espera espera espera, ¿Eso que está saliendo de su boca es fuego? Cada día es todo más surrealista – dijo la pelirroja mientras no terminaba de creerse que del interior de Franky salieran tales llamaradas – Aunque… vistas las modificaciones de su cuerpo… en fin, ya todo es posible. Vamos Sanji-kun, ¡más rápido! ¡Tú puedes! –

Robin seguía al caballeroso Sanji y a la pelirroja, sorteando las llamas y los ardientes cuerpos, pero uno de los zombis logró engancharse a su pierna, haciéndola caer de bruces. El golpe en el rostro y la cabeza la aturdió más de lo que ya se encontraba por culpa del _kairouseki. _Su debilidad y la fuerza del no muerto se tradujeron en un fuerte forcejeo cuya prioridad era evitar ser mordida por él. Lo intentaba separar de su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, de manera desesperada, pero sin saber muy bien cómo, éste se enganchaba siempre a su ropa. En una de esas, logró rasgarla la camisa, rompiéndole las tirantas, lo que hizo que el pequeño papel con toda la información que guardaba Robin, cayese en el suelo de manera ajena a ella, que se encontraba debatiéndose con la misma muerte. Por suerte, un atento Franky acudió en su ayuda, y aplastó con su puño de acero la cabeza del zombi, liberando a Robin de su tortura. La arqueóloga se levantó con dificultad, arrastrada en cierto modo por el peliazul, y como pudieron, los cuatro salieron de la sala sorteando los peligros.

Califa se había percatado de aquello, del pequeño detalle del papel caer, y acudió con curiosidad a cogerlo para echarle un rápido vistazo.

– Esto alegrará al jefe, parece ser que hemos tenido suerte después de todo –

* * *

– ¿Estáis seguros que es por aquí? – preguntaba Garp mientras seguía a su nieto, que seguía a su vez a Zoro.

– Ni idea abuelo, yo estoy siguiendo a Zoro – contestó el muchacho mientras seguía corriendo, pero se metía un dedo en la nariz que le daba un aire de retrasado.

– Ni idea Luffy, simplemente estoy corriendo – dijo Zoro mientras seguía corriendo sin siquiera pararse a entender el significado de sus palabras.

– SOIS UNOS PEDAZO DE IDIOTAS LOS DOS – dijo Garp mientras se interponía entre ambos y les asestaba uno de sus puñetazos del amor.

– D-d-da tanto miedo – dijo Usopp mientras cargaba al golpeado Zoro y ponía cara de penumbra.

– Nariz-chan… no lo sabes tú bien – dijo Bon-chan con la misma cara de su compañero, pero cargando a Luffy.

– Por aquí general Garp, este es el mapa de la salida – dijo Buggy muy orgulloso mostrándole cómo salir de aquel lugar

– Te felicito Buggy, has hecho un buen trabajo, se nota que se te da bien esto de huir de los sitios – le animó ruidosamente Garp mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la espalda.

El payaso no se terminaba de armar de valor para contestarle a Garp, después de todo era su jefe, y el ser más fuerte en aquel recinto. Se puso rojo de la ira, tanto que no se podía diferenciar su nariz, y siguió corriendo junto al resto. Por suerte, el mapa de Buggy era correcto, y a la velocidad que iban, pronto llegarían a la salida. Mientras se dedicaban a sortear los obstáculos, véase los zombis, se encontraron de repente con el grupo de Robin, ya por fin habían vuelto a juntarse de nuevo.

– Eh, ¡chicos, chicos! – Gritaba Nami desde lo alto de la espalda de Sanji – ¡Estáis todos, me alegro tanto de volver a estar juntos! – dijo alegremente, mientras se ruborizaba, pues a pesar de todo, se fijaba en Luffy más que en ningún otro.

Lo mismo sucedía con Zoro y Robin. La sensación de la morena al ver a Zoro correr, aunque junto a Usopp, fue indescriptible. Estaba vivo, y frente a ella. Podía ver sus ojos parpadear, su pecho subir y bajar de la fuerte respiración, su cuerpo perlado en sudor. Rezumaba vida por todos sus poros a pesar de su estado, y esa era la bocanada de aire que Robin llevaba necesitando durante todo su tiempo, el poder verlo con sus propios ojos. Por supuesto, el sentimiento era recíproco, y Zoro sintió un gran alivio al ver a Robin ilesa ante él. Su ropa se encontraba a girones, su piel cubierta de polvo y sangre reseca, pero aún así se encontraba viva, esperando por él. El grupo se terminó de fusionar con evidente alegría, Franky acudió hacia Usopp y Chopper y los tres juntaron sus brazos a la par que gritaban "Suuuuper!", Sanji bajó a Nami, y acto seguido se puso a dar vueltas como un loco alrededor de las chicas, seguido de Brook que no hacía más que decir que quería ver bragas.

Luffy, en un gesto de total inocencia, se abalanzó sobre Nami, cubriéndola con sus brazos mientras reía de su característica manera. La pelirroja agradeció la calidez del chico, pero no se encontraba preparada para tanto contacto físico, así que de puro nerviosismo comenzó a separarse del moreno.

– Shishishi, me tenías preocupado, Nami – le dijo el chico mientras agarraba su sombrero – Pero estaba seguro que podrías defenderte, eres fuerte –

Aquella confianza tan directa que depositaba Luffy sobre ella la conmovió. Estaba dispuesto a defenderla con su vida si era necesario, pero no la trataba de manera inferior, como una inútil, sino alguien muy capaz de defenderse.

– Eres un… ¡_baka_! – le dijo Nami nerviosa, pero sonriente – me alegro de que estés bien… de que todos estéis bien –

Zoro y Robin se miraban sin atreverse a decir nada. ¿Cómo actuar en aquella situación? Sólo se les venía a la cabeza una manera, pero no se atrevían rodeados de tanta gente. Aún así, la intensidad de sus miradas era suficiente para hacerle saber al otro la tranquilidad y felicidad del nuevo encuentro. Pero algo hizo que desconectasen, de repente, Robin cayó al suelo completamente agotada, aún llevaba puesto aquel collar de _kairouseki_. Zoro se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella, se separó bruscamente de Usopp y corrió para evitar que se golpeara. Su cuerpo lanzaba alaridos de dolor ante aquellos bruscos movimientos, pero mayor era el grito de su corazón al ver a una mujer como Robin tan vulnerable.

– ¡Luffy! ¡Ven aquí, trae la llave del collar, rápido! – le gritó Zoro mientras sujetaba el rostro de Robin con una de sus bastas manos.

Luffy y Nami se voltearon, contemplando la escena con preocupación. Rápidamente Luffy se soltó de la pelirroja y sacó la llave de uno de sus bolsillos mientras acudía hacia Robin. Nervioso, intentó introducirla en el agujero, hasta que por fin acertó. La giró con cuidado, y todos pudieron escuchar un clic, el sonido de la liberación de la arqueóloga. El collar era zafio, pesado, y cayó emitiendo un ruido grave y seco contra el suelo. Pasaban los segundos y Robin seguía sin abrir los ojos, semiinconsciente. La preocupación de todos aumentaba, mientras miraban expectantes su pálido rostro.

– ¡Necesitamos un médico, un médico! ¿Dónde hay un médico? – chilló Chopper nervioso al ver la estática figura de la morena.

– IDIOTA TÚ ERES EL MÉDICO – le gritó Sanji mientras le propinaba una patada – COMO LE PASE ALGO A ROBIN-CHWAN, TE MATO, ASÍ QUE VE A TRATARLA –

– ¿Eh? ES CIERTO, YO SOY UN MÉDICO – dijo sorprendido Chopper mientras se frotaba un gran chichón en la cabeza – Espera Robin, ahora mismo te ayudo –

El pequeño doctor corría hacia ella, cuando para sorpresa de todos, levantó levemente una mano. La morena abrió los ojos y miró a Chopper con ternura, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

– No será necesario que me ayudes, me encuentro mucho mejor –

– Oi, mujer ¿Cómo te vas a encontrar mejor si te acabas de desmayar? – le dijo Zoro escéptico mientras fruncía su ceño.

– No me he desmayado, simplemente colapsé por el collar, pero ahora que ya no lo tengo me estoy recuperando rápidamente – dijo la chica mientras se volteaba para mirar directamente a Zoro – Luffy, gracias por coger esa llave por mí para salvarme –

– Shishishi, eso no ha sido nada, sólo he tenido que patearle el trasero a ese _wani_ idiota –

– Chicos… todos… gracias, gracias de verdad – les decía Robin visiblemente emocionada – prometo que les contaré todo lo que sé una vez que estemos a salvo, gracias… gracias por confiar en mí –

Sus compañeros no dijeron nada, simplemente le sonrieron de manera confidente, porque eso era suficiente para que todos ellos se entendieran. Sintió unas manos levantarla, unas manos que se ceñían fuertemente a su cintura. Elevó sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro duro y serio del espadachín.

– No, Zoro, para – dijo la morena un tanto sorprendida mientras apretaba las manos alrededor, por detrás de su cuello – Mira cómo estás, no puedes ni sostenerte a tu mismo, bájame –

– Silencio, puedo con esto y más, ¿estás dudando de que pueda hacerlo? – le contestó Zoro cortante mientras le dedicaba una intensa mirada.

– Claro que no, ¿Es que quieres estar más cerca de mi? – le susurró Robin al oído mientras todos se ponía de camino a la salida.

– Sólo mantente en silencio, maldita mujer – le contestó un avergonzado Zoro, pues la morena había acertado de lleno en sus intenciones.

Luffy observaba aquello mientras corría. Su cara de bobalicón respecto a la situación llamó la atención de Nami, que preguntó sin saber dónde se estaba metiendo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Luffy? –

– Yo también puedo cargarte como hace Zoro con Robin – le contestó el chico mientras enrollaba varias veces su brazo de goma en la cintura de la chica y la atraía hacia él.

– Ba-ba-ba-ba-BAKA, ¡puedo ir por mi misma! – le dijo apurada la pelirroja mientras hacía amago de soltarse, porque a decir verdad, le gustaba bastante aquello. Ya era capaz de caminar con libertad, pues esa técnica extraña que la asesina había utilizado, sin darse cuenta, había desaparecido.

– Vamos chicos, ¡la salida está cerca! Shishishishi – gritó Luffy mientras elevaba su brazo y apuntaba a la puerta que se encontraba al fondo del último pasillo que debía recorrer en aquel lugar.

Se encontraban exhaustos, pero sólo bastaba con un último empujón. Lograron cruzar la puerta, y de nuevo se encontraron en aquellos garajes, dispuestos a coger la furgoneta con la que llegaron al lugar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que cuando llegaron encontraron algo que les hizo alegrarse aún más. Allí se encontraba su tanque, alguien se había molestado en dejarlo allí para que pudieran montarse y partir al instante.

– Oh, veo que te encuentras bien pequeño – dijo Franky mientras se acercaba corriendo a él.

– Pero… ¿Cómo ha llegado sólo hasta aquí? – preguntó Nami mientras se paraba en los detalles de alrededor, llamándole la atención la gran cantidad de no muertos que allí se encontraban, pero con sus cabezas cortadas, aplastadas, en resumidas cuentas, derrotados – Tiene que ser obra de alguien –

– Oh… ya veo – le contestó Luffy quien para sorpresa de todos, parecía entender perfectamente la situación – es un tanque misterioso –

No pudieron evitar caer al suelo ante aquella afirmación. Demasiado bonito que Luffy lo entendiese todo.

– Baka, ha debido ser alguien – le dijo Usopp – Seguro que alguno de mis 100.000 soldados –

– ¿¡100.000!? SUKEEE – gritaron al unísono Luffy y Chopper mientras comenzaban a girar alrededor de Usopp, adorándolo.

– Ya estamos de nuevo… – dijo Nami con voz quejumbrosa mientras botaba, pues aún estaba cogida por Luffy.

Repentinamente, la escotilla del tanque se abrió, y dejó a la vista de todos una nueva figura, conocida para algunos, pero no tanto para otros.

– Mugiwara-ya, no es tiempo de estar tan tranquilos – dijo la figura mientras salía del agujero y se lanzaba hacia el suelo, frente al grupo.

– Chico-trafal, ¡qué sorpresa verte de nuevo! Shishishi – dijo Luffy mientras paraba de dar vueltas y acudía hacia él – me has ayudado otra vez, gracias de nuevo –

– Ya tendremos tiempo para eso en la base, el resto de mi escuadrón se ha encargado de limpiar el camino, si no salimos ya hacia la base, todo nuestro trabajo habrá sido en vano – le dijo mientras se subía de nuevo al tanque, para ir con el grupo de Luffy.

– Ya lo sabéis, ¡directos a la base chicos! – zanjó el sombrero de paja mientras seguía los pasos de Law, todavía con Nami cargada.

Todos sus compañeros asintieron y los imitaron. Además de los mugiwaras, Bon-chan y Law, también subió Garp al tanque, quien comenzó a hablar con Chopper, Usopp y Nami de todo lo ocurrido desde que se encontraron todos en la plaza Marineford, incluso Nami comentó de manera superficial lo que habían planeado antes y sus movimientos, para que el general se hiciera a la idea de lo que tratarían con más profundidad. Los últimos en entrar fueron Zoro y Robin. Chopper en cuanto le vio, acudió a ayudarle, pero Robin le persuadió de que se quedara explicándole al general, que ella sería suficiente para unos primeros auxilios. A pesar de ser nueva en el tanque, fue capaz de encontrar todos los utensilios para la cura, y tumbó a Zoro en la cama donde antes ya había estado, aunque de eso ella no era consciente.

Empezó por retirarle los restos de topa de su torso, en silencio, pues además de que aún se encontraba preocupada, no sabía muy bien qué decir ante aquello, tenía demasiadas cosas de las que hablar tanto con él como con todos, pero las palabras simplemente no venían a sus labios. Zoro por su parte, la miraba con seriedad, imitando su silencio. Cuando el torso del espadachín se encontró despejado, la chica comenzó a limpiarlo con una toalla empapada, pues se encontraba cubierto de suciedad y sangre reseca, que entorpecía la cura. Por suerte, las heridas habían dejado de sangrar, y eso le permitió ver que no habían sido tan aparatosas como en un principio parecía, aunque sí era cierto que iba a necesitar una trasfusión y algo más que un par de puntos. Ahora era el turno del agua oxigenada para hacer su efecto. Robin no era simplemente una arqueóloga, poseía algunos conocimientos de primeros auxilios, y sabía que por la naturaleza de las heridas y cómo habían sido hechas, el agua oxigenada era mejor para combatir a las bacterias que podían haber penetrado en el cuerpo de Zoro. Los cortes burbujeaban y soltaban espuma, lo que era símbolo de que todo estaba sucediendo como debía suceder.

– Lo siento de nuevo – dijo Robin sin previo aviso, mientras seguía con su tarea.

– ¿Y ahora cuál es el motivo? – le preguntó irritado Zoro, pues no soportaba ver a una mujer de semejante porte y temple así de embajonada e indefensa.

– Todo es el motivo – continuó apagadamente mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas de sus brazos y comenzaba a vendarlas – No debí ir contigo, no sé por qué cedí la segunda vez –

– ¿Tú no eras la que creía en el destino? Seguro que fue ese destino el que hizo que nos encontráramos esa segunda vez – intentó decirle Zoro en un tono amable, pero casi sin poder controlarlo, le quedó un poco rudo.

– Al menos debería haber sido sincera con vosotros, que me acogisteis sin problemas – le contestó fruñendo su centro y elevando su rostro, mirando directamente a los ojos del espadachín – Nunca pensé que pudieran encontrarme en esta situación, y por supuesto nunca pensé que tuvieran alguna relación con los zombis… –

– ¿Por qué te complicas tanto? Ya estamos juntos de nuevo, iremos a esa base, y simplemente nos organizaremos para patearles el trasero – le interrumpió Zoro mientras se levantaba de la cama, quedando sentaba en ella.

– Eso… significa que confías en mi, ¿Zoro? – le preguntó una intimidada Robin, que esperaba con ansias la respuesta a su pregunta.

– Eres más lista que yo, así que seguro que ya sabes la respuesta – le dijo Zoro con una media sonrisa mientras se terminaba de levantar, y acudía a comer algo de lo que Sanji estaba preparando.

Definitivamente eso significaba un sí, y el alivio que sintió Robin llegó hasta todas las células de su cuerpo. Finalmente podía sentirse tranquila, al menos por el momento. El camino hacia la base duró varias horas, aunque para los integrantes del grupo pasaron como si fueran minutos, pues se montaron su propia fiesta personal. Una vez terminaron de hablar, Chopper y Law, que también era médico, curaron a todos los integrantes, todo lo que podían vistas las limitaciones de material. Sanji preparó una abundante comida, y todos la devoraron con ansias. Eso dio pie a que Luffy, Usopp y Franky se subieran a la mesa y comenzaran a bailar característicamente, metiéndose los palillos en la nariz, gesto con el que todos rieron fuertemente. Chopper terminó imitándolos también, incluso el general Garp, que cuando se bajó del tanque, aun llevaba los palillos, por lo que sus órdenes perdían un poco de credibilidad.

Avisados por radio, un reducido grupo les dio la bienvenida, y por órdenes los ubicaron en distintas habitaciones. Sanji, Zoro y Brook fueron alojados junto a los chicos, y a Robin y Nami les proporcionaron una habitación en el sector femenino. No tenía grandes lujos, pero al menos el mobiliario era completo.

– Garp-san dice que podéis recorrer la base con libertad, y si gustáis, tenemos unos baños termales que lograrán relajaros después de tanto estrés – dijo de la nada una joven que había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, llevando un carrito que dejó en el interior de la habitación, donde había varios uniformes y toallas para las chicas.

– Gracias, nos será de gran ayuda – agradeció Robin mientras la chica se retiraba y cerraba la puerta.

– Nos merecíamos este descanso, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido – dijo Nami mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

– Nami, se lo comenté a Zoro antes, y también a vosotros, pero de nuevo, gracias – le contestó Robin mientras buscaba en el carrito qué ponerse y unas toallas.

– Y te vuelvo a contestar lo mismo, ¿No eres nuestra nakama? No tienes nada que agradecer – le contestaba la desnuda pelirroja mientras coqueta le sacaba la lengua.

Decidiendo hacer caso a la invitación de Garp, las chicas salieron de su habitación para dirigirse a los baños termales. Robin aún llevaba la cochambrosa ropa, pero Nami simplemente vestía una de esas cortísimas toallas. No es que fuera muy ancha tampoco, y la llevaba tan apretada que elevaba hasta casi su barbilla sus generosos pechos. Su larga melena pelirroja la había recogido en un moño alto, improvisado. Cuando llegaron a los baños, se sorprendieron de la belleza de ese lugar.

Una gran puerta de madera daba paso a un hermoso vestuario, de clara madera cuidada. En el centro de la gran sala, había una gran especie de armario, con una gran cantidad de taquillas para guardar las ropas y toallas. Unos bancos se encontraban frente a él, y pegadas en las paredes, varias duchas dispuestas en fila india, separadas por mamparas de cristal opaco, para dar intimidad. Los adornos eran típicos japoneses, plantas de bambú, lámparas japonesas y cuadros de motivos naturales que en conjunto transmitían una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Las chicas, sorprendidas, entraron hasta las taquillas. Nami se sentó despreocupada cruzando sus piernas, mientras esperaba a que Robin se cambiase. Comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, y acto seguido sus pantalones y camiseta, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

– Ne… Robin, ¿te falta mucho? – preguntó Nami impaciente, mientras se miraba las uñas de sus pies.

– ¡MAAAAAAAAALDITO! EL GRAN USSOP-SAMA TE DARÁ TU MERECIDO WAHAHAHAHA, SUUUUPER ULTRA BAZOOKA DE AGUA –

– Shishishishishi, GOMU GOMU NO… MIZU FUUUSEN –

– No me digas que… – preguntó retóricamente Nami mientras torcía su rostro – no puede ser, no, no pienso compartir baño con esa gente, NO – continuó Nami mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia las puertas correderas que daban a los baños termales.

Robin rió ante aquello levemente. Con ellos no se podía tener un momento de tranquilidad, pero todo alrededor era felicidad y confianza. Nami se le había adelantado, por lo que la morena volvió a sus quehaceres. Extendió su toalla y la colgó, para justo después comenzar a desabrochar su sujetador, el cual dejó caer al suelo. Sus pechos se encontraban ahora libres y dispuestos a ser envueltos por la toalla, al igual que había hecho Nami, aunque algo se interpuso en su proceso.

Frente a ella, y sin previo aviso, se encontraba Zoro. ¿Qué hacía él ahí, en el vestuario de las chicas? Y ella, semidesnuda. En un acto reflejo, se giró y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos, impidiendo que el espadachín pudiera mirar esa desnuda parte de su anatomía. En realidad, sonaba un poco absurdo, pues no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que Zoro veía a Robin así, pero el hecho de haber sido tan repentino, la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

– Oi, yo, oye, ejem, ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el espadachín, que si podía ser, lucía casi más desnudo que Robin. Sobre su cuerpo, bueno, sobre sus partes más nobles, lucía una corta toalla blanca, que le quedaba demasiado bien.

– Zoro, te has vuelto a perder – le contestó Robin que ya al control de la situación, se volvió a girar sobre sí misma para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

– ¿ah? – exclamó escuetamente el peliverde mientras se llevaba un dedo a su cabeza, para rascársela.

– Hay dos vestuarios – comenzó a decirle la morena, mientras caminaba hacia él cubriendo aún sus pechos con sus manos y brazos – uno de chicas, y otro de chicos, y tú has entrado en el primero, te has vuelto a equivocar – terminó de decirle mientras se paraba muy cerca de él.

– ¿Cómo? Yo… no me he perdido, yo sé muy bien cómo orientarme – le contestó enfrentándose directamente a ella, retándola.

– Vaya… entonces eso quiere decir que sabías muy bien hacia dónde te dirigías desde el principio, ¿no es así? – le preguntó sensualmente mientras se acercaba más a su rostro, provocándole como sólo ella sabía hacer con sus palabras.

De nuevo lo había acorralado con su picaresca y verborrea. Si admitía que se había perdido, quedaría como un idiota, y si mentía diciendo que sabía muy bien a dónde iba, quedaría como cierto ero-cook.

– Digamos que sabía hacia dónde dirigirme, pero decidí dar un rodeo… un paseo, y claro, no conozco el lugar, y por eso… me perdí, como te puede pasar a ti – le contestó el chico sin tener que admitir abiertamente que se había perdido como era habitual en él, y sin tener que admitir tampoco que aquel había sido un muy buen error, que le permitía una muy buena vista.

– Pero… si te has perdido, eso quiere decir que este no es el lugar donde tendrías que estar, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – le preguntó de nuevo mientras introducía los dedos en su toalla, aflojándola.

– Parece que tú no estás muy disgustada por ello, ¿o me equivoco? – le preguntó esta vez el peliverde, compitiendo por llevar el control de la conversación.

Robin sonrió levemente ante aquello, el espadachín era un hueso duro de roer, y sobre todo una fiera difícil de dominar, así que decidió no retarlo más, para pasar a las acciones. Sus dedos aflojaron tanto la toalla, que hicieron que cayera al suelo, dejando al desnudo al espadachín. Su cuerpo ya se encontraba completamente curado, Chopper acababa de coser sus heridas minutos antes, y de hacerle una transfusión. Cualquier otro habría tenido que reposar días completos, pero si hablamos de resistencia, para Zoro eso no era nada. La lasciva mirada de la chica caía en cierta zona del espadachín. Se terminó de acercar a él, descruzando sus brazos, pegando sus pechos por completo al pecho del chico. Sus alientos se mezclaban, y sus miradas se fundían. Robin deslizó su mano por el pecho del peliverde, rozándolo tibiamente con sus dedos, deslizándose hacia la parte inferior, donde terminó por agarrar su creciente miembro.

De nuevo comenzaban a fundirse, de nuevo comenzaban a formar un solo cuerpo. Se necesitaban, y sin saber cómo, se terminaban encontrando sin importar el lugar. La mano de Robin comenzó a frotar el miembro de Zoro. Primero sus dedos se deslizaron por el glande, para ir bajando juguetonamente y finalmente cerrarse alrededor de toda la inmensidad del peliverde. La excitación recorría cada milímetro de piel del chico, que dejando salir su lado más salvaje, apretó contra sí la cintura de la chica, acercándola. En cuanto sus rostros estuvieron casi pegados, el espadachín lascivamente agarró entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la arqueóloga, lo que hizo que emitiese un dulce gemido a sus oídos. Al no haberse esperado aquello, Robin bajó la guardia, parando sus quehaceres, y ese momento fue aprovechado por el espadachín para comenzar a manejar la situación. Soltó su labio, y bruscamente la giró, pegando su espalda a su musculado pecho. Sus manos fueron directamente a los dúctiles pechos de la chica, los cuales amasó y recorrió, para acabar estimulando los pezones con sus dedos. El placer la hizo arquearse y estremecerse, lo que la terminó por adaptar completamente al cuerpo del chico. Se encontraba completamente dominada y sumisa, entregada de manera obediente a él, que seguía estimulándola. Esta vez, bajó su mano izquierda por su vientre, para terminar introduciéndola en el interior de su ropa interior. Se encontraba humedecida, y cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con el sexo de la morena, se impregnaron abundantemente de los jugos. Frotó los dedos primero lentamente sobre el clítoris, para poco a poco ir aumentando el ritmo. El placer invadía el cuerpo de Robin cada vez más, y esta vez la hizo inclinarse hacia delante, para apoyarse de rodillas en uno de los bancos. Llevó sus manos al cuello de su amante, y éste en un fiero ataque, se lanzó sobre su cuello, el cual comenzó a morder y succionar. Los movimientos de ambos eran cada vez más lascivos y violentos. La mano de Zoro se movía de manera rápida, frotando toda la superficie del mojado sexo de Robin, introduciendo los dedos en el interior, haciéndola gozar. Se encontraba tan excitada por la situación que sentía que podría tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento. El espadachín logró notarlo, y por ello comenzó a estimularla aún más. Paró de morderla para comenzar a lamer su cuello, dejando un húmedo rastro de saliva a su paso, introdujo aún más sus dedos en el interior de la chica, y apretó su prominente miembro de manera dura contra el trasero de la fémina. Estaba segura que en pocos segundos terminaría por eyacular sobre la mano del peliverde, dejándola gotear de su propio líquido.

− ¡Kyaaa! ¡ROBIN AYÚDAME! −

− Na-¿Naami? – Dijo fogosamente la arqueóloga mientras apreciaba la figura desnuda de Nami tras las puertas correderas, intentando abrir la puerta que aparentemente se encontraba bloqueada.

Ambos se tensaron, estaban a punto de ser descubiertos en esa más que comprometida postura, y Robin, al borde del éxtasis. Zoro, aceleró aun más el movimiento de sus dedos, y terminó por producir que Robin se viniera. Ella sacudió su cuerpo ante aquel espasmo, y se terminó de dejar de caer sobre el banco. El espadachín sostuvo su cuerpo, y lo giró para que ella pudiera quedar frente a él, la miró directamente a los ojos, y se lanzó sobre sus labios, los cuales devoró. Se besaron con una intensidad desmedida, para que finalmente Robin lo separase ante la inquietud de la situación.

− Zoro, Nami está ahí, va a descubrirnos así, en esta postura – le dijo aun fogosa y apresurada.

− ¿Ya no me llamas kenshi-san? ¿Eso significa algo? – le preguntó Zoro mientras le apretaba más fuerte de la cintura.

− Ya no tengo motivos para llamarte kenshi-san, Zoro – le contestó con fuerza Robin, besándole ella esta vez – vamos, tienes que salir de aquí, los chicos tienen que estar echándote de menos −

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Zoro la soltó, le dedicó una última mirada, saliendo a paso apresurado por la puerta. Robin intentó serenarse, estaba sudorosa, sus mejillas encendidas, y su pecho subía y bajaba alterado.

− Robin, ¿Por qué no me has ayudado? – Le preguntó Nami mientras terminaba de desencajar la puerta, cayendo desnuda al suelo – Auch, duele −

− Perdona Nami, me estaba cambiando y no te había escuchado – le contestó la arqueóloga mientras se quitaba apresurada su mojada ropa interior, se peinaba un poco y se colocaba la toalla.

− Ya… claro… pues, tardas mucho en quitarte unas braguitas – le dijo Nami escéptica mientras se levantaba – Vamos, ayúdame, Sanji-kun está intentando saltarse el muro, y quiero que le des un buen merecido con tu habilidad −

− Como desees −

Zoro esta vez sí había entrado por el lado adecuado. La puerta corredera que daba a los baños se encontraba abierta en el vestuario de los chicos, y pudo ver cómo se estaban entreteniendo. Un alarido ensordecedor le alarmó, y pudo ver caer a Sanji, que había escalado el muro, chillando de dolor, un dolor producido por un par de manos que se estaban encargando de apretar sus testículos.

− _Esta… mujer, ¿cómo de macabra puede llegar a ser? _– Se preguntó a sí mismo, aun sorprendido de esa actitud.

Se dispuso a pasar a los baños, cuando se percató de que se encontraba desnudo, y con una imparable erección que le dolía sólo con caminar. Se agarró su miembro, y lo miró con impotencia, pues no sabía qué hacer para bajar aquello, y estaba seguro que la constante imagen de Robin excitada en su cabeza no iba a mejorar la situación.

− Oiiiiiiii, Zoro, ven a jugar con nosotros – le dijo Luffy al peliverde cuando se percató de su presencia.

− _Mierda, ya se han dado cuenta, ¿Qué hago? No puedo entrar ahí con semejante bulto, se van a pensar cosas que no son verdad _–

− Venga Zoro, Usopp va a preparar un trampolín para poder tirarnos de él – le dijo Chopper mientras caminaba hacia él − ¿te sucede algo? –

Zoro se había sentado alterado, con las manos entre sus piernas, no podía dejar que vieran aquello.

− Oi, marimo, ¿Qué haces? ¿Y esa postura? – le preguntó un recompuesto Sanji, intrigado por la situación.

− Eh… nada, eeejjm – carraspeó fuertemente − ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? –

− No… no puede ser, ERES ASQUEROSO – le gritó Sanji cuando se percató de qué sucedía, pues aunque Zoro se empeñase en tapar aquello, sus manos no eran suficientes para poder esconder tamaña erección.

− Shishishi, oi Zoro, a mi me pasa a veces, sobre todo ahora cuando veo a Nami− dijo Luffy que se había sentado en una piedra y había comenzado a chapotear con sus pies en el agua.

− TÚ LO ESTÁS ARREGLANDO SABES – le gritó el cocinero a Luffy, tirándole una zapatilla a la cabeza.

− No me duele, soy de goma – le dijo bobaliconamente Luffy mientras comenzaba a tirarse de las mejillas.

− YA LO SÉ IDIOTA – volvió a gritarle Sanji, mientras se giraba hacia Zoro para gritarle a él a continuación – Y TÚ HAZ ALGO CON ESO, QUE ME ESTOY PONIENDO ENFERMO –

Aquello era lo que necesitaba Zoro para bajar su hinchazón, un loco, pesado y sobre todo hombretón Sanji, que le hiciera sentir todo lo contrario que le hacía sentir Robin.

− Oi ero-cook, ¿Ya estás contento? – Le preguntó el peliverde mientras se alzaba y le mostraba su miembro en un estado de mínimo esplendor – esto es lo que tú me produces – continuó mientras tomaba una toalla, se la amarraba a la cintura, y caminaba hasta meterse en las calientes aguas.

− kuso marimo – murmuró Sanji entre dientes, en realidad enfadado no porque uno de ellos le hubiera producido a Zoro una erección, sino una de sus señoritas.

− ¿Queréis ver cómo llueve? Shishishi – comentó Luffy tras la llegada de Zoro – _Gomu gomu no… gatling gun_! – Comenzó a atacar con sus infinitos puños al agua, dando con tanta fuerza que el líquido comenzó a elevarse y a caer como si fuera lluvia – Superad eso, shishishi –

Claro que el agua no sólo le cayó a ellos, sino también a las chicas, que se encontraban charlando plácidamente en aquel momento.

− SERÉIS IDIOTAS, YA ME HABÍA LAVADO EL PELO Y SE ESTABA SECANDO, OS VOY A MATAR – chilló como una fiera Nami, sacándose su Clima tact de la nada – _Thunder bolt tempo!_ –

Gracias a la humedad de la zona, los rayos calaron hondo sobre todos los chicos, excepto Luffy, que por su propia naturaleza era inmune a ellos.

− Con eso aprenderán a respetar nuestra tranquilidad – le dijo Nami a Robin mientras se relajaba de nuevo en el agua.

− Oi Nami, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ahora no puedo jugar, y además me ha entrado hambre al oler a carne cocinada – dijo de repente Luffy, que se había asomado por el muro, y tenía toda la intención de instalarse con las chicas.

− ¿PERO QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ IDIOTA? ¿Y CÓMO TE VA A ENTRAR HAMBRE OLIENDO LA CHAMUSQUINA DE TUS COMPAÑEROS? – volvió a gritar Nami, que parece que sin ser muy consciente de su desnudez, comenzó a estrangular, aunque sin éxito, el cuello del chico de goma.

− Suuuke Nami, parecen dos flanes moviéndose, ¿Puedo chupar? – le dijo Luffy sin reparar en su enfado, mirando directamente el contoneo hipnótico de sus pechos.

− ¿Tú eres idiota? ¿También eres un hentai como el resto? – Le preguntó Nami, aunque ya sabía que eso no era así, y era precisamente la inocencia de Luffy lo que la ponía tan nerviosa – Claro que no puedes chupar –

− ¿No se pueden comer? ¿Tampoco lamer? – Preguntó incrédulo Luffy, que seguía mirando cómo iban de arriba abajo – Tienen buena pinta, parecen blanditos también –

− Sí se pueden comer, y sobre todo lamer, ¿es que no sabes eso? – siguió Nami cayendo en la inocencia de Luffy – P-p-p-p-ero qué he dicho… ¡mira lo que me haces decir! –

− Shishishi, venga Nami un poquito sólo, un pequeño lametón shishishi –

Robin miraba la escena entre leves pícaras sonrisas, mientras se enjabonaba el cabello y el cuerpo. Le hacía gracia ver a Nami tan apurada ante tal situación, una chica con semejante carácter como el suyo, reducida a la inocencia del capitán. Estaba claro que se debía a algo que sentía por él, y la hacía comportarse de manera torpe e infantil. Se levantó para dejar algo de intimidad a la pareja, y se dirigió hacia un chorro de agua cercano a la puerta corredera, para quitarse el jabón.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban en los dos baños. A continuación, entraron por la puerta una serie de agentes que se situaron uno junto al otro y les comentaron a los mugiwara.

− Por órdenes del general Garp, están obligados a asistir a una reunión de máxima importancia que se celebrará en la sala de juntas a las 20 horas – dijo uno de ellos en cada sitio, para alertar a ambos vestuarios – Con permiso –

Casi igual que entraron salieron, simplemente se limitaron a transmitir la orden.

− Vaya, qué simpáticos… y escuetos – dijo Nami parando de estrangularle el cuello a Luffy – un momento, han entrado porque sí, ¿Y me han visto así? SERÁN DESGRACIADOS – vociferó mientras sus ojos se volvían fuego – Vamos, todo el mundo a arreglarse – les gritó a los chicos al otro lado del muro – Yo también tengo unas cuantas de cosas que decirle a ese viejo –

Viendo su acción y diversión interrumpida, todos los sombrero de paja salieron del agua y acudieron hasta los vestuarios. Luffy desistió de su idea de comer y lamer los _flanes _de Nami, y saltó de nuevo el muro para reunirse con sus compañeros. Se cambiaron sus toallas mojadas por otras secas, y salieron del vestuario en dirección a los dormitorios, donde se encontraban sus mudas. Como era de esperar, chicos y chicas coincidieron a la salida del lugar y de nuevo se levantó el revuelo.

− NAMI-SWAAAAN, ROBIN-CHWAAAAN, vuestros cuerpos son demasiado maravillosos para que una tosca tela como esa los rocen, permitidme una pequeña ayuda – dijo lascivamente el cocinero mientras corría hacia ellas con intenciones de quitarles las toallas.

− Estoy cansado de escuchar estas cosas de ti – dijo Zoro mientras se interponía entre ellos, y ponía el pie para que Sanji se tropezara.

El rubio cayó de bruces al suelo, estampando su rostro en toda su superficie. Durante unos segundos, mantuvo esa postura, asimilando y sopesando lo ocurrido, y cómo debería cocinar a Zoro, si frito, en barbacoa o lentamente al horno.

− MARIMO DESGRACIADO, te voy a matar, y después te voy a cortar con tus propias espadas y hacer tu carne lentamente para que se la coman los perros, o mejor los zombis – le gritó mientras se abalanzaba hacia él con su pierna levantada y en llamas.

− Aquí el único que va a alimentar a esos seres eres tú, cocinero pervertido hemorragia nasal ceja rizada – le contestó alterado el espadachín mientras apretaba sus puños.

− BASTA BASTA BASTA , NO LO SOPORTO MÁS – chilló Nami que se interpuso entre los dos golpeando a cada uno en la mejilla, mandándolos a volar, a Sanji hacia los chicos y a Zoro hacia Robin – dejad de comportaros como críos, la situación es seria –

La nariz de Zoro sangraba debido al golpe. Brillantes gotas escarlatas escurrían de los orificios para salpicar el pecho húmedo del espadachín, deslizándose hacia abajo a su paso. Robin las miraba caer y serpentear, de manera hipnótica. Se agachó hacia Zoro, y deslizó sus dedos por ellas, impregnándolos de aquel rojo, para justo después llevárselos a sus labios, degustando el fuerte sabor a hierro y sal del espadachín. A Zoro se le erizó la espalda ante aquello, deseando empotrarla contra la pared allí mismo para poder dar salida a esa lívido que tenía acumulada.

− Tengo ganas de llevarme algo húmedo a la boca, pero espero que la próxima vez no sea sangre – le susurró Robin mientras cogía un pico de la toalla, y lo acercaba a la nariz de Zoro.

Para dejar a la vista ese pico, la chica tuvo que quitarse parcialmente la toalla, por lo que dejó a la vista exclusiva de Zoro, parte de su cuerpo mientras le quitaba la sangre. Uno de sus pechos se liberó, dejando a la vista la visible excitación de Robin. Los restos de agua y el sudor debido a las altas temperaturas del baño, perlaban su cuerpo, haciéndolo brillar de las incontables gotas. Robin, percatada de que Zoro se había exaltado ante aquel gesto, arriesgado y subido de tono, decidió torturarlo más, a la vez que excitarse ella, y por ello, abrió levemente sus piernas, haciendo visible su sexo. Se encontraba húmedo, pequeñas gotas de líquido caían, deslizándose entre las curvas y recovecos de sus genitales, produciendo la misma sensación en aquel que la observaba.

− Vamos Robin, dejemos a estos idiotas, si seguimos así llegaremos tarde – le dijo Nami a la morena mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro, afortunadamente mirando para otro sitio.

Zoro y Robin se tensaron y rápidamente volvieron a sus posiciones normales. Robin se tapó y se alzó, asintiendo a lo anterior, y ambas partieron hacia sus dormitorios, al igual que hicieron los chicos, hacia los suyos.

Garp esperaba en la amplia sala, sentado en el sillón principal al frente de una gran mesa redonda. A su lado izquierdo, se encontraba Buggy y el resto de su escuadrón, a la derecha Bon-chan y más alejado, Law, todos esperando a que Luffy y el resto llegaran. Como era de esperar, los chicos llegaron primero, e irrumpieron sonoramente en la sala. Luffy por poco cae la puerta, Franky por poco destroza el marco debido a su tamaño y Chopper y Usopp comenzaron a saltar en la mesa.

− TODOS QUIETOS, SENTAOS – gritó el general dando un golpe con el puño en la mesa.

Todos aterrados, con sus caras blancas de pánico, muy obedientemente realizaron la labor, y se sentaron callados y pacientes a que llegaran las chicas. No tardaron mucho, y cuando irrumpieron se sorprendieron del orden y tranquilidad en la sala.

− Sois las últimas, tomad asiento, vamos a comenzar – les dijo el general mientras les lanzaba unos informes, donde se detallaba lo sabido por él hasta el momento – El informe es breve, espero poder añadir información a él después de esta reunión – comenzó a relatar el viejo – primero me gustaría escuchar vuestra historia detallada, señorita – le preguntó directamente a Nami.

− Sí, claro. Pues verá, nosotros cuatro nos conocemos desde siempre, y nos encontramos de nuevo debido a que volvimos a nuestras casas de origen. Robin vino con Zoro, así que esa historia es mejor que la cuenten ellos – comenzó a relatar brevemente Nami – después de eso, nos preparamos y aprovisionamos en la casa de los padres de Zoro, y decidimos pasar allí la noche. Al día siguiente, viendo las noticias, decidimos acudir a la plaza Marineford para buscar información sobre el refugio antizombis donde se encuentran nuestros familiares, que por cierto, nos dejaron esto – continuó la chica mientras le entregaba el pase que encontraron en sus casas – cuando llegamos, entramos en el interior, no había nadie, y comenzamos a buscar la información, cuando irrumpió ese grupo que se llevó a Robin y destruyó la información que buscábamos. Después llegó Luffy y el resto, y lo demás ya lo sabemos todos – terminó Nami.

− Así que esa es vuestra historia… − sopesó Garp mientras cruzaba sus brazos – y bien, ¿vosotros de qué os conocéis? – preguntó hacia Zoro y Robin.

− Pues… de nada en realidad – dijo primeramente Zoro, mientras lanzaba una leve mirada a su compañera – fue una casualidad –

− Así es – continuó la morena mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa, con el rostro sereno – ese día yo tenía una charla en la facultad, y él fue uno de los asistentes. Un camión empotró contra la pared y los escombros cayeron sobre mí, y finalmente fui salvada por Zoro. No tenía a dónde ir, así que decidí ir con él – concluyó la chica.

− Más casualidades, por lo que veo – comentó el general mientras apuntaba los detalles – pero se van a acabar a partir de ahora, pues todo empieza a cuadrar a raíz del escuadrón de Crocodile.

− Viejo… esto es aburrido, y no entiendo nada – bufó un alicaído Luffy, que se aburría con todo aquello.

− Es tu deber atender, así que mantente firme, o te tendré que dar uno de mis puños de amor – le dijo serena, pero duramente Garp a su nieto.

− E-e-e-e-entendido –

− Nico robin – susurró repentinamente el general – Era consciente de tu existencia… lo siento –

Todos se extrañaron ante aquello, Robin la que más, pues no entendían nada de aquella frase.

− Disculpe general Garp, pero no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar – le dijo amable y educadamente Robin, sin mover un músculo de su sitio.

− Verás, como general, estaba al tanto de todo lo que hacía el gobierno, y más de Crocodile, que además de ser ministro de defensa, presentaba un cargo importante en el ejército. Era consciente de que uno de los planes especiales que ejecutaban era el de acoger a niños huérfanos y entrenarlos de manera magnífica desde pequeños para ser armas y gente de fiar para el gobierno, y nunca hice nada para evitar ese sufrimiento, nunca me revelé para cambiar eso – continuó el general disculpándose con la chica – conocía a tu madre, Olvia, y me sorprendió su accidente, pero más me sorprendí de saber que tenía una hija y de que formaba parte de ese plan. Por respeto a ella debí haberte sacado de ese infierno, perdóname, de verdad –

− Garp-san… usted, ¿sabía algo más de la muerte de mi madre? – le preguntó Robin, recordando que en realidad no había sido un accidente, sino un asesinato.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? Accedí al informe oficial y detalla la muerte por derrumbamiento, eso es lo que pasó – le dijo el abuelo de Luffy, empezando a molestarse, ya que se estaba dando cuenta de que posiblemente habían sido engañados en el ejército.

− Cuando estuve secuestrada con Crocodile, me contó que eso no fue así – le dijo Robin alicaída, pero intentando mantener la compostura – mi madre en realidad fue asesinada porque se negaba a leer los _phoneglyphs_ que hablaban de la historia sobre los _eklere_ y la sustancia que era capaz de resucitas a los muertos, _mache anko_ – continuó Robin, mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus ojos se volvían vidriosos – la mató porque quería jugar con mi inocencia, porque sabía que yo también podía leerlos, pero al ser una niña podría manejarme fácilmente, y en parte tuvo razón, es por mi culpa que esos seres deambulen por todo el mundo, yo le leí cómo hacerlo, yo le conté lo que ponía en el _phoneglyph _que encontramos hace unos años en Haití, lo siento, no… no debería estar aquí, y tener compañeros como vosotros, soy… poco menos que un demonio que ha condenado a la humanidad a este sufrimiento – decía mientras las lágrimas finalmente brotaban de sus ojos – Garp-san, no se disculpe de algo que usted no sabía, que yo ni siquiera sabía, hasta hoy mismo –

− ¿POR QUÉ TE ECHAS LA CULPA DE ALGO QUE NO SABÍAS? – gritó Luffy mientras golpeaba la mesa y se levantaba – Robin, ¡tú eres fuerte! Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿Por qué te empeñas en cargar eso tú sola? ¡TIENES NAKAMAS QUE TE APOYAN Y CON LOS QUE NO TIENES QUE EXCUSARTE! ¡TIENES NAKAMAS QUE TE ENTIENDEN, Y ESTÁN JUNTO A TI! DEJA DE SER TAN EGOÍSTA, TÚ SOLA NO TIENES POR QUÉ CARGAR CON NINGÚN PESO – terminó de gritarle, casi sin respiración, con su pecho subiendo y bajando fuertemente.

− Lu…Luffy – sollozó la chica fuertemente.

− Ha sido rudo, pero es cierto, Robin – añadió Nami – ese desgraciado de Crocodile te engañó siendo una niña, no te culpes más por eso, además nos tienes con nosotros para ayudarte a cargar con lo que haga falta – continuó la pelirroja mientras sujetaba su mano.

− Cuenta con nosotros Robin-chwan – dijo Sanji mientras el resto lo respaldaba.

Zoro no añadió nada, simplemente se levantó de su sitio, firme, y con el rostro duro y el ceño fruncido. Atravesó en silencio la sala, ante la mirada expectante de todos, en especial de Robin, y se paró justo en frente de ella. Llevó su mano hacia _Wado Ichimonji_, y la deslizó al completo, ofreciéndosela a Robin.

− Mi espada siempre te protegerá, está preparada para cortar cualquier miedo – dijo de manera suave para ser alguien tan duro.

− Zoro… − dijo levemente Robin, con la voz temblorosa, mientras rozaba con sus dedos la vaina – chicos… gracias… gracias por demostrarme esto de nuevo, gracias por tratarme así – sollozó la chica mientras Nami comenzaba a abrazarla con fuerza.

− Sé que es un momento emotivo, pero necesitamos proseguir, luego podréis disfrutar todo lo que queráis – interrumpió Garp el momento – esta información que nos acabas de hacer llegar es muy importante, así que resumiendo lo que sabemos, por ahora Crocodile es quien dirigía al escuadrón de Mr. One, y su misión era la de culparme de todo esto y a su vez la de borrar toda la información –

− No sólo eso – le interrumpió Robin, más segura de sí misma – el verdadero artífice de todo esto es… DONQUIJOTE DOFLAMINGO –

− Parece ser que… nuestras sospechas eran ciertas – dijo con resignación Garp, dirigiéndose a Bon-chan.

− Yo lo sabía… pero mi situación de espía era delicada, y si daba un paso en falso Crocodile-chan me hubiera convertido en arena reseca – comentó alicaído e impotente Bon-chan.

− Lo es, lo descubrí en los papeles de Crocodile, él maneja a todos, a Crocodile incluido a través de Spandam y el CP9, por eso nadie se ha enterado hasta ahora – prosiguió Robin nerviosa de toda esa delicada información.

− Ma-maldita sea… todo cuadra, ahora entiendo todo lo acontecido con Caesar – dijo Garp, casi derrumbado.

− Ese nombre… también aparecía entre los documentos – dijo Robin más serena.

− Está bien, os contaré la parte de la historia que no sabéis –

* * *

− Quítate del medio idiota – pateó el jefe a un subordinado.

El grupo caminaba con altanería por los atestados pasillos del lugar.

"_Qué hacen ellos aquí"_

"_De nuevo esta gente, ¿qué vínculos tienen con el ministro?"_

"_Seguro que es algo para solucionar esta situación, el ministro es alguien bueno que vela por nosotros"_

− Siempre igual, siempre cuchicheando, ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer? – gritó Spandam alterado, mientras volvía a patear a otro de los empleados.

− Será mejor que no llamemos tanto la atención – le advirtió Kaku mientras se adelantaba y tocaba la puerta del despacho.

− Kaku, más respeto, soy tu jefe – le contestó Spandam algo cortado, asustando en realidad de la fuerza de su subordinado.

− Pasad… pasad – dijo una voz del interior de un despacho.

El lugar era escueto pero denotaba elegancia y poderío. Una gran cristalera daba a las vistas de la ahora destruida ciudad. Junto a ella, un completo escritorio y muebles anexos, y en la otra punta de la sala una mesa larga de reuniones. Los agentes entraron al interior de la sala, y lanzaron burdamente al suelo el cuerpo semidesmayado de Crocodile, debilitado por la paliza y el _kairouseki_.

− ¿Y esto? – dijo la figura que se volteó tras el escritorio.

− Se-s-s-señor – tartamudeó Spandam – Las… las cosas han cambiado mucho, di-digamos que han surgido unos problemas –

− Eres demasiado incompetente, pero de Crocodile no me lo esperaba uffuffuffuffu – río despreocupadamente la figura, que se levantó de la silla − ¿Quién ha sido? –

− Garp… o mejor dicho, su nieto – dijo levemente Spandam, repleto de ira y de impotencia, ante el poder de su superior.

− UFFUFFUFFUFFUFFU, esto se pone de lo más interesante, ¿tienen a la mujer que sabe leer las piedras? – preguntó mientras miraba a través de sus gafas de sol.

− S-sí… tienen a Nico Robin, no pudimos obtener nada de ella – continuó Spandam.

− Yo no estaría tan segura de eso – intervino califa, mientras se sacaba un papel del escote – aquí se encuentra parte de su investigación, que perdió durante la huída – continuó mientras se ajustaba la montura de sus gafas.

− Oh, Califa, ejjm – carraspeó Spandam – como ve, mis subordinados están cualificados y son competentes para todo –

− Jefe, basta, es acoso sexual – exclamó la mujer mientras se giraba y le ignoraba.

− Vaya, parece ser que tienes razón – dijo su jefe mientras miraba por encima el papel, de manera despreocupada – tengo algo pensado para ellos, y esto nos va a venir bien para ese plan uffuffuffuffu, será mejor que contactemos con Caesar –

− De qué se trata… Donquixote Doflamingo −

* * *

_Siento la tardanza, pero como se suele decir, mejor tarde que nunca. Ya "queda poco", la historia tendrá un total de 16 capítulos, por tanto quedan 5. En parte he tardado porque ya está todo estructurado, y me ha costado algo de trabajo, la verdad no quería ir a ciegas escribiendo. Espero que os guste y que la tardanza no haya sido en vano :)_


End file.
